Jeffrey: El Cazador De Demonios 3
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: John Winchester regresa a su pueblo natal para cuidar del hijo que 12 años antes tuvo que dar en adopcion, junto a Jeffrey, Xander, Willow, Buffy, Giles y Cordelia se enfrentan a peligros inimaginables cuando Spike y Angelus, 2 de los vampiros mas fuertes de la historia llegan al pueblo.
1. Asesinado por la muerte

Paso una semana para que Jeffrey se despertara, el lo hizo en medio de una habitación oscura y fría, tenia cosas conectadas en el brazo, el pecho y la cabeza, el se arranco una por una, con especial dolor en la de la cabeza y dejando escapar un grito de dolor. Luego se levanto y con mucha dificultad camino hacia la puerta, pues había un rayo de luz ahí, entonces la puerta del otro lado fue abierta por Giles.

"Jeffrey… vamos regresa a la cama" le dijo Giles, conduciéndolo de regreso s su lugar.

"Giles ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Nosotros te trajimos, veras Gideon y tu pelearon, el te golpeo tan fuerte y estabas tan herido que te trajimos para acá"

"Gideon, el…."

"Tranquilo, el esta muerto" dijo Giles, eso confundió aun mas al niño

" ¿Esta muerto? ¿Tu lo mataste?"

"No, no e sido yo…. Pero ahora no importa hablar de eso, debo buscar a un doctor para que te revisen, haber estado en coma 1 semana…"

" ¿Estuve en coma?"

"Si, tuvimos que inducirte para que la inflamación de tu cerebro sanara" le explico Giles, Jeff estaba confundido y desorientado ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso pasara? Se preguntaba a si mismo.

Giles salió de la habitación y antes de buscar a un doctor, tomo su celular e hizo una llamada rápida a John.

"John soy Giles, Jeffrey despertó" fue todo lo que dijo.

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital, Xander, Willow y Buffy esperaban poder verlo junto a Giles, cuando el sonido del elevador se escucho y de el salió John Winchester, caminando rápidamente hacia Giles.

"Quiero verlo"

"No, nos dejan pasar aun John, no es hora de visita"

" ¿Esta bien?"

"Eso parece, los doctores me dijeron que se quedara unos días, necesita recuperarse"

"Bien, necesito terminar un trabajo aquí… regresare mañana por la tarde, además necesito pensar que vamos a decirle"

"En eso tienes razón" le decía Giles, en eso un doctor muy joven se acerco a ellos.

"Señor Giles, el muchacho esta despierto… si quieren pasar a verlo pueden hacerlo ahora, aun que debo revisarlo de nuevo" les dijo.

"Gracias, iremos en un momento…. ¿Quieres pasar John?"

"Por ahora no creo que sea conveniente, solo cuídalo Giles" le dijo John y entonces Giles llamo a los chicos y entraron a la habitación.

"Hola Jeffrey, estamos todos aquí" le dijo Xander, el chico parecía cansado y agitado

"Están todos… Que bueno, me quedare en casa" dijo mirando a Giles e intentando enderezarse pero el doctor lo detuvo

"No Jeffrey, necesitamos que te acuestes amigo…. Parece que tiene fiebre" explico el doctor mientras seguía revisándolo.

"Quiero irme a casa… mi cama es mejor que cualquiera de aquí" seguía protestando Jeffrey,

"Aun esta débil… será mejor que se quede un tiempo, es normal la fiebre es un efecto secundario del coma inducido" le dijo el doctor a Giles, entonces Jeffrey comenzó a moverse como un loco y a luchar por irse.

"No déjeme, quiero ir a casa, no, no déjenme ir…. NO, necesito matar vampiros, No!... Giles dile!" gritaba el niño.

"Es la fiebre" exclamó Xander con ironía

"Lo hace alucinar" agrego Willow

"Si claro, iras por esos vampiros luego… es mejor seguirle la corriente" dijo Giles.

"No, Debo ir ahora!" Gritaba el niño, tratando de levantarse pero entre todos lo regresaron a la cama, el doctor saco una jeringa y le inyecto el brazo rápidamente.

"Es un sedante, necesita dormir" les explico el doctor, Giles asintió y se inclino hacia el niño -"Jeff, escucha será mejor que te quedes aquí"

"Pero quiero irme a casa"

"Lo prometo todo estará bien, pero debes quedarte" le dijo Giles, a los pocos segundos Jeffrey se quedo dormido por el sedante y todos salieron de la habitación hacia la sala de espera.

"No es común verlo a si de asustado" decía Xander

"El odia los hospitales desde niño, Leo me conto que cuando era mas pequeño, el se metió en un cuarto y vio a otro niño morir" explico Giles

"Por dios, eso debe ser traumatizante para alguien" murmuro Buffy, los chicos permanecieron ahí por un rato mas, después se fueron a la escuela.

Por la noche Jeffrey dormía plácidamente cuando pequeños recuerdos de la muerte de su padre y de Chris vinieron a el, seguidas por imágenes de Gideon golpeándolo, el abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre horrible parado en su puerta sonriéndole este camino por el pasillo, lo cual llamo la atención de Jeffrey quien se levanto y lo siguió. A medida que caminaba por el pasillo, el estaba recordando la traumática experiencia que tuvo de niño en el hospital, igualmente caminando por el pasillo bajo las tétricas luces blancas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando 2 enfermeros sacaron un cuerpo de una habitación, comentando que se trataba de un niño, Jeff siguió caminando hasta la habitación del niño muerto y escucho afuera de la puerta a los doctores hablar, uno de estos era el doctor que lo había revisado.

"Debemos analizar su sangre"

"No hay tiempo, creí que ya lo tenias claro"

"Si, pero elevar su temperatura es un riesgo, es…"

"Tengo consentimiento de los padres"

"Aun a si no es correcto"

"Si no te gustan mis métodos, puedes dejarme solo" le decía el doctor mayor al manos joven, entonces la atención de Jeff fue atraído por un niño mas pequeño.

"Viene por al noche, los grandes no lo ven… estuvo con el y vendrá por nosotros" le dijo,

" ¿Quien?" pregunto Jeffrey

"La muerte" respondió fríamente el niño antes de regresar a su propia habitación, Jeffrey también regreso a su cuarto para seguir durmiendo, nuevamente imágenes de su niñez vinieron a el, estando en el hospital jugando con otro niño en una habitación, a ser un Superhéroe, luego recordó al mismo hombre de la noche anterior mirándolos y despertó, el doctor estaba ahí a lado.

"Buenos días"

"Hola ¿Me dejara ir?" le pregunto Jeffrey emocionado, el doctor hizo una mueca.

" ¿Como te sientes?, parece que la fiebre bajo" le dijo el doctor tetándole la cara muchas veces, luego se volteo a sacar un termómetro de su bolsa.

"Estoy bien, gracias por el hospedaje… estaré en contacto" dijo el niño rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

"No tan rápido" le dijo el doctor regresándolo a la cama y poniéndole el termómetro bajo el brazo

"¿Puedo irme verdad?" le preguntó Jeff a los pocos segundos que el doctor le quito el termómetro, el se dio la vuelta para responder.

"No, debemos asegurarnos que no regrese la fiebre"

"Pero podemos hacer eso desde mi casa" le decía Jeff, en ese momento Giles y los chicos entraron a la habitación.

"Buenos días Dr. Chase" dijo Giles

"Bueno día, espero pueda convencerlo de que se quede… descansa" le dijo el doctor saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, Xander ato unos globos a un florero del cuarto.

"Flores para el caballero" dijo con ironía

" ¿Creí que ese llamaban globos?" pregunto el niño con ironía.

"Mételos en agua, espero que crezcan" respondió Xander, Willow dejo unos libros sobre la cama de Jeff.

"Tarea ¿he?, Will debes aprender que los chocolates son mejores muestras de afecto" dijo Jeff con ironía.

"Ya hice toda tu tarea, solo tienes que leerla"

"Esta bien, los chocolates nunca me han gustado" exclamo Jeff, entonces Giles le dio una bolsa.

"Son uvas, ¿como pasaste la noche?"

"Algo paso, creo que… Mejor salgamos a caminar" dijo Jeff al ver entrar a Buffy con una silla de ruedas, el niño se subió a ella y salió a pasear empujado por Willow.

"Apuesto que podría acostumbrarme a esta vida" dijo con ironía

" ¿Quieres que te lleve rápido?" le pregunto Willow, Giles la miro con desaprobación

"Bueno, no podría hacerlo de todas formas"

" ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estoy aquí?" pregunto Jeffrey, Giles miro a los chicos, al parecer había una larga lista de cosas malas que debían decirle a Jeff y era mejor que el se lo digiera con tacto.

"Bueno Jeffrey, lo primero que debes saber es que han sido días difíciles, muy difíciles para todos…"

" Cordelia perdió la memoria" agrego Xander con pesar, eso le cayo a Jeff como baldé de agua fría.

" ¿Pero ella esta bien?" pregunto

"Si, si esta bien solo que no recuerda nada y bueno decidimos mantenerlo a si al menos por un tiempo"

"Lo siento mucho, si yo no hubiera ido tras Gideon…. Nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿pero que paso con… mi papá?"

"Bueno no sabíamos cuanto tiempo estarías en el coma, tuvimos que sepultarlo" le explico John, Jeff asintió con la cabeza para calmarse pues el dolor de esa perdida era aun muy fuerte para el.

"Hablando de eso una niña murió aquí anoche"

"Que horrible ¿supiste que paso?"

"Si, la gripe"

"Eso no parece monstruoso" dijo Xander

"Pero los doctores están dándole medicamentos experimentales y este niño me dijo que la muerte los ronda"

"¿Que cosa?" pregunto Buffy

"Si la muerte, se que suena loco pero"

" ¿Te dio un reloj de arena?" le pregunto Willow

"Si te invita a jugar ajedrez no lo intentes, el siempre hace trampa" agrego Xander

"Tal vez era otra cosa, tu miedo a los hospitales puede estar provocando un estrés o…" trataba de decir Giles, pero Jeffrey se exalto.

"Esto no tiene qué ver con eso, mientras este aquí descubriré que pasa"

" ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar?" pregunto Xander, entonces Jeff los envió a el y Buffy a introducirse a los archivos del hospital para buscar las cusas de muerte del chico, Willow y Giles regresaron a la biblioteca.

" ¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"No lo historia del hospital cosas raras"

"Siento que no hay mucha información"

" Lo se Willow, estoy pensando que la muerte y las enfermedades son algo que Jeff no puede pelear, estoy seguro que para su mente es mas fácil crearse fantasmas…. Mas ahora que su padre y Chris han muerto"

"Es verdad pero vivimos en un pueblo lleno de cosas, tal vez si hay un monstruo"

" ¿Un monstruo que solo pueden ver los niños? No se, no creo"

"Pudiera ser"

"Amenos que, a veces los niño pueden ver cosas que los adultos no… nuestro yo verdaderos"

" ¿Pude que sea el doctor a quien ven? ¿Qué el sea el monstruo? Vamos a investigar" le dijo Willow, los 2 se pusieron a leer.

"Tuvo un juicio por negligencia medica, no se como lo olvidaron de repente"

"Debe estar haciendo algo con esos niños también, quisiera saber que" dijo Giles.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey divagaba por el hospital otra vez cuando se encontró con el niño de la noche anterior""

"Hola ¿me recuerdas?"

"No deberías estar aquí…. Puedes enfermarte"

"Estaré bien, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco"

"Vendrá esta noche de nuevo"

"Bueno no dejare que lastime a nadie, escucha ambos sabemos que hay monstruos reales, pero también hay héroes que pelean contra ellos… eso soy yo"

"No podrás pelear, contra la muerte" respondió el niño, en eso sonidos y quejidos empezaron a escucharse por el pasillo, Jeff salió corriendo hasta la oficina del viejo doctor y lo vio moverse como si estuvieran atacándolo, Jeff no podía ver al demonio pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de el, corrió a tratar de ayuda r al doctor y algo lo lanzo lejos de ahí, luego el cuerpo del doctor fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible. A la mañana siguiente la pandilla se reunió en el hospital con las nuevas noticias.

"Revisamos al doctor" dijo Willow dispuesta a decir todo lo que averiguo de el, pero Jeffrey no la dejo decirlo.

"No fue el, estaba limpio"

" ¿Estaba?" pregunto Xander

"Esta cosa lo mato, no fue amable"

" ¿Lo viste?"

"Esa cosa me noqueo Giles, no pude verlo"

"Ayudara saber que es invisible para ti, pero para los niños no"

" ¿Por que pude verlo el otro día y anoche no? Además a un soy un niño ¿no?"

"Estabas delirando la otra noche y Técnicamente eres un adolescente ahora" ele explicó Giles.

"Genial…. Vean si pueden encontrar algo de ese monstruo, yo iré a la oficina del doctor para ver por que lo mato"

"Puedo ayudarte, conozco muchos términos médicos" le dijo Willow.

"Suena a un plan" exclamo Xander

"Si bien, vayan" les ordeno Jeffrey y todos salieron, dividiéndose el trabajo en el pasillo.

"Te llamaremos si encontramos algo, regresare a la biblioteca, estén alerta"

"Vamos iré contigo" le dijo Buffy a Giles, ambos salieron de ahí, Xander por su parte fue a hacer entrevistas con los niños, necesitaban saber contra que peleaban.

Jeffrey y Willow se introdujeron a la oficina como lo habían planeado, tardaron algo de tiempo para encontrar algunos archivos cerrados

"Tiene sentido, el doctor Baker trataba de curar a los niños con el mismo virus que tenían, elevando su temperatura para quemar la fiebre… realmente quería ayudar"

"Hasta que eso lo detuvo"

"Eso parece"

Pasaron unas horas y Buffy y Giles estaban desesperándose por una búsqueda sin resultados que estaban teniendo.

"No si estamos buscando bien, solo lo ven individuos electos, tal vez nunca lo encontremos"

"Bueno aquí no esta" dijo Buffy cerrando un libro, por suerte en la pasta de este Giles vio a un demonio, lo cual le recordó mucho la descripción de Jeff e investigo, luego llamaron al hospital

"Se llama derkindeston… significa niño muerto, se alimenta de los niños succionando su alma, hace parecer que murieron de alguna enfermedad… a si que busca en el pabellón de niño algo que lo coma todo" le explico Buffy.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo matarlo?" le pregunto Jeff, en eso Giles apareció con un libro y una imagen que le mostro a Buffy.

"La forma en que los mata, es batanaste hay" Buffy dejo de hablar pues la foto era muy explicita, entonces Giles tomo el teléfono y siguió hablando.

"Jeffrey, el monstruo se alimenta sentándose sobre su victima, dejándola indefensa hasta que la mata lentamente, debe ser horizonte" le dijo, eso hizo recordar a Jeffrey cuando presencio la muerte de su amigo del hospital años atrás, la forma en que gritaba y la posición de sus manos indicaba que alguien estaba sentado encima de el, seguramente había sido derkindeston, Jeff se quedo sin palabras.

" ¿Te pasa algo Jeff?"

"Te llamamos después" le dijo Willow y colgó el teléfono.

"Mato a mi amigo con el que jugaba hace años, debemos matarlo Willow"

"Lo harás"

" ¿Pero como? La vez que lo vi tal vez estaba delirando… estaba delirando por la fiebre" dijo Jeff, entendiendo en su mente que la fiebre podría ayudarlo, entonces los 2 corrieron de regreso a la oficina del doctor y sacaron un frasco de la vitrina.

"Es una locura"

"Es la única forma Willow"

" ¿Como vas a pelear con esa cosa, con 50 grados de temperatura?"

"Ya lo veremos"

"Jeffrey"

"Vamos, déjame hacerlo" le dijo el niño abriendo el frasco dispuesto a tomar de el, Willow se lo quito rápidamente."Esto es 1000 puro te mataría en un instante, necesitamos diluirlo" le dijo, entonces tomaron una botella de la hielera del doctor, Will vacio un poco del virus antes de dárselo a Jeff.

"Tómalo" dijo Willow, Jeff tomo el vaso y dudosamente le dio un sorbo, los síntomas comenzaron a tener efecto, Will lo ayudo a caminar.

"No estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea"

"Resiste"

"Esta bien…. Los niños ya no están" dijo Jeff al asomar su cabeza por la puerta del pabellón de niños.

" ¿Qué sucedió?"

"No se, pero… Will ahí esta" dijo Jeff quien estaba viendo al monstruo, el era como Freddy krueger, el se quito el sobrero que traía y le sonrió a Jeffrey, luego abrió una puerta y desapareció.

"Sótano, va tras ellos" le dijo Jeff, el y Willow caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo y fueron interceptados por el doctor Chase.

" ¿Qué sucede?" les pregunto

"Se siente mal otra vez"

"Debes estar en cama" le dijo el doctor tratando de agarrar a Jeff

"No, estoy bien"

"Vendrás conmigo" le dijo tomándolo del brazo pero Jeffrey lo empujo contra la pared y salió corriendo con Willow.

"El lo lamenta" le dijo la chica, entonces seguridad los vio y comenzaron a perseguirlos

"Bien, vamos podemos hacerlo sencillo" les dijeron, entonces Willow comenzó a fingir un ataque de locura y a sacudir su ropa con desesperación.

"Ranas, ranas, quítenmelas, quítenmelas" gritaba, entonces seguridad trataba de controlarla y Jeffrey salió corriendo de ahí.

"No ella no, el chico" grito el doctor

"Se fueron" dijo Willow con una sonrisa, seguridad corrió a buscar a Jeffrey pero el ya estaba en el sótano, en efecto los niños se había ido para evitar ser atrapados por el monstruo pero este logro alcanzarlos y estaba por matar a uno, quien gritaba con desesperación, Jeffrey siguió los gritos, apenas podía caminar pero por suerte se topo con John.

"Jeffrey ¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?"

"John, ayúdeme por favor…. hay un monstruo, vamos… vamos" dijo el niño arrastrando a John con el,

"Sabes como matarlo"

"Lo tratare con violencia"

"No puedes hacer eso, estas ardiendo en fiebre jovencito" le dijo John tratando de detenerlo por los hombros, entonces un grito de niño se oye, Jeff se zafo del agarre de John y corrió hacia el monstruo lanzándolo contra la pared.

"Me enfermas" le dijo Jeff golpeándolo con una vara, el demonio lo tiro, John corrió a levantarlo

" ¿Donde esta?" le pregunto el hombre mirando a todas partes pero no había nada

"Es mío" dijo levantándose y volviendo a pegarle al monstruo, pero estaba tan débil que cada vez caía al suelo, el monstruo lo alzo en el aire y lo dejo caer sobre el suelo, se puso encima de el dispuesto a comerlo y fue ahí cuando la idea vino a Jeffrey, tomo el cuello del monstruo en sus manos y los rompió, John que había sacado a todos los niños de ahí, llego y el niño cay en sus brazos.

"Empiezo a sentirme mejor" le dijo el niño con ironía, John lo regreso a su cuarto donde el doctor Chase llego furioso y le dio unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre.

A la mañana siguiente se le dio el alta a Jeffrey.

"Gracias Doctor Chase, prometo nunca mas volver a este horrible lugar"

"Eso espero, por favor no expongas tu vida como anoche…. Cuando te sientas enfermo, estaré aquí"

"Gracias" le dijo el niño, en eso Giles entro y se despidió del doctor después puso su mano en la espalda de Jeffrey y lo llevo a su auto.

"A si que me quedare viviendo solo ¿y tu me supervisaras?" le pregunto Jeffrey, para suerte de Giles acababan de llegar a la casa.

"Hablemos adentro" fue todo lo que le dijo, entonces el y Jeffrey entraron a la casa y el niño se sorprendió mucho al ver a John Winchester sentado en la sala esperándolos.

"Hola señor John… ¿Qué hace aquí?" le pregunto

"Jeff, deberías sentarte necesitamos hablar" le dijo Giles, el niño pacientemente siguió el consejo del hombre, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y los 2 hombres solo se miraban el uno al otro hasta que Giles hablo.

"Jeffrey, esto n es fácil de decir pero era lo que Leo querría"

"Giles estas asustándome ¿de que hablas?"

"Jeff hace 12 años, John vino a este pueblo siguiendo a un demonio, hubo complicaciones y tu madre termino muriendo"

"Si se esa parte papá me la dijo"

"Si pero la parte que el querría que supieras es que… John tuvo que dejar a su hijo aquí, para protegerlo… Jeffrey tu eres ese bebe, John es tu verdadero padre" dijo Giles rápidamente, el niño se empezó a reír.

" ¿Es una broma verdad? Giles, vamos por que dices es…" las palabras de Jeffrey se fueron de su boca cuando vio la mirada de John, estaba por romper e el llanto y ciertamente había algo que podía sentir entre el y John.

"Hay dios, es verdad…. Eres mi padre" le dijo a John, el hombre se puso a llorar y asentía con la cabeza, trato de tocarle el rostro a Jeffrey pero este le quito la mano con brusquedad.

"Lárgate! Lárgate! No te quiero aquí, no te quiero!" le grito el niño quien corrió por las escaleras, John y Giles se miraron, ellos sabían que esto iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar para Jeffrey pero ciertamente no sabían que mas hacer.


	2. La verdad duele

"Sabíamos que iba a ser difícil John"

"Lo se Giles, créeme lo entiendo pero tal vez si yo hablo con el…"

"No creo que sea lo mas conveniente ahora, esta enojado y debemos darle espacio"

"Giles he pensado que lo mejor para el seria que se vaya conmigo, por un tiempo"

"No puedes hablar enserio"

"Claro que si, yo esperare hasta que acepte las cosas pero me lo voy a llevar"

"El no querrá irse John, además lo necesitamos aquí" le decía Giles, John solo se quedo pensando en los Pro y los contra de alejar a su hijo de ese pueblo,

Mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba arrojando cosas en su cuarto, estaba realmente enojado, confundido y triste, pasaron algunas horas cuando logro escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina, pues Giles y John estaban aun hablando en el sótano y ni siquiera se percataron de su salida.

Jeffrey fue directo al cementerio buscando pelea, e estaba totalmente necesitado de violencia, no tardo mucho en encontrarse con un grupo de vampiros saqueando una tumba.

"Siempre robando" les dijo antes de que los 3 vampiros se abalanzaran contra el, no tardo mucho en acabarlos lo cual lo molesto,. Nadie era capaz de llegarle a la talla en las peleas, luego de unos minutos otro vampiro apareció el lo siguió con su súper velocidad y en el camino choco con Xander derivándolo en el suelo.

"Lo siento, seguía a un vampiro" le dijo dándole la mano para levantarlo

"No importa, pero ¿creí que estarías en casa un poco mas?"

"Era el plan, pero todo cambio"

" ¿Qué ha pasado?" le pregunto Willow quien junto a Xander y Buffy realizaban la patrulla esa noche.

"Se los diré… pero busquemos un lugar donde estar" les dijo Jeff, entonces los 4 caminaron hasta una gran lapida donde se sentaron a hablar.

" ¿Recuerdan a John Winchester, el que nos ayudo contra la orden?"

"Ho Si, ese señor…. También estuvo en el hospital el otro día"

" ¿Enserio?"

"Si, el día que despertaste" respondió Xander

"Supongo que si…. Escuchen Giles acaba de decirme que John es mi padre"

" ¿Cómo podría ser posible eso?"

"Parece que soy adoptado… no se…. No entiendo nada de esto, mi papá me mintió entonces, nunca fui su hijo"

"Lo eras, el te quería mucho y no puedes decir que no te trato como un hijo, si no nunca hubieras sospechado que no era tu padre" le dijo Buffy, esas palabras tenían mucho sentido para Jeff, quien asentía una y otra vez recordando cosas de su padre.

"Pero no se que hacer ahora, ese señor John esta en mi casa y no se que decirle, no se ni como llamarlo"

"Comienza por preguntarte ¿si realmente lo necesitas en tu vida? Y ¿sabes toda la historia de su pasado?'" le dijo Buffy, Jeffrey se quedo pensando a ciencia cierta el solo sabia que su madre había muerto por la mordedura de un vampiro cuando el nació, pero no sabia nada mas.

"El no va a decime nada del pasado, mi padre tampoco lo hizo"

"No, pero tal vez haya otra forma de saber la verdad" agrego Willow, todos voltearon a mirarla," Si, he estado leyendo muchos libros de magia últimamente, podríamos hacer una Sesión" agrego.

" ¿Una sesión? ¿Con quien? ¿Mi padre muerto? No creo que el…"

"No Jeffrey, el o hay otra persona que sabe lo que paso…. Tu mamá"

" ¿Mi… mi mamá? Will no se, nunca la conocí seria mucho para mi"

"Lo se, por eso es buena oportunidad para que la veas y sepas la verdad" dijo la chica, Jeff pensó por unos segundos.

"De acuerdo, hay que hacerlo" le dijo

Mientras tanto en casa de Jeffrey, John estaba decidido a aclararle las cosas al chico, subió a la habitación y se percato de la ausencia de Jeffrey, entonces bajo corriendo a la sala para decirle a Giles.

"No esta"

"Debió a verse ido por la puerta de atrás o la ventana, seguro fue a patrullar"

" ¿Esto pasa seguido?"

" ¿Qué cosa? ¿Las patrullas? Pues si cada noche"

"Me refiero al hecho de que escape como un prisionero"

"No, no pasa seguido…. Solo lo ha hecho 2 veces y ha sido por que tiene mucho miedo de enfrentar las cosas" le explico Giles.

"Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar en el cementerio" agrego el hombre, antes de tomar sus llaves y salir con John de la casa.

Los chicos por su parte estaban de compras en una tienda de magia, velas, ajenjo y otros polvos eran lo que necesitaban para realizar el hechizo que Willow quería, una vez que las consiguieron fueron a casa de Willow a obtener el libro del hechizo.

"Debemos irnos"

"Pensé que lo haríamos aquí"

"Mis padres están en casa, debemos buscar otro lugar"

" ¿La biblioteca?"

"No creo, seguramente Giles esta ahí" dijo Xander

"Vamos a mi casa, podemos usar el sótano o mi cuarto" agregó Jeffrey, los chicos caminaron hasta la casa del chico, se percataron que no había nadie pes todas las luces estaban apagadas.

"Bien, el sótano" les dijo Jeff, todos bajaron con cuidado y prendieron la pequeña lámpara que había ahí abajo.

"Hagamos un circulo con las velas, todos alrededor tomados de las manos y con una charola con los demás ingredientes" explico Willow, todos los demás hicieron lo que ella pidió.

" ¿Cuánto llevas practicando Will?"

"O es la primera vez, solo e leído mucho de esto Jeffrey"

" ¿Segura que funcionara?"

"No lo se, espero que si" respondió la chica, a los pocos minutos ellos estaban sentados alrededor del circulo de velas.

"Falta algo" dijo Willow tomando la mano de Jeffrey

" ¿Qué haces?"

"Necesito tu sangre…. Solo una gota" dijo la chica, entonces le corto un dedo al niño quien soto hizo un gemido, su sangre cayo sobre los demás ingredientes, después volvieron a tomarse de las manos y Willow dijo el hechizo.

"_**Te conjuro y te demando… muéstrate ante este circulo"**_

"Willow"

"Concéntrate Xander"

"_**Te conjuro y te demando… muéstrate ante este circulo"**_

"_**Te conjuro y te demando… muéstrate ante este circulo"**_

Willow repitió el hechizo varias veces hasta que las velas se apagaron por una repentina ráfaga de aire, los chicos se soltaron del miedo.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto Jeffrey

"No se, ¿pueden ver algo?" pregunto Willow, los demás negaron con la cabeza y entonces un aire frio sacudió sus cuerpos.

"Esto o me gusta, mejor subamos"

"¿ Pero el hechizo?"

"Parece que no función Will, mejor vámonos" les dijo Jeffrey, entonces los 4 subieron a la casa y a los pocos segundos de estar ahí l luz se fue.

"Esto es genial, solo nos faltaba quedarnos sin luz"

"Tranquilo, iré a revisar" le dijo Xander y salió de la casa.

Jeffrey busco unas velas que estaba arriba del refrigerador y las encendió en la sala mientras se sentaba con las chicas.

"Se suponía que debía servir"

"No importa Will, como sea hablare con John… el debe contármelo todo"

"Aun a si, soy un fracaso como bruja" se quejo Willow, a los pocos segundos unos ruidos y crujidos extraños se escucharon por las paredes.

" ¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lo se, ¿ratas? Tal vez entraron ahora que la casa estuvo vacía" respondió Jeffrey pero los ruidos volvieron a escucharse en todo el lugar.

"No creo que sean ratas" exclamo Willow, en eso Xander entro

"Toda la calle tiene luz, revise los fusibles y todo parece estar bien…. No debía haberse ido la luz" les dijo, entonces un viejo radio en la casa se prendió, se escuchaban cosas arecidas a voces distorsionadas que llamaban a Jeffrey.

"De acuerdo, esto es malo… "

" ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?" se pregunto Xander, entonces las luces volvieron a prenderse.

"Bueno, al menos la luz esta de nuestra parte" exclamo Buffy con una risita, entonces la luz comenzó a parpadear, incluso una bombilla se rompió.

"De acuerdo, hay que largarnos de aquí ya" les dijo Jeff, entonces corrieron hacia la puerta pero la ventana de junto se rompió y un aire muy fuerte y frio entro, los chicos corrieron hacia la sala pues todo se estaba cayendo y rompiendo a si que se inclinaron en medio de los sofás para cubrirse.

Mientras tanto Giles y John habían estado por la biblioteca y luego se fueron al cementerio donde tuvieron que pelear contra unos vampiros que John asesino uy fácilmente cortándoles las cabezas.

"Tus métodos siguen siendo los mismos John"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen…. Lo mejor nunca cambia"

"Lo se, pero con el tiempo vamos haciéndonos viejos y nuevas tecinas van apareciendo, por ejemplo Jeffrey ha asesinado vampiros incluso con lápices"

"He oído que tiene muchas habilidades mentales"

"Si, por eso lo saltearon de grado… es brillante incluso a mi me a sorprendido en repetidas ocasiones"

"Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerlo en esos aspectos"

"La tendrás, John la tendrás"

"¿A dónde crees que haya ido? Hemos recorrido casi todo el cementerio"

"No lo se John, los chicos tampoco han aparecido, a lo mejor fueron al Bronze" le decía Giles cuando su celular sonó.

"Espera es el…. Jeffrey ¿Dónde estas muchacho?"

"Giles algo raro esta pasando, estoy en casa y todo se esta rompiendo y…" la llamada se corto antes de que el niño terminara la oración.

"Esta en casa, tiene problemas… vámonos" le dijo Giles a John, luego los 2 regresaron a la camioneta.

Mientras tanto en la casa las cosas se calmaron un poco y Jeff intento correr a la salida pero un mueble se movió y lo aplasto contra la pared, Xander corrió a ayudarlo y tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que el niño estuviera completamente libre.

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, esa cosa, es un fantasma" le dijo Jeff, entonces unas sombras comenzaron a materializarse en las paredes y a atacar a los chicos, persiguiéndolos, arrojándoles cosas e incluso golpeándolos.

Los chicos lograron encerrarse en un armario pero cuando Jeff estaba por entrar una de las sombras lo jalo y lo arrojo contra un espejo, este se hizo añicos y Jeff cayo sangrando de un pequeño rasguño en su rostro, los chicos iban a salir a ayudarlos cuando la puerta del armario se cerró, los fantasmas no los querían afuera.

Jeff estaba por levantarse del suelo cuando una inmensa luz se materializó frente a el, le costo trabajo divisarla pero esta se fue diluyendo hasta que una mujer se materializo ante el.

La mujer era Piper Salvatore, la madre del chico, ella le sonreía y el podía sentir algo en su interior llamándole a acercarse.

"¡Mamá?" el pregunto y la mujer asintió

"Hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… eres todo lo que tu padre y yo queríamos"

"Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿por que moriste? ¿Por qué mi papá me dejo?"

"Hijo yo morí por ti, necesitaba darte la vida y no me importo tener que morir para eso, eres una bendición para este mundo…. Tu padre solo quería protegerte, no lo odies por que el te ama mucho mas de lo crees" le dijo la mujer, en ese momento John entro pateándola puerta y se quedo perplejo al ver el fantasma de la segunda mujer que mas amo en el mundo.

" ¿Piper eres tu?"

"Hola John" le respondió la mujer y en un movimiento estaba justo enfrente de el, ella le toco el rostro a John con suavidad.

"Cuida a nuestro hijo, es un gran chico y estoy segura de que el puede ayudar a salvar a todos John" le dijo la mujer, luego apareció ante Jeffrey de nuevo, esta vez tomo la cara del niño en sus manos.

"Te amo hijo… voy a cuidarte siempre" fue lo que le dijo, el niño lloraba un poco hasta que su madre se levanto y camino hasta el centro de la habitación, su luz se expandió haciendo visible a las sombras que destruyeron la casa, poco a poco fue consumie3ndolas hasta que desaparecieron, la luz también se fue.

John sonrió pues para el era claro que el espíritu de Piper se había ido llevándose con el a los demonios que atormentaban la casa,, luego corrió levantó a Jeffrey del suelo.

" ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto mientras lo revisaba de arriba abajo, el niño asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a John.

"Estoy bien" respondió el niño, entonces los chicos lograron salir del cosed y Giles entro a la casa, sonriendo al ver la buena escena entre John y Jeffrey.

Al día siguiente John se encontraba aun limpiando los pedazos de las cosas rotas de la casa con una escoba, entonces recogió una fotografía de Leo con Jeffrey de bebe, el sonrió y la puso sobre un mueble.

" ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" le pregunto Jeff interrumpiendo en el lugar

"No… no es necesario ya casi he terminado de limpiar"

"Bien" respondió Jeff saliendo de la sala aun que segundos después regreso lentamente.

" ¿Podríamos hablar?" le pregunto, John se dio la vuelta y asintió con la cabeza, después los 2 se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

"Entonces… ¿podrías contarme que paso hace 12 años?" le pregunto Jeffrey

"Bueno Jeff, lo primero que tienes que saber es que naciste de un gran amor, tu madre fue un rayo de luz en mi camino, incluso estaba dispuesto de dejar de cazar por ella y cuando me entere que ella estaba embarazada de ti, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me puse"

"Si a si fue ¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?"

"Hijo, yo no quería hacerlo pero todo fue tan complicado había un demonio poderoso tras de mi y la vampira que convirtió a tu madre en vampiro…"

"¿Mi mamá era vampiro?"

"Si, ella fue convertida cuando estaba embarazada, tal vez es por eso que tienes los poderes…. Mira la cosa fue que ella murió para darte la vida, yo recuerdo esa noche todos los días, llovía y tu estabas ahí mojándote en el suelo yo corrí a cargarte y cuando vi tus ojitos mirándome me di cuenta que no podía arrastrarte a la vida de cazador conmigo, estar en moteles diferentes cada vez, sin una niñez yo no podía hacerte eso, por eso Leo era la mejor opción para ser tu papá" le explico John, entonces hubo un rotundo silencio por unos minutos, pues Jeffrey estaba asimilando toda la información.

"Esta bien… entiendo todo eso y ¿sabes que? No me importa mucho las razones que tuviste para irte, lo cierto es que he vivido muy feliz aquí con Leo con mi papá, el siempre me dio todo lo que quise y no importa que te fueras, lo importante es que ahora que te necesito estas aquí, conmigo"

"No tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé con esta conversación y nunca creí que me digieras t palabras."

"Bueno pues lo estoy haciendo, sin rencores… creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione, ser una familia"

"Una familia…. Eso seremos a partir de hoy, te aseguro que pendre todo mi empeño en ello hijo y sabes he pensado que tal vez si nos vamos de este pueblo podríamos…"

"No, nada de eso…. No me iré de aquí, mi vida entera esta aquí y me necesitan aquí pues hay un montón de cosas que vienen y van… no puedo irme y si realmente quieres que seamos una familia vas a tener que entenderlo" le dijo el niño, eso sorprendió por demás a John.

"Esta bien, no se hable mas me quedare contigo"

"Ok, pero una cosa mas ¿Cómo debo llamarte? No puedo decirte papá, no ahora mismo" le pregunto el niño, John le sonrió.

"Hijo puedes llamarme John, puedo esperar a que estés listo"

"Ok, si no te importa subiré a hacer mi tarea"

"No, adelante por favor te llamare cuando la cena este lista"

"Bien" respondió Jeff entonces corrió hacia las escaleras hacia su cuarto, John estaba feliz y sonriente ahora tendría la oportunidad de ser el padre del niño que nunca pensó volver a ver, eso lo hacia muy feliz.

Aun que había un asunto que tenia que resolver primero, el entendía que debía resolver con Jeffrey su vida y después ver que pasaba con Sam y Deán, sus otros 2 hijo entonces tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a su hijo mayor.

"_**Deán, hijo estoy en un caso tardare unas semanas por favor no te preocupes por mi"**_


	3. Eres Bienvenido

Tú eres Bienvenido

Descripción:

Ángel (David Boreanaz) regresa al pueblo para tratar de proteger a Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lugosi) de una nueva amenaza, Xander (Nicholas Brendon) termina siendo infectado por una terrible y vieja maldición india que libera a los espíritus molestos de los nativos americanos que ahora están buscando venganza en el pueblo.

"¿También se lo has contado a tus amigos?" pregunto John Winchester quien llevaba casi 2 horas hablando con su hijo Jeffrey acerca de la nueva vida que estaba por venir para ellos, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno… quería que fuera un anuncio o algo a si pero si ya les contaste la verdad, solo queda presentarme con ellos"

"Ho… Ellos ya te conocen John"

"Si Jeff lo se, pero solo de vista quiero que e4sto sea formal que las cosas funcionen… ¿te parece si hacemos una cena?"

"Lo que usted quiera, no es como que tenga mucha opción"

" ¿Jeffrey pasa algo… entre nosotros?"

"No… no nada, mira solo tengo que reunirme con mis amigos como en 10 minutos, ¿puedo ir?" pregunto el niño John asintió y el salió casi corriendo, el cazador tenían el sensación que ese niño estaba tratando de evitarlo. Jeffrey salió corriendo de casa y llego a la inauguración de la restauración de la biblioteca del pueblo, donde Willow y Buffy lo esperaban.

" ¿Me perdí de algo chicas?"

"No mucho, el discurso aburrido del alcalde…. Bueno nada relevante"

" ¿Qué ha pasado con Xander pensé que vendría?"

"O esta por ahí, buscando rocas" dijo Willow señalando al chico que estaba en medio de la excavación buscando rocas.

" ¿No es peligrosos que este ahí?"

"Si pero estas en Mistyc Falls, donde lo peligroso es normal para todos" murmuro Buffy, Jeff escucho el discurso de una profesora de antropología y casi se queda dormido, pero Willow no lo permitió.

"Esto es basura… me repiten ¿Por qué estamos aquí?"

"Tarea Jeff, nos obligaron a hacerlo…"

"Genial, por lo menos Xander se esta divirtiendo mírenlo"

"Muy excavador" murmuro Willow, en ese momento el suelo donde Xander estaba parado se rompió y el cayo a una especie de cueva subterránea, donde había símbolos y esas cosas. Sus amigos corrieron a ver si estaba bien, pero no pudieron acercarse pues los mayores fueron también y sacaron a Xander, su madre se lo llevo a casa y no pudieron verlo. Esa noche Willow se reunió con Jeff en su casa.

"Mientras sacaban a Xander escuche a unos antropólogos emocionados, pues al parecer encontraron algo ahí abajo pero no se que cosa"

"Ho"

" ¿Te pasa algo?"

"Una misión, lo siento… no estaba poniendo mucha atención en esto…. Es que estos días son raros para mi, es una locura ahí afuera"

"Lo se, el mundo esta de cabeza"

"Sabes John me ha dicho que los invite a una cena, el quiere presentarse con ustedes o algo a si… además ninguno de los otros debe tener planes"

"Eso parece" dijo Willow, mientras tanto en su casa Xander reposaba en su cama, sudaba y daba vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que empezó a tener pesadillas y termino despertándose por el resto de la noche, algo realmente no se sentía bien en el. A la mañana siguiente Xander intento levantarse para la escuela pero no puedo, fue hasta que su madre entro a la habitación…

"Estas enfermo… bueno no puedes ir a la escuela"

"Mamá"

"Estas pálido"

"No me siento tan mal"

"Debe ser una infección te preparare un Te, Xander" le dijo la mujer.

Mientras tanto de la cueva donde Xander cayo un humo verde salió y se disperso por el edifico de la biblioteca donde los antropólogos que estudiaban el lugar lograron verlo, para cuando se dieron cuenta el humo tomo forma de indios y los mataron con flechas.

Cuando Jeffrey y Willow se enteraron de lo sucedido regresaron al lugar para investigar.

"Wow ayer estaban aburriéndonos con los discursos y hoy están en las noticias"

"Lo se, dicen que a una de ellos le faltaba una oreja, estoy pensando que debe ser una bruja, se pueden hacer hechizo geniales con orejas" exclamo Willow, emocionada y Jeff puso lo ojos. -" ¿Es un habito tuyo leer esos libros verdad?" pregunto

"Si, supongo… O tal vez un demonio que come orejas o esta construyendo otro demonio con orejas"

"Estas loca… espera falta algo aquí…. Un cuchillo de 1800 es indio, Shumas" dijo Jeff señalando el espacio faltante en una vitrina rota, Willow lo convenció de ir a ver a Giles y el a los pocos minutos de enterarse dela historia, dio una respuesta.

"Los shumas… ellos eran indígenas de esta área, bueno claro que su cuchillo podría servir para matar gente"

"Había unas tijeras ahí, simplemente se llevaron el cuchillo"

"Buscaremos en las antiguas costumbres de los indios, si existe algún ritual que necesite orejas…. Averiguare pero hem… ¿Cómo va todo con John?"

"Bien, digo es un gran sujeto… callado en realidad… o por cierto me ha pedido que los invite a todos esta noche a cenar"

" ¿Qué celebramos?"

"Quiere presentarse o algo, le dije que mandara una carta pero no me hizo caso"

"A si es John, créeme algún día te acostumbraras"

"Si bueno… tengo que irme prometí que lo ayudaría con los platos,, nos vemos esta noche" dijo Jeff saliendo rápidamente de la casa de Giles, cosa que le pareció muy extraña al hombre luego Giles se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar

" ¿Y tu que crees?" pregunto, del ático salió una figura de hombre caminando, la cual pertenecía a Ángel (el vampiro que ayudo a los chicos hace 1 año)

"Suena bien, algo intenso sobre esto de los indios"

"Creo que esta un poco solo pero me refiero al asesinato"

"Lo que ha matado a esos hombres puede ser un peligro para el"

"No lo se Ángel, lo que tus psíquicos han visto, el poder oscuro y eso puede que no sea verdad"

"Tal vez me equivoque pero no puedo quedarme observando sin hacer nada"

"Me alegro que lo observes pero debo recordarte que no esta indefenso y no es tu deber cuidarlo"

"Tampoco el tuyo ¿y vas a dejarlo?"

"Esta bien… pero creo que debemos decirle no me siento bien guardando este secreto"

"No si el sabe que estoy aquí, podría distraerlo o lastimarlo, no quiero interferir"

"Bueno Ángel has lo que quieras, por ahora solo quiero entender que ha pasado en ese lugar, que mueran 6 personas después de una excavación no es algo común"

"Quizás alguien estaba atrapado ahí y ahora salió… deberías ir con el padre Gabriel el conoce toda la historia"

"De acuerdo veré como contactarlo ¿A dónde vas?"

"A vigilarlo"

"Eso no es justo, el ni siquiera puede verte como tu a el… siempre quiso ser tu amigo" dijo Giles pero el vampiro lo ignoro por completo, Giles averiguo la información de Ángel y le mando un mensaje a Jeff con la dirección del padre Gabriel, Jeffrey iba con Willow caminando hacia la iglesia mientras iban hablando.

"Oye después podemos hacer nuestra propia mantequilla y…"

"SI Willow lo que tu querías hacer, ahora regreso… es mejor que entre solo" dijo Jeff caminando hacia dentro de la iglesia, Willow sonreía cuando de pronto Ángel apareció por detrás y la jalo detrás de un árbol.

" ¿Eres Ángel verdad? ¿El vampiro? ¿Sigues siendo bueno?" pregunto Willow con rapidez.

"Si soy yo… solo… solo Vine a ayudar a Jeffrey"

" ¿Que sucede?"

"El esta en peligro"

"Díselo"

"No puedo"

" ¿Vez? no lo entiendo… dices que eres malo y… y…. eso es basura"

"Willow… si hubiera una manera."

"Lo se, le contarías todo"

"Si, pero todo es diferente ahora… vine para protegerlo"

" ¿Como puedo ayudar?"

"Solo manténganse alerta, los contactare después" le dijo Ángel antes de irse otra vez, por su parte Jeffrey estaba dentro de la iglesia que parecía casi abandonada buscando al padre.

"Padre Gabriel- padre ¿esta aquí?" gritaba el niño mientras caminaba hasta que encontró al padre siendo asesinado por un indio.

"O dios" exclamo Jeffrey corriendo a pelear con el indio.

"No puedes detenerme"

"Te equivocas en eso" respondió Jeffrey golpeado al sujeto quien cayo al suelo y se levanto rápidamente para hablar.

"Soy la venganza, el llanto de mi gente… llamaron a Jeus el espíritu reivindicador de justicia"

"Eso no me importa" exclamó Jeffrey

"Ustedes mataron a mi gente, ahora asesinas a su espíritu es un gran día para ti." Le dijo el indio quien salió corriendo de la iglesia y se convirtió en un murciélago y voló ante la mirada de Jeff. Luego el niño salió corriendo a buscar a Willow y contarle lo sucedido, después corrieron de regreso a casa de Jeff para contarle todo a Giles y John.

"Es claro que es un espíritu de una clase… es muy común que los espíritus indios se conviertan en animales"

"Si pero es poco común que me quede pasmado a mitad de pelea, tenia al sujeto y no pude derribarlo… era aun americano nativo" murmuro Jeff

" ¿Que dices?" le pregunto Giles

"No se dice indio" volvió a murmurar el niño

"Claro,…. Si estoy atrasado en términos aun intento no decirles malditos, este espíritu Jeus ha matado mucha gente inocente"

"Quiero detenerlo, pero de una forma… no… no violenta"

"Hijo, no creo que se pueda hacer eso… son fantasmas"

"Pero John... Debe haber otra forma" le dijo Jeff, en eso Willow hablo - "Encontré todo acerca de los indios, no son buenas noticias… ellos eran pacíficos hasta que llegamos nosotros"

" ¿Por que?"

"Prisión, trabajos forzados en cosas con enfermedades…"

"Cielos" murmuro Jeff viendo las fotografías que había en internet.

"Se pone mejor los pocos indios que se revelaron fueron asesinados brutalmente, justo donde Xander cayo"

"Y les cortaban las orejas como prueba" murmuro Giles

"Nos toca detenerlo… Pero después de la cena" dijo John, ahí la puerta sonó y los 4 fueron a abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con un casi zombie,

"Xander"

"Luces muerto…. Digo ¿estas bien?" preguntó Jeff, Xander negó con la cabeza y entro a la casa, directo a recostarse en el sofá.

"El doctor no pudo decir que tengo"

"Apuesto a que estas ligado con el espíritu que estamos siguiendo" murmuro John

"Si ellos se contagiaron de todo… hubo varias enfermedades" dijo Willlow antes de empezar a reírse por la cara de terror de Xander. - "No entres en pánico… ellos solo sufrieron desde malaria hasta viruela, sífilis"

" ¿Sífilis?" preguntaron los chicos, pues al ser hombres era una palabra que ninguno quería escuchar.

"Bueno…. Si es místico se ira tan pronto como…"

" ¿Como que?"

"Puede haber un hechizo que puede curarte algo que la medicina real no pueda hacer" respondió Willow.

"Demonios ¿por que me pasa esto a mi?" se pregunto Xander dejando caer su cabeza sobre el sofá-

"Tu liberaste su espíritu… piensa que eres el malo igual que nosotros…. Aun que no entiendo ¿por que matar a los otros antropólogos y al padre?" pregunto John, Jeff y Giles se pusieron pensativos por unos minutos hasta que los 2 entendieron todo.

"Por las armas, piénsalo tiene sentido" dijo Jeff

"El odio es un ciclo, todo lo que el puede llegar a hacer es matara personas inocentes" explico Giles, en efecto el indio había matado a otras 2 personas del pueblo y obtenido otras armas nuevas en el lugar, luego regreso a su cueva y empezó a decir un hechizo:

"**Primeros pobladores de este mundo, caminen conmigo sobre las cenizas otra vez… vengan a mi criaturas de la noche tomen forma humana y únanse a la batalla, tráiganme la venganza"**

Al término del hechizo otras nubes verdes aparecieron en el lugar, luego tomaron forma de hombres y siguieron al indio. Jeffrey seguía en casa hablando con los demás.

"Todas eran figuras de autoridad… ¿Quién mas entra en ese circulo?" pregunto John haciendo la mayor deducción que pudo.

"El director, el estaba en esa reunión cuando Xander cayo…"

"Podemos ir a revisar" dijo Giles, pero en ese momento un montón de flechas comenzaron a romper lo vidrios, todos voltearon la mirada y vieron al indio afuera de la casa.

"Tu…. Estamos tratando de ayudarte amigo solo…" trato de decirle Jeffrey per el indio la disparo una flecha.

"Abajo ¡" grito John, logrando tirar a su hijo al suelo, luego se cubrieron detrás de los sofás.

" ¿Estas bien?" pregunto John, el niño asintió.

"Necesitamos un plan… ¿Donde esta nuestro escudo?" pregunto Jeffrey, John señalo la pared detrás de ellos, ahí estaba el escudo Jeff se levanto con la súper velocidad y una flecha logro rozarlo provocando un leve grito.

"Jeffrey¡" grito John acercándose a el y bajándolo al suelo

"Estoy bien… ¿cuantos son?"

"El líder esta arriba, 2 en la venta y otros 2 atrás"

"Demasiados"

"Necesitamos ayuda" dijo John mirando a Giles, entre los 2 parecían tener un plan

"De acuerdo, 1, 2 3" grito Giles, el y John se pusieron de pie y sacaron pistolas reales de sus bolsas, comenzando a disparar Willow se acerco a Jeffrey y se taparon los oídos para no escuchar las fuertes denotaciones de las armas, sin embargo eso no funciono y los indios lograron entrar a la casa comenzando a pelear con los hombres, Jeff y Willow corrían hasta que uno de los guerreros lo intercepto… Jeffrey le clavo la punta de un paraguas al indio pero eso no funciono.

"Giles, estos no se mueren!" grito Jeff pero el hombre estaba siendo ahorcado por otro indio. "Estoy ocupado" dijo el hombre entre dientes, parecían que los chicos estaban acorralados pero justo en ese momento Ángel apareció en la casa, corriendo a súper velocidad y rompiéndole el cuello al indio que sujetaba a Giles, eso no lo mato pero le dio unos minutos de ventaja para ayudar a John a pelear con los demás.

Jeffrey logro quitarle el cuchillo a uno de los indios y se los clavo en el estomago, este se convirtió en un oso a los pocos segundos, un oso grande y feroz.

"Hiciste un oso" dijo John impactado

"No quise" murmuro Jeff, pero el animal se fue sobre el.

"Oye osito ven aquí… esto es por darme sífilis" dijo Xander levantándose del suelo donde había pasado cubierto y casi desmayado durante toda la pelea, el oso se fue sobre de el y Jeff aprovecho para clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón, el era el líder quien al morir también los demás desaparecieron en un humo verde.

Toda la casa había quedado hecha un desastre pero todos estaban bien, Xander incluso había mejorado milagrosamente de su condición, Ángel estaba apunto de irse sin que nadie lo viera cuando Jeffrey lo sujeto de la chaqueta, el vampiro se dio la vuelta y tuvo que mirar un poco hacia abajo para hablar con el niño

"Se que tu dijiste que no me querías aquí pero…"

"Ángel, esta bien… salvaste mi vida, la de todos de hecho… esta bien"

"Como sea hemos terminado el trabajo aquí, debo irme"

"No… bueno si quieres quedarte, eres bienvenido a hacerlo… de hecho tenemos una cena aquí" dijo Jeff, ángel no tuvo ni que pensarlo, solo asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a acomodar el lugar.

" ¿De que me perdí?" pregunto Buffy entrando a la casa y viendo a todos recogiendo un gran desastre.


	4. Sin recuerdos

La pandilla había estado cazando junta por primera vez en unas semanas, se enfrentaron a un par de vampiros en el cementerio. Ellos regresaban a la biblioteca de la escuela mientras conversaban alegremente de la experiencia pasada. Cuando Xander se percato de una presencia que no esperaba ver (por lo menos en un tiempo).

-Cordelia -murmuro para si mismo, la chica vestida de blanco se dio la vuelta y miro a todos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - pregunto ella, Giles sin perder el tiempo para explicar camino hacia ella con rapidez, mientras balbuceaba una explicación que sonara lógica.

- Señorita Chase, soy el bibliotecario. El señor Giles, ellos son compañeros suyos, estamos enterados de su… estado clínico de amnesia y… -La voz de Giles fue cortada por la entrada de Jeffrey, quien sujetaba en la mano una estaca deforme.

- Yo no quiero volver a usar esta cosa. - sus ojos rodaron al ver a Cordelia ahí parada, mirándolo sin entender nada y sobre todo mirando la estaca, Jeff escondió la estaca en su bolsa rápidamente. -Hola - murmuro y Cordelia se acerco a el, parecía haber visto un fantasma estaba pálida.

- Tu, yo te conozco… soñé contigo. - Cordelia susurraba sin sentido, Jeffrey miro a Giles buscando las palabras correctas. Al n poder hacerlo el niño, Giles hablo con Cordelia.

- Lo siento, pareces aturdida ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el hombre, Cordelia miraba de un lado a otro. - Ellos son Jeffrey, Willow, Xander y Buffy

- ¿Entonces nos conocemos?

-Si.- respondió Jeffrey

-Bien, ¿Quién?... ¿Quien soy? - la voz de Cordelia titubeaba

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

- No lo se, números, animales, cosas. - respondió Cordelia, ella tomo asiento justo en el centro de los demás, donde podía ver las miradas que se intercalaban todos.

- ¿Y a nosotros?- le pregunto Xander, en el había un rayo de esperanza de que ella lo recordara, después de todo cuando Gideon le borro la memoria a Cordelia fue Xander quien decidió que era mejor mantenerle la verdad oculta.

- ¿O a mi?, no me recuerdo mucho que digamos

- Eres Cordelia Chase. - le dijo Willow

- Ya se eso

- Te fuiste por un tiempo, con tus padres pero estas a salvo ahora. - dijo Xander con una sonrisa falsa que el no pudo creer tampoco, Jeffrey tomo la palabra.

- Esta bien somos amigos, te ayudaremos… lo importante es que regresaste

- Si tienes razón, Me ayudarían a buscar en la oficina… tal vez halla algo que sirva para ayudarte a recodar.- Dijo Giles como pretextó pues lo único que quería era dialogar con los demás chicos y tomar una decisión de lo que debían hacer.

- Claro… discúlpanos

Los chicos dejaron a Buffy afuera para distraer a Cordelia, Xander, Willow y Jeffrey discutían con Giles lo que debían hacer con su amiga sin recuerdos.

- Pudo ser un desastre, si le hubiéramos contado la verdad desde un inicio y contigo en el hospital Jeffrey, no hubiéramos podido mantenerla a salvo.

- Lo se, pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y… tenemos a Angel ahora

- Es un vampiro, no confió en el Jeffrey. - Xander parecía estar siendo demasiado sobreprotector con Cordelia pero lo único que el quería era mantenerla alejada del peligro, no quería volver a perderla.

- Xander, deberíamos decirle que vivimos en un mundo de demonios y cosas raras ya casi lo sabe… además ya la oíste ha soñado con Jeffrey. - decía Willow.

- Si claro, pero no recuerda esos sueños tampoco

- No te da curiosidad saber ¿por que regreso a buscarnos? Podría ayudarnos Xander

- Claro que si Jeff, pero estaba feliz de verla y no quiero que… salga lastimada

- Esta corriendo más peligro de esta manera, si los vampiros o cualquier otra cosa se enteran de su condición pueden usarla en nuestra contra, es por eso que debemos regresarle la memoria.

-Aun no, necesito…. Hablarlo con John.

La decisión estaba tomada, Cordelia debería recuperar su memoria por l bien del grupo, incluso Xander comprendía que era necesario.

Jeffrey regreso a casa alrededor de las 12 de la noche, John estaba en la sala esperándolo. Con un desorden de papeles y el teléfono en la mano, claramente estaba trabajando en otros casos.

- ¿Ha salido bien todo esta noche?

- Hola John, bueno… si es solo que tuvimos una visita inesperada

- ¿De quien?

- Una vieja amiga, ¿recuerdas que te conté que no tenia memoria?.- John asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de leer su diario.- Bueno ella regreso hoy y nos encontramos con ella, tuvimos una charla… rara… pero hable con Giles y decidimos que es mejor ayudarla a recuperar la memoria.

- Comparto eso

- ¿Si?... bueno Giles también me dijo que tu podías encontrar el hechizo que pueda regresarle la memoria, el dijo que tu tienes muchos libros… pero si no puedes hacerlo yo…

- Lo hare, les daré ese hechizo por la tarde mañana…. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si te vas a dormir? Es un poco tarde y hay escuela mañana.

-. Seguro, hasta mañana John

Después de darle las buenas noches a su hijo, John se puso a buscar el hechizo que le había prometido e incluso tuvo tiempo suficiente para trazar en la pared de su closet toda su investigación del demonio que mato a su esposa 23 años antes, el estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Pero no quería que su hijo supiera la verdad del pasado aun.

Mientras tanto Xander había llevado a Cordelia de regreso a su casa, era común en ella el no dormir por las recurrentes pesadillas que tenia, esta vez en lugar de quedarse sentada en su cama a mirar la ventana, saco un álbum de fotos de su cajón se puso a ojearlo.

- Vaya soy popular, no me sorprende, Aquí me veo bien… bien… sexy- loca…. linda de nuevo… ¿Era espía? - eran las palabras que salían de su boca al ver las fotos, donde tenia diferentes peinados y mucha ropa diferente. Luego llego a la última página, donde había recados de sus compañeros, tales como:

- Cordelia estar juntos fue divertido, que lastima que ese enorme insecto se partiera en dos, ¿Oye que dices de ese vampiro, Querida Cordelia gracias por esas estacas.—entre otros.

Al día siguiente por la noche, Cordelia llego a la biblioteca. La cual estaba abandonada, por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de pasear libremente por la oficina de Giles y descubrió un montón de armas filosas en un viejo baúl.

- Hay dios mío. - grito para segundos después salir corriendo de la oficina, ella tropezó contra el mostrador de la biblioteca y callo al suelo, solo para escuchar la platica de Xander y Willow que iban entrando.

- Cordelia no querrá saber que hacemos esto de matar cosas ¿Cuando crees que Jeffrey lo haga?- pregunto Xander

- Ya se presentara la ocasión.- respondió Willow, Cordelia se levanto y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

- !Tranquila Cordelia¡

Xander y Willow le gritaban a la chica tratando de hacer que ella se detuviera pero no lo lograron, Cordelia corría por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que choco con Jeffrey.

- Suéltame asesino

- Puedo explicarlo.- dijo Jeff, en ese momento un vampiro salió de una conserjería y los ataco, Cordelia lo derribo fácilmente y Jeff lo mato, haciéndolo polvo.

- ¿Pero como lo?… ¿soy espía?… todos lo somos y seguramente me han lavado el cerebro para obtener información importante o…

- Nadie aquí es espía Cordelia.

Jeffrey estaba apunto de romper en risas por el tonto argumento de los espías, cuando sus amigos Xander y Willow llegaron corriendo.

- Aquí tus amigos hablaban de matar y esas cosas filosas de la oficina y… ¿que diablos pasa aquí? - Cordelia parecía confundida, mas de lo normal.

- Se que todo es raro pero tienes que creerme estamos tratando de ayudarte… la cordelia que conocemos, la persona que tratas de recordar nos ha ayudado antes y aun que tal vez no éramos amigos en el inicio ahora lo somos y…

- Te creo.- fue la frase con la que Cordelia interrumpió el buen discurso que Jeff decía, realmente hablaba tan sincero que ella no podía dudar de el.

Los chicos regresaron a la biblioteca, vieron a Giles y John dejando de hablar de algún tema controversial y secreto cuando entraron, John hizo una seña con 2 dedos y Jeffrey se acerco a el con Cordelia.

John les explico a los 2 chicos que había encontrado un hechizo que podría servir, pero que tal vez no era seguro usarlo pues la persona podría salir herida.

- Magia no confió en ella.- Se bufo Jeffrey

- No importa, lo hare… soy una chica feliz que acaba de patearle el trasero un monstruo, necesito recordar quien soy.

- En cuanto estén todos, comenzaremos… tengo todo lo que necesitamos en mi camioneta. - dijo John, entonces se dirigió a hablar con Willow.

- Haremos este hechizo, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para leerlo.

-Pero John, lo que paso el otro día en tu casa…. Bueno no se hacer magia, ese tonto hechizo solo me salió y….

- Willow, puedes hacer esto también, estoy seguro de ello.

Willow acepto realizar el hechizo con John, solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos hasta que Buffy llego con Angel. John noto algo raro en Angel, el no lo conocía pero los chicos habían prometido no revelarle al cazador que Ángel era un vampiro pues podría matarlo. John dejo pasar sus sospechas de que algo raro estaba pasando y coloco un pentagrama hecho con velas y todos formaron un círculo tomados de las manos.

- Muy bien vean la botella

- **Venimos para suplicar y desear… regresa lo perdido.- **era el hechizo que John y Willow recitaron un par de veces hasta que una especie de humo salió de la botella y entro por las narices de todos.

- ¿Que esta pasando?- se preguntaban todos mientras desasían el circulo y caían al suelo, uno por uno.

- Esperaremos haber si hay algún efecto secundario. - fue lo que dijo John caminando hacia la oficina de Giles pro el contra hechizo, una vez adentro colapso en el suelo también.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? O no. - Cordelia logró levantarse del suelo para seguir a John y en el intentó había rapto la botella del hechizo, lo que hizo a todos volver a la normalidad (excepto a John) o al menos eso parecía.

- Muy bien ¿que diablos pasa aquí?

- ¿Cual es tu nombre? - pregunto Xander

- Soy cordelia Chase, tonto y si estoy en una novatada estúpida de estudiantes voy a…

- Cállate Cordelia

- ¿Quien eres tu? -. Wilow estaba por responder pero Cordelia no la dejo - A nadie le importa.

- Si a nadie. - agrego Buffy desde el suelo.

- Escuchen señoritas no hay que ser groseras

- ¿Quien te crees? -Pregunto Willow.

- Soy Xander

- O bueno otro perdedor… hablando de eso ¿Cómo te llamas tu pequeño? - Cordelia señalaba a Jeffrey, quien para ellos ahora era un desconocido, un simple niño asustado y escondiéndose detrás de unas plantas.

- Soy… soy Jeffrey

- Eres un niño ¿que haces aquí?

- No lo se, yo solo quiero irme a casa

- O vamos amigo, ni siquiera sabemos en donde estamos. - dijo Xander

- Esto parece ser una biblioteca.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a mirar.

- ¿Quien es el anciano? - Cordelia hablaba irrespetuosamente, mientras que Giles se acomodaba su arrugado saco.

- Si el señor tiene razón, esto es una biblioteca y una muy sucia… miren libros con títulos raros, libros de magia y o miren aquí hay otro

Willow llamo a los demás pues acaba de entrar a la oficina de Giles y encontró el cuerpo de Angel tirado justo en la puerta, los demás corrieron a ver que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa hermosa?. - pregunto Buffy

- Es un chico, tonta. - respondió Cordelia muy enojada.

- Ya se que es un chico, ¿pero quien es el?

Xander se inclino alado del cuerpo del chico inconsciente y le dio un golpe en la cara para reanimarlo. - Vamos despiértate. - le dijo, Angel empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Me llamo Liam - respondió el vampiro muy confundido, mientras los demás ayudaban a levantarlo del suelo, luego regresaron al centro de la biblioteca, sin percatarse que John seguía inconsciente a pocos metros.

- Hola cariño. - dijo Buffy abrazando a Angel.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No, pero podríamos hacerlo. - respondió Buffy, Angel se despego de ella al escuchar los lloriqueos de Jeffrey acerca de querer regresar a su casa y del hecho de conocer a nadie.

- Tranquilo, esta bien yo tampoco conozco a nadie aquí. - dijo Angel para intentar consolar al niño.

- ¿Enserio quien eres?

- Yo…

Las palabras de Liam se cortaron por las palabras histéricas de Xander:

- De acuerdo, ninguno de nosotros nos conocemos ¿pero como llegamos aquí?

- Tal vez estuvimos bebiendo.- agrego Giles

- Yo no bebo alcohol.- respondió Jeffrey

- Ninguno esta ebrio o golpeado, no veo elefantes rosas.- Tal vez estamos a salvo aquí, nadie tiene cara de asesino al menos.- agrego Cordelia

- No me gusta esto. - se quejaba Jeffrey

- Esta bien, nos cuidaremos unos a otros.

- El anciano tiene razón

- No soy un anciano Cordelia, Yo me llamo Rupert Giles

Mientras Cordelia y Giles tenían su propia discusión. Jeffrey y Liam hablaban como si nunca antes se hubieran visto.

- Entonces eres Liam,- la afirmación de Jeffrey termino con una mueca no muy buena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acabas de quejarte de mi nombre?. - preguntaba Angel con incredulidad, Jeff se encogió de hombros y respondió:

- Es que es tan simple

- Pero me gusta

- Bien es tu purgativa

- Prerrogativa. - corrigió Liam.

- Como sea Liam. - dijo Jeff con sarcasmo, seguido por la misma frase de Angel.

- Como sea Jeffrey, vaya que dominante…

- Eres un dolor de…

Jeffrey y Ángel se quedaron callados en su discusión, luego se miraron mutuamente.

- ¿Crees que somos…?.

- Hermanos. - ambos dijeron la frase final de la oración, luego se sonrieron pues en sus mentes era un cuento muy creíble, era algo parecidos perfectamente podrán ser hermanos.

- Necesitamos averiguar que pasa, necesitamos ayuda

- Parece que Liam ya se nombro jefe. - se quejo Xander

- Tenemos un niño

- Adolescente. - corrigió Jeffrey

- .Adolescente y no tenemos idea de que sucede. - agrego Liam.

- Vayamos al hospital. - dijo Willow, los demás asintieron pues era un plan bastante bueno, considerando que las cosas parecían normales.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia de cómo llegar ahí?

- Preguntaremos Giles. - dijo Angel, abriendo la puerta entonces los chicos se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de vampiros, todos gritaron y cerraron la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudieron. Luego corrieron tras el mostrador.

- Son Vampiros

- ¿Será noche de brujas?

- No creo Willow, definitivamente no eran niños y no eran disfraces. - dijo Xander, mientras afuera de la biblioteca se escuchaban los gritos de uno de los vampiros.

- ¡Elegido! Vamos pequeños, tienes tu estaca…¡Sal a jugar con nosotros!

- Puertas, debemos asegurarlas, poner objetos y…. vamos

La voz de Wilow era temblorosa pero tenía razón, ellos tenían que asegurar el lugar asi que lo hicieron lo más rápido posible, los vampiros seguían gritando por el Elegido.

- Buscan a un chico… ¿quien se creen?

- Son asesinos matan bebiendo sangre, tranquilo hermanito. - dijo Liam

- Hay una oficina podemos ocultarnos ahí… vamos.

Giles corrió hacia la oficina que dijo seguido por todos los chicos pero en ese momento los vampiros rompieron la puerta y lograron entrar, eran solo 2 pero provocaban miedo en el corazón de todos, uno de ellos tomo a Liam.

- Oye aléjate de Liam. - le grito Jeffrey, tomo una estaca del suelo y lo apuñalo haciéndolo polvo, Liam cayo al suelo.

- Vaya ¿que hiciste? - pregunto Xander

- Yo… no se… pero fue genial ¿no lo creen?, Soy como un superhéroe o algo a si. - decía Jeffrey, orgulloso e impresionado de si mismo.

- Al jefe no le gustara esto, regresare y no lo hare solo.- era la amenaza que lanzo el otro vampiro antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca. La conmoción en los chicos duro nos minutos hasta que por fin se calmaron un poco y el cerebro maquiavélico de Jeffrey regreso a la normalidad.

- Tengo un plan, parece que me quieren a mi y soy fuerte puedo correr y llevármelos lejos… y ustedes corran al hospital.

- Olvida eso hermano, eso es estúpido y si nuestros padres se enteran que te deje hacer esto yo….

- Liam ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos padres?

- No lo se Jeffrey, supongo que los tenemos… bueno si vas a hacer esa locura, yo iré contigo.

- Bien, entonces chicos ustedes traten de salir de aquí, pero esperen unos minutos para hacerlo, ¿estas listo Liam?

- Listo Jeff

Liam y Jeffrey salieron corriendo de la escuela y fue justo en la escuela donde se toparon con 3 vampiros mas, ellos siguieron corriendo.

- Vamos que no se vayan. - gritaban los vampiros, uno de ellos logro alcanzar a Liam quien se convirtió en vampiro y acabo fácilmente con los vampiros.

- Liam. - Jeffrey llamo al vampiro por su nombre, el volteo a mirarlo con su cara de demonio.

- Oye soy un superhéroe también. … dijo sin percatarse de lo que en realidad era, Jeffrey grito antes de salir corriendo.

- Jeffrey ¿a donde vas?, Oye hermano ¡espera!- le grito Liam, antes de salir corriendo tras de el.

Ambos chicos siguieron corriendo por un minuto más hasta que Liam atrapo a Jeffrey.

- Espera… Maldición ¿que haces?

- ¿No sabes quine eres?

- No. - respondió Liam confundido.

- Eres un vampiro

- Que soy un que… un vampiro yo… no. - Liam comenzó a reírse después de su negación.

- Toca tu rostro y tus dientes. - le dijo Jeffrey, Liam lo hizo y se percato de su verdadera naturaleza.

- O dios… debo ser un vampiro bueno, con alma que ayuda a los necesitados

- ¿Un vampiro con alma? Por dios que cursi suena eso

- Soy un héroe, es decir llevar una vida de maldad para después redimirme, además nosotros 2 trabajando juntos es genial hermanos y…- Las palabras de Liam fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de 2 vampiros mas, el que los ataco en la biblioteca y un viejo conocido de Jeffrey.

- Ambos deben morir por eso. - dijo el vampiro rubio.

- ¿Quien eres tu?

- Vamos Angel, ¿no me recuerdas?

- ¿Angel? Pensé que te llamabas Liam. - Dijo Jeff.

- Así es, ¿quien eres tu vampiro?

- Esto no me lo puedo creer, ¿ustedes 2 no me recuerdan?… que pesado es esto… soy Spike idiotas- con su nueva presentación, comenzaron a atacarlos a ambos, Spike lanzo a Liam contra un buzón que se hizo pedazos mientras que Jeffrey logro matar al otro vampiro de un solo golpe.

Los demás chicos de la pandilla estaban por salir de la biblioteca cuando John despertó muy confundido, al verlos salir corriendo de la biblioteca camino hacia el pentagrama donde había hecho el hechizo, estaba desecho pero la botella rota aun seguía ahí, John la tomo en sus manos y la agito un poco. Con eso todos regresaron a la normalidad.

- Spike ¿tu otra vez? - pregunto Jeffrey, pues dejando de lado lo confundido que estaba nunca olvidaría el nombre del cabeza hueca rubio que intentó matarlo.

- Nos veremos elegido, en otra ocasión.- dijo Spike y salió corriendo del lugar, Angel se puso de pie y camino hacia Jeffrey.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Que ha pasado Angel?, estoy confundido

- También yo

De regreso en la biblioteca, Cordelia estaba más confundida que todos y salió corriendo del lugar, todos detrás de ella.

- Cordelia ¿estas bien? ¿Funciono?- pregunto Xander, ella se volteo a mirarlos.

- Lo hizo, pero no quiero… no quiero hablar de eso ahora. - dijo ella y siguió corriendo, en su interior algo se sentí diferente y en su mente era capaz de ver unos ojos monstruosos abriéndose y mirándola.


	5. Chico Reptil

Jeffrey, Xander y Willow miran un musical de opera en la televisión, habían pasado unas semanas sin actividad de seres sobrenaturales en el pueblo y las cosas parecían ponerse cada vez mas aburridas. Los chicos no tenían mas opción que mirar aquel musical, parecía que la televisión también había dejado de tener buena programación y ellos no podían comprender nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Se está muriendo?

- Creo que está cantando Jeffrey - respondió Xander con su voz cansada, el estaba apunto de quedarse dormido en el sofá.

- ¿Por qué está cantando? - volvió a preguntar Jeffrey, Xander tomo el control de la televisión y esta vez la apago.

- No se por que míranos algo que no podemos entender, tu eres el genio Jeff y no puedes entender nada. -

- Lo se, pero estoy aburrido chicos… no se por que cerraron el Grill hoy. -

- Están haciendo limpieza en el lugar… Yo al menos estoy feliz de que no haya nada malo rodeando en el pueblo… es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. - dijo Willow.

- Ni monstruos, ni vampiros que exterminar. Estoy con amigos…. Mi sueño hecho realidad. – se burlo Jeff tapando su rostro con la almohada del sofá, Xander hizo una mueca antes de ir por mas comida a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar a las afueras del pueblo una chica saltaba de la ventana de un edificio, rompió la ventana del lugar para después empezar a correr ´por el patio de la casa trato de saltar la barda que impedía el acceso a la calle pero cuando lo hizo un sujeto apareció por detrás y la tomo.

- ¿A donde vas? La fiesta apenas inicia.- dijo el hombre antes de regresar a la casa con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey volvió a reunirse con sus amigos en la escuela, el tenia puestas sus gafas negras para evitar ver la luz del sol.

- - ¿Soñaste con Ángel otra vez? - pregunto Willow

- La tercera noche seguida.- murmuro Jeffrey, dejando ver su cansado rostro.

- ¿Qué hacia en el sueño esta vez?

- Cosas.

- Ah, cosas… ¿malas?

- No se digo, el… se comía a alguien en el sueño, eso me enferma… no lo conozco mucho.

- Deberías salir a tomar un café con el, esta noche y preguntarle cosas de su vida

- No creo que sea una buena idea, es un vampiro.

- Si pero nada se compara con un chico universitario, ni siquiera un vampiro. - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con Cordelia, ella los abrazo a ambos.

- Cordelia,… han pasado semanas desde que recuperaste la memoria, pensé que estabas enojada con nosotros.

- Ho lo estaba Jeffrey, pero eso fue hasta… anoche, los perdono chicos.

- Gracias… supongo

- ¿Estás saliendo con universitarios ahora?

- No que sea asunto tuyo, pero resulta que estoy saliendo con un Delta Zeta Kappa.

- Un extraterrestre. Así consigues una cita, después de agotar a los chicos humanos.

- irás a la universidad algún día y se que tu carrera te llevara a algún lugar sorprendente

Le dije a Giles que lo vería en la biblioteca hace diez minutos…. No estará disgustado. No hubo

Mucha actividad paranormal.

Sólo porque lo paranormal es más "normal" y menos..."para" que antes, no es excusa para tardanza o para bajar la guardia.

- No he bajado la guardia.

- - ¿En serio?... Bostezaste durante el entrenamiento, te salteaste el cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Estarás preparado si un demonio aparece detrás de ti y hace esto? - pregunto Giles antes de iniciar un ataque, el niño rodo los ojos y lo tiro al suelo, sujetándolo por el cuello.

- Bueno, yo no soy un demonio… Por eso deberías soltarme.- murmuro Giles, el chico lo soltó. -Gracias.- dijo Giles al levantarse del suelo, sin embargo continúo con su regaño.

- Cuando vives sobre una... convergencia mística, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que se desate un nuevo infierno…. Ahora deberías entrenar más estrictamente, cazar y patrullar con más responsabilidad, aprovechar tus habilidades día y noche.

- Y en la porción de vida que me pertenece… Entre 7.00 y 7.05 de la mañana. ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera? - pregunto Jeffrey con sarcasmo, lo que el no sabia era que Giles no estaba de humor para soportarlo esa mañana, por lo que la mirada fría del hombre lo dejo callado.

- Giles enfrentarse a los no muertos no hace maravillas de tu vida social…. Ósea perdí a mi novia, a mi compañera de proyectos en todo y… necesito hacer cosas mas normales ¿entiendes?

- ¡Si! Tienes una obligación, un objetivo… Tienes un compromiso en la vida ¿Cuánta gente de tu edad puede decir eso? - Giles trataba de dejar ver su punto, de que la responsabilidad en Jeffrey debía seguir ahí aun que no hubiera monstruos.

- - ¿Hablamos del exterior o del país?... ¿Qué tal ninguno?

- Es un hecho de la vid que todos hacemos cosas que no nos gustan…. Esta tarde vas a tener entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, patrullaras las calles en la noche… Vendrás directo aquí para hacer tu tarea y no te entretengas con tus amigos.

- Pero Giles. - Jeff estaba haciendo una serie de pucheros para tratar de zafarse de Giles, sin embargo el hombre no estaba cediendo.

- Y no creas que haciendo puchero me harás cambiar de opinión.- fue la frase con la que Giles termino su conversación. Las clases continuaron y cuando por fin terminaron Jeffrey se reunió con Willow y Xander en las escaleras.

- ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu tarea en la biblioteca? - pregunto Willow

- Me estoy entreteniendo... con mis amigos.- le dijo Jeffrey con ironía, el estaba decidido a pasar sobre la autoridad de Giles, realmente no le veía caso seguir el entrenamiento cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando, a pocos metros de ellos Cordelia charlaba con los chicos de la universidad.

- Cordelia.

-Hola, Richard. Lindo auto.

- Tenemos una reunión en la casa mañana a la noche… Va a ser una noche realmente especial.

-. Me encantaría... ir.- dijo Cordelia sin pensarlo mucho, ella estaba buscando recuperar su vieja vida, ahora que se había recuperado necesitaba alejarse de los asuntos sobrenaturales y regresar al mundo de la popularidad.

- ¿Quién es tu amigo? - pregunto una chica señalando a Jeffrey con su enorme sonrisa.

- ¿El? No es mi amigo.- murmuro Cordelia

- Es guapo.- murmuro la chica universitaria con sus ojos totalmente en blanco, Cordelia se rio un poco antes de hablar.

- Es más bien como un hermano… somos Íntimos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo presentas?- sugirió la chica, Cordelia fue en segundos hasta donde estaba Jeffrey y sin pedir permiso lo arrastro por las escaleras.

-Richard y su hermana de la fraternidad quieren conocerte.

-. No quiero conocer chicos de la fraternidad.- le dijo Jeffrey tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero Cordelia no lo dejo irse.

- - Hola, cariño soy Jill ¿Y tú?

- No estoy interesado Gracias.- respondió Jeff tratando de irse pero Cordelia no lo volvió a dejar.

- Ho si que quiere conocerte, el solo bromea. - dijo Cordelia entre un par de risas fingidas.

- Soy Jill Roberts me siento como una perdedora conociéndote de esta forma, así que...

Te pido una disculpa. - dijo la chica, Jeff sonrió un poco.

- Soy Jeffrey Bens… Solo llámame Jeff.

-Encantada de conocerte…. Mi amigo invitó a tu amiga a una fiesta que tenemos este fin de semana…. Sabes, ni siquiera es realmente mi amigo…. Me uní a la fraternidad porque mi padre y mi abuelo estaban en ella, soy la única mujer de ese lugar así que…

- Wow, eso debe ser… genial

- Algo así Jeffrey, pero ¿Querrías venir y salvarme de un destino realmente aburrido? - suplico la chica.

- Ojalá pudiera, pero... Estoy, digamos, ocupado

- Seguro que lo estás. - murmuro ella, en esos momentos la voz de Giles empezó a gritar su nombre, Jeffrey volteo y lo vio a pocos metros de el.

- Me tengo que ir…. Me encantó conocerte.

- Lo mismo.

Jeffrey regreso con Giles a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea, era poca por lo que termino muy rápido. Después se pusieron a entrenar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Te voy a atacar… Por tu propio bien… No haré concesiones con los golpes.

- Por favor no. - se burlo Jeffrey, entonces Giles se fue sobre el pero a los pocos segundos el niño lo tenia en el piso con su pie sobre el.

- Bien. Estás de patrulla y... te veré a la mañana. - dijo Giles, el estaba sorprendido de que Jeff siempre pudiera vencerlo de una manera tan sencilla.

Era de noche y Jeffrey caminaba de regreso a casa, sintiendo pasos detrás de el, se giro y se encontró con Ángel.

- Hola… Es bueno... ¿Yo he… como estas?

- He estado mejor ¿y tu Jeffrey?

- Bueno yo… Estuve pensando, ¿no seria divertido alguna vez vernos cuando no haya algo peligroso? Digo hacer algo divertido.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un Café?

- Bueno ya que lo mencionas yo…. No lo decías enserio. - murmuro Jeffrey al notar que el vampiro estaba siendo sarcástico con la situación.

- Intento protegerte. Esto podría descontrolarse.

- ¿No se supone que es así siempre?

- Esto no es un cuento de hadas, todos estamos en riesgos latentes aquí, entre menos sepas de mi será mejor. - respondió Angel antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, Jeffrey suspiro antes de regresar a casa y encontrarse con un cansado John Winchester dormido en el sofá, el estaba tentado a despertarlo y preguntarle acerca de su ultimo viaje de cacería pero realmente no estaba muy interesado en saber acerca de la vida de John, por lo que lo dejo dormido. Al día siguiente Jeff llego temprano a la escuela y se encontró con Cordelia en la puerta.

- ¡Jeffrey! ¿Adelgazaste? y tú pelo... Te respeto demasiado para ser deshonesta. Tu pelo está un poco... Bueno eso no es el punto…. Veras los Zeta Kappas necesitan equilibrio en su fiesta…. Richard me lo explicó, pero intentando "escuchar de verdad" no oí demasiado…. El asunto es que necesitan que vayas.

Y si tú no vas yo no puedo ir.

- ¿Y eso me importa por que….?

- Estoy hablando de Granjas Anderson, Aeronáutica Anderson…. y Cosmética Anderson. ¿Entiendes por qué tengo que ir?... Jeff estos hombres son ricos y no lo digo por eso…. Ósea piensa en la pobre gente que podría ayudar con mi dinero.

- Iré.

- ¿Irás? - pregunto la chica muy sorprendida, Jeffrey solo asintió con la cabeza. - ¡Genial! Yo conduzco. Como si fuéramos hermanos con distinto cabello. - dijo Cordelia muy animada, después los 2 regresaron a sus clases.

Mientras tanto en la fraternidad de la universidad, los amigos de Cordelia hacían un ritual de iniciación para Jill, ella pronunciaba su juramento:

_**- Entrego mi vida y mi muerte… A los Delta Zeta Kappas y a Machida a quien servimos…. Bajo juramento, ante mis hermanos congregados prometo guardar nuestro secreto hasta el día de mi muerte… Con sangre fui bautizado y con sangre reinaré, en su nombre.**_

-Ahora solo tenemos que entregar nuestro sacrificio.- dijo uno de los chicos tomando la cara de Jill en sus manos. De regreso en la escuela Jeffrey les contaba a sus amigos acerca de la fiesta.

- ¿Vas a la fiesta de la fraternidad? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Angel.

- ¿Va contigo? ¿No es emocionante?

- No Willow… No voy con Angel, voy con...Cordelia. - dijo el niño resignado.

- ¿Cordelia?

- Cordelia es mucho mejor para ti que Angel. - murmuro Xander con gracia

- ¿Qué pasó con Angel? - pregunto Willow

- Angel apenas habla dos palabras… Cuando lo hace, me trata como a un niño.

- Pues será por el hecho de que eres un niño Jeffrey

- Xander tus comentarios no me ayudan…. Al menos con Jill se puede conversar. - dijo Jeffrey,

- ¿Qué pasa con Giles? O creo que le guste mucho que vayas a una fiesta de fraternidad… tampoco a John. - dijo Willow.

- John es un oso en hibernación, sigue dormido desde anoche y Giles bueno… le dije que John estaba enfermo así que me quedare con el.

- ¿Le mentiste a Giles?

- No Xander, yo solo no le dije algunos detalles que no puede manejar…. Si de acuerdo le mentí, pero fue por una buena causa… me tengo que ir ya, se me hace tarde. - dijo Jeff antes de salir corriendo del lugar, Xander se quedo preocupado y pensativo por lo que tomo una decisión.

- Yo voy a la fiesta.

- ¿Qué?

-Tengo que cuidar a Jeff… es un niño loco y Cordelia lo esta incitando por el mal camino, esos de fraternidad son malos Willow. -

- No se Xander, es mala idea. - Willow ro9gaba por que Xander le hiciera caso y dejara a Jeff probar su vida, sin embargo eso no iba a pasar.

Esa noche Jeff y Cordelia llegaron a la fraternidad, estaba lejos del pueblo pero era un lugar grande y bonito, perfecto para pasarla bien.

- ¿Sabes que tiene de bueno la universidad?... La diversidad. Tienes a toda la gente rica y al resto de la gente.

- Bienvenidos, chicos. - dijo Richard dándoles vasos con bebidas a ambos Cordelia agradeció.

- ¿Tiene alcohol? - preguntó Jeff

- Sólo una pizca.

-Vamos Jeff... Es sólo una pizca. - Cordelia trataba de convencer al niño, pero el no quería que su primera bebida alcohólica fuera tomada de esa forma.

-Yo sólo... - tartamudeaba Jeff, Richard sonrió y le quito el vaso.

-Entiendo…. A tu edad, no andaba en cosas de adultos tampoco. ¿Vieron nuestra sala multimedia?

- ¿Esa con los paneles de nogal rojo y los dos televisores de 48 pulgadas? No. ¿Quieres mostrármela?

- ¿Y el...?

-Ah, el... Se siente mejor solo. - dijo Cordelia antes de partir con el chico fuera de la sala, Jeff veía a los demás bailar mientras se sentía fuera de lugar, cuando Jill por fin apareció.

- Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido venir Jeff

-Hola Jill… me alegro de verte aun que no debería estar aquí.

- ¿Por que?- pregunto ella con mucho interés

-Tengo obligaciones…. Gente por la que soy responsable... mi papá por ejemplo…. Es complicado.

-Eres muy responsable…. Me gusta eso pero no se puede ser demasiado maduro a tu edad…. Deberías relajarte y divertirte.

- ¿Piensas que soy demasiado maduro? - preguntó Jeff, el realmente estaba interesándose por Jill, aun que fuera mayor el podía sentir alguna atracción por ella.

-Hablo demasiado ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta? - le pregunto Jill haciendo un gesto sexy en sus ojos, la música empezó a tocar y Jill camino hacia el centro jalando a Jeffrey del brazo, ella se puso a bailar sensualmente provocando la atención de todos, Xander iba llegando a la fiesta y se impresiono del ver a Jill bailando de esa forma, el también se unió a la fiesta para que Jeff no notara su presencia.

En la biblioteca Willow se había quedado con Giles para entretenerlo y que no descubriera lo que los chicos hacían, sin embargo el plan se arruino cuando Giles reviso el periódico y encontró al anuncio de la desaparición de Callie Megan Anderson una chica que llevaba desaparecida hace más de una semana.

-Nadie la ha visto. Nadie sabe qué le pasó…. Por ser Mistyc Falls me imagino que podemos descartar algo bueno…. Voy a llamar a Jeffrey.

- ¡No Giles!

- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque Jeffrey... y su papá.

- Lo había olvidado John… tienes razón Willow no vale la pena molestarlos. - dijo Giles, Willow dio un suspiro de alivio, las cosas pudieron haberse estropeado.

La fiesta había continuado y Jeffrey no pudo resistirse mas, termino bebiendo un poco y cayo inconsciente a los pocos, segundos para cuando despertó el estaba atado en algún sitio oscuro y Cordelia junto a el, seguramente le había pasado lo mismo.

- Jeff ¿dónde estamos?

-En el sótano diría.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué nos hicieron?

-Nos drogaron.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

-No sé.

-Me quiero ir a casa.

- Nadie se va a ir a casa…. Nunca. - dijo Jill entrando al sotano con una túnica, seguida por un grupo de chicos mas

- Jill ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- Lo siento Jeff, realmente me agradabas pero bueno… quiero formar parte de esto, quiero ser la primera mujer en esta hermandad. -decía ella con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Ángel apareció en la biblioteca con impactantes noticias, el sabia que había un demonio serpiente que mataba personas cada 50 años, todas ellas era chicas inocentes y estaban relacionadas por la fraternidad Zeta Kappa.

- Jeffrey. - grito Willow.

-_No sabemos si es algo concreto… No lo molestemos..._

-No Giles… El _está allá. ¡Con Cordelia! Fueron a la fiesta de los Zeta Kappa._

-_- ¿Me mintió?_

-_Bueno... ¿Por qué piensas que fue a esa fiesta?... Porque tú Angel no quisiste platicar con el….Y tú Giles nunca le dejas hacer nada, excepto trabajar y patrullar. Sé que es el Elegido, pero la estás matando con tanta presión._

-_ ¡Tiene 12 años y es como si tuviera 40!_

-_ ¡Y tú Angel! Tú vas a vivir para siempre. ¿No tienes tiempo para un café?... OK no me siento mejor ahora y tenemos que ayudar a Jeff_

_Las revelaciones de Willow eran ciertas Jeffrey busco una salida fácil para la presión de su vida y por mala suerte era la fiesta, Jeffrey seguía atado mientras escuchaba a la hermandad pronunciar un conjuró nuevo._

_- Machida… En su nombre. Nosotros que te servimos, que recibimos todo lo que nos otorgas, apelamos a ti en esta hora sagrada. No tenemos riqueza, ni posesiones, excepto las que tú nos das. No tenemos poder, ni lugar en el mundo, excepto el que tú nos das. Venimos ante ti con ofrendas frescas._

- ¿Ofrendas? ¿Habla de nosotras? - pregunto Cordelia, estaba aterrada

- ¿Ves a alguien más encadenado aquí?

_-Acepta nuestra ofrenda, oscuro señor y bendícenos con tu poder,_

Jeffrey comenzaba a romper las cadenas oxidadas de una de sus manos mientras tanto Giles, Willow y Angel llegaron al lugar, encontrando a Xander vestido como un monje.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

-Han desaparecido unas chicas…. Los Zeta Kappas están implicados. ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?

-. Creo que el sigue adentro con Cordelia... Su auto está aquí todavía.

- ¿Por qué tienes puesto eso Xander?. —pregunto Giles

-Lo encontré en su basura… Vi que usaban túnicas y bajaron al sótano. Estaba por entrar.

-Pueden estar implicados en un ritual… Con las chicas desaparecidas.

- ¡Con Jeffrey! .- grito Angel cambiando su rostro por el del vampiro malo, entonces los 4 entraron en el lugar y empezaron a correr por todas partes.

Jeffrey logro desatar una de las cadenas y rompió la otra justo a tiempo para correr pues un hombre mitad serpiente estaba detrás de el y Cordelia.

- ¡Eh, Chico Reptil! No la quieres a ella. Es piel y huesos… Dentro de media hora tendrás hambre.—dijo refiriéndose a Cordelia, el reptil empezó a perseguir a Jeffrey por todo el sótano, los miembros de la hermandad trataban de detenerlo pero el chico los derribo uno por uno, el demonio se canso de seguir y tomo a Cordelia.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!.- gritaba ella, sin embargo en su interior podía sentir algo nuevo, ella no tenia tanto miedo como parecía.

- ¡Déjala ir, Gusanito!—le grito Jeffrey y tomando una espada que estaba ahí tirada lo corto por la mitad, unos segundos después los demás chicos de la pandilla entraron, Giles se acerco a Jeffrey con las manos en la cintura, claramente quería una explicación.

-Bien… dije una mentira, bebí un trago…. Si y casi te devora una víbora demonio gigante. El "que te sirva de lección" suena algo redundante a estas alturas…. Lo siento.- dijo el niño mirando al piso, aun que lento la mirada al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Giles.

- Yo también lo siento… Te hago trabajar tan duro porque sé con qué te enfrentas y a veces olvido que eres un niño… De ahora en adelante, no más presión ni insistencia.

Al día siguiente en el pueblo la noticia de lo sucedido en la fraternidad y empezó a correr por los periódicos, bajo el siguiente titular: _"Investigadores hallaron huesos de chicas en una caverna debajo de la fraternidad y huesos anteriores que datan de 50 años"._

-Dice aquí que todos ellos han sido sentenciados a cadena perpetua...incluida esa tal Jill

- Estaba loca, espero que la manden a un manicomio. —dijo Jeff tomando de su botella de agua, los chicos estaban celebrando su victoria en el recién abierto Mistyc Grill.

- ¿Supiste algo de Angel? Cuando se volvió loco pensando que estabas en peligro y cambió... fue la cosa más extraordinaria que he visto…. Hablando de el aquí vine. - Willow indico con un dedo la entrada del Grill donde Angel caminaba despacio, Jeff camino rápido hacia el.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? Supongo que vienes a advertirme de otro monstruo ¿no?.—pregunto el niño con ironía, Angel le dio una risita.

-No de hecho, escuche que en este lugar sirven café…. Pensé que tal vez tú y yo podríamos tomar... uno alguna vez…. Si quieres….

- Si claro… Te avisaré. - respondió Jeff con una sonrisa, después regreso a su mesa para seguir hablando con sus amigos.


	6. Revelaciones

Jeff había pasado una semana muy tranquila, en los últimos tiempos Mistyc Falls se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar pacifico, era como si el trabajo del Elegido y sus amigos por fin daba frutos, pues las criaturas oscuras no parecían aparecer mucho ya. Jeff había sido invitado a una nueva tradición de pueblo, era solo para chicos de séptimo grado por lo que sus amigos no estaban y el disfrutaba de una charla normal con Matt Donovan.

- ¡La atrapé!... Mi bebida gratis, por favor. - exigió Matt al mostrar su zapato con una cucaracha muerta en la suela al cantinero, el hombre le entrego una soda a Matt.

- De acuerdo soy nuevo en esto... ¿Qué cosa están haciendo con las cucarachas? - pregunto Jeff, el había visto a su alrededor a todos los chicos haciendo eso y el simplemente no podía entenderlo.

- "Una bebida gratis por cada cucaracha"

- ¿Ósea?

- Ah, la fiesta de fumigación, es una nueva tradición… donde van a cerrar el Grill una vez al año para limpiarlo y darán bebidas gratis por cada cucaracha que maten. - explico Matt.

- Eso es una tontería, el pueblo no quiere gastar en las fumigaciones y hacen esta tontería… Me pregunto ¿Quién habrá sido la persona de esta idea tan tonta?

- Jessica… Jessica Hafey, ella es la nueva presidente estudiantil de la secundaria, Ho mira es ella- dijo Matt al señalar a una chica pelirroja que saludaba a todos los chicos no muy lejos de ellos.

- Parece bastante hueca de la cabeza, de haberlo sabido me hubiera postulado para presidente estudiantil. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Necesitas ir en noveno grado para eso, tal vez en 2 años puedas serlo

- Tal vez… como sea ya me aburrí de estar aquí, me voy a casa. - le dijo Jeffrey antes de tomar su chaqueta y darse la vuelta para irse.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No gracias Matt… algo me dice que Vicky te necesita más que yo- dijo Jeff señalando a la hermana de Matt que estaba apunto d robarse una cerveza, Matt corrió hacia ella.

Jeffrey caminaba de regreso a su casa, el toque de queda en esos días para los menores de edad eran las 11 y estaba muy por atrás de ese limite, el caminaba lento y miraba hacia todas partes lo tranquilo que todo era, entonces sintió pasos detrás de el, se quedo parado y suspiro fuerte antes de hablar,

-Es tarde, estoy cansado y no quiero jugar. Muéstrate. - ordeno Jeff, no paso nada por lo que el siguió caminando pero al girar en la esquina de su calle, 3 hombres lo emboscaron.

-Qué lindura de chico eres, seguramente sabes delicioso. - dijo uno de ellos, Jeff solo se reía.

-Miren. En verdad no quiero pelear contra los tres si no es preciso. - murmuro el niño logrando zafarse del agarre de los vampiros, entonces empezó a correr y los vampiros lo siguieron.

Uno de los vampiros tomo una varilla del suelo y se la lanzo a Jeffrey, el estuvo apunto de ser herido pero Ángel apareció y se interpuso en el camino, la varilla rasguño su abdomen.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Corre! - grito Ángel, el y Jeff corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta la casa.

- ¡Entra! ¡Vamos! - le dijo Jeff, una vez que Ángel entro Jeff empezó a poner cosas para atrancar la puerta, la paz del pueblo estaba yéndose otra vez.

-Descuida. Un vampiro no puede entrar a menos que lo invites. - dijo Ángel, Jeff se giro hacia el

- Mi Papá me conto eso antes, pero nunca lo he puesto a prueba… pensé que era un cuento de hadas.

-Es verdad, - murmuro Ángel.

- Estas herido… Iré por unas vendas, mi cuarto es el último del pasillo. - dijo Jeff, Ángel subió hacia la recamara y cuando vio la decoración sonrió un poco, a veces olvidaba que solo estaba tratando con un niño que amaba los Comics, los Súper héroes y las películas de terror, Ángel se quito su camisa blanca manchada por su sangre, cuando Jeffrey entro y miro su espalda desnuda.

-Qué lindo tatuaje… ¿es un Ángel? - pregunto Jeff, el tatuaje que Ángel tenia marcado era extraño.

- Es… un símbolo, no tiene ningún significado en especial. - dijo Ángel.

- Tuve suerte de que aparecieras…. ¿Cómo fue que apareciste?

-Vivo cerca, estaba dando un paseo. - respondió Ángel, mientras Jeffrey le enredaba la venda atreves del abdomen, Leo le había enseñado primeros auxilios cuando comenzó a cazar,

- ¿No me estabas siguiendo?... Tuve la sensación de que me seguías. - dijo Jeff,

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Tú dime. Tú eres el sujeto misterioso que aparece de la nada…. No digo que esta noche no me haya gustado que lo hicieras... pero si me estás siguiendo, me gustaría saber por qué.

-Quizá me agradas.

- ¿Quizá? - pregunto Jeff, en esos momentos el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose se escucho, Jeff supuso que se trataba de John y eso no era bueno del todo.

- Espérame aquí no hagas ruido.

- ¿Quién llego? - pregunto Ángel, Jeff se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

- Ho es… mi papá… bueno no lo conozco mucho, recién me lo presentaron… pero tengo la impresión de que no le agradan los vampiros. - explico Jeff antes de salir corriendo, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se topo con John acostado en el sofá.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces? - pregunto John, sentándose en el sofá, se veía agotado.

- Hola John… hay mucha gente rara afuera hoy en día…. Me siento mejor cuando estás a salvo adentro…. Debes estar exhausto de tu última cacería.

- Sí, para haber sido un simple hombre lobo fue bastante cansado—admitió John con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no subes, te metes a la cama y yo te llevo un té caliente? - sugirió Jeff, tratando de mantener su nerviosismo al limite.

-Bueno que agradable de tu parte pero mejor dime… ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunto John, con 26 años de experiencia como padre, le hacían ver que cuando sus hijos hacían una travesura en su ausencia, siempre querían ser complacientes con el.

- ¿Yo? Nada, solo estaba siendo amable… creí que nuestro acuerdo era conocernos y yo bueno, trataba de mostrarte que soy un buen hijo.

- Tienes razón, lo siento… es solo mi vieja forma de ser, de hecho ese Té suena grandioso ahora. - admitió John, pues cuando vio la sonrisa y la mirada sincera de Jeff, supo que el no era como Deán y Sam

- Cuenta con el, ahora te lo llevo. - Jeff se fue a la cocina para preparar el té, John se fue a su cuarto y Ángel pudo verlo pasar, parecía un buen sujeto a simple vista. Unos minutos después Jeffrey le dejo el té a John en su cuarto, pero el hombre ya estaba profundamente dormido, por eso regreso a su cuarto.

- Parece un buen sujeto. - murmuro Ángel.

- Lo es, pero siento algo raro en el… realmente no quiero conocer su lado paternal conmigo, no por ahora…. No estoy listo.

-Mejor me voy… No quiero meterte en más problemas.

-Y yo no quiero que te maten, podrían seguir allá afuera… anda quédate. - rogo Jeff, Ángel solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces… Somos dos, es una cama muy pequeña… no salen las cuentas. - dijo el niño con ironía, luego se arrepintió y volvió a hablar. - Duerme en la cama. Estás herido.

-Dormiré en el suelo. - dijo Ángel

-Eso no es…

-He dormido en peores lugares.

- Esta bien, solo asómate para ver si la pandilla de vampiros sigue vagando... mientras logro cambiarme, estos zapatos me lastiman.

- No los veo…. Supongo que se fueron. - dijo Ángel antes de girarse y ver al niño acostado ya en la cama, el camino y se acostó justo alado en la cama.

- ¿Sabes? Yo soy el Elegido… Es mi trabajo luchar contra ellos ¿Cuál es tu excusa para ser un héroe?

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. - murmuro Ángel mirando el techo, igual que Jeffrey,

- Si, pero tu también eres un vampiro, bueno yo nunca pensé que conocería a un vampiro bueno como tu, realmente no lo entiendo… puedo notar que eres diferente ¿puedes explicarme?

- Es tarde y mañana tú tienes escuela, es mejor si nos dormimos ahora, te contare todo lo que quieres saber… en otra ocasión.

- Esta bien - murmuro Jeff, el podía notar que Ángel no quería contarle de el, algo que siempre caracterizaba a Jeffrey era no rogarle a las personas por eso no iba a presionarlo.

- Que duermas bien.

-También tu... Ángel ¿Roncas? - pregunto el con ironía.

- No sé…. Hace mucho que nadie duerme a mi lado para poder preguntarle. - murmuro Ángel.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se despertó y noto que Ángel se había encerrado en su armario para que la luz del sol no lo dañara, cerro bien el armario con llave y bajo a desayunar a la cocina, el ya había terminado su comida cuando John entro bostezando,

- Buen día Jeff ¿Te preparo algo?

- Hola John… no gracias, yo he desayunado… ya me tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo Jeff tomando su mochila en sus manos, John suspiro fuerte antes de hablar.

- Soy un fracaso… se que yo debo encargarme de estas cosas del desayuno, lo siento Jeffrey-

- No importa John, yo se prepararme un Sándwich así que…

- Oye al menos déjame invitarte a comer en la tarde después de la escuela ¿esta bien? - pregunto John con su sonrisa nerviosa, el realmente estaba esforzándose por que las cosas funcionaran por lo que Jeff acepto la oferta.

Cuando las clases en la secundaria terminaron Jeffrey fue a la biblioteca para contarle a Willow lo que había pasado con Ángel en la noche, los 2 estaba emocionados de que el vampiro misteriosos mostrara una parte mas de el.

- ¿Podemos pasar de esta conversación a los eventos que sucedieron anoche?... Saliste del Grill y te atacaron tres vampiros inusualmente viriles…. ¿Tenían esta apariencia? - pregunto Giles con preocupación, señalando un viejo y antiguo libro.

- Sí. ¿Y esos uniformes? - pregunto Jeff con gracia al ver el dibujo de los 3 vampiros, parecían una especie de uniformes de presidiarios.

- Parece que te topaste con los Tres…. Son Vampiros guerreros, altivos y fuertes. - explico Giles

- ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes estas cosas?... Siempre sabes qué ocurre, yo nunca sé qué ocurre. - se quejo Jeff,

- No estuviste aquí desde medianoche hasta las seis investigando. - murmuro Giles, la noche anterior Jeffrey lo llamo desde su casa después del ataque, el estaba tan preocupado que paso todo el tiempo en la investigación.

- No…. Estaba dormido, como sea Ángel dijo que el se encargaría de esos tipos, yo no tengo nada de que preocuparme

- ¿Realmente confías en Ángel? - pregunto Giles.

- Si… bueno yo me tengo que ir… quede en reunirme con John después de la escuela, creo que vamos a practicar o algo así.

- Ho espera… me voy contigo, encontré un grupo de brujas en el periódico de la escuela… estoy por unirme per quiero conocerlas primero. - explico Willow, ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas para irse, no sin antes escuchar a Giles.

- Las brujas son peligrosas Willow. - dijo Giles

- Técnicamente soy bruja, he hecho conjuros poderosos antes ¿recuerdan? - pregunto Willow con una sonrisa, ninguno de los 2 en la sala quisieron responder a eso.

- Solo ten cuidado. - dijo Giles, los 2 chicos salieron de la biblioteca y tomaron su propio camino, Willow camino por el pasillo de la escuela hasta llegar a la cafetería y encontrarse con su grupo de brujas eran 4 chicas no mayores a ellas, que hablaban sin parar acerca de hechizos, Willow se sentó en la mesa con ella, no hicieron caso de su saludo pero solo la miraban para que se uniera a la conversación.

Willow no sabia que decirle a sus nuevas compañeras, su conversación era bastante tonta y hablaban de hechizos que ella sabia que nunca funcionarían, fue entonces que Willow noto que no era la única callada en el grupo si no que había una rubia cerca de ella que parecía contener la risa.

Paso casi media hora cuando las supuestas brujas se fueron a casa, Willow tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a la chica rubia que llamo su atención durante la reunión.

- Hola… Yo no pude notar ver que te estabas riendo de ellas, digo yo misma estaba conteniendo m propia risa. - dijo Willow.

- Si bueno… son unas tontas, solo me uní a ellas para encontrar algunas respuestas… soy Billie Jenkins. - dijo la rubia.

- Soy Willow Rosenberg. - dijo ella dándole la mano a Billie, entonces las 2 pudieron sentir algo raro fluyendo entre sus manos, Billie empezó a temblar con los ojos cerrados, después los abrió y estaban en blanco.

- Tus ojos. - murmuro Willow con miedo, entonces soltó la mano de Billie quien parecía haberse recuperado, ella salió corriendo y Willow detrás de ella.

Jeffrey por su parte se encontró con John en la esquina de su calle, los 2 caminaron por el centro de la ciudad buscando un buen lugar donde comer.

- ¿Prefieres Pizza o algo mas elaborado? - pregunto John, el realmente no sabia mucho de los gustos en comida de su hijo y era algo que todo padre debía saber.

- Amo la Pizza.- murmuro Jeff, entonces John lo llevo a las Pizzas de Sam Merlotte, era un bar restaurante donde servían de todo. Una vez que estaba en su mesa y con la Pizza servida, John decidió que era hora de hablar.

- ¿Y como va escuela? - pregunto John sin embargo el niño tenia sus propias preguntas y también estaba ansioso por hablar.

-John mira se que quieres conocerme… yo también quiero conocerte a ti… pero no vamos a poder hacerlo hasta que seamos sinceros.

- ¿A que te refieres?. - pregunto John, el niño subió los codos en la mesa y se acerco un poco mas a John.

- Cuando mis amigos y yo convocamos al fantasma de mamá… Ella dijo que me habías dejado aquí para protegerme…. ¿De que me estabas protegiendo?.

- De los vampiros… Jeff tu nacimiento fue un verdadero milagro, por que como sabes los vampiros están muertos… nosotros no estábamos seguros pero cuando tu madre se embarazo, bueno ella… se sacrifico por ti, por que tu no podías nacer y…. tu fuiste su ultima acción. - explico John, los recuerdos en su mente querían hacerlo estallar en llanto, pero dado que Jeffrey parecía sentirse de la misma manera el no podía mostrarse débil.

- ¿Los vampiros estaban detrás de mi? - pregunto Jeff, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

- Si, hubo una vampira… ella te quería atrapar, fue por eso que me fui, les hice creer que tú estabas conmigo, para que me siguieran a mí… cuando en realidad, tú estabas aquí con Leo.

- Pero eso no fue justo!... Giles me hablado de ti, eres un cazador experto… podías haberme protegido!... no debiste dejarme! - le grito Jeff con lagrimas en los ojos, John no sabia que decir pues la respuesta verdadera a eso eran sus otros 2 hijos pero Jeffrey no debía saberlo todavía, Jeff solo salió del local y corrió con su súper velocidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo hizo que casi lo olvidaba.

Jeffrey llego a su casa unos minutos después, el ya no lloraba solo estaba molesto pero al recordar que Ángel seguía en su cuarto, se alegro un poco. Tomo algo de comida del refrigerador en su mano y subió.

-Te traje de cenar. .. No la traje en plato…. Lo siento.

- No importa, gracias… Oye ¿tu has estado llorando?.- pregunto Ángel al ver los ojos hinchados del niño, el tomo la manga de su suéter y se la paso por los ojos.

- Diferencias con el gran sujeto… solo no entiendo nada, este mundo se vuelve cada vez mas raro

- Lo se… he pasado los últimos 500 años tratando de entenderlo… pero no he podido tampoco.

- ¿500 años? ¿Entonces tu…?.

- No… la verdad es que tengo 600 años. - dijo Ángel, Jeff estaba impactado.

- Cuando dijiste que eras mayor que yo, no bromeabas… debes de ser el vampiro mas viejo que he conocido… es genial Ángel…. Por favor hay mucho que quiero saber y tú…

- Puedo contarte algunas cosas, pero la primera lección que debes aprender es que: Un vampiro no es una persona. Puede moverse como tal, tener recuerdos... incluso la personalidad de la persona

a quien poseyó, pero es un demonio…. No hay puntos intermedios en eso.

- Entonces, estas diciéndome ¿Qué ningún vampiro es bueno? ¿Entonces tu?-

- Yo tampoco lo era… Durante cien años, le brindé una muerte horrible a todo el que conocía.

Y lo hice con un inmenso placer.

- ¿Y que cambio?

-Mordí a una niña de tu edad. Hermosa…. Tonta como nadie, pero una favorita de su clan.

- ¿Su clan? ¿Acaso era de alguna secta o…?

- Se hacían llamar, los Romany… eran Gitanos Jeff… Los ancianos conjuraron el castigo perfecto. Me devolvieron mi alma completa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se les acabaron las pociones y las torturas? - dijo Jeff con ironía, aun que en su mente trataba de entender todo esto. - Yo siempre pensé que el alma de los que se convirtieron en vampiros se destruían por completo… mi padre creía eso.

- Es erróneo, cuando te vuelves vampiro, el demonio toma tu cuerpo... pero no destruye tu alma por completo pues la parte que siente todas las emociones se queda… muchos lo llaman"la humanidad", sin embargo eso desaparece si tu quieres…. No tienes conciencia ni remordimiento. Es una manera fácil de vivir que todos los vampiros o la gran mayoría prefiere tener.

- Ok, entonces… Tu maldición te devolvió tu alma entera, supongo que con eso viene todo el paquete… es como si fueras humano pero con la necesidad de matar y el dolor de tener que soportar hacerlo ¿no?

- Si, básicamente lo has entendido muy bien…

- ¿Puede haber vampiros que no hayan apagado su humanidad y que sean buenos?- pregunto Jeff, Ángel sintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que si, pero hasta ahora no he conocido a ninguno… No sabes lo que es haber hecho las cosas que he hecho y que te importe… Desde ese día, no he vuelto a alimentarme de humanos, aun que he sido condenado a vivir dolor todos los días de mi vida.- dijo Ángel, Jeffrey realmente no sabia que decirle al vampiro, no podía imaginar el dolor que sentía Ángel y no tenía palabras para expresarse, en esos momentos el vidrio de la ventana del cuarto se rompió.

Ambos chicos miraron al suelo donde había un ladrillo con una nota pegada, Jeffrey la tomo en sus manos y la leyó.

_- Querido Elegido… tenemos algo que te pertenece, si quieres volver a verlo... Ven al callejón detrás de Grill, te estaremos esperando._

_Atte.: Los tres _

- ¿Tienen algo que me pertenece? ¿A que se refieren? – pregunto Jeff.

- Conocí a los tres una vez, están locos y tienen un gusto por secuestrara a las familias de sus victimas ¿A quien pueden tener? - pregunto Ángel, Jeff soplo lo pensó nos 2 segundos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, Ángel detrás de el.

- Espera ¿De quien se trata?

- Seguramente tienen a John… es por mi culpa yo lo deje solo en esa pizzería, estaba enojado y no pensé en el… Ángel ayúdame, por favor.

- No tienes que pedirlo… lo hare, ¿puedes correr aun a súper velocidad?

- Eso creo. —murmuro Jeff

- Bien, vamos. - dijo Ángel, luego unos minutos los 2 estaban en el callejón del Grill, los 3 vampiros ya los estaban esperando.

- Hola Elegido. —dijo el mayor de los vampiros, era un hombre gordo, con barba blanca y lentes oscuros.

- Ahórrate las presentaciones… escuche que tienen algo mío… vine a recuperarlo —dijo Jeff, los 3 vampiros se miraron y empezaron a reír.

- ¿O si? Buen mentimos un poquito en eso… pero ahora te tenemos aquí y a ¿tu guardaespaldas?.- pregunto señalando a Ángel, quien ya había puesto su rostro de vampiro listo para atacar.

- Bueno esa broma será la última que hagan. —les dijo Jeff, entonces el y Ángel empezaron a pelear con los 3 vampiros, 2 de ellos eran realmente tontos para pelear e incluso el mas joven se tropezó con sus propias agujetas lo que permitió que Jeff le clavara la estaca y lo matara, el vampiro de edad media se estrello contra una astilla de la pared y murió por si solo.

Ángel seguía peleando con el vampiro mayor, que era el único que si sabia pelear.

- Te recuerdo… Ángelus, al principio no te reconocí… pero no sabes el gusto que le dará a mi amo, saber ti.- dijo el vampiro, Jeffrey se le monto en la espalda para matarlo pero el vampiro lo tío al suelo, después se le fue encima estaba apunto de morder a Jeffrey cuando repentinamente cayo muerto sobre el niño, Jeff volteo la mirada y vio que John lo había salvado.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimo?— pregunto John, Jeff se puso de pie y respondió.

- Estoy bien… gracias por haberme salvado… otra vez. —murmuro el niño, John rio un poco.

- Eres mi hijo… es mi trabajo.

- Lo se, pero lo siento John… yo me enoje hace rato y…

- Esta bien, entiendo que fue duro para ti saber la verdad… solo no vuelvas a salir corriendo de esa forma… me pase las ultimas horas buscándote en todas partes.

- Lo siento

- Este bien… regresemos a casa… Ho ¿había alguien contigo aquí? Me pareció ver a alguien más .- pregunto John mirando a todas partes, Jeff noto que Ángel se había ido.

- No, estaba yo solo… eran solo simples vampiros.- mintió el niño, el sabia que a John no le haría gracia saber que su hijo, hacia equipo con un vampiro. Ángel por su parte estaba en la azotea de un edifico a pocas casa de Grill y vio pasar a John y Jeff por la calle, en s mente no podía dejar de pensar ¿a que se refería ese vampiro con que tenia un amo? ¿Quién podía ser?

Por su parte Willow había pasado toda la tarde investigando quien era la misteriosa chica de su club de brujas, ella pudo sentir algo mágico y raro cuando le dio la mano, después de un arduo trabajo consiguió su dirección en la base de datos de la escuela y fue a su casa. Después de esperar algunos minutos frente a la puerta, la chica rubia salió.

- ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección? - pregunto antes de que Willow se burlara.

- Fue fácil, Billie… con tu nombre entre a la base de datos de la escuela y te encontré… ahora dime, ¿Qué ha pasado hace rato? Se que tu también sentiste aquello… ¿Qué cosa fue?.

- Tienes poderes Willow, yo también… tu eres una bruja pude sentirlo-

- ¿Y tu eres bruja también?

- O no Willow, yo prefiero decir que soy una… Psíquica, de vez en cuando veo cosas cuando toco a las personas, como contigo

- ¿Qué viste cuando me tocaste?

- A los vampiros, se que son reales y tus amigos y tu los enfrentan… pero deben dejar de hacerlo… Lo que vi no fue agradable… había sangre… un niño, estaba siendo asesinado por un vampiro.

Dijo Billie, Willow sabia perfectamente que esa visión tenia que ver con Jeff, tenia que alertarlo lo antes posible.


	7. Lecciones de vida

John Winchester se encontraba en la sala de la casa con un montón de libros abiertos por doquier, el estaba bastante concentrado en encontrar algo cuando Jeffrey entro al lugar-.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el niño señalando una ilustración espantosa en un libro, John hecho una leve mirada antes de responder.

- Es un artículo si así quieres llamarlo, acerca de cómo acabar con fantasmas.

-. ¿Fantasmas? ¿Tipo la película poltergeists? ¿Esos fantasmas?

- Si... "Esos fantasmas".- respondió John con una sonrisa, era algo inhabitual para Jeffrey pues el cazador casi nunca sonreía de esa forma.

- Nunca he visto ninguno… Giles me dijo una vez que son peligrosos

- Lo son la mayoría de las veces, existen varios tipos de fantasmas… ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara algo mas acerca de ellos?- pregunto John, el niño asintió con felicidad.

- Muy bien… en cuanto regrese de mi cacería, te mostrare algunos libros.

- ¿Cacería? ¿De que?

-. Fantasmas, por eso estaba investigando un poco mas… nunca esta de sobra estudiar sus puntos débiles otra vez.

- Bueno… entonces por que no mejor me llevas contigo… puedes explicarme mientras cazamos esas cosas. - sugirió el niño con una sonrisa.

- No creo que sea una buena idea… no sabes mucho del tema y…

- Por favor John, llévame… por favor nunca hacemos nada juntos.- murmuro el niño, el sabia que con esa frase tenia ganada la partida y fue justo así pues John acepto.

- Gracias… gracias no te defraudare.

- Lo se, pero Jeffrey dejemos claro algo… si yo digo corre o vete, tu lo haces no estamos jugando con esto de los fantasmas… ellos son muy peligrosos.

.- Bien, lo prometo.- murmuro el niño, después tuvo que subir a preparar algunas de sus cosas pues la cacería no era en Mistyc Falls si no en las afueras de Denver por lo que tendrían que pasar toda la noche en la carretera.

El trayecto a Denver fue bastante largo pero John ya era un experto en sobrevivir al aburrimiento que podía causar viajar por tantas horas, sin embargo Jeffrey no tuvo mas opción que dormir en la parte trasera de la camioneta pues el sueño le había ganado la batalla.

Al día siguiente ambos se hospedaron en un motel de paso, John fue muy cuidadoso para que su hijo no viera su tarjeta de crédito, pues tenia otro nombre distinto al de el ya que era falsa y Jeff aun no estaba listo para saber esa parte de la vida de ser un Winchester.

El Motel era bastante pequeño pero suficiente para los 2, John tuvo que dormir un par de horas para poder aguantar la presión del caso y mientras el dormía Jeff se puso a leer un poco acerca de los fantasmas, cosas como:

**Existen Parcas que son las encargadas de guiar a las almas de los muertos a otro lugar, sin embargo muchos no quieren irse y se quedan atrapados en nuestro mundo convirtiéndose en fantasmas.**

**Existen diferentes tipos de fantasmas desde ecos de muerte que están condenados a repetir su muerte una y otra vez hasta espíritus vengativos que son los fantasmas mas peligrosos ya que su furia les permite ser mas fuertes.**

**Para acabar con un fantasma es necesario quemar los restos de la persona muerta y en caso de que no existan mas se debe buscar algún objeto (como cabello, dientes, etc.) y ambos casos quemarlos pues solo así se dará un descanso eterno a las almas errantes.**

Jeffrey estaba impresionado de toda la nueva información que tenía, sin duda alguna el mundo sobrenatural era espeluznante pero también era interesante pues había mucha información fascinante.

Jeffrey seguía leyendo en los viejos libros de su padre cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar, reviso el número y noto que era Giles quien lo estaba llamando.

- Hola Giles ¿Sucede algo? ¿Otro apocalipsis?- pregunto el niño con sarcasmo.

- No, pero si que tenemos un problema de vampiros… al parecer esta mañana encontraron 3 cadáveres mutilados cerca del cementerio… pensaba que deberíamos investigarlo esta noche, con los demás.

- Hem lo siento Giles… pero no estoy en Mistyc Falls.

- No pongas excusas… Se que no te gusta pasar tus noches libres patrullando pero esto es importante

- Lo se Giles pero es verdad, no estoy en el pueblo…. Estoy en Denver con John.

- ¿Con John? ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Giles, estaba extrañado y preocupado de que John se hubiera llevado al niño con el.

- No… no todo esta bien, solo estoy tomando un curso intensivo de fantasmas con el, dios Giles como es que nunca me contaste lo fascinante que pueden ser los monstruos.

… ¿Fascinantes? ¿No será más bien espeluznante?

- Bueno si… pero Giles la información es grandiosa, ¿sabias que las parcas realmente existen? ¿O que se tiene que quemar el cuerpo de un muerto para matar a su fantasma? .- pregunto el niño con emoción.

- Si lo sabia, como sea espero que puedas manejar este caso con John… no te preocupes por los vampiros del pueblo, juntare a los otros chicos y nos haremos cargo.

- Tengan cuidado.

- Ustedes 2 también… Ha y como consejo no olvides que antes de quemar el cuerpo del fantasma debes esparcirle sal, es importante y a tu padre siempre se el olvida.

… Ok lo recordare. - dijo el niño antes de colgar, en ese momento John llego a la sala para verlo.

- ¿Hablabas con alguien?

- SI era Giles… un caso de vampiros en Mistyc Falls pero se harán cargo... hablando de casos, ¿Qué pasa con el nuestro?- pregunto Jeff, John se sentó junto a el y empezó a sacar un montón de papeles de su mochilas, Jeff los leía entre líneas sin entender nada.

- La casa Northman, se dice que hace 100 años un vampiro vivía ahí y que mataba a sus victimas en el sótano, el vampiro desapareció en 1934 y desde entonces han intentado vender muchas veces la propiedad… pero todos los inquilinos que han estado ahí han aparecido muertos al poco tiempo de que se mudan…. Estuve investigando y esa casa tiene un poltergeists.

- ¿Un poltergeists? ¿De cuentos fantasmas?

- No lo se… mi teoría es que se trata de las victimas del vampiro… ya que…

- SI, si los espíritus tienden a quedarse atascados en el lugar donde murieron, mas cuando son asesinados de forma brutal. - dijo el niño, John lo miro muy sorprendido.

- O vamos, estuve leyendo desde hace un rato.

- ¿Cuántos has leído?

- Bueno todos esos.- respondió Jeffrey señalando una pila de libros que estaban detrás de John, realmente eran libros pequeños con información muy similar pero vital de cualquiera manera. Aun así John n podía evitar estar impresionado su hijo era el mejor para memorizar los detalles, estaba orgulloso.

- Entonces…. ¿cuando vamos a ir a esa casa?

- Yo estoy listo para irme ahora, ¿tu lo estas?

- Por supuesto. – dijo Jeff con mucha seguridad, entonces el John partieron hacia la casa Northman.

Mientras tanto en Mistyc Falls Giles busco la ayuda de los demás chicos para patrullar la calles sin embargo solo pudo conseguir la ayuda de Buffy pues Xander estaba en algún problema familiar y Willow desaparecida con una chica desconocida para el hombre.

Giles y Buffy salieron a patrullar por el cementerio, era la primera vez que los 2 pasaban tiempo de cacerías juntos.

- Es raro… caminar por el cementerio de noche no era mi mejor forma de pasar la noche, pero es mejor que quedarme a ver Oprah en televisión. - dijo Buffy con sarcasmo, Giles solo sonreía a esos comentarios.

- Como sea, deberíamos pensar en contratar a mas gente… desde que Jasón se fue y Chris y el papá de Jeff murieron o claro sin mencionar que Cordelia se retiro del trabajo…. Solo quedamos muy pocos para cuidar el pueblo.

- Los cazadores somos bastante solitarios, existen pocos en el mundo para la población que hay pero siempre hemos podido acabar con todo lo sobrenatural.

- ¿Acaso en todas partes es como aquí?- pregunto Buffy con miedo, Giles se rio un poco.

- No… hay lugares muy buenos en el mundo, es solo que estamos en un pueblo especial.

- Mas bien maldito

- Pudiera ser, pero el hecho es que el pueblo tiene algún imán místico para las criaturas sobrenaturales, no estoy seguro no he podido averiguar nada concreto. - dijo Giles, ambos siguieron patrullando por el cementerio durante un rato, encontraron a un vampiro nuevo pero muy feroz, Buffy peleo brevemente con el antes de clavarle la estaca y matarlo.

Giles estaba sorprendido de que una chica que parecía tan indefensa fuera tan valiente y buena para pelear.

- Eres buena

- Gracias, mi padre me enseño algunos movimientos cuando vivíamos en Los Ángeles…. Por cierto no creo que ese vampiro sea quien mato a esas personas la otra noche… era bastante nuevo.

- Lo se

- ¿Estas seguro de que fue un vampiro? ¿No pudo ser algo más?

- Lo habitual en este pueblo es que los vampiros asesinen a la gente pero puede que me haya equivocado y se trate de algo más ¿alguna idea Buffy?

- No lo se, tu eres la enciclopedia de monstruos. - dijo ella con sarcasmo, Giles se quedo pensativo ¿Qué otra criatura podía matar de esa forma tan salvaje?, solo podía haber otra respuesta factible pero esa casi imposible que los hombres lobo existieran, al menos en toda su experiencia como cazador nunca había visto alguno.

En Denver John y Jeffrey estaban dentro de la casa Northman, era una casa vieja, llena de polvo e incluso el piso podía llegar a crujir con cada paso.

- Esta casa es muy… bueno es rara, no sol por los fantasmas mira la decoración John, ¿Qué persona es capaz de poner un tapiz rosa con amarillo?

- Jeffrey vamos a dejar las bromas aun lado por ahora… tenemos que estar alerta.

- Lo siento

John saco un artefacto de la bolsa de su chaqueta, era como un radio casero con luces en la cubierta.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un EMF sirve para captar las frecuencias de los fantasmas, supongo que leíste algo al respecto ¿o no?

- ¿Enserio es un EMF? En el libro no había fotos, me lo imaginaba más… grande quizás.

- Algunos lo son, este es casero… hecho con una vieja radio y otras cosas, tal vez te enseñe a construir uno después… mira la leyenda cuenta que el era el vampiro que vivía aquí. - dijo John señalando con su linterna una pintura llena de polvo y telarañas en la pared. Jeffrey limpio con la manga de su chaqueta el borde de la pintura y leyó el nombre.

- Eric Northman.- murmuro el niño antes de girar su cabeza hacia la pintura, se trataba de un hombre de edad medio rubio, de ojos azules y con una mirada penetrante.

- Si Eric Northman… no he encontrado nada acerca de el más que esta casa, pero por todo lo que pasa aquí debo suponer que era un destripador.

- Si era un vampiro ¿todavía puede estar vivo no?

- Tal vez podría pero como te dije, no he encontrado ninguna información de el. - respondió John, en ese momento una ráfaga de aire frio sacudió el pasillo donde ellos estaban e incluso el vaho salía de la boca de John.

- Hace frio aquí.- murmuro Jeff

- Es algo que no viene en los libros que te di… la temperatura tiende a disminuir antes de que ellos aparezcan.- dijo John, entonces el fantasma de una mujer apareció detrás de el y alzando sus manos derribo a John.

La fantasma dio un grito espeluznante antes de correr hacia Jeffrey y antes de tocarlo se desvaneció.

- Hay dios ¿que ha sido eso?—pregunto el niño con miedo y sorpresa en su voz, John se levanto del suelo mientras respondía.

- Eso era un fantasma…. No se por que desapareció, pero fue una suerte ahora segunda lección; los fantasmas se repelen con Sal y hierro si golpeas a alguno con esas cosas desaparece.

- Bueno, ¿tenemos esas cosas aquí?

- Si traigo algo de eso en mi mochila... Pero no creo que lo necesitemos ahora

- Yo creo que si.- dijo Jeff señalando detrás de John otra vez, el hombre se giro y vio a otro fantasma cerca de el, John alcanzo a sacar un puño de sal de su bolsa y se la lanzo al fantasma que desapareció también.

- Corre. —ordeno John, el y su hijo corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escaleras que conducía a la planta baja, bajaron corriendo y volvieron a toparse con otro fantasma.

- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí.- dijo una espeluznante voz.

- Maldito fantasma… no nos asustas. —dijo John agarrando mas sal de la bolsa de su chaqueta, el fantasma lo noto y alzo las manos para protegerse.

- No espere… Yo no soy como los otros, quiero ayudar.- dijo el fantasma, se trataba den joven no mayor a los 20 años.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?- pregunto John

- Me llamo Percy, fui uno de los niños especiales del señor Northman en 1920.- murmuro el fantasma.

- ¿Niños especiales?- pregunto Jeffrey, el fantasma sonrió espeluznantemente.

- El señor Northman solía traernos a varios jóvenes a vivir con el, nos drenaba la sangre poco a poco hasta que nos mataba…. En esta casa existen muchos espíritus enojados por las muerte brutales que tuvieron… ellos están locos -

- ¿También tu?- pregunto Jeff, el fantasma negó con la cabeza.

- Yo llegue a ver al señor Northman como un padre… los años que estuve con el me educo y me vistió, yo no estoy enojado por mi muerte… pero los demás matan por placer y ahora ustedes están en peligro, vienen por ustedes.- murmuro el fantasma entonces risas espeluznantes empezaron a hacer eco en el sitio.

- Si ustedes están aquí… es por que sus cuerpos deben estar aquí también, solo así pudieron mantenerse en este sitio… ¿tienes alguna idea de donde están?- pregunto John.

- Síganme y tengan cuidado con los otros, las cosas suelen a ponerse feas.- les dijo el fantasma empezando a caminar hacia el sótano, John puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y sin soltarlo ambos empezaron a caminar.

John y Jeffrey siguieron al fantasma hacia el sótano de la casa, ahí abrieron una puerta oculta tras un librero y prosiguieron a entrar, se trataba de un cuarto de internado con algunas camas y sobre ellas un par de cuerpos.

- Hay por dios.- murmuro Jeff, el nunca había visto cuerpos de personas muertas, mucho menos cuerpos en ese estado de descomposición.

- Esto es muy fuerte para que lo veas… no debí traerte aquí. —murmuro John para si mismo, pero el niño logro escucharlo.

- Esta bien… no me gusta ver esto, pero si puedo ayudar a liberar a todas esas almas… puedo soportarlo. — dijo el niño, John estaba orgulloso pues cada vez notaba el lado Winchester en Jeffrey.

John siguió caminando por el cuarto, mirando de un lado a otro los cadáveres en las camas, sin duda alguna era el peor lugar que había visitado en su vida.

- ¿Sabes que paso con Eric Northman? —le pregunto Jeffrey al fantasma, el asintió con tristeza antes de hablar.

- El señor Northman dejo esta casa en los 30, fue la época cuando los fantasmas en esta casa empezaron a manifestarse con mayor frecuencia… el tuvo que escapar para que no lo mataran.

- Entonces ¿el puede estar vivo? — pregunto Jeff, pues aquella mirada penetrante, ese nombre tan llamativo y el hecho de que el vampiro fuera un completo animal le estaba llamado mucho la atención.

- Tal vez.- murmuro el fantasma, cuando Jeffrey lo noto John ya empezaba a salar los cadáveres a su alrededor, estaba listo para quemarlos pero en ese momento un grupo de 4 fantasmas aparecieron.

John cayo derribado al suelo por los poderes de los fantasmas que estaban rodeándolo, ellos parecían no haberse percatado de la presencia de Jeffrey, el salió corriendo de regreso al sótano, rogaba por encontrar algo con que ayudar a su padre.

Jeff encontró una vara de hierro y corrió de regreso al cuarto, con un solo golpe traspaso a todos los fantasmas y estos desaparecieron.

- ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto a John, el hombre se levanto del suelo con un simple – si. - saliendo de su boca.

- Debemos darnos prisa, esas cosas son fuertes. —dijo John, los fantasmas volvieron a aparecer y esta vez el les lanzo sal y Jeff los golpeo, ellos volvieron a desaparecer sin embargo un nuevo fantasmas de un hombre mayor apareció detrás de Jeffrey y enredo su brazo por su cuello.

- Déjalo ir. - dijo John, el fantasma empezó a reírse de el.

- Eres un cazador… muchos como tu han venido a este lugar para acabar con nosotros… pero yo no los he dejado, ustedes también van a morir… empezando por este niño - dijo el fantasma, Jeff se rio un poco dejando a atónito a John.

- No lo creas.- murmuro el niño sacando un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsa y apuñalando al fantasma quien desapareció brevemente pero fue lo suficiente para que el niño corriera.

Para cuando el fantasma regreso con el otro grupo de fantasmas, John dejo car su encendedor sobre uno de los cuerpos, el fuego se extendió rápidamente hacia los demás cuerpos, uno a uno los fantasmas empezaron a destruirse entre gritos y llamas, incluido Percy quien al contrario de los demás estaba sonriendo.

- Gracias.- murmuro el chico fantasma antes de desaparecer, Jeff y John salieron corriendo del lugar pues el fuego estaba avanzando rápido y seguramente quemaría la casa en cosa de minutos.

Una vez en la calle y alejados de la vista de posibles vecinos John y Jeffrey contemplaron como la casa se consumía en llamas.

- ¿Los liberamos? — pregunto Jeffrey, John sonrió y le paso su brazo sobre los hombros,.

- Si hijo, los liberamos… hiciste un buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso.- dijo John sin quitar su sonrisa, el había tenido miedo de que su hijo saliera herido cuando ese fantasma lo atrapo, pero al ver lo valiente que era el niño, solo podía alegrarse de ser su padre.

Mientras ambos miraban la casa quemarse, un hombre a pocos metros de ellos estaba oculto entre las plantas de una casa mirándolos, se trataba de Eric Nothman quien estaba ahí para asegurarse de que las almas de sus niños especiales estuvieran en paz.

Mas tarde cuando John y su hijo ya estaban en la camioneta para regresar al pueblo, el celular de Jeff sonó era una llamada de Giles por lo que no dudo en responder.

- Jeffrey, tu papá y tu tienen que regresar ahora.- dijo Giles rápidamente

- SI yo se, nosotros….

- Tienen que volver rápido, tenemos un grave problema en la ciudad. - dijo Giles, Jeff miro a John como diciéndole que había problemas, el hombre giro su vista a la carretera y empezó a conducir a toda velocidad.


	8. Corazon Salvaje

John logro regresar a Mistyc Falls antes del amanecer, había conducido muy rápido y no había trafico en ningún lado, para cuando llegaron al pueblo ambos pasaron por la biblioteca de la escuela, ahí se encontraron con Giles y Buffy.

- ¿Cuál es la emergencia? - pregunto el niño con temor al ver que solo estaban presentes 2 personas de su equipo.

- En los últimos días aparecieron algunos cadáveres sin corazón, sin sangre y completamente destripados… Pensé que se trataba de vampiros pues es su patrón pero Buffy y yo hemos estado cazando toda la noche y llegamos a la conclusión de que no son vampiros… son…

- Hombres lobo. - murmuro John, todos fijaron su mirada en el hombre

- Me he cruzado con un par de ellos en mi camino, el hecho de que los corazones hayan sido removidos es la parte clave de esto, los hombres lobo suelen comerse los corazones de sus presas.

- ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Enserio? ¿Hay algo mas que no haya conocido?- pregunto Jeffrey, nadie le respondió y el estaba seguro de que la respuesta no podía ser otra mas que un si.

- Entonces a este… lobo ¿Cómo podemos matarlo?- pregunto Buffy.

- Bueno me temo que es más complicado que eso… ellos no son solo monstruos también son humanos, no podemos matar a quien este detrás de esto tan fácil pues muchas veces su parte humana no esta en control y por eso asesinan.- explico John.

- Pero son peligrosos John.

- Lo se Jeff, pero en estos casos lo mejor es averiguar primero quien es el hombre lobo, si no queda opción… debemos matarlo para salvar a personas inocentes.

- OK… pero según tengo entendido que ellos solo cambian 1 noche por mes, el ya cambio ¿Cómo amos a saber de quien se trata?—pregunto Jeff, Giles dio una mirada rápida a los periódicos y noto un detalle que no había visto antes.

- Según el periódico, los cuerpos encontrados en el bosque ya estaban en estado de descomposición, lo que significa que deben tener más de 3 semanas muertos, ahora… si los libros están en lo correcto los hombres lobo solo cambian en los ciclos de la luna llena… los cuales son…

- A fin de mes. — murmuro Jeffrey, Giles asintió.

- Eso significa que podemos intentar atraparlo… mañana por la noche, es el día en que la luna llena aparece.- dijo John mirando el calendario de su celular, el siempre marcaba las lunas llenas para saber a que podía abstenerse en esos días, Jeff empezaba a bostezar al igual que Buffy ambos se veían muy cansados.

- Bueno es de madrugada y creo que los chicos deberían ir a dormir un poco… ¿Buffy te llevamos a tu casa?—pregunto Giles, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mi mamá piensa que estoy en casa de Willow ahora.

- Bueno entonces puedes ir a dormir a nuestra a casa.- sugirió John, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y Buffy acepto.

John llevo a los chicos a casa, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la parte trasera del auto, lo que hizo sonreír a John al recordar la misma escena pero con Sam y Deán.

Buffy y Jeff entraron a la casa y casi inmediatamente de llegar a la recamara se quedaron dormidos en la cama, John tenia la intención de darle su cuarto a Buffy pero al comprobar la escena decidió que era mejor dejarla dormir donde estaba, no era muy apropiado que un chico y una chica se quedaran dormidos juntos pero daba la diferencia de edades no había problema,

A la mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron tarde, John llevo a Buffy a su casa para que se cambiara de ropa y ella se comprometió a regresar mas tarde. Luego el y Jeffrey partieron a la biblioteca para continuar con la investigación de los hombres lobo.

Después de pasar un buen rato leyendo sobre los hombres lobo o licántropos como muchos libros mencionaban Jeffrey se sentía preparado para hacerle frente a la criatura, pues había aprendido que para matarlos solo tenías que dispararles con una bala de plata en el corazón y estaba seguro de que John tenía muchas de esas en el auto.

Cuando Buffy por fin llego para ayudar, Willow también lo hizo pero ella no estaba sola estaba acompañada por una chica rubia y desconocida.

- Me imagino que todos ustedes deben tener mucha tarea, si puedo ayudarles con algún libro .- dijo Giles en n intento por despistar a la desconocida, Willow se empezó a reír.

- Este bien Giles, ella lo sabe.- dijo Willow, la rubia les mostro su mejor sonrisa.

- Soy Billie Jenkins.- dijo agitando su mano como saludo, Jeff miro a todos lados sin entender por que ella sabía la verdad, así que se acerco a ella y le dio la mano.

- Eres tu.- murmuro Billie recibiendo el saludo.

- Si soy yo… soy Jeffrey ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que tú me conoces?

- Ella es una psíquica o al menos eso creemos. —dijo Willow, Giles también se acerco a ella, examinándola de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Psíquica? ¿Tienes habilidades?— pregunto el hombre, ella sintió con la cabeza.

- Si… a veces sueño cosas que se hacen realidad…. No como un deja vuh, es algo diferente puedo sentir las cosas que pasan en mis sueños y a veces cuando toco a las persona también puedo ver cosas, que están pensando o incluso tener premoniciones de ellos. – dijo Billie

- Es genuina Giles, la conocí en mi grupo de brujas hace una semana y hemos estado practicando cosas desde hace días, ella realmente tiene poderes.

- Genial serás de gran ayuda aquí, bienvenida al equipo de fenómenos… soy Jeffrey el cazador de monstruos, también conocido como el elegido, el es Giles un cazador de demonios retirado, el es mi papá John Winchester a quien acabo de conocer, también es cazador… ella es Buffy y es buena peleadora, solo falta Xander pero te lo presentare después. - dijo Jeff muy rápido, Bllie abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que acababa de oír, Willow le había contado que eran un equipo variado pero nunca dijo nada de que fueran disfuncionales.

- Bueno aprecio la oferta, pero no se en que podría ayudarles.- dijo Billie, Giles empezó a repartir libros.

- Estamos buscando información de cómo identificar a los hombres lobos o licántropos, ¿puedes ayudarnos?- pregunto Giles, Billie acepto aun que no tenia muchas ganas.

Después de un par de horas de investigación y habiendo encontrado la misma información de antes, un invitado sorpresa llego a la biblioteca, se paro en el centro y miro a todos, Willow volteo la mirada y no tardo en reconocer a aquella persona, era Oz.

- ¿Oz?- pregunto Willow, el sonrió levemente.

- Hola.- dijo Oz, Willow estaba perpleja de estar delante de su primer pretendiente, Oz le había salvado la vida a Jeff por lo que tampoco fue difícil para el reconocerlo.

- Amigo, tienes el cabello negro… ¿pensé que era rojo?

- O si lo es… la mayoría de las veces, ¿como han estado?

- ¿Nosotros? Muy bien Oz… ¿y tu, tanto tiempo sin verte?

- Estuve viajando por el país, de gira con el grupo… pero ya volví, Willow me alegra volver a verte.- dijo Oz haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que Willow saliera con el, ella acepto salieron a hablar en privado al pasillo, donde Will por fin lo abrazo.

-Oz… pensé que nunca mas te vería ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Bueno vine a invitarte a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida… es esta noche y tal vez podamos ponernos al corriente ¿Que te parece?

- Me encantaría

Los chicos hicieron un plan de rastreo para encontrar el lobo, se dividieron en 2 grupos Jeff y Giles irían a una parte del pueblo y John a otra, Will y Buffy argumentaron que no irían a la cacería por asuntos importantes aun que en realidad se trataba de la fiesta de Oz.

En la noche Giles esperaba en el auto a Jeff quien había pasado casi una hora rondando por las casas de la parte fea de la ciudad, después apareció en la ventana del auto.

- ¿Nada aun?

- Si y no crearas lo que vi… la presidenta estudiantil Jessica Hamby es como una monja a en su casa y la acabo de ver besándose con un chico, si sus padres se enteran- contaba Jeff, Giles lo miro aserio y el niño regreso al tema.

- Pero no he visto nada del hombre lobo.

- Yo tampoco… tal vez podríamos tocar algunas puertas y preguntar si alguien ha visto algo raro

- Giles, nadie ha visto nada raro, ¿no crees que si así fuera la policía etaria aquí?

- si tienes razón… Si

Jeff siguió caminando por la parte trasera del vecindario, cuando accidentalmente piso algo y una red se despliego atrapándolo y subiéndolo a un árbol.

- Giles. - grito Jeffrey, mientras un extraño hombre le apuntaba con un arma, Giles llego corriendo.

- Oiga… ¿quien es usted?- pregunto Giles.

- Me llamo Caleb, soy el que tiene el arma y hace las preguntas

- Antes de que entremos en discusión, ¿por que no hace algo para bajarme de aquí?—pidió Jeff, el hombre saco una navaja y corto la cuerda, dejando caer al chico al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Giles

- Estoy impresionado...es bueno comerse la fruta mientras esta fresca.- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo.

- Escuche pervertido… no es lo que piensa… estamos cazando un hombre lobo.- murmuro Jeffrey, el hombre empezó a reírse.

-Se que parece gracioso pero no lo es mire… - la voz de Jeff volvió a cortarse por las risas del sujeto.

- Lo gracioso es pensar que ustedes están tratando de atrapar a uno… este hombre parecer solicitar el puesto de bibliotecario y tu pareces su indefenso niño

- le aseguro que esta muy capacitado para hacerlo. -dijo Giles entre dientes.

- Dime cariño ¿Cuántos años tienes 10? ¿Exactamente cuantos de estos animales has cazado en tu vida?

- ¿hasta la fecha?- pregunto Jeff con ironía, era claro que era su primer caso de ese tipo.

- Yo acostumbro quitarle un diente a cada lobo que mato… con el que sigue será una docena

- ¿Lo matara?

- La piel es cara de vender

-¿Caza hombres lobo por dinero? ¿No le preocupa que un hombre lobo sea una persona por 29 días al mes?- pregunto Jeff

- Por eso los cazo el día que no lo son…. ¿Tienen idea de que otro lugar se reúnen los chicos? - pregunto el cazador mientras recogía sus armas y trampas del suelo.

- ¿Busca una fiesta?

-No pero los hombres lobo si, ellos olfatean el calor sexual, les atrae como pan caliente… si este perrito no esta a aquí es por que ya debe estar en una fiesta. - dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba, Jeff hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Giles intrigado.

-Creo que se a donde va, pero debemos llegar antes que el. - respondió Jeff, así que el y Giles subieron al automóvil para continuar su camino, no muy lejos de ahí la fiesta de la banda de Oz se llevaba acabo y Willow charlaba con Buffy de chicos.

- Oz y yo estamos en una especie de espera, solo que sin nada pendiente... nada de nada- dijo Willow con un fuerte suspiro acompañando sus palabras.

- A veces las chicas deben dar el primer paso en una relación Will… ¿Qué es lo que esta esperando Oz? A claro es un hombre

- Si malditos hombres. - murmuro Willow, después de unos minutos mas la banda dejo de tocar para unirse a la fiesta, Oz había desaparecido y Willow lo estaba buscando en la casa cuando el hombre lobo, apareció en el lugar.

Era un lobo con ojos amarillos y que podía pararse en 2 patas como si fuera un humano, el lobo empezó a destruir todo a su paso mientras los gritos de los chicos se escucharon por suerte para todos Jeff y Giles ya estaban afuera de la casa.

- Tu corazonada fue correcta. - murmuro Giles

- ¿Quien resistiría la casa de la hormona? - dijo Jeff con sarcasmo, ellos estaban por entrar a la casa cuando Willow salió corriendo con Buffy del lugar.

- ¡El hombre lobo esta ahí dentro! - grito Willow, Jeff entro rápidamente a la casa mirando la destrucción a su paso, de pronto el lobo apareció detrás de el y lo apretó contra su pecho para después derribarlo en el suelo, Giles llego corriendo también y le lanzo al niño una cadena en las manos.

Jeffrey tomo la cadena y la lanzo en el aire, logrando atrapar el cuello del lobo en ella, el estaba apunto de darle vuelta a la cadena para tenerlo atrapado cuando Caleb apareció con un arma en las manos y empezó disparar, Jeff se distrajo y el hombre lobo logro zafarse de la cadena y corrió.

- Lo dejaste escapar. - murmuro el cazador, el niño empezó a sentirse frustrado y con ganas de golpear al sujeto.

- Yo no lo deje hacer nada, tenía la cadena alrededor de su cuello y me derribo…

- ¿Una cadena? ¿Ibas a llevarlo a pasear? - pregunto el sujeto con sarcasmo mientras miraba todo lo destruido en su camino.

- Lo iba a encerrar. - murmuro Jeff

- Muy bonito, esto es lo que sucede cuando un niño hace el trabajo de un hombre

- Mire señor Caleb el arriesgo su vida tratando de atrapar a hombre lobo…. El mismo que usted no puede atrapar. - dijo Giles interviniendo por primera vez en los últimos minutos, el también estaba cansado del otro cazador.

- Aja, sabes hijo si esa cosa daña a alguien va a ser toda tu culpa, espero que eso no pase

- Eso lo digo a diario. - dijo Jeff con enojo, Giles tuvo que apretarle los hombros para llevárselo fuera del lugar antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

- Ya casi amanece, el hombre lobo dejara de serlo muy pronto. - dijo Jeff con tristeza.

- Nos quedan un par de horas… Aun tenemos tiempo, anda vámonos. - dijo Giles, luego se volvió a llevar a Jeff en su auto.

Entre todo el alboroto el hombre lobo logro escapar por el bosque, poco a poco fue debilitándose hasta caer inconsciente, cuando por fin se levanto del frio suelo del bosque, era humano otra vez… Y no era alguien más que Oz.

Oz no entendía como regreso a su forma humana, pero como estaba desnudo tuvo que correr lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa y luego de estar unos minutos ahí, el timbre sonó, el salió a responder se encontró cara a cara con Willow.

- ¿Willow que haces aquí?

- Quería ver que estas bien, tengo todo planeado... Hasta lo escribí pero cuando lo leí no tenía sentido

- Will no es buen momento

- Ósea ¿que se supone que debo pensar?, primero me invitas a salir, te vas y regresas y me vuelvas a invitar a una cita y ahora estas solo en tu casa

- Hablaremos mañana de esto. - dijo Oz con miedo en su voz, el podía sentir dentro de el su parte licántropo queriendo volver a salir.

- No hablaremos de esto ahora… Buffy me dijo que las chicas debemos dar el primer paso muchas veces. - dijo Will irritada, luego entro muy rápido a la casa.

- Lo se y no eres tu de verdad, soy yo… Estoy sufriendo cambios

- Bienvenido al mundo, yo también sufro cambios

- No como yo. - murmuro Oz.

- Ahora eres especial… un chico especial con cadenas y todo…. ¿Por qué las tienes? - pregunto una Willow llena de miedo y confusión al ver las cadenas tiradas en el suelo, Oz empezó a retorcerse.

- Willow sal de aquí... Por favor

- Oz… Oz ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Will antes de ver a Oz caer detrás del sofá, ella tenia tanto miedo que no se acerco y cuando menos lo esperaba el hombre lobo se levanto del sofá, todo quedo claro para Willow que empezó a gritar ya correr por el vecindario perseguida por Oz.

Cale iba en su camioneta cuando escucho el aullido del lobo, a pocos metros de su ubicación así que fue tras el, Jeff y Giles acababan de estacionar el auto en la calle de Willow pues estaba apunto de ir a visitarla cuando ella apareció saltando por una cerca de madera blanca y corriendo hacia ellos.

- Es Oz, es Oz… El hombre lobo es Oz. - gritaba Will

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto Jeff

- Dijo que estaba sufriendo cambios y entonces sufrió esos cambios- murmuro Will, los sonidos d las pisadas del lobo se escuchaban detrás de ellos.

- Vamos

- ¿A donde van?... no van a matar a Oz, si es un hombre lobo... Pero no por que quiera serlo. - dijo Will con desesperación.

- No te preocupes no le haremos daño

- Hay tranquilizantes aquí para dormir a un elefante- dijo Giles mostrando un arma, luego los 3 corrieron a buscar al lobo y cuando lo vieron el estaba peleando con Caleb o mas bien derribando al hombre, Jeff se rio un poco antes de atacar al lobo sin embargo este era muy fuerte y no le costo levantarlo en el aire y dejarlo caer al suelo, una y otra vez.

El licántropo arrojo a Jeff contra los chicos y el derribo, estaba por morderlos cuando Willow tomo el arma de Giles y le disparo el tranquilizante, el lobo cayó al suelo.

- Le dispare a Oz

- Nos salvaste. - dijo Giles ayudando a levantar a los chicos, Caleb también regreso a la conversación.

- Ahora se por que este pueblo esta lleno de monstruos, nadie es suficiente hombre para matarlos

- No estaría seguro de eso… ahora si no tiene nada más de vergüenza que perder ¿se podría ir? - pregunto el niño con sarcasmo, Caleb tomo su arma, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar.

- ¿Va a estar bien? - pregunto Willow señalando a Oz.

- Estará adolorido en la mañana pero… será Oz. - murmuro Giles, después de unos minutos Oz regreso a su forma humana por lo que lo subieron al auto y se lo llevaron de ahí.

Caleb siguió su recorrido para irse del pueblo, pero justo aun lado del letrero de despedida del pueblo un auto lo intercepto por lo que bajo a ver de qué se trataba.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto apuntando a todas partes con su arma pues las luces de enfrente impedían que viera quien estaba deteniéndolo, de pronto dichas luces de apagaron y el rostro de hombre se dejo ver.

- Hola viejo amigo.- dijo la voz ronca de John Winchester, Caleb sonrió.

- John Winchester… Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra volver a verte.

- Escuche que estabas en el pueblo y que conociste a mi hijo

- No he visto a Sam o a Deán por aquí

-No hablo de ellos. - dijo John, Caleb estaba confundido hasta que su mente pudo entenderlo todo.

- ¿No me digas que ese niño es tu…? No puede ser. - dijo Caleb impresionado, John asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo es y supe que no lo trataste muy bien… ahora vete de mi pueblo y no regreses, no comentes con nadie que me has visto y tampoco que tengo un hijo… e lo pido como tu amigo. - dijo John, Caleb tardo unos minutos pero accedió a irse pacíficamente.

A la mañana siguiente Oz despertó en la biblioteca y tuvo una conversación con Giles, que le ofreció ayuda pero al cuestionarlo sobre los asesinatos del pueblo, Oz dijo que el no había matado a nadie que solo atacaba animales salvajes cuando era un lobo, entonces Giles pensó: Hay un asesino suelto en este pueblo, ¿otro lobo? ¿Vampiro? ¿Otra cosa? El no lo sabía con certeza pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto se enfrentarían a eso.

Luego Oz salió del lugar y se topo con Willow.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto ella.

- Esto bien… hable con Giles, dijo que tendré que encerrarme en la luna llena y estaré bien lo prometo

- Siento haberte disparado anoche.- murmuro Will, Oz se rio un poco.

- No importa… Yo siento no habértelo dicho, no sabia como

- Es complicado lo se

- Así que, seria bueno que yo me fuera otra vez

- ¿Por qué?

- Pienso que es lo correcto Willow….

- No lo se… Por ahora me siento bien con tu compañía. - murmuro Willow con un tono de voz uno que nunca antes había usado.

- Significa que…

- Todavía me gustas, eres agradable, simpático... Eres un hombre lobo pero no todo el tiempo, yo también tengo días difíciles, así que si aun quieres…

- Claro que si

- Pero sin morder- agrego ella, ambos rieron.

- Es un trato. - respondió Oz con ironía, Will sonrió antes de darse la vuelta para irse a clase pero luego regreso y beso a Oz en la boca, después se fue.

- Un hombre lobo enamorado. - murmuro Oz con una enorme sonrisa.


	9. Viejos enemigos

Era la primera vez que Jeffrey cazaba junto a Ángel, había tenido que hacer montón de suplicas para que Giles lo dejara hacerlo sin embargo también tuvo que mentir diciendo que John ya sabia que Ángel era un vampiro y que estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Ángel y Jeffrey terminaban con un par de vampiros en el cementerio, había sido una batalla corta pero muy diagnostica para Ángel.

-Buscas a tu enemigo y gastas demasiada energía… además tus movimientos aun son lentos y algo torpes…

- Bueno gracias… ¿Ángel me puedes recordar por que vine contigo?.- pregunto el niño con ironía y enojo a la vez, el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

-Querías intercambiar información sobre sucesos malignos.

-Sí, información… Exacto

-Bien, pues… todo ha estado calmado en estas semanas

-De acuerdo, gracias por venir a decir eso y agradezco los comentarios pero no los necesito es por eso que trabajo solo. - dijo el niño y empezó a caminar, Ángel detrás de el.

-Vamos Jeff a nadie le cae bien un cazador de demonios solitario y sabelotodo.

-Oye, le agrado a mucha gente. - dijo el niño con indignación, Ángel soltó un bufido imprudente.

-Si claro. - murmuro el vampiro pero Jeffrey no lo escucho pues su mirada estaba clavada en una tumba a pocos metros, Ángel volteo la cabeza para ver de que se trataba pero no vio nada.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto el vampiro, el niño negó con la cabeza antes de regresar su atención a la conversación.

-No… es… nada…. No pasa nada ¿me acompañas a casa? - pregunto nervioso y siguió caminando, Ángel camino rápido hacia donde el niño había estado mirando y encontró la tumba de "Leonardo Benson" el padre adoptivo de Jeff. Ángel se mantuvo callado con esa situación y llevo a Jeffrey a su casa, con lo que no contaban eran que John Winchester estaba ahí.

- John. - dijo Jeff con sorpresa de ver a su padre ahí parado enfrente de el.

- Jeff… Pensé que tu estabas... - John no sabia que decir, el no conocía a Ángel y no era posible que aquel muchacho estuviera patrullando con su hijo.

- Ho Ángel, el es mi papá….John, él es Ángel, nos encontramos de camino a casa. - dijo el niño, los 2 hombres se dieron la mano, pero John seguía teniendo su mirada desconfiada.

- Ángel, es estudiante de primer año de universidad, me ayuda a estudiar historia…. Sabes que se me dificulta un poco a veces. - mintió

-Es un poco tarde para clases.- Dijo John mientras se pasaba una mano por su barba. -Me voy a ir a la cama y Jeff… - agrego John alzando una ceja.

-Le daré las buenas noches y haré lo mismo.- respondió Jeff

- Mucho gusto.- dijo John antes de subir por las escaleras, Jeff solo le hizo un gesto a Ángel para que saliera de la casa.

- Gracias por traerme… Nos veremos pronto para estudiar. - le dijo el niño pues el sospechaba que John aun podía estar escuchando su conversación, Ángel asintió y se fue de ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Giles llamo a los muchachos a la biblioteca, al parecer había descubierto un caso oculto de la policía relacionado con algunas asesinatos que no informaron a la prensa, pero gracias a un contacto secreto en la policía Giles había recibido el expediente completo.

- ¿Un caso complicado?

-La primera víctima, Reggie Sparks... era un guardia de cruce voluntario, Jinny Markem acababa de empezar el décimo grado... y Jessica Halpren de 25 años trabajaba como camarera… lo unicon que tienen en común es la forma en que los mataron.

- ¿Ahora atrapamos asesinos seriales? Dios la policía de este pueblo, apesta. - murmuro Jeff.

-Dudo que sea un asesino serial… Miren las fotos de la escena del crimen. - pidió Giles, entonces empezó a pasar un folder con fotografías de la nota roja a los chicos, ellos estaban impactados.

- Es bastante macabro, ¿Con que tratamos en esta ocasión?. - pregunto Jeff

- Bueno he pasado las últimas 48 horas juntando un perfil del sospechoso... y créanme, meterme en la mente de este tipo no ha sido nada divertido…. La policía lo llama "El Papa", ellos creen que está haciendo el trabajo de Dios.

-No. Todo lo contrario, el está burlándose de Dios… Es mi opinión. - murmuro Ángel quien seguía mirando las fotos del folder, el sabia algo mas pero tenia que encargarse solo de eso.

-Sus víctimas ofrecen poca a ninguna resistencia, así que... Debe ser alguien carismático del que no se puede sospechar que sea un asesino. - explico Giles.

- ¿Estamos buscando a alguien lindo? No será difícil no hay muchos por aquí. - dijo Buffy con ironía, luego de eso los chicos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, excepto Jeffrey que se quedo hablando un poco con Ángel.

- Un caso difícil ¿he?

- Podrán resolverlo… estoy seguro.

- Ángel… yo siento lo de anoche, no he querido decirle la verdad a John… y no quiero hacerlo todavía…

-Es un cazador… de los mejores, escuche mucho hablar de el en estos años, deberías estar orgulloso… como sea si no quieres decirle de mi, esta bien por mi. - dijo Ángel antes de irse al sótano de la escuela, pues tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer para poder salir y así tendría el tiempo suficiente para recordar y pensar lo que había pasado.

Giles se quedo en la biblioteca para investigar más de los homicidios y recibió el periódico del día, donde la policía había publicado en primera plana todo el asunto, había algo en esos asesinatos que era realmente familiar para Giles, su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de alguno de sus casos en sus viejos días como cazador pero al ir revisando los llamados"Diarios del vigilante" (que eran una compilación de diarios de antiguos cazadores que dejaron el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural para las futuras generaciones.) encontró algo que sus ojos no querían creer al principio pero al investigar el mítico nombre de "Ángelus" en otras fuentes, no había mas duda en Giles.

Cuando las clases terminaron Willow, Billie y Xander aparecieron en la biblioteca.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Jeffrey? - pregunto Giles con mucha determinación en su voz.

-Aquí no. - murmuro Xander.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Willow al ver a Giles afilando una estaca de madera con un cuchillo.

-Lo que parece. - respondió Giles.

-Es una grosería invitar a un vampiro a nuestra reunión y que tu vengas con una de esas cosas, ¿no crees? ¿No te podría malinterpretar? - pregunto Xander con ironía.

-Recién me llego el periódico de esta mañana, la policía por fin publico acerca de los asesinatos… miren la foto. - pidió Giles dándole a los chicos el periódico, los 3 miraron hasta notar un gran detalle.

-Tiene marcada una cruz extraña en la mejilla. - Afirmo Billie.

-Cuando vi este artículo hoy, me resultó aterradoramente familiar… Así que volví a comprobar cierta información...

- ¿Acerca de? - pregunto Willow.

-Acerca de Ángel... dada su proximidad incómoda con el elegido.

- A mí me parecía que estabas muy cómodo con eso. - murmuro Xander, Giles se molesto con ese comentario pero no dijo nada. Mientras tanto Jeffrey había bajado al sótano de la escuela para buscar a Ángel, no tardo mucho en hallarlo.

- Nunca he entendido ¿Por qué los vampiros no pueden salir al sol? Tu tienes alma, debería ser diferente….

- El que tenga alma no significa que no siga siendo una criatura sobrenatural, un demonio de la noche… es una maldición no poder ver la luz del día, pero he aprendido a vivir con ello. - explico Ángel, luego el y Jeffrey salieron del sótano.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Giles exponía toda su investigación acerca de Ángel a la pandilla.

-Lamento tener que decirlo pero comprobé mis sospechas, Ángel esta detrás de estos asesinatos…. Si bien no existe mucha información de Ángel, uno de los diarios de un cazador… menciona que a finales del siglo 13 un vampiro llamado Angelus tenía por costumbre marcar a sus víctimas... grabando una cruz cristiana en su mejilla izquierda, le gustaba decirle a la gente que había estado ahí.

Toda aquella explicación fu escuchada por Jeff y Ángel que sin que Giles lo notara habían llegado a la biblioteca.

- De acuerdo, Tu te esta volviendo loco Giles… No vas a venir aquí y acusar a Ángel de esta forma. -se quejo Jeff.

- Jeffrey .—murmuro Giles.

- ¡No!... Me da igual todos los expedientes que tengas... sobre todas las cosas horribles que hizo en la era de las pelucas… Ahora es bueno, tiene su alma y es mi amigo y nada de lo que digas tú ni nadie me hará volverme contra mi amigo. - gritaba Jeff cuando las palabras de Ángel lo hicieron callar.

- Jeffrey… Giles tiene razón. - murmuro Ángel, el niño lo miro sorprendido antes de caminar hacia sus amigos.

- Muy bien… Giles clávale la estaca y yo le cortaré la cabeza. - dijo Jeff con algo de ironía, pero eran verdaderas sus intenciones, Ángel camino lentamente hacia ellos.

- ¡No te acerques más! - le grito Jeff.

- No los voy a lastimar. - les dijo Ángel, Jeff tomo la estaca y lo amenazo con ella.

- ¿Eso le dijiste a la tercera que encontraron en el callejón? ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? - pregunto Xander.

-Porque podría matarlos a todos así de rápido si quisiera.

-De acuerdo, te escuchamos. - dijo Jeff pero sin bajar la guardia, no estaba seguro de con quien estaba tratando en esa habitación.

-No recuerdo haber hecho ninguna de estas cosas. - dijo Ángel.

-No es exactamente la negación inspiradora de confianza que quería. - exclamo Jeff

-He tenido sueños. - Ángel agrego sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- ¿Sueños? - pegunto Billie, ella era experta en ese tema.

- Sueños sobre matar… Siempre son iguales, los acecho, juego con ellos, los marco mientras aún están vivos y antes de que mueran del miedo, me alimento de ellos.

-De acuerdo, así que tienes pesadillas, pero eso no significa que... - Jeffrey aun quería creer en Ángel aun las cosas le digieran que no lo hiciera, el quería.

- No son solo pesadillas, las he disfrutado. - agrego Ángel

- Y temes que quizá sean más que sueños, que los estás viviendo... en un estado hipnótico. - le dijo Giles.

- ¿Hipnótico? - pregunto Ángel.

- Me refiero al Sonambulismo.

-Los vampiros no caminan dormidos… Si saliera por la empezarían a arder en llamas.

-A menos que ocurriera antes de que amaneciera, que es cuando ocurrieron estos crímenes. - Giles estaba empezando a formular una teoría muy extraña en su mente pero su experiencia como cazador le hacia ver que Ángel no era culpable, sin embargo el vampiro no podía creer en el mismo por lo que Jeffrey propuso que Ángel se quedara a dormir ahí en la biblioteca, que lo ataran con cadenas y lo vigilaran para ver si era el asesino.

Por la noche Jeff y Giles ataron a Ángel contra un catre que ubicaron en la oficina de Giles, pues el cazador se quedaría ahí toda la noche para asegurarse de lo que pasara.

- ¿Jeffrey has atado fuerte las cadenas? No quiero que si pasa algo, te pueda lastimar.

-No te ofendas, Ángel quizá sólo cometas... estos crímenes horribles en tus sueños, pero aun así... no quiero quedarme por aquí para verlo.

- Lo comprendo.

- Bien. Felices sueños... Que duermas bien. - le dijo Jeff antes de salir corriendo de ahí, otra razón del por que no se podía quedar era para evitar darle explicaciones a John.

La noche transcurrió lo más normal que podía, Giles comprobaba cada hora el estado de Ángel quien no dejo de estar dormido y acostado en su cama toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Ángel seguía durmiendo mientras soñaba con otro asesinato, cuando fue despertado por los fuertes jalones de las cadenas que daba Jeff.

- ¡Despierta, despierta! Lo logramos. - decía el niño con emoción, Ángel aun somnoliento miraba hacia todas partes buscando su mejor respuesta, entonces Willow apareció con el periódico.

-Buenas noticias…. Ha habido otro asesinato…. Bueno, quizá no sean tan buenas noticias para la persona muerta, pero al menos sabemos que el señor torturado no fue. - dijo ella con ironía, mostrando el periódico entonces Ángel por fin entendió todo lo que estaba pasando, como vampiro solo había una manera en la que podía estar viendo esos asesinatos en su mente.

-Sí, fui yo. - murmuro Ángel, todos lo vieron con sorpresa antes de que el se sentara en el catre y empezara a contar una historia mientras recordaba..

Era 1400 cuando el recién convirtió a un joven de 17 años en vampiro, era un niño al que le estaba enseñando como ser un verdadero vampiro.

-Tu primera víctima… Bien hecho. - decía un Ángel satisfecho de tener un buen alumno, el niño le sonrió.

-Qué extraño, ella era mi hermana y yo…

-¿Todavía no sientes nada?. - aseguro Ángel

-No…. Solo tengo hambre. - dijo el niño, Ángel empezó a reírse.

-Aprendes rápido Connor.

-Mi padre no estaría de acuerdo. - murmuro el niño con desanimo, Ángel le paso su mano por el rostro.

- Quizá deberías mostrarle lo buen alumno que eres.

-Mi padre, sí… Estarán cenando ahora un banquete será excelente.

-Cuando te inviten a entrar, saborea el momento…. No volverás a vivirlo, la sangre familiar es la más dulce. - afirmo Ángel.

Ángel termino el relato y dejo de recordar para después mirar la expresión de todos en la biblioteca.

- Le enseñé bien. - murmuro Ángel

- Un verdadero Psicópata de la edad media…. 200 años practicando, me imagino que ahora será muy bueno. - afirmo Giles.

-Ni que lo digas. Gallagher ha cambiado más su número cómico... que este tipo en los dos últimos siglos. ¿Por qué crees que sigue haciendo el mismo número de siempre? - pregunto Jeff.

- No lo se… No mantuve una conexión con mis discípulos después de recuperar mi alma.

- ¿No será su forma de sacarte al descubierto?...

-El Sabe que estoy aquí, eso podría explicar los sueños.

- ¿Como? - pregunto Jeff.

- Los vampiros podemos manipular los sueños, es algo muy difícil de hacer pero es posible…. Sin embargo eso significa que esa cerca de aquí pero no se donde…- Explico Ángel.

-Genial. No podemos encontrarlo y la policía no puede capturarlo. - exclamo Willow con ironía, eso dejo pensativo a Ángel hasta que encontró una solución.

-No pero yo le enseñe todo su próxima víctima será un varón blanco…. Un adolescente, lo recogerá en la calle en los barrios bajos... cerca de un bar o una tienda de licores y lo matará como a los demás...

- Bueno hay alguien en esta habitación que cae en tu descripción.- dijo Jeff, Ángel entendió la referencia.

- No Jeff, el es peligroso.

.- Es un vampiro, como todos los demás… yo pudo con el, tenemos que hacer que no tenga éxito. - dijo Jeff, entonces cuando el sol cayo, la pandilla se divido en 3 grupos para localizar al vampiro, fueron Jeff y Ángel quienes dieron el en las afueras de un bar, era un niño que a simple apariencia parecía inocente.

-Disculpe, señor ¿Podría comprarme una cerveza?... Olvidé mi identificación en casa y no puedo... - era lo que el vampiro decía exactamente a todos los hombres que pasaban por ahí, sin embargo nadie le hizo caso por lo que Jeff aprovecho para hablarle.

-Oye, ¿tienes edad para comprar cerveza?- le pregunto Jeff, el vampiro le sonrió.

- Si, ¿Quieres una? Por que tu si eres un niño… lo puedo notar.- dijo el vampiro, Jeff asintió.

- Aquí no hay tiendas de licores bunas… vamos a la de la siguiente calle. - le dijo el vampiro poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros-

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a un hermano que tenía. - le dijo el vampiro MOSTRANDO SUS COLMILLOS, Jeff sonrío para después golpearlo en la cara.

- Eres fuerte… que divertido, veamos si puedes seguirme- se burlo el vampiro lamiendo la sangre de sus labios y empezando a correr, Jeff empezó a perseguirlo y Ángel también, el sujeto brinco al interior de una casa abandonada, seguido por Ángel. Después de mucho tiempo estaban cara a cara.

-Ángelus… ha pasado por lo menos toda una eternidad… debíamos reunirnos en Italia, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo.

-Pues te esperé…. Esperé hasta el siglo 19. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me entretuve en Rumania.

- ¿Rumania? ¿Qué hay en Rumania?

-Gitanos.

- Acompáñame por un trago y cuéntame más Ángelus.

- No vine por eso Connor. - dijo Ángel mostrando su rostro de vampiro, entonces se lanzo a golpes contra el vampiros, sin embargo el niño era mucho más hábil y rápido que Ángel, en ese momento Jeffrey llego apuntándole con una ballesta al vampiro, que mostro sus colmillos mientras se reía y seguía golpeando a Ángel.

- ¡Vete, Jeffrey! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete! - le gritaba Ángel pero Jeff no la haría caso.

- ¿Sabes su nombre? Angelus, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

- Las personas cambian.

-No somos personas. - le dijo Connor antes de brincar por la ventana de la casa y desaparecer en las sombras. Ángel y Jeffrey salieron del viejo edificio mientras discutían.

- No debiste entrar Jeff… pude haberlo matado.

- Pudiste pero no lo hiciste Ángel… pude verlo en tus ojos, el te sigue importando.

- Yo… No quiero que intervengas mas en esto… lo hare yo mismo. - dijo Ángel mientras se iba, Jeff regreso a la biblioteca, era de madrugada y no se sorprendió de encontrar a John ahí con Giles esperándolo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?- pregunto John, quien se había enterado de toda la verdad respecto a Ángel y su pasado.

- John, realmente fue una noche pesada…. Solo diré que no te dije la verdad de Ángel por que sabia que te molestaría que fuera un vampiro… lo siento.

- Ni siquiera sabes la verdad de el… tienes que leer esto.- dijo un enojado John, arrojándole un libro al niño, así que el se puso a leer toda la terrible información del vampiro.

A la mañana siguiente Connor apareció en la biblioteca de la escuela donde Jeff, John y Giles habían pasado toda la noche y Willow se había unido para realizar investigaciones.

- ¿Qué haces aquí maldito?—pregunto Jeff, el vampiro mostro sus colmillo.

- Terminemos lo que iniciamos anoche… no van a poder salir vivos de aquí. —dijo acercándose a ellos, entonces Giles abrió la cortina de la biblioteca y el rayo del sol entro, quemando al vampiro quien rápidamente corrió hacia la sombra.

- Vas a quemarte como fosforo.- le dijo Jeff, en ese momento Ángel apareció.

- Hola Ángelus.

- Dame una estaca Jeffrey.- ordeno el vampiro.

- ¿Qué? Como tú no bebes, ¿los demás tampoco podemos?

-No espero que lo comprendas.

-Ay, lo comprendo…. Fui un puritano, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Tienes que parar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo dices tú? ¿Cómo lo decidiste exactamente? ¿Te levantaste una mañana y dijiste ¿"Ahora soy bueno"'… No Angelus…. No acaba jamás acabará, esto Sigue y sigue.

-Ángel… Ten. Conviértelo en polvo. - dijo Jeff arrojándole la estaca, Ángel la atrapo en el aire.

-Perdón por lo que te hice, en lo que te convertí.

- ¿Un asesino de primera? ¿Un artista? ¿Un audaz reinterprete de las formas?

-Eres un vampiro de 600 años…. Mírate, convertiste a tu padre en vampiro y llevas tratando de encontrarlo desde hace mucho, eres lamentable y estereotipado… Seguro que tienes un altar en tu pared, ¿no?... Recortes de periódicos, artículos, quizá incluso unas velas.

- Tienes razón, Angelus… Mi trabajo es antiguo, te agradezco tus críticas. Así que buscare algo nuevo, innovador…. algo aterradoramente original. Piensa en la cosa más espantosa posible... que puedas imaginarte y te veré allá. - dijo el vampiro, luego corrió a súper velocidad y desapareció.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?.- le pregunto Jeff al vampiro

- Vine a explicarte

- Ho no hace falta… ¿Quieres que haga un examen? Tengo mucha información…. Por ejemplo, averigüé que tu amigo ha estado antes en el pueblo.

- ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, al menos dos veces…. Una vez en 1929 y otra vez en 1963… Ah, y hubo un suceso en Boston en 1908. Creo que también estuvo ahí Angelus…. ¿No es así como te llamó? ¿Angelus?, si lo busqué… Está todo en el libro, el demonio con la cara de ángel…. Un desgraciado particularmente salvaje según todas las versiones.- explico Jeff mostrando un antiguo y feo libro en sus manos y la ironía en su voz.

-No puedo enmendar el pasado, Jeffrey

- No, no puedes…. De hecho, lo que ocurre ahora es culpa tuya, ¿Tú lo convertiste verdad?

-Déjame ayudarte a poner fin a ello, por favor. - rogaba Ángel, en ese momento John entro a la habitación muy enojado y camino hacia la puerta para hablar con Ángel.

-Me imagino que es una palabra que has oído muchas veces en tu vida…. Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no necesitamos tu ayuda…. Sabemos lo que debemos hacer: clavar una estaca en el corazón de ese desgraciado…. Y cuando eso ocurra te aconsejo que no estés ahí. Porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, te haré lo mismo a ti. - dijo John, Ángel se dio la vuelta y salió a súper velocidad de lugar, mientras Jeff regreso a investigar con Willow los crímenes pasados de Connor, algo le decía que encontrarían ahí la respuesta.

-En 1963, la policía siguió a un asesino hasta un hotel... llamado 'Apartamentos Cloverwood'… Cuando entraron en el hotel, él ya había huido".- dijo Will mostrando la foto de un lugar muy conocido par Jeff.

- ¡Es el mismo hotel del centro! Cambiaron el nombre y lo remodelaron

-Algo habitual en esta ciudad. - murmuro Willow.

- De acuerdo vamos. - dijo John tomando su mochila con armas en las manos, el aun estaba furioso y tenia la necesidad de matar criaturas, Jeffrey salió detrás de el y en el pasillo algo los ataco sin que pudieran defenderse, dejándolos inconscientes.

Para cuando Jeff abrió los ojos el vampiro estaba delante de el y lo arrojo contra la pared del frente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Jeff.

- ¿Acaso crees que me detendré y te diré mi plan? Yo creo que no... ¿por qué no te lo muestro?.. Huele ese miedo… Hace que la sangre sea más dulce ¿Sabes quién me enseñó eso?

- No tengo miedo a morir. - exclamo Jeff.

-No te voy a matar…. Pero cuando termine, Ángel lo hará. -

- ¿Ha si? Pues como yo lo veo, has dejado de ser su aprendiz… el ya no te quiere.

- Ni a ti, tu solo eres su nueva mascota…. ¿Sabes? Yo solía ser como tu, idolatrando y admirando a Angelus, pero luego me abandono. - dijo el vampiro, en eso Ángel llego pues había estado siguiendo el rastro de olor de Jeff para encontrarlo.

- ¿Tratar de secuestrar al elegido? ¿De veras crees que caería en esa trampa Connor?

-Tal vez si.

-No… es demasiado original para ti. - dijo Ángel, entonces Jeff saco una pequeña botella de acido de su bolsa y se la lanzo al vampiro, quemándole el rostro unos instantes suficientes para liberarse, sin embargo el vampiro lo volvió a arrojar contra la pared.

-Tenías razón sobre una cosa, Angelus…. Los últimos 600 años sólo he buscado a mi padre para clavarle una estaca, pero me he dado cuenta de una cosa… Tú eres mi padre ¡Tú me hiciste! ¡Tú me enseñaste! ¡Me aceptaste de muchas formas que mi padre mortal jamás me aceptó!.. Eres mi verdadero padre, Angelus. - le grito el vampiro, luego empezó a golpear a Ángel una y otra vez, hasta que el vampiro perdió la paciencia.

- ¡De acuerdo!.. Estás castigado. - dijo Ángel mientras lo golpeaba también, la pelea era feroz y Connor estaba ganando, Jeff se levanto con su estaca en la mano y cuando Connor lo noto, sometió a Ángel delante de el, usándolo como escudo.

- ¿Olvidaste tus propias lecciones maestro? Nunca pierdas la ventaja, ¿recuerdas? ¡Vivir entre ellos te ha vuelto débil! Me repugna pensar que hubo una época... en la que hubieses hecho lo que fuera necesario…. Y no soy solo yo… William también esta conmigo - murmuraba Connor al oído de Connor, Ángel el indicaba a Jeff con la mirada que lo matara y entonces Jeff soltó la estaca, tomo un palo largo del suelo y se lo clavo a Ángel traspasándole el estomago y matando al vampiro de atrás, depuse saco la gran estaca y Ángel callo al suelo.

Ángel perdió energía por la batalla y por la herida que Jeff lo hizo, por lo que había estado inconsciente por un tiempo, cuando el despertó estaba en la biblioteca y Jeff sentado enfrente de el, leyendo un libro.

- ¿Me pregunto si algo cambia realmente? como Vampiro ¿has visto un cambia en la vida de las personas?

-Claro que sí. - murmuro Ángel, antes de sentarse en el sofá donde había estado acostado.

-Si la gente cambia…. Tú cambiaste también ¿o no Ángel?- le pregunto el niño, el vampiro asintió con la cabeza.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto… por mi culpa,

- Esta bien Ángel… salvaste mi vida y la de John, así que gracias por eso… Además sólo eran sueños, Ángel…. Ni siquiera eran tus sueños…. No significaban nada.

- Pero lo disfruté, - susurro Ángel.

-Estoy seguro, de que todo estaría bien si no mencionaras eso otra vez.

- Sigue dentro de mí, Jeffrey.

-Claro, todos tenemos algo adentro…. Pero no es lo único que esta en ti, ya no eres esa cosa… Ya no eres Angelus- dijo Jeff, Ángel sonrió un poco al ver que se encontraba hablando con un niño muy maduro para su edad.

- Jeff… La gente realmente llega a cambiar pero a veces cambian para mal… Si ese día llega alguna vez...

-Te mataré primero…. Lo prometo. - dijo el niño con ironía.

-Gracias. - dijo Ángel con la misma ironía de Jeff.

- ¿Para qué están los amigos? - pregunto Jeff con una sonrisa, Ángel devolvió el gesto antes de recordar que tenían enormes retos por superar para ser amigos, uno llamado John Winchester el cazador de demonios y otro llamado William, el mismo que Connor le había mencionado y del cual no escuchaba desde hace mucho.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta el mismo William los miraba desde el vitral del techo de la biblioteca mientras imitaba todas las frases de Ángel, William no era otro vampiro mas que Spike, el viejo enemigo de Jeffrey.

- Disfruten mientras puedan por que Spike esta en la ciudad… y viene a recuperar lo que es suyo. - murmuro Spike para si mismo antes de irse del techo.


	10. Condenados

Ángel estaba durmiendo en la parte oscura de su casa cuando un rayo de sol entro directo en su cara, incendiándolo un poco. Ángel despertó de inmediato y se alejo de la luz, mientras escuchaba una risa extraña.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto el vampiro, entonces la cortina de donde provenía la luz se cerro y John Winchester apareció delante de el.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Sabes que la luz del sol podría matarme. —dijo Ángel.

- Lo se, esto fue solo una prueba de lo que te puede pasar si no te alejas de nosotros. - dijo John, Ángel suspiro fuerte.

- Mira… John realmente no espero que tu entiendas lo que soy, pero Jeff lo hace y el quiere mi ayuda.

- El no sabe lo que esta haciendo… podrá ser el elegido y todo eso pero al final del día sigue siendo un niño, un niño que no tiene idea del daño que ustedes pueden causar.

- Soy diferente. —murmuro Ángel, John se rio sínicamente.

- Eres un vampiro y seguramente crees tener activada la parte de tu humanidad, créeme he visto a algunos vampiros tratar de hacerlo y eso nunca dura mucho tiempo, solo falta una emoción fuerte o ira en ti para que vuelvas a ser el mismo maldito vampiro que eras antes… Mantente alejado de Jeffrey y de los chicos o la próxima vez que me veas, estaré calvando una estaca en tu corazón.- advirtió John antes de irse, Ángel rompió un viejo mueble de madera por la frustración que sentía.

Había otro vampiro en el pueblo, Spike estaba tratando de encontrar algo e incluso había hipnotizado a un equipo de mineros para que lo ayudaran a adentrarse debajo del pueblo, sin embargo el túnel al que querían tener acceso estaba bloqueado por lo que las cosas estaban yendo bastante lentas para el vampiro.

Jeffrey no sabia de la visita que John le había realizado a Ángel y cuando por fin despertó de su sueño, encontró a su padre sirviéndose una tasa de café, al niño le dolía mucho la cabeza por lo que solo le hizo una seña a John para saludar.

- ¿Dormiste bien anoche?- le pregunto John, el niño solo asintió mientras le arrebataba la jarra del café y se servía su propia tasa.

- Creo que no deberías beber eso. —murmuro John.

- John, me duele la cabeza… no quiero pelear contigo ahora.

- ¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza? Aun tengo pastillas.- dijo John, el niño le sonrió levemente mientras asentía.

John consiguió unas pastillas del botiquín que guardaba en su cuarto, después de haberlas tomado Jeff se fue a la escuela.

El día estuvo lo bastante aburrido como para preguntarse ¿el por que se atrevió a ir a la escuela? cuando podía haberse quedado a tratar de arreglar las cosas con John o con Ángel. Cuando la escuela termino Jeff se fue a la biblioteca para hacer su tarea pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos de estar ahí.

Mientras dormía Jeffrey soñó con su padre matando a Ángel, despertó en medio de un grito ahogado y vio a Giles sentado enfrente de el.

- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto Giles, el niño asintió antes de mirar la hora de s reloj, había estado durmiendo casi 4 horas en la biblioteca.

- Demonios, me quede dormido… debo irme a casa… nos vemos mañana - dijo Jeff antes de salir rápidamente del lugar, Giles se quedo algo preocupado.

Jeff caminaba hacia su casa, cuando se encontró cara a cara con Spike sosteniendo una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos.

- ¿Spike?

- Elegido… que sorpresa encontrarte aquí… ¿es un poco tarde para que un niño ande solo no crees?

.- Deja las bromas, no han sido buenos días… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Spike?

- Solo estoy de paso niño, buscando a alguien.

- ¿Acaso tu novia la loca te dejo?- pregunto Jeff con ironía, Spike frunció el seño.

- Su nombre es Drusilla y tal vez fui yo quien la dejo a ella.

- Si claro, como sea no te quiero en mi pueblo… no te mate la ultima vez por que no eres de mucho peligro que digamos, sin embargo no te quiero ver por aquí…

-Anda continúa burlándote de mi Elegido, pero cuando tenga el anillo de lapislázuli te vas a arrepentir...

- ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Jeff, sin embargo Spike ya se había ido corriendo por lo que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Jeff prefirió regresar a la biblioteca y le conto sobre el encuentro a Giles.

-Dijo que estaban buscando… el anillo de algo

- ¿Lapislázuli? ¿El anillo de Lapislázuli? ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto Giles con interés.

-Sí… ¿Por qué?

-Es que no existe…. Es un mito antiguo… - respondió Giles antes de entrar a su oficina y después de un minuto salió con un libro que le mostro a Jeff.

-Aquí está…. Los vampiros estuvieron muy interesados en localizar a las brujas... durante el siglo X pues ellos creían que existía una forma de que una bruja pudiera canalizar el poder de la naturaleza en una gema y quien la portara recibiría un poder inimaginable. Los vampiros registraron la tierra en la búsqueda de dicha gema, pero nadie la encontró… La conclusión fue que no existía.

-Pues Spike cree que sí existe... y la está buscando en Mistyc Falls.

-Bueno, investigaré todo lo posible…. Ya hiciste todo lo que podías por hoy, vete a dormir.

- ¿Es todo? ¿No tienes ningún caso que requiera mi ausencia en casa gran parte de la noche? - pregunto el niño, Giles se rio un poco aun que entendía la situación en la que Jeff estaba con John.

-Jeff se que es difícil estar con John… por el asunto de Ángel en estos días pero dale tiempo, el va a entenderlo… siempre lo hace

-Bien… tengo sueño… Adiós. - dijo el niño con ironía antes de irse de la biblioteca a la velocidad de un rayo, sin embargo en el trayecto a caza algo lo intercepto.

- Ángel, me asustaste

.- Perdona, no era mi intención pero tenia que hablar contigo.

- Claro… aun que pudiste buscarme en la biblioteca o en casa… pero vamos ¿De que querías hablar?

- Vine… Vine a despedirme.

- ¿Despedirte? ¿Es una broma verdad?—pregunto Jeff con gracia pero Ángel negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, tengo que ir a los Ángeles… tengo otros amigos ahí y estoy pensando ayudar a esa ciudad, también hay muchas cosas sobrenaturales matando gente haya, necesitan a alguien que los proteja y tu no me necesitas aquí.

- ¡Es mentira! Si te necesito Ángel…. Tu puedes enseñarme muchas cosas, cosas que no entiendo del mundo, por favor te necesito. - rogaba el niño, Ángel quería quedarse y ayudarlo pero no podía, no sin provocar una ruptura entre el chico y su padre y eso nunca lo soportaría.

- Lo siento… Tengo que hacerlo, pero me mantendré en contacto y siempre puedes llamarme para preguntarme lo que quieras.- dijo Ángel, el chico miraba al suelo mientras asentía.

- Nos veremos después, ya me tengo que ir.- dijo Jeff, entonces se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando lo mas rápido que pudo, para evitar que Ángel viera las lagrimas que le estaba provocando.

A la mañana siguiente Jeff le conto todo a Willow, necesitaba apoyo para no desmoronarse por haber perdido a quien llego a ver como su mejor amigo.

- No puedo crees que se haya ido… Me agradaba… digo a todos nos agradaba pero…- las palabras de Willow fueron cortadas por el bufido de Xander quien había escuchado toda la conversación y aun que lo ocultaba estaba feliz de la partida de Ángel, el vampiro nunca le agrado.

- Chicos ¿Ya podemos hablar de la inminente catástrofe? - pregunto Xander con ironía, Willow abrió un libro y empezó a hablar.

-Giles encontró un texto que dice que el anillo de Lapislázuli se encuentra… en una convergencia mística… Así le llaman los demonios al pueblo,

- Entonces Spike estaba diciendo la verdad

-El libro menciona que quizás el anillo esta oculto…. En Mistyc Falls, en una cripta subterránea del cementerio, de igual manera… ese anillo no es único que existe pues una bruja poderosa con el hechizo indicado puede hacer cientos de anillos similares.

- ¿Si hay muchos por que Spike no busca otro?- pregunto Xander.

- Por que cada anillo esta hecho para un solo vampiro, tienen un único dueño que lo puede portar… pero este anillo que busca Spike no tiene dueño, fue forjad para cualquier vampiro. - explico Will.

-De acuerdo ustedes traten de ubicar la cripta… Encontraré a Spike antes de que llegue a ella. - dijo Jeff.

-Manos a la obra. - murmuro Xander, seguido por un plan de Willow.

-Llamaré a Buffy y a Oz, nos veremos mas tarde… en cuidado. - dijo Willow, Jeff salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia las calles de Mistyc Falls.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Spike continuaba con sus excavaciones para encontrar el anillo de lapislázuli, habían logrado desbloquear el túnel subterráneo y después de caminar en el por un largo tiempo hallaron unos símbolos marcados en la tierra.

-Ya estamos cerca…. Nadie saldrá de la guarida hasta que entremos, el Elegido podría seguirlos al túnel. - grito Spike, los mineros no tenían mas opción que obedecerlo mientras estuvieran bajo su control, por lo que siguieron excavando y caminando por el túnel.

Por su parte Jeffrey encontró a Oz en su camino al cementerio, el chico estaba arreglando su camioneta que parecía haberse descompuesto en medio de una calle.

- Hola Jeff… ¿puedes creerlo? Esta cosa se descompuso aquí en medio de la nada, no pude atender la llamada de Willow… ¿Sabes de que se trata?

- Lo usual….

- ¿Vampiros?.- pregunto Oz, el niño asintió. - Algo que no he entendido de este raro mundo donde vivimos… ¿Es cómo puedes ser tu el que se enfrente a esas cosas?... no te juzgo Willow me explico eso del elegido, tus poderes y todo… pero sigues siendo un niño, se supone que los adultos deberían protegerte a ti de las cosas malas y no tu a ellos.

- Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días,… supongo que ayudar a los demás es una buena recompensa, aun que yo nunca gano nada. - respondió el niño mirando al suelo.

- Se que no nos conocemos mucho… pero puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo. – dijo Oz, el niño ni lo pensó inmediatamente empezó a hablar.

- Ósea conocí a alguien, a un vampiro que es bueno y es único en el mundo… pensé que podíamos ser amigos pero mi papá e incluso Giles están en su contra, no quien que lo siga viendo y bueno Ángel… ahora se fue a los Ángeles para no se que cosa y estoy molesto… por que deberás pensé que seriamos amigos para siempre. - dijo el niño, Oz podía escuchar un tono extraño en la voz de Jeff cuando hablaba del vampiro, pero no quería hacer conclusiones.

- Que coincidencia... Yo también me iré a los Ángeles para un concierto esta noche… tal vez si veo a Ángel pueda averiguar por que se fue, ¿te gustaría que lo hiciera?

- Me encantaría… gracias Oz.

- O mira… encontré el problema… ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- pregunto Oz al momento de jalar un cable su auto encendió.

- Voy hacia el cementerio, he revisado la mayoría del pueblo con mi súper velocidad y no encontré lo que busco.

- Bien, vamos al cementerio… te ayudare a buscar. - exclamo Oz, Jeff subió a la camioneta y se fue con el chico hacia el cementerio.

Spike había pasado el tiempo caminando en el túnel, cuando por fin llegaron al final y encontró un cofre que contenía el anillo.

- Por fin... Mi búsqueda ha terminado

- Cavamos todo esto ¿por ese tonto cofre?- pregunto uno de los hipnotizados, Spike camino hacia el y le rompió el cuello.

- Este anillo lo es todo, regresé a este tonto pueblo por el... regrese al sitio que ha sido testigo de mis derrotas más espectaculares… pero ahora yo voy a ganar.- dijo Spike mientras abría el cofre y admiraba el anillo azul que contenía, lo saco con cuidado y rápidamente lo puso en su dedo.

- ¿Luzco diferente?—le pregunto a uno de los hombres hipnotizados, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, creo que saldré a dar un paseo. - dijo Spike, entonces corrió a súper velocidad hasta la salida del túnel, con mucha duda dio un paso hacia el rayo de la luz y sorprendentemente no se quemo, Spike se reía de felicidad y salió corriendo para disfrutar la luz del sol por primera vez en los últimos 500 años.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Willow, Xander y Buffy seguían investigando la localización de la misteriosa cripta cuando Oz y Jeffrey entraron al lugar, ellos habían revisado el cementerio y no encontraron nada.

- ¿Encontraron algo Willow?- pregunto Jeff, ella negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada de su computadora, entonces las duras voces de Giles y John se escucharon en la oficina por lo que Jeff se acerco a escuchar.

- Si vuelve por aquí, quiero que lo mates Giles. - decía John,

- Te lo repito, escuche a Jeff decir que Ángel se ha ido… digo quien no lo haría después de que tu lo amenazaras. - dijo Giles, eso fue la ultima pieza del rompecabezas de Jeff, Ángel se había ido por culpa de su padre y eso lo hacia enojar mucho, sin decir palabra salió corriendo de ahí ante la mirada de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto Buffy.

- Esta… confundido, démosle algo de tiempo.- respondió Oz, Jeff corrió hasta el tras patio de la escuela, ya no era horario d clases por lo que estaba completamente solo para llorar o al menos eso creía hasta que escucho unos aplausos.

-Eso es lo que llamo patético. - dijo Spike con una sonría en sus labios, Jeff estaba impactado de verlo ahí parado enfrente de el, bajo la luz del sol que no podía ni hablar.

- ¿No es un día fantástico?, los pájaros cantan... las ardillas hacen ardillitas y el sol brilla de forma saludable…. Es muy emocionante… Quiero ver si me salen pecas. - dijo Spike con ironía y agitando su mano para mostrar el enorme y llamativo anillo en su dedo.

-El anillo. - murmuro Jeffrey-

- Ah, sí el anillo de lapislázuli… Mi patrocinador oficial para matarte. - dijo Spike entre risas, Jeff también empezó a reírse.

-Vaya… no luces nada diferente… Creí que lucirías más alto, que brillarías o algo…. Pero sigues viéndote igual de insignificante para mí.

- Estas acabado elegido. - dijo Spike, en un segundo le había golpeado el rostro a Jeffrey, entonces los 2 empezaron a golpearse mutuamente en el rostro, luego a patearse y era una verdadera batalla feroz.

- ¿Te estás cansando pequeñito?, tus movimientos son torpes, alguien me lo comentó. ¿Quién me lo dijo? Ah, sí… Ángel.

- Apenas estoy iniciando tonto si yo soy torpe tú eres lisiado. - Grito Jeff.

-No se conocían muy bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tuvo que hacer para lograr abrir el corazón del elegido? ¿Fingió ser muy sensible para que tú le hablaras? O no… no ya se… fingió preocuparse por ti. - dijo Spike entre risas.

- Cállate idiota.- le grito Jeff, mientras le seguía pegando sin embargo Spike parecía ser mucho mas rápido que la ultima vez.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Willow encontró que excavaciones clandestinas se habían llevado acabo en el límite de la ciudad.

- Giles y yo iremos a revisar, ustedes quédense aquí por si Jeffrey regresa. —pidió John, luego los 2 hombres mayores salieron corriendo de la biblioteca.

-Es un buen truco, la persona es tan tonta como para creerlo…. Me pregunto en qué fallaste... para hablarle a un vampiro. - Decía Spike mientras seguía en su gran pelea con Jeffrey, en un movimiento infortunado logro estrellar varias veces el rostro del chico en una mesa, sacándole sangre, eso hizo enojar mas a Jeffrey quien en un rápido salto sometió a Spike por los brazos, listo para quitarle el anillo.

- ¡Si me lo quitas, ambos arderemos! - grito Spike

- ¿De veras?... Vamos a ver. - respondió Jeff con ironía, le quito el anillo y en segundos Spike empezó a quemarse, sin embargo l vampiro logro correr hacia la sombra, Giles y John iban saliendo de la escuela cuando vieron a Jeff caer de rodillas, John corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el.

- Ho dios ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba el hombre con preocupación, Jeff sonrió.

- Lo tengo.- respondió mostrándole el anillo a su padre, luego regresaron a la biblioteca donde John le limpio la sangre del rostro y siguieron hablando del anillo.

-Me gusta…. Es pequeño pero valió la pena que me golpearan por el. - dijo Jeff mientras miraba el anillo en su mano.

-Obviamente, es muy peligroso…. Lo vamos a destruir. - dijo John.

-No lo vamos a destruir. -Murmuro Jeff.

-Hijo…cualquier vampiro que lo tenga en sus manos... podrá caminar bajo la luz del sol y aumentara su potencial. - explicaba John, pero Jeff no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Oz quien entendió perfectamente sus intenciones.

-Tocaré en Los Ángeles, puedo pasar a dárselo - dijo Oz.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que hay en Los Ángeles? - preguntaba John-

-Le va a dar el anillo a Ángel…. No hagas escándalo. - murmuro Giles, John solo miro a su hijo con incredulidad y salió de la biblioteca, quería evitar un gran enfrentamiento que pudiera provocar su enojo, sin embargo Jeffrey salió corriendo detrás de el.

- Se lo que le dijiste a Ángel.- murmuro el niño, John volteo a mirarlo mientras asentía.

- Hice lo que creí mejor para ti hijo.

- Lo se… pero por favor John, n lo vuelvas a hacer, todavía no tienes ese derecho.- dijo el niño, regresando a la biblioteca, John estaba realmente conmocionado por esas palabras fue pro eso que se fue del lugar, el no sabia como reaccionar exactamente.

Por la tarde Oz se encontraba apunto de partir a los ángeles en su camioneta, el estaba por empezar a conducir cuando Jeffrey apareció en la parte trasera.

- ¿Jeffrey que haces aquí?- pregunto Oz con mucha sorpresa, el niño empezó a reírse.

- Lo siento si te espante… es obvio Oz, iré contigo a los ángeles.

- ¿estas loco? Si John o Giles se enteran…

- No me importa… Oz necesito ver a Ángel, por favor... Ayúdame.- pidió el niño, Oz lo dudo por unos segundos pero al final termino conduciendo por la carretera rumbo a los Ángeles, una vez que pasaron junto al letrero de despedida del pueblo Spike apareció detrás de el, mirando fijo la dirección que la camioneta tenia.


	11. El Regalo Parte1

**Los Ángeles California.**

Ángel había pasado 2 días en la ciudad con un viejo amigo, había estado patrullando las calles toda la noche y acababa de salvar a una mujer de un traficante que no fue difícil de atrapar. Sin embargo Ángel no se había percatado de que Spike estaba en el techo de un callejón mirando y burlándose de la conversación con la chica que había salvado.

- ¿Cómo puedo darte las gracias… misteriosa criatura nocturna vestida de negro y hermosa?.

-No es necesario, señorita me basta con tus lágrimas de gratitud. Verás, antes era un vampiro malvado... pero el amor y una dichosa maldición me robaron mis colmillos y ahora soy un corderito bueno con dientes feos… Ayudar a los necesitados es mi trabajo y crear una gran tensión sexual... para luego irme pavoneándome como un magnífico maricón...es gratitud suficiente para mí.

-Comprendo… Tengo un sobrino que es homosexual..

- ¡No digas más! El mal anda suelto y ya casi no me queda esa gomina para mariquitas que tanto me gusta…. Rápido, vayamos al Angelmóvil. ¡Vámonos!

Esa era la forma en la que Spike se burlaba de la gratitud de la chica y de la historia de Ángel, después su ceño se frunció.

- Adelante Ángel…. Hazte el gran héroe fornido mientras aún puedas, te esperan unas cuantas sorpresas… El anillo de lapislázuli, una visita de tu viejo amigo Spike con tu pequeño elegido y sí... tu macabra y horrible muerte. - murmuraba Spike para si mismo.

Oz y Jeffrey iban llegando a los Ángeles después de haber pasado casi 4 horas escuchando la radio y cantando canciones de Rock clásico y otros géneros.

- Supongo que si hubiera usado mi súper velocidad pude haber llegado en menos de 1 hora aquí, pero eso me hubiera agotado… Gracias Oz, estas 4 horas han sido geniales con la música

- No me agradezcas aun, ¿tienes idea de donde encontraremos a Ángel?

- Bueno, no va a ser muy difícil… dijo que vendría a ayudar a las personas y… si bueno tome esto de su chaqueta la otra noche, es una dirección... de un tal Doyle. - dijo el niño dándole una tarje blanca a Oz, entonces el chico condujo para halla.

Ángel estaba quedándose en un edificio barato donde años antes había conocido a Doyle, juntos habían salvado a muchas personas en L.A.

- Tu primera victoria… felicidades has regresado a los Ángeles. —decía Doyle sin embargo Ángel no podía quita u cara triste mientras miraba por la ventana, sin dejar de pensar en Mistyc Falls.

Como atraídos por el pensamiento de Ángel, Oz apareció en el lugar.

-Hola, Los Ángeles. - exclamo Oz cuando puso su primer pie en el sitio, Ángel volteo am mirarlo y se quedo impresionado.

- ¿Oz? …. Me alegra verte.

- Igualmente Ángel, vine a dar un concierto... pero también traje algo... - dijo Oz, en ese momento Jeff entro caminando lentamente por la puerta, Ángel estaba conmocionado de verlo ahí, no lo podía creer.

- ¿Jeffrey? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - pregunto el vampiro

- Oz me trajo

- Dios no debiste venir… si John se entera…

- No me importa, ya se lo que te dijo… ya hable con el y bueno yo… te traje un regalo - dijo el niño sacando de la bolsa de su sudadera el anillo de lapislázuli, Ángel lo tomo rápidamente en sus manos y lo observo detalladamente.

- Espera un minuto. ¿Es lo que creo que es?

- Ho si… un anillo de lapislázuli, tranquilo no tiene dueño… así que puedes usarlo. - dijo Jeff con emoción, Ángel estaba petrificado pues siempre había querido tener uno de sus anillos mágicos.

- Genial.- dijo Doyle detrás de Ángel, así que el vampiro sin dejar de mirar el anillo presento a muchacho.

- Ah, él es Doyle… Trabaja aquí, entre comillas.- murmuro Ángel, Oz le dio la mano al sujeto quien no dejaba de mirar a Jeffrey.

-A ver si acierto, pero, ¿tú eres Jeffrey? ¿El elegido?- pregunto Doyle.

- Bien acertado.

-Vaya, aquí estás, en Los Ángeles... Esto es genial…. Escuche hablar mucho de ti, también te he investigado… se que eres muy inteligente.

- Gracias… entonces ¿tú eres como un detective?

- Ho no… no, Alnegl es el detective.

- ¿Deberás? ¿Tienes un sombrero y una pistola? - pregunto Jeff, Ángel por fin dejo de mirar el anillo y sonrió levemente.

- Nos interesaremos más por eso luego pero ahora mismo... concentrémonos en el premio gordo que acaba de ganar Ángel… ¿Que esperas, amigo? Póntelo…. Nos broncearemos en la piscina y conozco unos clubes de desnudistas... que tienen un buffet fabuloso de día que está delicioso, eso me dijeron. - agrego Doyle con gracia, Ángel solo lo miro con seriedad para que se callara.

- ¿Jeffrey estas seguro de que me quieres dar al anillo a mi?- le pregunto Ángel.

- Sí. - murmuro el niño. - Mi viejo amigo Spike lo buscó por todo el pueblo... Pero ya me encargue de él y se fue sin el anillo, lo quiero en manos seguras. - agrego.

- ¿Por qué no te lo pones? -sugiero Doyle.

- Quizá después. - dijo Ángel entre dientes.

- ¿Estás loco? Ángel, podrías….

- Dije que quizá después. - grito Ángel, haciéndole llegar el claro mensaje de"no te entrometas" a Doyle.

- Como quieras, pero... yo voy al bar a tomarme algo para celebrarlo… ¿Vienes, Oz? - pregunto Doyle.

- Sí, tengo hambre. - murmuro Oz, antes de salir y dejar a Jeffrey con Ángel para que hablaran.

- Ángel enserio… Quiero que tú tengas el anillo.

- Acompáñame.- fue todo lo que dijo Ángel, antes de empezar a caminar Jeff lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, no comprendía por que estaban ahí.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Jeff.

- Te llevare a casa.- respondió Ángel con seriedad.

.- Pero yo no quiero irme a casa.

- No me importa, tienes que regresar a Mistyc Falls… te necesitan haya Jeff

- Entonces ven conmigo, ayúdame Ángel.

- No, yo no me fui por lo que tu padre me dijo… me fui por que entendí que ese no es mi lugar, yo no puedo ser tu amigo sin retenerte… o ponerte en peligro. - explicaba Ángel cuando las risas de Spike se escucharon haciendo eco en el lugar, de repente el apareció delante de los chicos y golpeo a Ángel con una madera.

- Hola Ángel… Creo que tienes algo que busco: un anillo. ¿Lo has visto? - pregunto Spike con ironía.

- Será mejor que regreses a casa, Spike…. El anillo se quedará conmigo. - respondió Ángel empezando a pelear con Spike, Jeff se mantenía lejos el asunto de los vampiros pero estaba listo apara ayudar si Ángel lo necesitaba sin embargo Ángel parecía poder lidiar solo con Spike, pues le dio una gran pelea.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres Ángel el detective vampiro?... Ay, qué miedo te tengo y luego ¿qué sigue? ¿El vampiro vaquero?, ¿El vampiro bombero?, ¿La bailarina vampiro?.

- Me gusta usar las piernas. - respondió Ángel con la misma ironía de Spike. - Así que tú y yo debemos pelear ¿no? ¿Es tu gran plan para recuperar el anillo?- agrego Ángel, pateando a Spike y sometiéndolo contra el capo de un auto.

- Tengo un buen plan. - agrego Spike zafándose del agarre de Ángel.

- ¿Tú? ¿Un buen plan? Lo dudo mucho. - agregó Jeff con ironía, aun que el estaba tratando de mantenerse fuera de la conversación de los vampiros, no podía perder la oportunidad de burlase de su enemigo.

- Un plan inteligente y minucioso… Pero me aburrí, tantas horas vigilando y esperando sufrí calambres en las piernas.

- Ya basta de tonterías Spike y lárgate de aquí- advirtió Ángel.

- Dime dónde está el maldito anillo y lo hare… Además ese anillo no haría juego con tu conjunto.

- Ni con tu cara

- Conseguiré el anillo…. Esto no acabará hasta que uno de nosotros se convierta en polvo Ángel. - advirtió Spike y corrió, Oz y Doyle lograron ver esa parte de la pelea.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Doyle al ver la ropa llena de polvo de Ángel.

- Spike esta aquí, nos ataco. —respondió Jeff.

- ¿Estás bien?... Aún más importante: ¿y el anillo? - pregunto Doyle.

- Está bien… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes dos…. Desaparezcan hasta que esto acabe, Spike quiere sangre. - dijo Ángel refiriéndose a Doyle y a Oz.

- Tengo que ir a mi concierto en una hora… pero no te preocupes Jeffrey, estaré en contacto por si me necesitan.

Doyle y Oz se fueron de aquella habitación, dejando a Ángel y Jeffrey solos para preparase del ataque venidero.

- ¿Y tú qué? No tardará en venir por ti.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Encontrarlo primero.

- Bien, vámonos yo puedo ayudar.- dijo Jeff, entonces el y Ángel salieron a las calles para buscar pistas del paradero de su hermano, eran las 2 de a mañana cuando Ángel logro ingresar a un bar con música muy alta donde un informante podía tener información de Spike.

- No, Spice no…. Es el tipo que trabaja en Broadway…. Spike, con "k".

- ¿Es un vampiro?

- Sí, un vampiro, exacto.

-No, no he escuchado nada de el… lo siento

- De acuerdo, gracias. - dijo un Ángel molesto por haber perdido todo su tiempo en ese sitio, después salió a reunirse con Jeff pues el niño tuvo que esperar en el auto, pues no lo dejarían entrar a ese tipo de bares.

- Vámonos Frankie Trípode, no sabe nada.

- ¿Frankie Trípode?... Ah, ya lo entiendo, es un monstruo de 3 piernas, ¿verdad? - pregunto Jeff con ironía, Ángel negó con incredulidad.

- - No, es humano.

- ¿Y qué significa su nombre?

- Escucha Jeff, regresemos a la oficina de Doyle… necesitas dormir un poco, estas exhausto… Y no es una petición, es lo que vamos a hacer. - dijo Ángel, el sabia lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser el niño.

- No sabía que tenías auto Ángel… ¿Por qué no lo sacaste antes? Pudo haber sido de mucha ayuda cuando el coche de Giles se descompuso.

- En el pueblo no tengo necesidad de usarlo, es un lugar pequeño y soy ambientalista… además haya es mas fácil ocultarse con la súper velocidad que una ciudad como esta.

- ¿Sabes? Spike menciono que te conocía antes y hace rato me quedo claro que es verdad… Y yo bueno…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia verdad?

- Lo agradecería mucho.

- Esta bien… mi historia con Spike se remonta al año 1500 cuando yo lo conocí lo llamaban William el sanguinario, era un chico tonto que escribía mala poesía que mataba el oído de las bellas jóvenes de esos días… Yo había convertido a una mujer llamada Drusilla en vampiro y…

- Esperas… ¿tú convertiste en vampiro a esa loca? -pregunto Jeff.

- ¿Tu conoces a Drusilla? ¿Ella sigue viva?

- Spike y Drusilla resucitaron a un demonio que quemaba a la gente por adentro... Fue algo muy raro con un brazo en una caja.

- ¿Un brazo en una caja? ¿El juez?- pregunto Ángel, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y el vampiro continuo con la historia.

- En parte yo tuve la culpa de todo eso… a Drusilla no solo la convertí en vampiro, también fui yo quien la desquicio… ella era una niña d familia, muy religiosa con el don de la premoción, cuando mi creadora… Darla.

- Hay por dios espera…. ¿Darla? ¿Una tipa rubia, ojos azules con muy mala actitud?

- Suena mucho a ella… déjame adivinar…. ¿también la conoces?

- Claro hace unos meses me quiso matar… no solo la conocí Ángel, también fui yo quien la mato - dijo Jeff, eso le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Ángel, si bien no había pensado en Darla en mucho tiempo, algo en su interior se sentía mal de escuchar acerca de su muerte.

- Esta bien, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano… ella era bastante.. problemática, como sea ella fue quien eligió a Drusilla para ser vampiro, hicimos cosas terribles delante de ella antes de convertirla y cuando por fin paso… ella estaba completamente loca, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos viajando por el mundo… En uno de esos viajes conocimos a Spike… el se enamoro de Dru y ella de el, por lo que lo convirtió en vampiro… cuando yo me entere quise matar a William, su solo nombre era una abominación para los vampiros… fue por eso que se cambio el nombre a Spike… muchos vampiros lo hacen.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste?

- Si, mi verdadero nombre era Liam… pero mi pequeña hermana siempre dijo que yo era su Ángel, después de que la mate… opte ese nombre como purga a lo que le hice a mi familia… como sea Spike me demostró que era un buen aprendiz, supero todas mis pruebas y poco a poco le fui enseñando a ser como yo… a ser como Ángelus, hubo un tiempo en que solo vivimos el y yo juntos, convirtiendo niños como Connor en vampiros, pero lo que mas le gustaba hacer a el era… matar cazadores, mato a muchos.

- Eso… ¿Debería estar preocupado por eso?

- Preocúpate por todo lo que es Spike, podrá parecer un simple tonto pero no lo es.- dijo Ángel, para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Doyle Jeff ya estaba dormido en el auto por lo que Ángel lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación. Después Ángel bajo a los túneles subterráneos y escondió el anillo, tenia que mantenerlo alejado de Spike.

Al día siguiente Ángel se despertó por el sonido del teléfono de la oficina, respondió y era Doyle

- Ángel, se que me pediste mantenerme lejos de esto… pero no pude hacerlo estuve investigando a nuestro amigo Spike.

- ¿Qué encontraste Doyle?

- Escucha, Manny el Puerco dijo... que no conocía para nada a un vampiro llamado Spike.

- ¿Y qué?

- Dijo eso antes de que yo mencionara a Spike… Lo encontrarás en un bar en la Calle 3 llamado la Sala Orbita. - dijo Doyle, Ángel colgó rápidamente y cuando se giro para salir observo a Jeffrey completamente vestido y duchado en la puerta.

- ¿Quién llamo?

- Era Doyle, sabemos donde esta Spike... iba para haya ahora.

- Te pusiste el anillo… ¿Podremos caminar en el sol?.- pregunto el niño.

- No... No me lo voy a poner todavía, Spike puede quitármelo y no podemos dejar que eso pasa… iremos por el subterráneo. - explico Ángel, Jeff acepto y mas tarde ambos estaban en el bar llamado Sala Orbita, no tardaron mucho en hallar a Spike.

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un verdadero aguafiestas Ángel? - pregunto Spike quien aun seguía bebiendo de una cerveza.

- ¿Crees que puedes venir a mi ciudad y hacer esto?.. Nunca aprenderás, Spike.

- Quizá aprenda despacio, pero... acabo aprendiendo. - murmuro Spike, entonces la voz de una mujer diciendo algo raro se escucho, Ángel y Jeff voltearon a mirar y cayeron inconscientes

Mientras tanto Doyle y Oz esperaban en la oficina, noticias de sus amigos.

-Jeff ya debería de haber llamado… Esto me huele mal. - decía Oz.

-Quizá no… Quizá acabaron con Spike rápidamente y decidieron ir a surfear.

-No lo creo, Jeff no aria a eso sin llamar primero.

- Ángel tiene el anillo, ¿no?.. Seguro que está surfeando en la playa de Malibú ahora mismo... con su cabello al viento y chicas en bikini. - decía Doyle muy seguro de si, sin embargo Oz no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba pasando.

Ángel abrió los ojos y tuvo problemas para divisar lo que estaba enfrente de el, estaba atado por las muñecas que sujetaban su cuerpo en aire, delante de el se encontraba Spike y otro sujeto mayor, vestido elegantemente.

-Marcus es un experto… Algunos dicen que es un artista, pero nunca me gustaron las etiquetas… Es el maldito rey de la tortura con humanos, demonios, políticos... da igual. Algunos dicen que inventó varias torturas clásicas... pero no me quiere decir cuáles… Detrás de su fachada fría, verás que es un tanto tímido, excepto con los niños...Te gustan los niños ¿verdad, Marcus?... Bueno, le gusta comerlos y otras cosas horribles. -se burlaba Spike.

- ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?, si le han hecho algo yo voy a…

- Tranquilo Ángel, no te preocupes tanto por ese chiquillo y preocúpate por ti.- le dijo Spike, entonces el otro sujeto empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Ángel, después paso su mano por el pecho del vampiro.

- Su piel… más de 200 años de vida y qué poco daño externo ¿E interno?

- ¿Necesitan estar solos los dos o podemos empezar ya con la tortura? - pregunto Spike.

-Un vampiro con alma, obligado a recorrer la tierra haciendo buenas obras…

- Eso no supondrá un problema, ¿verdad Marcus?

-Al contrario, los seres con almas tienen algo que perder.

-Almas, dedos, dedos del pie, empecemos a cortar, ¿sí?... Quiero mi maldito anillo. - exigió Spike, el hombre seguía mirando de arriba abajo a Ángel.

- ¿Vas a torturarme o a matarme del aburrimiento? - pregunto Ángel, el hombre tomo una vara del fuego y se la clavo en un costado.

-Un poco de las dos cosas, seguramente. - murmuraba Marcus, mientras Ángel gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Quiero mi anillo! y si no lo consigo pronto... te clavaré una estaca ahora mismo. - amenazo Spike.

- ¿Ya acabaste? - pregunto Ángel con ironía.

-Sabe que no lo matarás hasta conseguir el anillo… Sabe que mientes.

-Pues consíguemelo Marcus.

-Muy pronto querrá decirme todo lo que sabe y más… El sabe que no miento. - dijo Marcus mientras se giraba a buscar nuevas armas.

-Eres un idiota, Spike. - murmuro Ángel.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo no estoy encadenado y tengo armas a mi alrededor.

-Contrataste a un vampiro… ¿Qué crees que hará con el anillo cuando lo encuentre? ¿Dártelo a ti?

-Cielos ¿Por qué no pensé eso?... Un momento, sí pensé en ello, contraté a un tipo a quien no le importa el anillo ni nada en este mundo... excepto descuartizar a gente pedazo a pedazo. Lo llaman una adicción, Ángel y todos las tenemos... Creo que la tuya se llama Pequeño tonto... Es adorable cuando sufre por tu amistad, ¿verdad?

-Me parece más adorable cuando te parte la cara. - dijo Ángel, en eso Marcus le lanzo otra varilla caliente en el pecho que lo hizo gritar.

-Creo que iré a tomar el aire, los dejaré solos. - dijo Spike mientras se iba, Marcus continuo torturando a Ángel con las varillas por un rato.

-Bueno, esto es divertido... pero pronto empezaré a aburrirme. La mayoría de las cosas que están vivas y respiran... odian la oscuridad y les encanta la luz. Pero nosotros somos diferentes ¿verdad?... Odiamos la luz del día y ella nos odia de vuelta…. Escondiste el anillo, Ángel cundo podrías estar caminando a la luz del día ahora mismo. Así que tengo que preguntarme, ¿Qué quieres si no es el anillo?

- Quiero que cierres tu maldita boca, pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos. - grito Ángel, el sujeto empezó a recorrer una varilla caliente por el rostro de Ángel.

-A través del dolor averiguamos la verdad sobre nosotros mismos… Nos despoja de nuestras defensas, nos hace inocentes de nuevo, como niños. Me gustan los niños… Estoy aquí para ayudarte a encontrar esa inocencia... aquí, con la luz.

Mientras la tortura de Ángel continuaba, Spike utilizo los túneles subterráneos para seguir con la siguiente fase de su plan, logrando llegar a la oficina de Doyle, donde no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrarlo.

-Me encanta tu peinado. - le dijo Spike a Oz

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de ti… Ni un pasó más, idiota. - advirtió Oz, sin embargo Spike siguió acercándose al borde de la puerta mientras sonreía.

- ¿Por qué los buenos siempre van en grupo? ¿Y éste quién es? ¿El chico de la limpieza de Ángel? - se burlo Spike, Doyle saco una ballesta y le apunto a Spike.

-Las apariencias engañan, rubio.

-Ay, el irlandés tiene agallas.

-Quizá te parta por la mitad… ¿Quieres que use esto? - pregunto Doyle mostrando la ballesta.

-Morirás antes de que la flecha abandone el arco…. ¿Por dónde iba?, ha si estoy harto de buscar ese anillo… Deberían buscarlo Ustedes dos.

- ¿Y Ángel? ¿Y Jeffrey? - pregunto Oz.

- ¿Un tipo alto, apesadumbrado, con cejas de troglodita? Y ¿Un niño escuálido, con cara de tonto y mirada retraída?... A uno lo están torturando a muerte y al otro bueno esta en algo especial… Así que ¿Por qué no buscan ese anillo ustedes 2 y me lo dan? Y soltaré a sus amigos.

- No confío en ti. - murmuro Doyle.

-No me importa… Tienen hasta que anochezca para salvarlos, estaré en la pesquería Peterson's, entre Seward y Westminster…. No se demoren. -advirtió Spike antes de irse, Oz y Doyle se quedaron sin opciones a si que empezaron a buscar el anillo por todas partes, estaban seguros de que si Ángel lo tenía puesto entonces estaría en esa oficina.

Marcus estaba utilizando la luz del sol que entraba por el techo de la pescadería para quemar a Ángel en ciertas ocasiones, el vampiro estaba resistiendo lo más que podía hasta que Marcus saco una estaca de madera y con ella le rasguño el pecho.

-Hiciste cosas horribles cuando eras malo, ¿verdad? Y ahora te estás esforzando tanto por ser bueno, pero... no hay nada bueno o malo de por sí, es lo que pensamos…. Puedo hacer que el dolor desaparezca y como sabrás, puedo traerlo de vuelta, ¿Qué quieres, Ángel? … Creo que lo sé, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca…. Quiero la verdad, sabré si estás mintiendo. - decía Marcus.

-Quiero... ser perdonado. - murmuro Ángel.

-Sí, ésa es la verdad y quieres ganarte el perdón… No eres... de los que eligen el camino fácil, por eso me caes tan bien. Al final, no sentirás culpa... ni remordimientos ni nada, excepto una oscuridad total… Al final, el anillo, el pasado, nada de ello tendrá importancia… Serás libre, te lo prometo.

-Y yo te prometo que te mataré. - dijo Ángel tomando con los pies la estaca que Marcus había tirado, después impulso su cuerpo hacia atrás para clavársela al vampiro pero Spike apareció en ese momento y lo evito.

-Vamos, matar al torturador está estrictamente prohibido. - dijo Spike, el enfadado torturador tomo la estaca de las manos de Spike para matar a Ángel, pero Spike lo detuvo.

- ¡Tranquilo, grandullón! Aún necesito el anillo…. Ahora lo has hecho enojar… No querría estar encadenado como tú. - dijo Spike, Marcus siguió torturando a Ángel con la luz del sol.

El tiempo pasaba, Oz y Doyle habían destruido la oficina buscando el anillo, pero no había señal de el por ninguna parte.

- ¡Maldita sea!.. No está en el congelador y no está en el tanque del inodoro. En las películas, siempre está en uno de esos lugares. - dijo Oz.

-Hemos buscado por todas partes…. Excepto... - Doyle se quedo muy pensativo antes de salir corriendo, Oz lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento del lugar y ahí bajaron a otro sitio.

-Las cloacas infestadas de ratas que usa para moverse de día… es brillante - murmuraba Oz, después de haber camino unos pasos por el lugar Oz noto el movimiento de una madera en el suelo se agacho para levantarla y debajo de ella encontró el anillo.

-Vamos, tenemos que salvar a Jeff y Ángel. - exclamo Oz.

-No podemos darle a Spike lo que quiere para que nos mate…. Necesitamos un plan. - aseguro Oz y después de un tiempo de discutir el tema, se fueron a ver a Spike en al pescadería Peterson's, desde la camioneta vieron como Ángel era torturado e interrumpieron en el lugar.

- ¿Dónde está mi anillo?- pregunto Spike, saliendo de las sombras.

- No lo trajimos… Pero sabemos dónde está. - dijo Doyle bajando de la camioneta.

-De repente, me muero del aburrimiento… Se acaba el tiempo, muchachitos, denme el anillo las vidas de sus amigos dependen de ellos.

- ¿Quieres el anillo, desgraciado? Búscalo. - dijo Doyle arrojando el anillo desde su bolsa hasta la rendija de luz cerca de Ángel, en ese momento Oz saco una ballesta por la ventana de la camioneta y le disparo una flecha a Spike en el pie, el vampiro cayo en el piso.

Marcus el vampiro que torturaba a Ángel vio la oportunidad, recogió el anillo y desapareció a súper velocidad. Spike se dio cuenta del hecho y empezó a maldecir, mientras Doyle subía a Ángel a la camioneta de Oz.

- El tiene el anillo… es el único que sabe donde esta Jeffrey, tenemos que encontrarlo.- murmuraba Ángel débilmente, sin embargo Oz hizo lo que le pidió.

- Da la vuelta. - murmuro Oz.

- ¿Para hacer qué?... Es de día y no tienes el anillo, a menos que quieras convertirte en una antorcha humana, ni hablar. - se quejo Doyle al ver que Ángel se quitaba su gabardina negra.

-Tiene razón. Morirás abrasado... y no estás en condiciones de luchar contra un demonio torturador. - agrego Oz.

-Le gustan los niños... Oz, da la vuelta… No pudo ir muy lejos. - ordeno Ángel al recordar que a pocas calles de ahí estaba a playa, donde muchos niños solían estar juntos, sin embargo Marcus ya estaba ahí disfrutando del sol y sonriéndole a todos los niños pero Oz condujo a toda velocidad hacia la playa.

-Maldita sea, yo acabaré con él.

- ¿Estás seguro Ángel?

- Sí. - murmuro el vampiro, entonces abrió la puerta de la camioneta y con la súper velocidad llego hasta Marcus tirándolo por debajo del puente del muelle para que la luz del sol no lo dañara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? - se burlaba Marcus.

-Después de todo, te lo prometí…. No conseguiste hacerme hablar, lo intentaste, pero fracasaste eso sí que tiene que ser una tortura… Ahora dime ¿Dónde tienes a Jeffrey maldito?

- Ho jamás lo volverán a ver. -

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En casa… El esta ahí…. Considéralo como un regalo. - dijo Marcus entre risas, Ángel le arranco el anillo del dedo y después lo arrojo hacia la luz del sol, Marcus se encendió en llamas en segundos y murió.

Ángel miro el anillo unos segundos y se lo puso lentamente, después subió por el puente del muelle mientras contemplaba lo hermoso que era el sol, era mejor de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Ángel? Estas caminando en el sol...Es grandioso. - dijo Doyle, entonces Ángel recordó que tenia que encontrar a Jeff así que regreso a la camioneta de Oz y a toda velocidad regresaron a la oficina.

Ángel mantenía el rostro de vampiro en todo momento, rompió la puerta de la entrada de la oficina con mucha fuerza y se encontró con una mujer ahí parada, con Jeff a su lado en el sofá mientras ella le lanzaba una luz azul de sus manos.

- !Jeffrey¡ - grito Ángel.

- Es tarde vampiro.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, entonces hubo una explosión luminosa que dejo a Ángel inconsciente para unos minutos, para cuando el vampiro abrió los ojos y la mujer ya no estaba, pero tampoco Jeff o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey? - pregunto Ángel.

- Ángel, tienes que calmarte- dijo Oz.

- ¡Donde esta! - grito el vampiro.

- Esta aquí.- murmuro Doyle quien venia entrando de la otro habitación, con un bebe en sus brazos, Ángel se quedo impactado… no podía ser otra cosa Jeff era el bebe que su amigo sostenía en sus brazos.


	12. El Regalo Parte2

- Suponemos que la mujer que estaba aquí con el… era una bruja y le lanzo un hechizo que lo convirtió en esto. –- Decía Doyle mientras el pequeño bebe en sus brazos menaba sus bracitos hacia Ángel.

- Esto es mas bien una maldición. - respondió Ángel tomando el bebe entre sus brazos, lo miro y el bebe le sonrió.

- ¿Vieron a donde se fue la mujer?- pregunto Ángel, sus amigos negaron con la cabeza.

- Cuando la luz desapareció ella ya no estaba… Ángel ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué se supone que les diga a todos los demás en Mistyc Falls?- pregunto Oz sin embargo Ángel no dejaba de mirar a Jeffrey.

- Me ocupare decírselo… por ahora ¿podrían conseguir pañales? Y leche… si estoy en lo correcto vamos a necesitarlos por un tiempo. - exclamo Ángel, así que Oz fue a conseguir las cosas.

Mientras tanto en Mistyc Falls había pasado casi 1 día desde la desaparición de Jeffrey, nadie sabia nada de el y no se podían imaginar lo que estaba pasando hasta que Giles recibió en su oficina la llamada decisiva de Ángel.

- Ángel… esperaba que llamaras tenemos un problema aquí… Jeffrey desapareció, tememos que algo malo pudo haberle pasado.

- Lo se… el esta conmigo Giles.

- Gracias a dios, eso significa que esta bien ¿Verdad?

- Giles paso algo… tuvimos algunos complicaciones aquí, creemos que una bruja pudo estar involucrada… la cosa es que lanzaron un conjuro sobre Jeffrey.

- ¿Qué es lo que le hicieron?

- Lo han convertido en... un recién nacido. - dijo Ángel, escuchando el suspiro pesado que soltaba Giles del otro lado del teléfono.

- De acuerdo, creo que tengo información de algunos conjuros parecidos… solo ¿dime donde están?... iremos para haya ahora.- decía Giles cuando John entro a la oficina y escucho todo, Giles le hizo una seña para que esperara mientras apuntaba la dirección que Ángel le daba.

- Llegaremos ahí en la noche… cuídalo bien. - dijo Giles antes de colgar.

- ¿Qué pasa Giles? ¿Era Jeffrey? ¿El se encuentra bien? .- preguntaba John, quien había pasado la 48 horas mas difíciles de su vida preocupándose por el paradero de su hijo, incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

- John… el esta bien, dentro de lo que cabe… el esta con Ángel ahora.

- ¿El vampiro?... debí saberlo, ese maldito…

- John cálmate y escúchame… Tenemos que ir a los Ángeles, ahora… a Jeffrey le han lanzando un hechizo y ahora mismo es solo un bebe… necesita protección. - explico Giles, John se quedo en shock con su mente repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Como pude ser eso posible?- pegunto John petrificado, Giles camino rápido hacia sus libros y tomo su volúmenes de magia. Luego salió a la biblioteca donde la pandilla estaba esperando noticias.

- ¿Hubo noticias? ¿Encontraron a Jeff?- pregunto Xander.

- No hay tiempo para respuestas… tenemos que irnos muchachos.

- ¿A donde?- pregunto Willow Giles volteo para apresurar a John a salir de la oficina, el hombre parecía estar en trance o algo pero estaba caminando.

- Iremos a los Ángeles, Willow necesito que vengas con nosotros… Billie, Xander y Buffy ustedes quédense y protejan la ciudad… no podemos bajar la guardia… - decía el hombre, entonces el, John y Willow subieron al auto rumbo a los Ángeles.

Ángel había permanecido cargando al bebe todo el tiempo, ambos mantenían en contacto visual en todo momento, parecía haber algo raro entre ellos.

- Tuvimos que recorrer 3 tiendas diferentes para hallar esto… es como si no existieran bebes en los Ángeles… anda dámelo tengo experiencia con bebes.- decía Doyle que acababa de dejar las bolsas de las compras en el mostrador y estiraba laos brazos para recibir al bebe, sin embargo Ángel le dio la vuelta y tomo el paquete de pañales de la bolsa.

- Se como poner un pañal… de los normales con seguros, estas cintas son… - decía Ángel mientras ponía al bebe en el mostrador y trataba de ponerle el pañal, luego de varios minutos pudo terminar.

- Muy bien pequeño, estas listo. - exclamo Ángel volviendo a tomar al bebe en sus brazos., entonces Oz entro corriendo al lugar seguido por un vampiro que se quedo atascado en la puerta por que no había sido invitado a pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí?—le pregunto Ángel, el vampiro empezó a reírse mientras se lamia los labios.

- Es bebe, va a ser nuestro.- murmuro, Oz tomo la ballesta de Ángel y le disparo un flecha al vampiro quien logro esquivarla y se fue corriendo, el bebe empezó a llorar.

- No estamos seguros aquí.- murmuraba Oz.

- No, nunca lo estamos…. Solo quisiera saber ¿Cómo se entero el vampiro de este asunto del bebe?—pregunto Oz.

- Es el niño de la profecía... Todos y todo vendrán por el. - dijo Ángel mientras trataba de calmar al niño que no paraba de llorar, entonces tomo la botella de leche que Doyle le había preparado.

- Aquí esta tu bibí… solo tomate tu bibí… vamos. - decía Ángel, sin embargo no tenia ni la menor idea de que debía ponerle la botella al niño en la boca, solo estaba mostrándosela.

- Ángel no creo que eso funcione… por que no me dejas…- dijo Oz tratando de quitarle al bebe, pero Ángel volvió a darse la vuelta.

- Si… yo puedo con el…. vamos es un lindo bibí, vamos ¿quieres dejar de llorar y tomar tu bibí?… si, si quieres por favor. - decía Ángel con mucha dulzura tratando de convencer al niño de comer, sin embargo eso no era lo que tenia que hacer.

- Ya hay 3 sitios web, ofreciendo dinero por el bebe... - exclamo Doyle quien había pasado los últimos minutos en la computadora investigando.

- Al parecer nuestra amiga la bruja dio el anuncio de que el elegido era un bebe, incluso publicaron nuestra dirección…- agrego Doyle, Ángel tomo un osos de peluche que habían comprado del mostrador y empezó a caminar.

- Sigue investigando.. Tenemos que saber quien es ella. - ordeno Ángel, caminando con el bebe para la habitación.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que Ángel pudiera calmar al bebe, lo había acostado en la cama y el estaba sentado enfrente jugando con el osito tratando de que dejara de llorar pero no funcionaba.

- Vamos Jeff… tienes que darme algo… de acuerdo intentare otra cosa….- dijo Ángel empezando a tratar de cantar una canción de cuna.

_Turarura… turarura… turarura… esta será tu canción de cuna… _

Sin embargo el bebe seguía dormido y Ángel estaba por darse por vencido.

- ¿Sabes que? Te di de comer, te cambie, te cargo y lloras... Te bajo y lloras ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy pésimo. - dijo el vampiro con derrota, entonces Doyle quien iba pasando por el pasillo entro.

- Es un bebe… Esta sumamente unido a ti, tienes que relajarte Ángel para que se siente seguro… míralo es mas que una misión, míralo... obsérvalo. - fueron las palabras de Doyle antes de salir de la habitación.

- Esta bien... Todo va a estar bien, lo va a estar… oye ¿te gusta esto? - pregunto el vampiro haciendo un montón de gestos con su cara, sin embargo eso no funcionaba tampoco.

- Solo me queda una mas- murmuro Ángel mostrando su rostro de vampiro, el bebe dejo de llorar y le sonrió estirando sus manitas para tocarle el rostro, Ángel empezaba a reírse.

- Te gusta esta… -murmuro Ángel con felicidad.

Mientras tanto en la recepción de la oficina, Doyle se daba por vencido en su búsqueda de internet pues la bruja estaba bastante oculta y lo único de ella que pudo encontrar fue el anuncio de su hechizo mágico en el elegido.

- Nunca vamos a encontrar a esa bruja… no se que podemos hacer ahora- dijo Doyle con la esperanza baja cuando una voz llego con buenas noticias.

- Pueden conseguir otra bruja.- dijo Willow quien acababa de llegar al lugar en compañía de John y Giles-

- Gracias a dios que llegaron… necesitamos su ayuda.- explicaba Oz, sin embargo a John no parecía importarle nada mas que ver a su hijo.

- ¿Donde esta? - pregunto John.

- Arriba. - respondió Doyle señalando con su mano la dirección, John asintió y empezó a caminar con grandes zancadas hasta que finalmente estaba dentro de la habitación.

- Tu…- dijo John, Ángel se giro para mirarlo.

- Shsh… acaba de dormirse - murmuro el vampiro quitando su cuerpo del frente y dejando ver al indefenso y tierno bebé que yacía dormido en la cama, John dejo de fruncir el ceño y en su rostro se dibujo un gesto dulce, camino rápido hasta estar delante de la cama para ver a su hijo.

- Es igual a como lo recordaba… ¿hermoso no te parece? - le pregunto a Ángel, todo el enojo que había sentido desapareció, con la tierna imagen que estaba en sus ojos.

- Si... a decir verdad si

- ¿Cómo paso esto? - pregunto John, sin dejar de mirara su hijo.

- El vino a darme el anillo de lapislázuli, Spike venia tras de el… y nos atrapo, se que debí protegerlo pero me drogaron y un sujeto me estaba torturando, lo mate pero fue tarde… solo llegamos aquí para ver a una mujer convirtiéndolo en esto…- explico Ángel.

- Esta bien… vamos a encontrar un forma de arreglar esto, me quedare con el ahora, puedes irte a dormir o lo que sea que hagan ustedes los vampiros. - dijo John, Ángel asintió y con una rápida y ultima mirada al bebe salió de la habitación.

John se acostó en la cama y paso su brazo alrededor del niño, para mantenerlo seguro por la noche, después se quedó dormido mientras el remordimiento de haberse pedido toda esta etapa de la vida de Jeff venia a el, pero también la idea de tener una segunda oportunidad con su hijo, si se quedaba de esa manera le rondaba en la mente.

John se quedo despierto toda la noche, pero fue alertado por lo movimientos leves del bebe, giro la cabeza hacia abajo y miro a su niño sonriéndole, el devolvió el gesto antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y reunirse con los demás.

- ¿Dormiste algo?- pregunto Giles quien tomaba café.

- Estuve casi toda la noche mirándolo… lo bello que es… Se parece un poco a mi ¿no crees? - pregunto John mostrando la cara del bebe que estaba cubierta por una cobija Azul, Giles lo miro rápidamente y también sonrió.

- Si, mira esas cejas eres tú en miniatura… ¿por que no me lo das un rato y vas a dormir un poco más?

- No dormiré hasta que sepa que esta a salvo

- ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Nunca? John… entiendo que lo quieres proteger pero vas a tener que ceder…

- Soy su única familia, mi labor es ser todo para el Giles.

- Lo se, pero el tiene 12 años… ahora podrá parecer un bebe pero es solo un hechizo John, cuando termine volverá a ser el mismo chico listo y grandulón de siempre.

- Lo se pero… ¿Y si no rompemos el hechizo? ¿si lo dejamos de esta forma?

-John ¿Qué estas diciendo? - pregunto Giles con incredulidad a lo que acababa de oír.

- Piénsalo Giles... tenemos una segunda oportunidad de arreglar las cosas para el, si se queda de esta forma va a seguir creciendo y yo estaré ahí como siempre debió ser, estoy dispuesto a dejar las cacerías y mi venganza por Mary… por que se lo debo a Jeffrey, el es mas importante que nada, puedo darle una familia de verdad. - decía John

- John… escucha, yo se que tratas de hacer lo mejor para tu hijo, tu idea suena bien… pero piénsalo no es así de simple, dejaste a este mismo bebe hace años para tratar de protegerlo de la vida como cazador y que tuviera una familia y una vida normal… pero no funciono, el es el elegido… por eso siempre va a atraer a los monstruos, no importa cuantas veces podamos repetir la historia, siempre será así…. ¿Realmente quieres que tu hijo vuelva a pasar todo el sufrimiento de una vida o prefieres que siga siendo la misma persona que sabe protegerse? - le pregunto Giles, John estaba por responder algo mas cuando Ángel interrumpió la conversación.

- Conseguí armas… tenemos compañía enfrente. - explico Ángel.

- ¿Quienes son?- pregunto John, luego los 3 hombres se dirigieron a la ventana para mirar.

- Los autos negros… estoy seguro de que se trata de un culto de vampiros y uno tipos de una camioneta que no reconocí

- ¿Humanos?—pregunto John.

- Son secuestradores profesionales… También están algunos Mimetistas… Su diversión es comer niños humanos, seguramente quieren averiguar como sabe un niño profético. - explico Ángel.

- Estamos a salvo por ahora, pero no importa que armas tengamos no vamos a poder pelear con todo mundo una vez que se caiga ese escudo mágico. - murmuro Giles.

- ¿Cuál escudo mágico?

- Ho olvide mencionarlo John… anoche que llegamos Willow hizo un hechizo, tenemos una barrera que no permite que nada entre o salga de aquí… hicimos una puerta de emergencia para salir en el sótano. - explico Giles.

Willow, Oz y Doyle habían pasado mucho tiempo buscando el hechizo correcto para regresar a Jeff a su forma correcta, también había estado rastreando a la bruja y fue gracias a Willow que dieron con las respuestas que buscaban.

- La bruja se llama Amy… y tiene un portal de magia en internet… como sea ella recibió algún pago por convertir a Jeff en bebe, supongo que Spike debió pagarlo… ahora ella también dio el avisó de la existencia del elegido, muchos vampiros han publicado que es falso… por lo que muchos no van a creer eso, supongo que entré mas rápido regresemos a Jeffrey a su forma, estaremos a salvo.- explico Willow con rapidez.

- Pero para eso necesitaremos a la bruja.

- No necesariamente Giles… cualquier bruja puede realizar el contra hechizo… la cosa es que yo no puedo realizarlo sola pues no tengo tanto poder aun.

- Entonces, busquemos a la bruja… murmuro Ángel.

- Ya lo intente, va a ser difícil… ella sabe esconderse, entonces pensé en otra cosa… llame a Billie por ayuda, resulta que ella conoce a otro brujo que puede ayudarnos, va a traerlo aquí esta noche.

- Entonces tendremos que mantenernos vivos hasta entonces.- dijo John, todos pasaron el día completo preparando armas, Willow estaba ansiosa por que Billie y su amigo el brujo llegaran pues las cosas no iban a ponerse muy bien.

La temible noche llego y con ella más demonios aparecieron frente al hotel donde estaban ocultos.

- Muy bien se fue el sol y los vampiros también pueden salir... Esperen van contra los humanos, se están matando. - decía Doyle quien miraba todo el asunto desde la ventana.

-Tenemos que protegernos… Iremos al sótano. - decía Giles.

- No va a funcionar. - murmuro John.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea John? - pregunto Giles.

- Planeo irme y llevar al bebe a un lugar seguro… nació en una cacería y no va a morir en una

- Y si te quedas y nos ayudas a pelear, tal vez podemos ganar.- decía Doyle.

- Son demasiados, puedo salir por las alcantarillas y estar lejos de aquí en minutos- cuando rompan la barrera se darán cuenta de que el ya no esta, vendrán por mi... Giles detenlos si puedes., regresare para que hagamos l contra hechizo mas tarde. - dijo John antes de caminar lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el sótano, luego camino por el drenaje hasta llegar a la calle desde donde miro a un grupo de vampiros romper la barrera mágica de Wiillow, algunos entraron al hotel pero otr4os se quedaron peleando con las otras especies de monstruos que había.

John subió a su auto con el bebe y empezó a conducir a toda velocidad, sin embargo algunos monstruos notaron eso y fueron tras el.

Mientras tanto dentro del hotel, los demás hacían frente a los demás vampiros.

- ¿Donde esta el niño? - pregunto un vampiro.

-Arriba habitación 312, suban por el… esperen tengo una mejor idea. - respondió Giles con ironía antes de sacar un soplete y quemar a todos los vampiros, sin embargo no eran muchos.

-Ya todos van por el. - dijo Willow.

-Espero que los hayamos detenido lo suficiente. - murmuraba Giles, por su parte John seguía siendo perseguido, el tenia un plan por lo que se dirigió al desierto mojave, a las afueras de la ciudad.

- Vamos a salir de esto te lo prometo, el vampiro, demonio, ciclista es la parte fácil… la parte que me asusta son las preguntas, no tengo todas las respuestas… y tu eres mas inteligente que yo para mentirte… por eso he pensado… - las palabras de John hacia el bebe fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de disparos detrás de ellos.

-Aquí vamos. - murmuro John cuando estaciono el auto, luego bajo corriendo con el bebe y entro en una construcción abandonada, los vampiros, humanos y demás cosas lo rodearon en un segundo.

-Entréganos al bebe. - exigió un de los vampiros.

-Quieren al bebe… pues tómenlo.- exclamo John antes de lanzar la sabana que sostenía en sus brazos y correr, los vampiros descubrieron que en la sabana no había ningún bebe solo estaba un osos de peluche cubierto con explosivos, cuando los vampiro lo tomaron el objeto hizo explosión y todos murieron.

John regreso corriendo al auto por el verdadero bebe cuando vio la enorme explosión que había provocado, después abrió la parte del asiento trasero y saco en sus brazos al pequeño bebe que dormía ahí.

- Estas bien… estas bien mi bebe, se que aun no me quieres… pero te amo y no me importa tener que morir para salvarte hijo... – murmuraba John, cuando las risas detrás de el John hicieron girar a mirar, se trataba de otro grupo de 4 vampiros.

- Vamos a ver si dices la verdad.- murmuro uno de ellos, John empezó a correr con el niño y los vampiros estaban siguiéndolo de pronto Ángel llego con la súper velocidad y mato a un vampiro delante de John.

- vamos… por aquí. - exclamo Ángel dirigiendo a John a otro edificio abandonado, en ese desierto había muchos lugares como ese pues se había intentado construir mas de la ciudad ahí pero cuando los arquitectos descubrieron que el suelo era inestable, cancelaron la operación.

Ángel y John se recargaron en la puerta del edificio donde estaban ocultos, con el fin de evitar que los vampiros entraran.

- ¿Por qué estas ayudándome? Eres un vampiro.- exclamo John, mientras su espalda podía sentir los golpes que daban los vampiros en la puerta.

- Soy diferente… No por que haya activado mi humanidad solamente, tengo mi alma humana completa

- Eso es imposible.

- Fui maldecido… Ahora debes creer cuando te digo que no le hare daño a tu hijo o a sus amigos, soy bueno y hare hasta lo imposible para proteger a tu hijo - explico Ángel, John lo miro directamente a los ojo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo.

- Bien, intentare hacerlo. - murmuro John.

- Ahora retrocede… ya me canse de ellos.- le ordeno Ángel, John se alejo de la puerta y Ángel dejo entrar a los vampiros para después matarlos fácilmente con su estaca.

Ángel, John y el bebe regresaron al hotel, era de madrugada pero todos estaban despiertos para esperarlos.

- Gracias a dios, están bien.- murmuro Giles, tomando al bebe entre sus brazos, pues John se veía bastante cansado para seguir sosteniéndolo.

- Fue fácil… ¿ha llegado el brujo?- preguntó John, entonces aparecieron Billie y otro sujeto que a simple vista parecía un ingles estudiante

- Hola, sentimos la tardanza pero el auto se descompuso de camino aquí… el es mi amigo Wesley puede ayudarnos.- dijo Billie.

- Soy Wesley Win… - las palabras del chico se interrumpieron por la fuerte voz de John.

- No importa hijo, gracias por venir… ayuda a mi hijo, ahora por favor. - pidió John, el chico solo asintió. Willow ya tenía preparadas las cosas del hechizo, por lo que podían empezar a realizar el hechizo, sin embargo John volvió a tomar a su hijo en sus brazos y lo abrazo.

- vas a estar bien… siempre voy a estar contigo hijo, te lo prometo.- murmuro dulcemente, Willow tomó su celular y les saco una foto sin que se dieran cuenta, Billie la miro incrédula.

- Sera un lindo recuerdo para ellos. - murmuro la chica antes de que John le entregara al bebe, Willow le hizo un cariño en la cara.

- Ho es hermoso... pero es hora de que regreses a ser tú. —dijo la chica para después colocar al niño en el suelo, justo en el centro de un circulo que había dibujado.

- ¿Listo? -.- le pregunto Wilow a Wesley, quien asintió con la cabeza, después se tomaron de las manos y juntos empezaron a recitar un conjuro en voz baja.

Después de pronunciar el hechizo por minutos una luz blanca salió de las manos de ambos y rodeo al bebe, segundos después la luz hizo una explosión y para cuando esta se disperso apareció el verdadero Jeffrey, desnudo y dormido en el suelo.

John tomo una manta café del sofá y tapo a su hijo con ella, le paso su mano por el rostro antes de cargarlo en sus brazos.

- Gracias muchachos… no tengo como agradecerles que ayudaran a mi hijo.- dijo John, después empezó a caminar con el niño hasta la habitación y lo dejo en la cama para que durmiera.

Al otro dio Jeffrey abrió los ojos en lo que para el era un lugar desconocido, John estaba a su lado.

- ¿John? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estamos en la habitación del hotel del amigo de Ángel… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas hijo?

- Hem, vine aquí para darle el anillo a Ángel, buscábamos a Spike y luego…. Esa maldita bruja estaba diciendo algo y cuando desperté… O dios era un bebe y Ángel me cuido, luego llegaste tu… me decías algo en tu carro y… no pudo recordar mas.

- Esta bien, habrá tiempo para los detalles después… tenemos que regresar a Mistyc Falls hoy. - dijo John con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación cuando la voz de su hijo lo llamo.

- Espera… Yo recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste ayer, ¿es verdad?

- Si… estaba hablando completamente enserio, ¿Sabes? El ser padre nunca termina, ni con los años, ni con la distancia… no hubo día en que no me preguntara si estabas bien, en como era tu vida y cuando supe lo de Leo… no dude ni un segundo en venir por ti, por que me necesitabas y… cuando te convirtieron bebe y te volví a tener en mis brazos como hace 12 años, vi el gran error que cometí al haberte dejado… solo quiero que sepas que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para compensarte por todo, voy a ser tu papá… el que siempre necesitaste y el que va a protegerte todos los días de tu vida… sin importar lo que me pueda pasar . - dijo John, el niño le sonrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

- Gracias…. Papá.- murmuro el niño, John estaba feliz de escuchar aquella palabra por primera vez en años, era su sueño mas anhelado y ahora por fin estaba haciéndose realidad.

Por la tarde los chicos decidieron que era momento de regresar a Mistyc Falls, Ángel también tomo la decisión de regresar con ellos al pueblo.

- Lo entiendo… quieres ayudar Ángel no te preocupes por mi, estaré aquí cuando necesiten mi ayuda... cuídate.- le dijo Doyle como despedida, después Jeff se acerco a el.

- Gracias Doyle, por todo.

- No me agradezcas pequeño, fue agradable conocerte... espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto

Mientras Jeff se despedía de Doyle, Willow lo hacia de Wesley era la primera vez que conocía a un brujo que fuera hombre.

- Nosotros preferimos el termino, hechiceros. —decía Wesley, Willow se reía.

- Esta bien, fue lindo conocerte y hacer magia contigo... Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día.

- También espero eso… gracias Wesley, por todo.- dijo Jeffrey quien acababa de entrar ala conversación, Wesley asintió con la cabeza.

Después de un rato de despedidas y consejos Jeffrey, Ángel, Willow y Billie regresaron a la carretera con Oz al mando de la camioneta mientras que John y giles se fueron en su auto.

Para Jeffrey era un nuevo comienzo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo nuevo vendría en el futuro pero no tenía miedo pues tenía a gente que lo ayudaría a salir adelante y estaba feliz por ello.


	13. La fiesta del muerto

Una semana después de haber regresado de los Ángeles, la pandilla trataba de reintegrarse con Ángel y Billie como miembros del equipo mientras que John y Jeff habían pasado unos días como familia, hablando mucho de un tema controversial que emocionaba mucho al niño.

- Hable de esto con un amigo que es abogado, el esta dispuesto a hacer todos los tramites necesarios para tu registro… solo quiero saber si estas completamente seguro de esto hijo.

- Estoy listo… Leo siempre va a ser mi papá… pero tú también lo eres y estamos arreglando las cosas, cambiar mis apellidos por los tuyos es lo justo, es lo que siempre debí ser papá.

- Bueno… bueno, entonces llenemos el borrador de tu acta.

- ¿Cuál era mi nombre verdadero? ¿El que me hubieras puesto si…?.- Jeff se quedo callado pero John entendió el punto, sonrió antes de responder.

- Era Jeffrey… Leo respeto mi decisión y te nombro así… Jeffrey Eric Winchester es el nombre que siempre quise para ti ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta suena tan… tan de las guerra de las galaxias, aun que ¿Cuál era el apellido de mamá?

- Era… Salvatore

- Es bonito… ¿Por qué no puedo llevar el apellido de mamá también?

- Podrías llevarlo como segundo nombre y serias Jeffrey S. Winchester o podríamos escribirlo como Jeffrey E. Winchester-Salvatore.

- Eso suena demasiado largo papá… creo que me quedare con la primera opción, aun que me hubiera gustado llevar algo de mi mamá también.

- Bueno legalmente podrás apellidarte Winchester… pero puedes decirle a todas las personas que quieras tu segundo apellido, aun que suene largo… además eso no quita que siempre serás un Salvatore también.

- Esta bien, me gusta esa idea.

- Dejémoslo así entonces… Ho antes de que se me olvide, esta mañana llego esto era para la tienda Leo, pensé que querrías conservarlo.- dijo John dándole una pequeña caja a Jeff, el niño se quedo pensativo pero la abrió rápidamente, sacando una mascara

- ¿Qué cosa es esto?... esta fea.- murmuro el niño, John se rio antes de tomar el artefacto en sus manos.

- Es nigeriana… Colguémosla por aquí… alegrara la habitación.- dijo John.

- Yo creo que lo hará sufrir. - respondió el niño.

Por la noche la pandilla cazaba a un vampiro cerca del callejón del Grill, Xander y Buffy habían pasado los últimos días cazando y peleando con las criaturas pues querían darle espacio al elegido, sin embargo aquella vez el vampiro había derribado a todos en el suelo, cuando una figura misteriosa apareció y lo mato por la espalda.

- Hola chicos

- ¿Jasón? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto Xander al ver a su viejo amigo rubio sonriéndoles, el asintió con la cabeza.

- Soy yo… ¿Cómo han estado he?

- Es tan bueno verte.- dijo Willow abrazando al muchacho, el sonrió mientras le daba su apretón de manos a Xander.

- Veo que tenemos gente nueva en el club.- dijo refiriéndose a Billie quien solo le sonrió y a Oz que asintió con su cabeza. .. Bueno también falta personal ¿Cordelia y Chris? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?- pregunto el muchacho, los demás se miraron mutuamente buscando explicación.

- Es una larga historia… nosotros iremos a casa de Jeff ahora, ¿quieres venir?- pregunto Buffy, Jasón acepto hacerlo.

En el camino a la casa de Jeff, los muchachos le contaron todo lo último que había pasado a Jasón, la muerte de Chris y Leo, la salida de Cordelia del grupo y el nuevo cazador y padre de Jeffrey en la ciudad.

- No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado en estos meses, ha sido un verdadero infierno para ustedes. - exclamo Jasón.

- Si algo así.- murmuro Xander, entonces ya habían llegado a la casa de Jeff.

- No creen que es muy tarde… tal vez deberíamos volver mañana… ¿Y si esta enojado?

- ¿Enojado por que te fuiste en su cumpleaños y nos dejaste abandonados? No lo creo Jasón. - dijo Xander con ironía, después toco el timbre y en segundos Jeffrey estaba abriendo la puerta, su cara se volvió blanca cuando vio a Jasón.

- Sorpresa… mira quien esta aquí.- dijo Xander, Jasón y Jeffrey solamente se abrazaron sin decir nada, eso vino después cuando entraron a la casa y se reunieron en la sala.

- Llegue hace unas horas pero pase a mirar el Grill un momento…. Fue cuando los vi con ese vampiro parece que hacen bien su trabajo… es bueno que trabajen como equipo

-Eliminamos 6 de 10.- exclamo Willow con emoción.

- Entonces Jasón ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?- pregunto Jeffrey.

- ¿No lo saben?... vaya pensé que el pueblo lo habría informado… descubrieron un brutal asesinato en un embarque que llego aquí hace una semana… investigue y no es el primer lugar donde pasa eso… pienso que algo grande pudo llegar al pueblo y vine a investigar… pensaba que tal vez podría realizar una nota de esto.

- ¿Una nota?—pregunto Oz.

-Si claro no contando la verdad pero una buena y creativa nota que me deje entrar a la universidad el próximo año.- explico Jasón.

- Investigaremos… te llamaremos si sabes algo mas, fue bueno verte.- dijo Jeff quien claramente quería mantener su distancia con Jasón.

Al día siguiente Jeff caminaba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, cuando una señora se cruzo en su camino, era una desconocida que al parecer había estado platicando con John quien yacía sentado en la pequeña banca del patio a pocos metros de Jeff.

- Tu debes de ser Jeffrey… tu papá me ha hablado mucho de ti… yo soy Pat- dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cara de Jeff.

- Un gusto señora.- dijo Jeff algo malhumorado de sentir aquella mano fría en su rostro, la mujer seguía sonriendo y entonces se fue.

- Algo pegostiosa ¿no crees papá?- pregunto Jeff mientras se sentaba a lado de John quien no paraba de reírse.

- La conocí en el grupo de…

- Grupo de lectura de padres… lo se, no es una calle muy grande para ocultarlo.- se burlo Jeff

- Lo se, escucha… estaba pensando en hacer una reunión esta noche, para que puedas estar con tus amigos… se que los últimos días han estado ayudando a que tengamos un tiempo libre como familia y quiero agradecerles… espero que te guste la idea por que ya los invite.- dijo John.

- Me encanta papá

- Bien voy a preparar todo entonces… ¿Podrías ir al sótano?, deje unos libros ahí

- Claro. - respondió Jeff quien salió corriendo hacia el sótano, no fue difícil para el encontrar los libros de John, para ser un niño alto tuvo que estirarse un poco para poder bajarlos de una caja y entonces un gato muerto cayo detrás de el.

Jeffrey grito como un loco al ver al animal muerto lo que provoco que John bajara corriendo a ver que pasaba, el niño solo señalo al gato.

- Seguramente comió veneno en alguna casa… hay que enterrarlo en el jardín.- dijo John y poco después guardo al gato en una bolsa negra y junto a su hijo cavo un agujero en el patio trasero, el niño tomo con repulsión la punta de la bolsa y lo lanzo a lo que seria su tumba.

- ¿Quieres decir algo Jeff?

- ¿Como que?, gracias por entrar y morirte

.- Que tal… adiós gato rayado que perdiste tu camino… espero que lo encuentres.- dijo John, antes de lanzarle la pala de tierra encima.

Por la noche Jeffrey dormía plácidamente cuando la mascara en su habitación empezó a brillar, era un color rojo intenso que no lo despertó a el, sin embargo el gato que en la mañana habían enterrado salió de la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey desayunaba con John, cuando el gato en estado de descomposición brinco por la ventana provocando que Jeffrey gritara, John logro atrapar al animal en una jaula y llamo a Giles para obtener ayuda.

Giles arribo a la casa de Jeffrey en poco tiempo, estaba impresionado de la historia del gato muerto. Viviente que John le conto por teléfono.

- Bienvenido al zoológico de mascotas.- se burlo Jeff.

- Que feo huele… por dios.- exclamo Giles.

- Yo quería olor a pino o fresca primavera pero esta maldita cosa arruino mis planes.- dijo Jeff con ironía, Giles se acerco y tomo la jaula mientras tapaba su nariz con un pañuelo para evitar el fétido olor.

- Lo devolveré a la biblioteca, para ver si podemos determinar su origen… eso es maravilloso y nigeriano.- dijo Giles señalando la mascara que colgaba de la pared del cuarto de Jeff.

-Si… lo enviaron para la tienda mi papá pero me lo quedare como recuerdo

- Te llamare cuando sepa algo.- exclamo Giles antes de salir de la habitación con el gato, después llevo al animal a la biblioteca donde la pandilla (incluido Jasón) ya estaba reunida para la investigación.

- Se ve muerto… huele a muerto y aun se mueve, es interesante. - murmuro Oz.

-Tratamos de averiguar por que y como salió de la tumba, no es muy común que eso pase… me atrevería a decir que es imposible, pero como vivimos en una convergencia mística…- explicaba Giles, cuando Willow saco otro tema a la luz.

- ¿Y que hay con la fiesta de esta noche? Le dije a John que ayudaríamos, lleven algo. - exclamo Willow atrayendo la atención de todos.

- Yo el aderezo… eso llevare.- murmuro Buffy sin desapartar su mirada del libro que leía.

- ¿Sera reunión baile o fiesta popular? - pregunto Oz.

- ¿Que mas da?- pregunto Xander sin mucho interés.

- La reunión es breve con canciones románticas, el baile es menos canciones románticas y algo de bebidas alcohólicas… fiesta popular son gritos y mucho diversión. - explico Oz.

- ¿Por que no tocan en la fiesta?- le pregunto Willow.

- Si, puedo cambiar los planes de la banda

- No estoy seguro de que la fiesta este bien para esta noche… tal vez algo mas intimo estaría mejor. - exclamo Giles pero todos lo miraron con incredulidad

- Bueno… bueno como quieran… solo quiero que Jeff este contento… ahora todo volverá a la normalidad- agrego Giles.

Mientras todos se preparaban para asistir a la fie3sta e invitaban a mas personas, Jeffrey y John preparaban su casa, incluso tenían comida para 10 personas sin embargo una invitada poco casual llego.

- Hola… John me dijo que había un lugar para mí, así que deje mi tratamiento fácil y vine- exclamo Pat la amiga de John, ella sonreía como si fuera algún tipo de Huason en una película de Batman, eso daba miedo.

- ¿Quieres ver a papá?

- Por favor

- ¡Papá!- grito Jeff hacia las escaleras, en unos segundos John apareció en la puerta.

- A Pat, que bien… Jeff espero que no te importe- dijo John, el niño negó con la cabeza aun que estaba mintiendo, realmente le molestaba que aquella señora estuviera ahí, sin embargo eso paso a segundo termino cuando Jared el amigo de Oz apareció en la puerta.

- Hola Jeffrey… ¿donde quieres que nos coloquemos?- pregunto el muchacho, Jeff hecho una mirada rápida hacia afuera y observo al resto de la banda descargando sus instrumentos de la camioneta, después miro a John incrédulo.

John no tuvo más opción que aceptar a la banda y al montón de adolescentes en su casa, al parecer alguien había corrido la voz de una fiesta y era inevitable deshacerse de todos. La banda tocaba canciones de Bon Jovi mientras todos bebían y bailaban, Jeff buscaba a sus amigos para hablar con ellos cuando se encontró con Matt Donovan y su novia.

- Hola Matt... que agradable sorpresa.- dijo Jeff

- Hey amigo, que buena fiesta

- Si… hay gente qué ni conozco pero….

- Adelante, ve a conocerlos… hay un basto mundo ahí fuera para ti, ve por el… por cierto ella es Elena Gilbert . - dijo Matt, el niño le dio la mano a la chica y una agradable sonrisa, después se fue.

La mascara en el cuarto de Jeff volvió a encender sus ojos rojos y algunas de las personas que estaba muertas y enterradas en el pueblo empezaron a levantarse y a matar a la gente que encontraran a su paso, todos los murtos vivientes se dirigían a casa de Jeff atraídos por la mascara.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de la escuela Giles seguía investigando acerca del gato y su mágica resurrección cuando el dibujo de la mascara que había visto en casa de Jeff apareció en un libro, estaba impresionado de lo que estaba leyendo.

- Santo dios. - murmuro para si mismo, entonces Giles tomo el teléfono y marco a la casa de Jeff sin embargo un chico ebrio le respondió y a los pocos segundos dejo la línea descolgada, impidiendo que Giles se comunicara por lo que el hombre salió en su auto a toda velocidad, hasta que atropello a alguien.

Giles bajo rápidamente de su auto y corrió en ayuda del atropellado, cuando este volteo a verlo Giles se dio cuenta de la cara descompuesta que tenia, para cuando trato de correr se dio cuenta de que ya estaba rodeado por un montón de Zombis.

Giles logro sobre los Zombis hasta su auto sin embargo sus llaves se le habían caído, por lo que tuvo que zafar los cables del auto y conectarlos entre si para poder conducir.

- Es como conducir una bicicleta- decía Giles mientras conducía por la ciudad mirando a un montón de zombis por doquier atacando a la gente.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta Jeffrey quería encontrar a sus amigos pero entre tanta gente estaba resultando difícil más cuando escuchaba los comentarios pocos favorables de la gente.

- ¿Para que es esta fiesta?

- Oí que es para un chico que salió de rehabilitación. - esa era una de las tantas conversaciones que molestaban a Jeff, pero la diferencia con las otras fue que esa frase molesto mucho al chico quien intento confrontar a los muchachos.

- Oye amigo esta hablando de mi…. - decía Jeffrey mientras caminaba hacia ellos para golpearlos, sin embargo Jasón lo detuvo y se lo llevo a la cocina mientras le pedía que se calmara.

- Pensé que no vendrías Jasón

- Lo se, yo también pensaba lo mismo pero dado a que pase los últimos 2 días buscando información para mi articulo y no encontré nada que apunte a que fue un asesinato sobrenatural… bueno vine a despedirme.

- ¿Piensas irte otra vez Jasón?… solo pasaste por aquí por tu articulo y te vas

- No creo que le importe a alguien, estoy tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles

- ¿Para quién?

-Ustedes lo están haciendo bien sin mí

-Lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos, no teníamos mucho de donde escoger

-Lo siento, tuve que irme pero tú no sabes por lo que he pasado

- Ni tu lo que yo he pasado Jasón.

-No tienes idea de cuento te extrañe a todos… quería hablarles todos los días

- Eso no importa. - grito Jeffrey, en ese preciso momento Ángel entro por la puerta de la cocina, lo que empeoro mas las cosas.

- ¿Sucede algo aquí Jeff?- pregunto el vampiro.

- No es tu asunto… lárgate.- le dijo Jasón, en 2 segundos Ángel estaba delante de el, apretándole el cuello.

- Escuche sus gritos… los asuntos de ese niño son mis asuntos… ¿entiendes?- pregunto Ángel mostrando sus colmillos, Jasón logro zafarse de su agarre.

- Un vampiro… ¿Ahora te juntas con vampiros Jeffrey?... increíble nunca pensé que fueras un idiota .- dijo Jasón mientras salía corriendo de la cocina, Jeffrey detrás de el.

- No tienes derecho a juzgar a mis nuevos amigos… ni siquiera los conoces.- grito Jeffrey lo que atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, incluso la banda dejo de tocar.

- Tú fuiste quien me pido irme Jeffrey.- gritaba Jasón.

- No me diste tiempo, solo arrojaste todo eso sobre mi… tratando de que te entendiera

- No fue por eso.- alego Jasón, en ese momento la pandilla por fin apareció en escena, incluida Cordelia quien recién había ingresado a la casa pero se acerco para mirar el alboroto.

- Lo hiciste,… irte como lo hiciste fue egoísta y estúpido. - dijo Xander quien acababa de intervenir en aquella situación.

- Ustedes no saben lo que yo sentía

- ¿Trataste de hablar con alguien Jasón?

- No podían hacer nada por mí…. Tenia que hacerlo solo

- Seguramente - murmuro Xander

- Como si pudiera ir con ustedes, ahora se juntan con un vampiro loco- grito Jasón con mucho enojo, Ángel se coloco delante de el y volvió a tomarlo por la camisa.

- Cállate… no seas idiota. - dio el vampiro, entonces Oz se interpuso en medio de los 2 y logro separarlos.

- Desacuerdo, voy a meterme en esto seré su réferi.

-No Oz… hablar no ayuda, será mejor usar la violencia. - dijo Willow con algo de ironía, pero en ese momento la ventana del frente se hizo añicos y un grupo de Zombis entro provocando que todos gritaran y corrieran.

-Estaba bromeando. - exclamo Willow.

La fiesta se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, los Zombis habían empezado a matar a chicos inocentes, mientras que otros lograron huir como Oz y Cordelia que se quedaron encerrados en el armario de escobas, Jeffrey peleaba con un gigante que lo derribo en tan solo un golpe provocando que John Winchester entrara en acción y le disparara enfrente de todos, sin embargo la bala no funciono pues el sujeto seguía vivo.

- ¿Son vampiros?.- pregunto John, Jeffrey tomo una de las patas de una silla rota del suelo y se la clavo al sujeto pero tampoco funciono.

- No… no son vampiros

-Tenemos que sacarlos de la casa. - grito John y junto a un grupo de chicos desconocidos, empezaron a sacar a los Zombis por la puerta principal, después todos hicieron contrapeso para que no pasaran, sin embargo los zombis destruyeron la puerta y volvieron a entrar.

-Corran… corran. - gritaba Jeff, Willow, John y Xander corrían detrás de el por las escaleras cuando encontraron a Pat tirada en el piso estorbando.

-Es Pat, tengan cuidado. - dijo John mientras el y Xander levantaban a la mujer del piso y la metían a la habitación de Jeff.

-Ella esta…

- Dios esta muerta.- murmuro John,

- Una mano. - grito Jeff quien con Willow estaban tratando de hacer contrapeso en la puerta, John y Xander corrieron a ayudar.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Angel y Jasón defendían la puerta de la cocina, sacando a los chicos de la casa y peleando con los Zombis. Cordelia y Oz seguían discutiendo en el armario.

- No entiendo como las fiestas de Jeffrey siempre terminan en matanza, no puedo creer que siempre me involucren en esto. - se quejaba Cordelia, sin embargo Oz no le estaba prestando atención.

-Ya no oigo nada… ¿vamos a ver?- pregunto Cordelia.

- Vamos por ellos… toma. - dijo Oz dándole un rastrillo de hojas para que se defendiera, luego abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una figura, Cordelia lo ataco y se dio cuenta de que era Giles.

- Soy yo por dios

- Como sabemos que eres Giles y no un zombi. - exclamo Cordelia sin bajar el arma.

- Cordelia no me fastidies

- Si eres el. - Cordelia bajo el rastrillo logrando escuchar los sonidos de los Zombis arriba de ellos.

-Yo creo que la fiesta del muerto esta arriba. - dijo Oz.

- Si, es la mascara en la habitación de Jeffrey lo qué los atrae

- ¿mascara?

-La mascara tiene el poder de un demonio zombi… Cordofunovali, mal de ojo- explico Giles.

- ¿Y si consiguen la mascara?

- Si alguien se la pone se convierte en demonio autentico… Peor que los zombis- explicaba Giles, sin embargo en la habitación de arriba los chicos habían estado tan ocupados que no miraron a Pat resucitar de la muerte y tomar la mascara, fue hasta que ella se la puso y la ensordecedora luz roja ilumino el cuarto que le prestaron atención.

Todos los Zombis dejaron de atacar y se quedaron estáticos con la luz roja de la mascara.

-Por lo general cuando todo se pone peor hay qué esconderse- murmuro Xander, pero era tarde pues Pat estaba delante de Jeffrey en segundos.

-Yo vivo tus mueres- dijo el demonio sacando una especie de Flash de sus ojos que dejo paralizado a Jeff para que el demonio lo golpeara lo derribara, después Pat fue tras Willow.

- No la mires Willow- grito Jeff pero la demonio ya había atacado a su amiga, por suerte el niño logro recuperar sus fuerzas y se fue sobre Pat, ambos cayeron por la ventana hacia el patio.

- Eso fue fácil. —murmuro Jeff antes de seguir peleando con la mujer, ella intento el truco del flash otra vez pero el chico logro patearla en el rostro sin verla y derribarla, ahí fue cuando Giles apareció.

- Jeff su fuerza esta en los ojos… tienes que darle en los ojos para vencerlo.- grito el hombre, atrayendo la atención del demonio.

- Oye Pat…. Hasta nunca- exclamo el niño clavando un recoge hojas en la cara del demonio, ella se desintegro en segundos y junto a ella todos los zombis desaparecieron, luego John vino corriendo y abrazo a Jeff.

- Hijo… ¿estas bien?

- Si… esto no fue nada papá.- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mas tarde la policía apareció para limpiar el lugar, la excusa de esta vez era que un grupo de drogadictos entraron en la casa y acabaron con todo, además de que mataron a 3 chicos.

Mientras todos recogían el desastre de la casa, Jeffrey salió a dar su último paseo con Jasón por la calle.

- Peleaste bien

-Tu también… Así que, ¿te vas otra vez?

-Supongo… tengo que regresar a la escuela el lunes. - dijo Jasón entre risas.

- Solo… llama de vez en cuando ¿quieres?

-Por su puesto y tu ten cuidado se que confías en Ángel, lo pude notar en tu mirada hace un rato, pero no olvides que al final del día sigue siendo un vampiro… mantén los ojos abiertos

-Lo hare

-Ven aquí.- murmuro Jasón, luego ambos se abrazaron no era una despedida era solo un hasta luego que sellaría su amistad.


	14. Salvaje

Jeffrey estaba soñando con una criatura horrenda con cuernos, una lluvia de fuego y gente muriendo por doquier, lo peor de todo era que la oscuridad estaba por todas partes y justo en medio de todo estaba Ángel, Jeffrey despertó en medio de un grito ahogado, miro su reloj para descubrir que apenas eran las 5 de la mañana, sin embargo estaba tan asustado por el sueño que no podría volver a dormirse.

Jeffrey fue a la habitación de John, entro sigilosamente y a los pocos segundos despertó a su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- murmuro John sin abrir los ojos.

- Un sueño… papá tuve un sueño de esos que se cumplen después y fue malo. - murmuro el niño, John despertó en un segundo y encendió la lámpara del buro.

- ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto John, Jeff se paso las siguiente hora contándole a su padre sobre los sueños proféticos que tenia, siempre relacionados con los grandes desastres que pasaban en el pueblo, luego le conto todos los detalles de su ultima visión.

- ¿Es todo lo que viste?- pregunto John con mucha impresión, el niño asintió.

- Mañana hablaremos con el resto, estoy seguro que no existen muchas cosas sobrenaturales como las que tu viste, yo nunca he visto a ningún demonio con cuernos ni nada por el estilo, la mayoría son simples leyendas urbanas.

- Lo se, pero se sintió tan real… estoy seguro de que no era una pesadilla… Algo malo viene papá.- aseguro Jeffrey.

A la mañana siguiente la pandilla fue puesta al tanto de Jeff, los chicos sabían que cuando el niño soñaba ese tipo d cosas siempre se le tenia que prestar la debida atención, sin embargo para Giles este caso era complicado.

- Bueno Jeffrey, tu descripción del demonio… cuernos, gigante y monstruoso no concuerda con nada que haya leído o visto alguna vez. —dijo Giles

- Lo mismo le dije yo, pero dado a que no es la primera vez que pasa esto de los sueños… creo que deberíamos averiguarlo, tal vez hallamos omitido algún detalle. - pidió John.

- O tal vez yo pueda ayudar.

- ¿A que te refieres Billie? ¿Cómo podrías ayudarnos?.- pregunto Giles

- Puedo intentar entrar en a mente de Jeff y ver el sueño… tal vez vea algo mas ahí.

- Ho no… niño, no te quiero dentro de mi cabeza Billie.

- Vamos, será solo un vistazo… además tenemos que acabar con lo que sea que vaya a venir, es algo necesario Jeff. —dijo Billie, el niño lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar de mala gana.

- Esta bien, pero ahora no… lo haremos esta noche, no quiero tener migraña todo el día. - dijo el niño, la campana de inicio de clases sonó toda la pandilla se fue a sus clases, dejando solos a Giles John.

- ¿Crees que el este bien Giles?... Me preocupa este asunto de los sueños

- Nunca lo hemos entendido del todo, ahora no se por donde empezar a investigar… si es un demonio debe ser antiguo, en estos días no seria muy fácil que se ocultara con la apariencia que Jeffrey describió.-exclamo Giles, luego el y John pasaron toda la tarde leyendo libros.

Jeffrey seguía aislado en sus propios pensamientos por la tarde se encontró con sus amigos y se mantuvo lo mas callado que pudo, lo cual para todos era extraño.

- De acuerdo, por que tengo la sensación de que pasa algo mas… ¿Jeffrey quieres decir algo? - dijo Xander llamado la atención del niño, quien solo negó con la cabeza-

- No quiero que nada malo pase… se lo que vi y no quiero que pase. - murmuro Jeff, los chicos estaban impactados por la declaración.

- Escucha podremos con este apocalipsis, como hemos podido con los otros- dijo Willow tratando de reconfortar al niño.

- ¿Y si no podemos? Esto es malo, mas malo que cualquier cosa qué haya visto o leído… me asusta pensar en que… - las palabras de Jeff se fueron gracias a la intervención una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

- En que sea real. - agrego la mujer que no era otra mas que Cordelia

- ¿Cordelia? ¿Qué sabes de esto? - pregunto Jeff, ella se acerco a el.

- Lo siento chicos, no fui completamente sincera con ustedes… desde que recupere mis recuerdos, he estado viendo cosas

- ¿cosas? - pregunto Xander.

- Si, Cada vez que cierro los ojos… lo veo, es algo horrible moviéndose desde abajo moviéndose con sus garras. Puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre de toda la gente que va a asesinar, huelo la carne quemada.

- Está bien. Estás segura con nosotros-. Exclamo Xander, ella negó con la cabeza y miro a todo el grupo.

- Nadie está seguro ¿No lo entienden? Esa cosa ya viene… y nadie puede detenerlo.

- La pregunta del millón es ¿Qué cosa es eso? - pregunto Jeffrey, Cordelia negó con la cabeza pues tampoco tenia idea de que podía sr aquella cosa que ambos estaban viendo en sus sueños.

Con la nueva información regresaron a la biblioteca, para enterarse que los libros no habían sido e ayuda, no existía nada parecido a la descripción de Jeff. Pero debido a la nueva información delos sueños de Cordelia, los cazadores adultos decidieron continuar la investigación, comenzando por la pequeña ayuda que Billie había propuesto.

- Puedo entrar en la mente de ambos, si Cordelia ha estado viendo lo mismo que Jeff… podremos descubrir de que se trata - exclamo Billie.

- No estoy segura de esto. - murmuro Cordelia

- Tranquilos, soy profesional- exclamo Billie con un giño de ojo, Willow la ayudo a reunir las velas que necesitaba para realizar la conexión mental, era un truco difícil pero que bien valía la pena intentar.

Con las velas se formo un triangulo y dentro de este, Jeff y las 2 chicas estaban tomados por las manos.

- Concéntrense en el sueño, traten de recordarlo. - pidió Billie, los otros chicos empezaron a hacer un verdadero esfuerzo mental para tratar de recordar la mayor parte de sus sueños, fue cuando Billie pudo tener acceso a los recuerdos de ambos, viendo la oscuridad, el demonio con cuernos, la muerte de muchas personas, una lluvia de fuego y algo mas.

La conexión mental se perdió cuando Billie no pudo soportar lo que estaba mirando y soltó las manos de los otros, ella cayo al suelo y Xander la ayudo a recuperarse en pie.

- Es malo… todo lo que dijeron es verdad… pero también había algo mas - explico a ella a todas las personas de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto John.

- Ángel… el estaba ahí - susurro Billie con mucha confusión

- Lo sabia el es malo - grito Xander con algo de emoción en su voz, Jeff lo miro con sus ojos de pistola y le dio un duro golpe en el brazo.

- Cállate Xander… ¿Papá crees que Ángel pueda saber algo que nosotros no? - pregunto Jeff dirigiéndose a John, el hombre había estado muy pensativo durante todo ese caso y realmente era la primera vez como cazador que no sabia que hacer.

- No lo se hijo, puede que así sea. - murmuro el hombre.

- Pues llamémoslo. - sugirió Willow

La pandilla llamo a Ángel por teléfono y gracias a que ahora el vampiro usaba el anillo de lapislázuli pudo llegar al lugar de la reunión en pocos minutos, cruzando el pueblo atreves de los rayos del sol.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Ángel al mirar la cara de terror en todos.

- Apocalipsis otra vez- murmuro Jeff con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿De que se trata esta vez?

- No lo sabemos… eso tratamos de averiguar, pensamos que tu puedes ayudar- añadió Giles,

- ¿Yo? - pregunto Ángel entonces le contaron todo el asunto de los sueños, la descripción parcial del monstruo esperando que el supiera algo pero por su cara pudieron notar que tampoco sabia nada.

- No recuerdo conocer a nada parecido. - aseguro el vampiro.

- Puedo echar un vistazo- sugirió Billie.

- ¿Entrar en mi mente? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Nunca lo he intentado con un vampiro, supongo que si podría- dijo Billie muy segura de si, Ángel lo pensó por un rato pues en su mente existían cosas que quería mantener ocultas al publico, cosas malas que el hizo en el pasado pero dada la situación de riesgo decidió aceptar.

Con Ángel no fue necesario utilizar velas ni nada, Billie simplemente toco sus manos y entre ellos empezó a fluir una conexión, solo fue un momento pero Billie pudo ver lo suficiente.

-Te vi, tu pasado, cuando fuiste Ángelus.

- Era inevitable que lo hicieras… ¿encontraste algo que pueda ayudar?

- Nada… parece que tu tampoco lo conoces- dijo Billie, la situación no pintaba nada bien, los nervios podían sentirse en cada corazón de esa biblioteca, aun que no estaba pasando nada malo todavía el sentimiento malo seguía ahí.

La noche llego y cuando todos estaban por darse por vencidos en la investigación y regresar a sus casas, Jeff estaba desesperada.

- lo vamos a encontrar… estoy segura. - dijo Cordelia tomando la mano de Jeff, entonces los 2 empezaron a brillar en color blanco y un segundo después hubo una explosión entre ellos y cada uno salió volando en diferentes direcciones.

Los muchachos corrieron a ayudar a sus amigos caídos, Jeff estaba convulsionando y los ojos de Cordelia estaban totalmente blancos.

Después de los peores segundos en la vida de John su hijo abrió los ojos al igual que Cordelia.

- ¿Estas bien hijo? - pregunto John con mucha ansiedad, el niño asintió con la cabeza antes de empezar a llorar, Codelia se levanto y corrió hacia el.

- Esta bien… esta bien, también lo vi- le murmuraba Cordelia,

- ¿Qué es lo que vieron?—pregunto Giles, pero tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que los muchachos se recuperaran y pudieran hablar.

-Visiones despierto ¿es normal que eso pase? - pregunto John, su hijo negó con la cabeza.

- Esta no fue normal… Si esa palabra se aplica a todo lo que me pasa…. Las visiones usualmente son como una llovizna, esta fue como Niágara. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Deberíamos dejarlo descansar. - agrego Ángel.

- No, estoy bien.

- ¿Que más recuerdan? - pregunto Giles, Jeffrey trago saliva mientras recordaba su visión para dar los mejores detalles.

-Grande, fuerte, marcando su camino para surgir desde las entrañas de la tierra para matarnos a todos.

- ¿El infierno? - pregunto John.

- Si, creo que eso es lo más preciso. - murmuro el niño, su padre y Giles se miraban mutuamente buscando una explicación posible.

- ¿Viste algo que pueda darnos una ubicación?

- No, sólo la gran bestia… Ya viene papá y no se detendrá hasta que todos estemos... no se detendrá. - Jeff controlo sus palabras al ver la cara de miedo en todos sus amigos.

- Ángel tiene razón, deberías dormir un poco…. Lo que sea que venga, encontraré una manera de detenerlo… lo prometo, - dijo John, luego le pidió a Ángel que llevara a su hijo a casa y se quedara con el.

Ángel llevo a Jeffrey a casa con mucho esfuerzo, pues el niño había estado renuente a quedarse a en la biblioteca.

Jeffrey estaba acostado en su cama apunto de quedarse dormido pero cuando vio a Ángel tratar de salir de la habitación el lo llamo.

- Ángel… si el mundo se acabara ¿estarías feliz? - pregunto el niño, el vampiro regreso y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-He vivido mucho tiempo… he visto cosas que muchas personas no podrían maginar, si el mundo terminara estaría feliz de eso, pero no del hecho de que muchas personas, personas buenas pierdan la vida.

- Pero ¿si no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo esta vez?

- Te diré algo Jeffrey… Yo siempre quise ser un príncipe, conocí a uno de hecho…. Y escuche muchas veces acerca de ti… tu tenias que nacer en este preciso tiempo, si alguien tiene la capacidad para evitar el final eres tu.

- ¿Como haces eso Ángel?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Hacer que todo parezca maravilloso, como que no existe ningún mal.- dijo el niño con una sonrisa, entonces un estruendo se escucho en la ventana, Ángel se acero a mirar que lo había causado.

-Es un gorrión…. Se estrello en el vidrio…. Tal vez no esté muerto. - murmuraba Ángel, entonces abrió la ventana para tomar al animal-

- ¡Ciérrala! - grito Jeff, Ángel volteo su mirada un segundo hacia el niño antes de mirar en el cielo a un montón de gorriones dirigiéndose a la casa, así que cerro rápidamente la ventana. Los gorriones empezaron a impactarse por todas partes, derramando su sangre en las ventanas.

-Creo que esto no es una buena señal. - murmuro Jeff al mirar por la ventana y ver a muchos pájaros tirados en la calle, todos los vecinos estaban contemplando el aterrador acontecimiento e incluso las patrullas empezaron a llegar.

Mientras esto pasaba Xander había llevado a Cordelia a su casa para que descansara también, era la primera vez en semanas que cruzaban palabra.

-Cuando recupere la memoria todo vino muy rápido, hubiera querido decirte lo de las visiones antes pero estaba tan asustada… no podía comprenderlo y creí que alejándome de Jeff y de ustedes, estaría bien.

- Pero no fue así, este tipo de cosas te marcan para siempre. - murmuro Xander.

- Si, aun que la mayoría de mi vida cambio… hubo algo que no lo hizo, Te amo Xander, siempre te he amado. - dijo Cordelia, todos los viejos sentimientos regresaron a Xander, el había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que Cordelia se había alejado de ellos por su culpa pero no era a si, Xander no pudo decir nada simplemente beso a Cordelia.

Mientras tanto Ángel había llamado ab Giles para contarle acerca de los gorriones muertos, no era la primera llamada de algún suceso extraño que Giles había recibido en todo el día a decir verdad mas de 30 sucesos extraños le habían sido reportados.

- ¿Has estado ubicando las llamadas? - pregunto John.

- Cada una.

-Toma un mapa, comienza por marcar los sitios…. Ve si están concentrados en una sola área, lo que sea que esté sucediendo, lo que sea que los chicos vieron, las respuestas están en estas hojas… Necesitamos descubrirlo. - explico John, cada quien empezó a marcar las direcciones que Giles tenia en diferentes mapas, según la área determinada del país.

- Jamás lo entenderemos. - exclamo Willow al ver un montón de mapas diferentes tirados sobre el escritorio,

-Tenemos que seguir intentando. - murmuro John.

- Normalmente estaría de acuerdo, pero esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Es todo lo que tenemos Giles

- Entonces debe faltar algo. .. Esperen… Esto es ambiguo, son piezas de glifos, lenguajes arcaicos, símbolos... todo revuelto. - dijo Giles

- ¿Reconoces alguno de ellos?

- Calor, caído, relicario, carne... ninguno tiene sentido. - murmuro Giles.

- Yo no veo nada. - exclamo Buffy.

-Es porque estás viendo muy de cerca… esperen tengo una idea. - dijo Billie, después empezó a mover las hojas paralelamente hasta que se formo un cuadrado en el mapa.

-OK, ¿qué diablos es eso?

- El Ojo de Fuego. … Es el antiguo símbolo alquímico de fuego y destrucción…. Es el foco de las perturbaciones…. Lo que sea que viene, ahí es donde lo encontraremos. - murmuro Giles.

- Conozco esa área... el viejo edificio Kimball está ahí… lo remodelaron, pusieron un club en la azotea. El... 'Templo del Cielo' o algo así. - agrego Billie.

- Vamos, hagámoslo. - ordeno John mientras tomaba sus armas de la oficina de Giles.

- Hey, conozco el lugar y todo, pero tal vez deberíamos esperar.. Hasta que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos o como detenerlo.

- Chicos si está vivo, lo matamos. .. Si no, lo enterramos. - explicó John quien estaba determinado a realizar el trabajo, entonces empezó a temblar en el pueblo, era muy fuerte pero solo duro unos segundos.

- ¿Chicos? Odio ser el pequeño demonio que anuncie el Apocalipsis, pero... esto no es normal.- murmuro Willow, el sismos volvió a activarse sacudiendo todo a su paso.

La pandilla salió a la calle y miro a la demás gente en el pueblo empezaba a salir corriendo de sus casas, a gritar y a causar un verdadero alboroto incluso Jeff que había logrado conciliar el sueño despertó.

- Ángel ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Esta temblando… ¡Aun lado! - grito el vampiro logrando correr hacia Jeffrey y salvarlo de que le cayeron pedazos del vidrio que se hizo añicos arriba de su cama.

- Estoy sintiendo algo fuerte… Ángel - decía Jeff mientras apretaba su cabeza, estaba sintiendo un dolor inminente.

- ¿Otra visión?

- - Sí. Destellos, imágenes, arrastrándome, jalándome. - explicaba Jeff mientras veía cosas desconocidas en su mente.

- ¿Donde?

- No lo sé…. Tal vez de donde ésta cosa va a salir.

- Vamos llamemos a los demás

- No Ángel, tenemos que hacerlo solos… no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien salga herido… podremos con el- suplico el niño, Ángel no podía negarse a su mirada.

- Esta bien, pero saldremos corriendo si pasa algo malo ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien

Jeffrey y Ángel salieron a las calles mirando todo el alboroto y el miedo a su alrededor, entonces empezaron a correr a súper velocidad hasta que Jeff se detuvo y empezó a caminar normal.

- ¿Seguro que sabes a donde vas? - pregunto Ángel.

- ¿Exactamente? No…. Pero creo que es aquí, este lugar me es familiar- murmuro Jeffrey, entonces empezó a caminar como en especie de trance por el callejón, era oscuro y se sentía un frio a su alrededor.

- Jeffrey ¿como llegaron aquí? - pregunto John al cruzarse con su hijo e el camino, el niño seguía con su mirada perdida y no contesto.

- ¿Qué le paso?—pregunto John, dirigiéndose a Ángel.

-No lo se… el estaba bien, empezó a estar así hace un minuto…

- Lo arreglaremos después, tenemos razones para creer que la cosa de sus visiones va a ascender en este lugar - explico Giles y como si hubiera invocado el hecho, el suelo se rompió debajo d los pies de Ángel, humo y una especie de fuego empezaron a rodear al vampiro que empezó a gritar. Luego una luz subió al cielo y de el empezó a caer una lluvia de fuego.

Jeffrey despertó de su trance y trato de correr hacia Ángel sin embargo, John lo detuvo entre sus brazos.

- Tranquilo hijo… tranquilo.- le decía John, de pronto todo el fuego desapareció y Ángel apareció tirado en el suelo, esta vez Jeffrey corrió hacia el.

- Ángel… ángel… despierta - decía el niño-

- Jeffrey regresa aquí, esa cosa puede salir en cualquier momento.- susurro John, Ángel abrió los ojos y volteo a mirar a Jeffrey con una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro, se levanto poco a poco y golpeo al niño, lanzándolo contra un muro.

John corrió en auxilio de su hijo, mientras los demás no entendían lo que estaba pasando, Giles le lanzo una flecha al vampiro como forma de defensa pero este logro esquivarla.

- Buen intento… pero ustedes no van a poder detenerme

- ¿Ángel? ¿Qué pasa contigo? - pregunto Willow

- ¿Ángel? Se equivocan de vampiro… mi nombre es Ángelus… espero que hayan escuchado hablar de mi alguna vez, por que seré quien los asesine - dijo el vampiro entre risas, después brinco por las paredes hasta el techo de un edificio y desapareció.

La lluvia de fuego continuaba, era un hecho irreal que causo muchísimo miedo entre la gente del pueblo, la cual corría de un lugar a otro buscando un refugio.

Jeff estaba inconsciente en los brazos de John quien miraba impotente el fuego cayendo del cielo, la pandilla también lo miraba incluso Willow estaba al bordo de las lagrimas.

Xander y Cordelia veían el cielo y el fuego cayendo desde su casa.

- ¿Que está pasando Cordy?

- No lo sé.

- Es él, ¿no?... Es esa cosa.

- No sabemos, pero si éste es el fin, quiero darte algo. - exclamo Cordelia, ella volvió a besar a Xander para después provocar su primer encuentro carnal.


	15. Sin Alma

- Esto esta mal… ¿Cómo es posible que haya llovido fuego? - pregunto Willow mientras caminaba con los demás devuelta a la biblioteca, todos estaban conmocionados por todo lo ocurrido en la ultima noche.

- Algo nunca antes visto en la historia de la humanidad - murmuro Giles quien tampoco tenía palabras para manejar lo que estaba pasando.

John se había llevado a Jeff, el niño tenía un enorme golpe en la cabeza que tenia que ser atendido o al menos eso pensaba el cazador pues el niño abrió los ojos en el trayecto a casa.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntaba el niño mientras tocaba su cabeza, seguramente le estaba doliendo mucho, pensaba John.

- ¿Cuántos dedos vez aquí? - pregunto John estirando su mano, el niño rodo sus ojos.

- Tres papá… estoy bien, solo dime ¿Qué paso?

- Jeff, vas a tener que calmarte

- La lluvia de fuego, fue real… Ángel… O dios Papá… por favor dime ¿que paso?… - las palabras de Jeff salían en apenas un susurro, los recuerdos están volviendo en pedazos.

- Hijo, tenemos razones para creer que Ángel… que Ángel se ha ido, después de que te golpeara nos dijo que su nombre era Ángelus.

- No eso no puede ser, seguramente… estaba confundido, tu lo viste lo que salió del suelo lo ataco a el y luego se puso a si de raro.

- Lo se, pero no podemos estar seguro… los chicos están investigando ahora

- ¿Ellos están bien papá?

- Ho si, no paso nada… la lluvia de fuego duro solo unos minutos - explico John, Jeff solo miraba por la ventana del auto la destrucción que se había provocado, en su mente la imagen de Ángel golpeándolo no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

Ángelus estaba paseando por las calles destruidas de Mistyc Falls, con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su rostro de lado a lado, entonces vio a unos vampiros persiguiendo a una mujer y se acerco a ellos.

- Es el amigo del elegido… vámonos- exclamo uno de los vampiros con pánico en s vos, los otros lo siguieron y se fueron corriendo.

- Ho gracias señor, si no hubiera aparecido. - agradecía la mujer, Ángelus le paso los brazos sobre los hombros y empezó a caminar.

- Es una ciudad peligrosa, no se puede confiar en nadie aquí- se burlaba antes de mostrar su verdadera cara, la mujer empezó a correr y a gritar pero en 2 segundos Ángelus la había vuelto a atrapar, se fue directo a la yugular y bebió de ella hasta que murió.

Ángelus estaba feliz de haber regresado a la acción cuando una voz fuerte empezó a hacer eco en su mente.

- Ángelus… poderosa criatura, yo soy quien te ha regresado a este plano - decía la voz.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? Sal de mi cabeza.

- Todo a su debido tiempo, ahora date gusto con todas las personas que quieras, nos conoceremos cuando sea indicado - dijo la voz, Ángelus volvió a reírse sin parar.

Al día siguiente las clases en el pueblo fueron suspendidas por los recientes desastres, la prensa había dicho que la lluvia de Fuego fue provocada por un satélite que exploto y dejo caer sus partes sobre Indiana, era una explicación bastante incoherente pues dichas piezas nunca fueron encontradas o vistas por alguna persona, sin embargo la mayoría de la gente lo creyó.

Con la escuela cerrada, la pandilla traslado su centro de operaciones a la casa de Jeff, debido a los desastres ocurridos la noche anterior los chicos tuvieron que permanecer en sus casas con sus padres, en cambio Giles había pasado toda la noche investigando acerca de Ángelus y para su suerte Ángel había dejado un diario de su pertenencia.

Después de haber leído gran parte del diario y lo que Ángelus había llegado a hacer, Giles formulo una teoría que revelo hasta reunirse con los demás.

- Tengo la creencia… la sospecha de que Ángel ha perdido el alma

- Perder el alma, ¿eso es posible?

- Ángel me dejo este diario… era de el y según lo que escribió su alma es producto de un hechizo… si alguien puede encontrar un contra hechizo, se puede romper… y el alma desaparecería

- Pero Ángel… el me dijo que si algo así pasaba teníamos que matarlo… yo no quiero hacerlo - dijo Jeff hasta el punto de las lagrimas, Willow trato de confortarlo.

- El alma de Ángel esta en algún lugar… podemos recuperarla…. O podemos encontrar a quien hizo el hechizo y obligarlo a que se la regrese- dijo Willow.

- En eso tienes razón, si Ángel perdió el alma fue por que alguien se la quito, debemos averiguar quien fue si queremos recuperarlo.

- Cuantos deben morir antes de que olviden ese plan… deben ser destruido- agrego Xander.

- Es muy peligroso… Ángelus fue uno de los peores vampiros de la historia… no podremos detenerlo o controlarlo.

- No quiero oír más- exclamo Jeff antes de salir de la casa, John salió detrás de el.

- ¿Estas bien hijo?

- No realmente… No puedo creer que Ángel se haya ido ¿como pudo pasar seo? ¿Quién es tan cruel para hacer esto? - Jeffrey exploto y empezó a llorar.

- Tranquilo… estará bien, lo vamos a ayudar- le decía John, el cazador se quedo ahí afuera con su hijo tratando de calmarlo por un rato, mientas adentro los demás seguían buscando algún indicio de quien estaba detrás de todo.

- ¿Saben lo que sigue molestándome?… es el asunto de la bestia que Jeff y Cordy estaban viendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Ángelus con eso?

- Pude ser una representación… algo figurativo a lo que Ángelus representa- explicaba Giles, en eso John regreso a la casa-

- Traeremos a Ángelus vivo - exclamo John.

- Es una locura

- Chicos… si nos deshacemos de el nunca sabremos quien esta detrás de todo esto… vamos a salvar a Ángel…. Ahora Willow y Billie necesito que encuentren el hechizo que le devolverá el alma… Buffy, Xander ustedes y Giles irán al cementerio… asegúrense de que Ángelus no este ahí.

- ¿Y tu que vas a hacer John?

- Yo iré con Jeffrey a la parte fea de la ciudad, se algo de vampiros locos y puede que Ángel este ahí.

- Sigo pensando que es una mala idea - murmuro Xander

- Cállate Xander – dijo la voz de Jeff quien iba regresando a la casa

- Solo diga la verdad, alguien tiene que hacerlo… Jeff si Ángel regreso a ser el vampiro que los libros cuentan… nadie va a poder con el… ni siquiera tu

- Veremos eso -murmuro el niño mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

La pandilla se dividió para cumplir con el plan, Jeff y John paseaban por los callejones feos en silencio, con sus sentidos alertas a cualquier movimiento. .. Fue cuando la risa macabra de Ángel se escucho en los tejados.

- Es el… ten cuidado Jeff.

- Hola Jeffrey… oficialmente no nos hemos conocido así que déjame presentarme soy Ángelus.

- Lo se maldito bastardo… he oído de ti ¿ahora vas a dar la cara o seguirás escondiendo como una niñita? - pregunto Jeff con mucho enojo, John estaba sorprendido de oír a su hijo hablar así y en un segundo Ángelus apareció.

- ¿Veamos quien es la niñita? - se burlo Ángelus golpeando a Jeff en el rostro otra vez, el niño correspondió con una patada en el rostro del vampiros que lo hizo caer al suelo, John tomo su arma y empezó a dispararle dardos tranquilizantes al vampiro pero este logro esquivarlos todos.

- Son un lindo equipo… pero yo soy mejor - se burlo el vampiro antes de arrojar a John contra el muro e irse directamente sobre el cuello de Jeff.

- Ángel… se que estas ahí… por favor lucha con este monstruo - suplicaba Jeff, Ángelus empezó a reírse como un loco mientras le golpeaba el rostro al chico.

- Ángel se fue y no va a volver… regresa a llorar con tu papi- fue lo que dijo Ángelus antes de desaparecer, Jeffrey estaba enojado golpeando el suelo… lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que su amigo se había ido.

Ángelus fue a un bar de vampiros en las afueras del pueblo, con tan solo decir su nombre fue aclamado por un grupo de vampiros que lo invitaron a beber con el.

- Fu sencillo atraer al cazador a mi fiesta

- Quisiera haberlo visto- decía un vampiro.

- Fue un gran espectáculo, lo golpee

- ¿Como una libere?

- Como una pequeña liebre - se burlo Ángel, entonces la misma voz que la había hablado la noche anterior, volvió a hacerlo así que salió corriendo del bar para hacer frente.

- Hola Ángelus, llego la hora de hablar- decía la voz.

- ¿Que quieres?… ¿Que te busque?

- El recreo termino, casi matas al elegido y no lo hiciste

- No era divertido, era solo un niño llorón.

- Iniciativa eso me agrada vampiro.

- O gracias… pero tú causaste todo lo de la lluvia de fuego, temblores y todo para quitarme el alma

-No todo gira en torno a ti chico… tengo planes maravillosos para ti, mi dulce niño

- O si, pues yo tengo mis propios planes

- ¿Te atreverías a desafiarme?

- ¿A quien? ¿A una aterradora voz?… yo también tengo una así que… púdrete - exclamo Ángelus antes de irse, esa voz estaba molestándolo y quería deshacerse de ella a como de lugar, aun que para eso tendría que encontrar de quien se trataba y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Jeffrey había llamado por teléfono a Willow, para advertirle que Ángelus le había ganado en la batalla y que tuvieran cuidado de que pudiera presentarse en la casa, Willow tomo medidas y realizo un hechizo denominado; "_El santuario_" el cual impedía que cualquier sobrenatural entrara al lugar. Mas noche el timbre de la casa sonó, Willow salió a abrir y se encontró cara a cara con Ángelus.

- Hola Willow… ¿por que tan sola? - pregunto el vampiro, Willow giro su cabeza con miedo para verlo, pero recordó que estaba segura.

- No puedes herirme… hice un hechizo

- O el hechizo del santuario… rayos, espera un minuto… si imagine que ustedes harían eso aun que ¿realmente crees que tienes la fuerza para hacer ese hechizo? - pregunto Ángelus, Willow asintió con la cabeza pero Ángelus logro dar un paso adentro.

- ¿Ahora que dices? - pregunto el vampiro con ironía, el pudo entrar por completo a la casa, Willow intento correr pero el vampiro la intercepto.

- ¿Que quieres?

- Me haces falta Willow…. Bueno dejemos los chistes ¿Qué saben?

- Nada…

-Vamos Willow, con todo ese material deben tener una teoría de lo que esta pasando.

-Si así fuera, a ti no te lo diría

- Bueno… si así lo quieres lo averiguare yo mismo… me llevare eso y esto… gracias por nada- decía Ángelus mientas recogía los pocos libros que Giles dejo en la casa.

- Yo solo se una cosa, no estas a la altura… sea lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentamos va a acabar contigo- dijo Willow con mucho valor, Ángelus se molesto con el comentario y lanzo una botella contra la pared, Willow le lanzo un libro que el vampiro logro atrapar en sus manos.

- Es un buen libro… lastima que tenga que irme… apenas comenzaba a divertirme

- ¿Por que detenerte? - dijo Xander apareciendo por detrás con Cordelia lanzando flechas, Ángelus atrapo una flecha en su mano y se la lanzo a Cordelia, quien cayo al suelo.

- Eso es interesante… buen intento chicos, piensen en lo cerca que estuviste de atraparme cuando asesine todos en el pueblo- dijo Ángelus antes de salir de la casa.

Afuera John y Jeffrey estaban apunto de llegar a la casa, conversando sobre el siguiente plan.

-Lo rastreamos, lo encontramos y...

- ¿Termino con ustedes? - pregunto Ángel irónicamente, e venia caminando por la misma dirección cuando se topo con la familia. John se fue encima del vampiro pero después de mucho esfuerzo para golpearlo Ángelus lo sometió por la espalda.

- Hicieron un hechizo, ¿crees que eso pueda protegerte Jeffrey?

-Déjalo solo… esto es entre tú y yo Ángelus

-No… nuestro querido John siempre estará aquí entre nosotros… ¿quieres intentarlo? Anda... dispárame- dijo Ángel señalando la pistola de John en el suelo, Jeffrey solo miraba al suelo, indeciso sobre lo que tenia que hacer.

- Se trata de elecciones Jeff… las que hacemos y las que no, vamos... ¿Donde esta mi chico? - pregunto Ángelus con ironía, apretando el cuello de John con mas fuerza.

Jeffrey estaba por tomar el arma y dispararle al vampiro, cuando Xander apareció por detrás y empezó a disparar flechas con la ballesta, Ángelus salió huyendo.

Los chicos regresaron a la casa para atender a Cordelia, quien misteriosamente solo resulto con un rasguño provocado por la flecha, Willow juraría haber visto que la flecha si había penetrado en el cuerpo de su amiga, pero no dijo nada, Cordelia fue llevaba a la habitación de Jeff mientras los demás chicos hablaban.

- Solo digo que si regresa… lo matare- decía Xander, estaba molesto por que Ángelus le había dado una paliza a su chica.

- Se mueve bastante rápido.

- Saliste de eso viva y…

- Estoy viva por que el quiso, yo pude haberle lanzado un hechizo

- La próxima vez lo harás… es así de simple

- ¿Lo es?, por que se llevo los libros Xander y ahora no tenemos nada…

- No es tu culpa Willow… además Giles y Buffy fueron por más libros a la biblioteca, espero que tengan suerte. - decía Xander, Jeff había estado pensativo, mirando por la ventana hasta que el sonido del cartucho de un arma llamo su atención.

- ¿Que haces con eso papá? - pregunto el niño al ver el rifle en las manos de su padre.

- Cambiando el juego

- Pensé que no íbamos a matarlo

- No lo haremos… pero no significa que lo haré daño hijo

- ¿Crees que vaya a regresar?

- Es lo mas seguro Jeffrey, debemos estas listos para vencerlo.

-Comenzaremos en el perímetro… si sigue en el área..

- Debiste enfrentarlo- murmuro John.

- Te hubiera asesinado papá

- ¿Y a cuantos matara ahora por que no lo detuviste?… Ángelus esta loco, la única forma de vencerlo es siendo tan perverso como el, tienes que entenderlo - dijo John con mucha seriedad, esas palabras empezaron a hacer eco en la mente de su hijo.

Mientras tanto Ángelus paseaba por la ciudad leyendo el diario que como Ángel había dejado, sin embargo no estaba resultando nada útil, entonces la voz en su cabeza volvió a activarse.

-Ángelus… no estoy complacido

- Y yo estoy sordo

- No soy ciego antes de que decidas hacer algo yo lo se… no intentes buscarme o te matare- advirtió la terrible voz.

-No te tengo miedo,

-Tú y yo debemos ser amigos Vampiro

-No por que en primera... soy malo y en segunda por que si tuviera algún amigo estoy seguro de que no viviría en mi cabeza - dijo Ángel con ironía, la gran voz empezó a reírse.

- ¿Así como te forzaron a vivir dentro de Lima?… por que has pasado cientos de años atrapado dentro de el, sin poder moverte o hablar, ansioso e indefenso… ¿Sabes quién tiene tu alma?... cierto yo.

- Eso es más humo y espejos…

- Si solo es glamur pero te aseguro querido que la tengo mis manos y te la devolveré si no te comportas, te meteré en tu caja ángelus y te enterrare en Liam y nunca podrás salir de ahí

-Deacuerdo… que quieres que haga... Amo- exclamo un Ángelus derrotado, el no quería volver a regresar Ángel y sabia que no tenia mas opción que obedecer a la voz.

John y Jeff volvieron a salir, era de madrugada y estaban dispuestos a atrapar a Ángelus a cualquier costo, se adentraron en lo mas feo y peligroso del pueblo donde se encontraron con una chica totalmente desorientada en el piso, antes de que pudieran acercarse a ella un vampiro salto sobre Jeffrey pero el logro matarlo casi al instante.

- ¿Muchacha Puedes caminar? - pregunto John a la joven tirada.

- No pero puedo volar- decía la mujer entre risas

- ¿Que le hicieron?

-Se droga hijo, los vampiros las usan como alimento fácil… los efectos pueden ser nocivos- explico John, el niño asintió y se arrodillo alado de la chica.

- ¿Aquí estuvo un vampiro alto y cabello negro?… ¿lo viste? - pregunto Jeff pero la mujer estaba demasiado perdida para prestar atención

- Esta loca… No sabe nada - murmuro Jeff, John se inclino y con mucha fuerza empezó a sacudir la chica, que empezaba a gritar.

- ¿Papá que le haces?

- Las marcas en tus brazos, has estado aqu días, contesta lo que mi hijo te preguntó- dijo John, pero la mujer se negaba a responder así que el cazador saco una navaja de su bolsillo y ante la mirada atónita de Jeff corto a la mujer.

- Si Ángelus estuvo aquí….lo vi

- ¿Donde esta?

- No lo se… No se hablaba con alguien más sobre un alma y la lluvia de fuego- decía la mujer entre lagrimas, John la dejo caer en el suelo y empezó a caminar seguido por su hijo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso papá? ¡Pudiste lastimarla!

- No toque arterias principales vivirá…si esto es vivir

- ¿Y que ahora torturas chicas inocentes?

- Lo hice por que no pudiste… Eso lo que necesitas para vencerlo, sangre fría… Debes estar dispuesto a acabar con el Jeffrey.

- No, no asesinare a Ángel… no después de lo que hizo por mí… tiene que haber otra forma

- Tendremos que encontrar alguien que nos ayude a encontrar el escondite de Ángelus- decía John cuando las risas macabras de Ángelus volvieron a escucharse, en un segundo apareció frente a ellos.

-Nadie podría hacerlo… pero yo si- murmuro el vampiro, después pateo a John en la cara y lo derribo.

-Un pajarito me dijo que estarían aquí… que emoción- decía el vampiro, John se levanto del suelo y empezó a disparar con su arma, pero el vampiro era tan rápido que logro esquivar todo.

-Debes ser mejor… vamos te daré uno mas- dijo Ángelus con ironía y se quedo parado frente a John, el cazador le disparo pero un segundo Ángelus corrió detrás de el.

- 3 strikes John- se burlo el vampiro, después arrojo a John hacia una pila de materiales de construcción abandonada, el cazador quedo inconsciente.

Ángelus tomo la pistola caída de John y apunto a Jeff.-Un vampiro armado… veamos por que les gusta esto- se burlo antes de empezar a disparar, Jeff en un intento por esquivar las balas corrió a toda velocidad hacia una construcción pero Ángelus lo atrapado y lo arrojo contra unas escaleras.

- Vaya en realidad eres tonto… ¿Quieres morir elegido?

- No - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Que dices?... No te escuche

- Que no- grito el niño

-Lastima… porque lo harás- exclamo Ángel, apunto al niño e intento dispararle por suerte las balas se acabaron, así que dejo caer la pistola.- pero no morirás así.

Jeffrey logro levantarse y se fue sobre a Ángel, golpeándolo muy fuerte sin embargo un simple empujón del vampiro volvió a derribarlo.

-Parece que tenemos uno vivo… Por ahora al menos... ¿Estas cansado cariño? ¿Quieres un descanso? - preguntaba Ángelus con ironía mientras pateaba el estomago de Jeffrey sin cesa, el niño gemía y la sangre empezó a brotar de su boca.

-Me desilusiones, no solía ser fácil que sangraras- dijo el vampiro don la ultima patada.

-Muérete—dijo Jeff entre gemidos-

-Tal vez después… me gustan lo niños cuando están quietos-

-Ahórrate las palabras, dame un pretexto para matarte—decía el niño tratando de levantarse del suelo, se le estaba dificultando debido al dolor.

-El grande y sarcástico niño…el bien sobre el mal… has lo que debes hacer, espera ahí gatito ya casi es viernes… ¿es lo que te dice tu padre para que luches conmigo?

-Si y con esto—dijo Jeff sacando un cuchillo de su pantalón e impulsándose para apuñalar al vampiro, después de que Ángelus sacara el cuchillo de su pierna, empezaron a patearse mutuamente.

El cuchillo volaba en el aire, Jeff logro atraparla y golpear a Ángelus en el rostro, el vampiro salió volando contra un muro.

-Ese es mi niño… sabía que estaba ahí dentro y quería salir a jugar conmigo... Se como se siente ser forzado a ser algo que no eres, duele hasta el alma… intentas enterrar el dolor pero no importa cuando lo escarbes sigue ahí… Quedan fragmentos que te lastiman en cada respiro… solo hay una forma de terminar con ese dolor… hiriendo a alguien mas—decía el vampiro mientras recuperaba el equilibrio, luego pateo a Jeffrey en el rostro y subió a unos tubos de la construcción el niño lo siguió y empezaron a dar pelear sobre los tubos.

Ángelus se lanzo al precipicio, seguido por Jeff quien se sujeto de una cuerda para descender, sin embargo esta se rompió y el cayo al suelo, momento que Ángelus aprovecho para seguir golpeándolo.

-Vamos Jeff, no lo estas intentando—decía el vampiro mientras llenaba el rostro del niño con puñetazos

- ¿Sabes que es lo divertido?, podría golpearte hasta la muerte pro no cambiarias lo que eres… un asesino, Un animal y te gusta serlo... Igual que a mí

Ángelus golpeaba a Jeff en el rostro hasta que el niño logro patearlo y tomar el control de la batalla, dándole un montón de puñetazos en el rostro al vampiro.

-No soy como tú—dijo Jeff molesto, el vampiro volvió a patearlo en el rostro y lo derribo, después se coloco detrás de el y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Pero lo serás -dijo mordiendo el cuello del niño, la sangre del elegido estaba entrando en Ángelus y ese era un placer que nunca antes había imaginado tener.


	16. Orfeo

Ángelus disfrutaba de la sangre de Jeffrey que corría por su boca, era una sensación de poder inimaginable pero de pronto eso cambio por una sensación de pesadez y la garganta de Ángel empezó a arder, el vampiro dejo caer a Jeffrey.

- ¿Que... hiciste? - Pregunto Ángelus antes de caer al suelo inconsciente, Jeff sonrió un poco mientras recordaba cuando s padre había peleado con el vampiro, el había aprovechado ese tiempo para inyectarse algo en el brazo, después también se desmayo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jeff la pandilla seguía esperando noticias, Xander estaba preocupado por Cordela así que subió a la habitación para verla.

- ¿Te sientes bien Cordy? Tal vez deberías ir a un hospital

- Estoy bien Xander… es solo un malestar en mi estomago… uno que no me deja tranquilla- murmuro Cordelia, Xander coloco su mano sobre el estomago de su novia y sintió un enorme movimiento en el.

- Ho por dios… se movió… ¿Que rayos…?- pregunto Xander exaltado, Cordelia lo beso levemente y el pareció calmarse en un segundo.

- Xander… esto es más que un simple malestar, vamos a tener un bebé amor

- ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo es posible si solo lo hicimos una vez? ¿Cómo es...?

- Es un milagro Xander, no se por que empecé e ver lo que veo, ni como es posible que esto este pasando… pero lo he visto, nuestro bebé va a cambiar el mundo Xander… va a ser como Jeffrey, todavía mas poderoso… estará bien Xander, mientras no se lo digas a nadie. - exclamo Cordelia con otro suave beso en los labios de Xander, el entrecerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo dejo de preguntar por lo extraño de la situación. Cordelia no dejaba de sonreír.

Mientras tanto en la sala Giles y Buffy por habían regresado, llevaban un montón de nuevos libros e impactante información.

- Hable con uno viejo amigo en Europa… esta consternado por los últimos acontecimientos en el pueblo y piensa que el haberle robado el alma a Ángel rompió alguna clase de equilibrio místico que esta provocando todo este caos... En este libro se encuentra el viejo ritual que los gitanos usaron para devolverle el alma a Ángel.- dijo Giles entregándole un libro a Willow, ella sintió con la cabeza lista para la acción.

Un estruendo se escucho y todos voltearon a mirar, se trataba de John que había pateado la puerta para abrirla y ahora estaba arrastrando a Ángelus adentro de la casa.

- Oh, Dios! Angelus. - Murmuro Willow.

- Giles toma tu pistola de tranquilizantes. … No se cuánto tiempo tendremos…. Denme los grilletes de acero también - ordeno John, la pandilla aseguro a Ángelus y lo encadenaron en el sótano, el cual cerraron con cadenas también para su protección.

- ¿Dónde esta Jeff? - pregunto Willow, con todo el estrés de transportar a un súper vampiro se habían olvidado por completo de su amigo, John salió corriendo hacia su camioneta y segundos después regreso a la casa con su hijo ensangrentado e inconsciente en los brazos.

- ¿Que le pasó?

- El capturó a Ángelus. - respondió John mientras se abría paso por las escaleras.

- ¿Dios, qué le hizo?, no se ve bien…. El va a estar... - las palaras de Willow se fueron apagando ante la idea de la muerte de su amigo.

- Se alimentó de el - murmuro John mientras dejaba a su hijo sobre la cama de su habitación, el niño se veía realmente mal, incluso peor de cuando estuvo en coma tras la pelea con Gideon.

Jeffrey balbuceaba algunas palabras - Matarte...matar... te... despedazarte...

- No tiene ningún sentido…. John ¿podemos hablar? - pidió Giles antes de salir con su amigo al pasillo, tomo a John del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, los chicos en la habitación escucharon el alboroto pero no salieron a intervenir.

- Dime que no llenaste a tu hijo con basura sobrenatural y luego dejaste que Ángelus se alimentara.

- Fue su elección… Jeffrey sabía los riesgos.

- John sé lo que esa droga hace a la gente…. Sobre todo cuando usan súper dosis para asegurarse que realmente haga su trabajo y tú también lo sabes John.

Xander regreso con Cordelia para ponerla al tanto.

- ¿En coma?

- Sí, eso es lo que parecía cuando su padre lo trajo.

- Como si no hubiera pasado por eso antes… el estará bien… ¿Y Ángelus? ¿Él está en la casa?

- Si, esta bien encerrado en el sótano… No te preocupes, Cordy siempre te protegeré y a nuestra familia.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo sigue Jeff?... Estoy preocupada. - dijo Cordelia, Xander regreso a la habitación de John y escucho la conversación atrás de la puerta.

- - ¿Que le va a pasar? ¿Realmente, me gustaría empezar con que cosa tomo exactamente Giles? - pregunto Buffy

- Orfeo, es algún tipo de veneno… Una variedad mística, los humanos se lo inyectan como cualquier otra droga y cuando están totalmente perdidos los vampiros se aprovechan para beber de ellos.

- ¿Ósea que es una droga encantada?

- Si… La magia combinada con la mordida, te da alguna seria psicodélica psíquica y cuanto más tomas, más profundamente te hundes…. Te lleva directo al infierno y te deja allí.

Mientras ellos conversaban Jeffrey despertaba en un lugar desconocido junto a Ángelus, era New York pero parecía ser otro tiempo.

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunto el vampiro

- Tú dime… Es tu recuerdo. - se burlo Jeff.

- ¿Sabes cual es la definición de locura?... Hacer la misma tarea una y otra vez esperando resultados diferentes… Aprendí eso en Discovery Channel.

- Bien, Señor sabelotodo... Éste es mi recuerdo ¿Por qué estás en él?

- No lo se… Deben ser los efectos colaterales mágicos de mi increíble y simple artimaña.

- Bueno. ¿Así que, que es esto, huh? ¿La ciudad de Puff el Dragón Mágico? ¿La Tierra de las Hadas?

- ¿Eso piensas? Yo, supongo que es más como "Ángelus, ésta es tu vida," porque...este mundo de falto de higiene seguro que no es el mío… En serio amigo, ¿te perdiste la invención del baño?

- En todo el camino aquí, el estuvo la suciedad de los animales sólo para evitar la tentación humana… Ésta no es mi vida... ¡es la suya!

- ¿Ángel?

- Ha si, cuando vivíamos de la forma menos apropiada... dios mira su ropa.

- Es igual de mala que tu actitud…

- Esto apesta. ¿Por qué tienes que ser el fantasma de Marley?

- Porque estoy muriendo, tarado… No lo bastante rápido, por lo que me imagino que tengo un último trabajo: cuidar al psicótico hasta que metan un alma en su...

- Eso no va a pasar.

- Soy lo que quieres un polvo en el viento… o lo que sea pero estoy aquí… ¿además que año es este?

- Principios de los 20's por los autos…. ¿Que es esto? ¿Chicago?

- Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando tarado- respondió Jeff con ironía.

- Oh, no, recuerdo esto. .. Recuerdo este lugar…. Me voy de aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te asustas?

- No puedo hacerlo de nuevo. ¡No quiero! - se quejaba Ángelus, Jeff volteo s mirada a la calle y miro a Ángel salvando a un perro, empezó a reírse.

- Ho dios santo, amigo sólo rescataste un cachorrito.

- Estoy en el infierno. … Éste es el infierno y estoy en él. - se quejaba el vampiro, ambos miraban a Ángel despreciando a la dueña del perro, Jeff seguía riéndose.

- Estamos volviendo a vivir las buenas acciones de Ángel... ¡Definitivamente estás en el infierno! ¡Encantador! - Jeff seguía caminando con Ángelus tratando de encontrar la forma de salir de eso.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, los chicos continuaban con los problemas.

- Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer por Jeff, ahora...Terminar lo que empezó.

- ¿Quieres decir, devolverle el alma a Ángel?

- Imposible, ya pasamos por esto... no hay alma…. Sin alma, no hay Ángel.

- No es tan simple Xander… He estado haciendo alguna investigación...

- No importa… es muy simple… Ángelus es todo lo que queda… Primero intenta matarnos a todos, ahora intenta matar a Jeff… Se mienten a ustedes mismos…. pero en el fondo saben que tengo razón…. Necesitamos matar a Ángelus.

- No lo creo…. Creo que solo necesitamos todo esto- dijo Will dándole una hoja a Xander.

- ¿Qué es eso Will?

- Es el hechizo para devolverle el alma a Ángel

- ¿Estas segura? - pregunto Giles interesado.

- Totalmente… tengo la mayoría de esas cosas en casa… y conseguiré las demás, puedo hacerlo esta misma noche…. Aun que estoy suponiendo que esa atrapada dentro de algún contenedor, pues si estuviera libre la veríamos flotando por aquí

- ¿Cómo podríamos saberlo?

- No hay manera, pero lo intentarte de todas formas. - dijo Willow, arriba se escucho un estruendo y ella subió para encontrarse con Cordelia, recostada en la cama.

- Lo siento se me ha caído el vaso ¿Cómo esta Jeffrey?

- Esta bien…

- ¿Y Ángelus? ¿Ya bajaste a verlo?

- Lo evito…. Solo me alegro que no tenga que estar en el mismo cuarto con él, cuando le devuelva el alma.

- ¿Oh, realmente crees que puedes hacerlo? - pregunto Cordelia, por debajo de la sabana estaba sosteniendo un cuchillo en su mano, dispuesta a atacar a Willow.

- ¿Volverle a poner el alma? Es un hechizo complicado pero estoy segura de que podre hacerlo.

- La pregunta es: ¿cómo conseguimos el alma si no sabemos dónde está?

- Sí, ya lo sé, he intentado un hechizo de localización estándar, pero no ha funcionado… creo que alma esta atrapada en algún contenedor… es como un cartón evitando que la leche salga….¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - dijo Willow pues a su mente había venido la solución a todo.

- Lo dudo.

- Sólo debemos romper el contenedor que la mantiene encerrado.. no necesitamos saber que cosa es…. Si la rompemos el alma de Ángel estará suelta en el éter, y hay algo llamado la Flecha de Delothrian…. Ni siquiera necesitamos saber donde está el blanco…. ¡Cordy, esto es fantástico! Vamos a traerlo de vuelta. - dijo Willow emocionada y salió de la habitación, justo a tiempo pues Cordelia le lanzo un cuchillo que quedo clavado en la puerta.

Mientras tanto en los recuerdos de Ángel, Ángelus y Jeffrey miraban un asaltado a una tienda, al dueño le habían disparado y Ángel intentaba salvarlo.

- Doctor, creo que estamos perdiéndolo. ¡Dios, amo este episodio!... ¿Que es ese zumbido? - murmuro Ángelus, de pronto la voz misteriosa volvió a escucharse.

- Ángelus… Considera mi advertencia, despierta en seguida, vuelve de la oscuridad o sólo quédate allí y deja que esa pelirroja entrometida vuelva a ponerte el alma. - decía la voz, que no era otra mas que la de Cordelia, ella era la mente maestra detrás de todo lo malo.

Ángelus no le dio importancia a la voz y continuo mirando la escena delante de el.

- ¿Así que, quién es tu gran héroe ahora niño?

- Ni siquiera fue su culpa que le dispararan… ¿Dios, por que Ángel siempre tiene que pagar por todo? - decía Jeff.

- Elecciones, pequeño… Las que haces con tu corazón

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? El no - Las palabras se iban apagando, al ver a Ángel apunto de beber del hombre herido.

- Mira el espectáculo- se burlo Ángelus cuando Ángel empezó a beber del hombre, esa escena era algo desgarradora de ver.

En el mundo real habían pasado unas horas y Willow había reunido todo el material para el hechizo, estaba discutiendo los detalles con Giles.

- Mira, está funcionando. - exclamo como el humo proveniente de la salvia que invocaría la flecha de Delothrian.

- Pensé que la Flecha de Delothrian era utilizada para proteger la magia buena.

- Lo es.

- ¿Entonces, cómo puedes usarla para romper un contenedor?

- Las almas son sangradas, estamos tratando de liberar un objeto sagrado, no importa donde este guardado… mientras sea rompible podremos recuperarla…. Aun que tengo que ser especifica… no podemos romper todos los contenedores del mundo… bueno si podríamos pero no es algo que queramos hacer. - decía Willow.

- tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con este hechizo, ¿segura que tienes la fuerza para hacerlo?

- Si Giles… ahora todo yo lo que tengo que hacer es contactar el mundo del espíritu… enjaezar la declinación Delothrian y enfocarlo a través de mi y este pequeño mármol del destino aquí. - explico Willow mostrando una pelotita café en su mano, entonces John se acerco.

- ¿El contenedor se va a romper? - pregunto el cazador

- Se destruirá por completo

-Es todo lo que necesito saber… Estaré abajo en caso de que el príncipe de la Oscuridad despierte. - dijo John, después bajo al sótano para encontrarse con Ángelus, quien aun seguía en coma.

- ¿Preparada? - pregunto Giles.

- Sera muy rápido. - murmuro Willow, pero entonces una luz roja cayo sobre ella y la lanzo contra el muro, una voz empezó a hacer eco en su mente.

- Detén tu mano hechicera… No dejare que interfieras con lo que debe pasar. - eran las palabras que Cordelia introducía en la mente de Willow. Ella lo gro levantarse del suelo.

-Hay alguien en mi cabeza. - se quejo Willow.

-Mientras el alma esté bajo mi protección, nunca se liberará.

- ¡Vetsche invadoria disparu! - grito Willow, la voz de Cordelia desapareció por completo.

-Es enormemente poderoso… Contactó a Ángelus de la misma manera. - explico Giles.

-Quiere evitar que consigamos el alma. - exclamo Buffy.

_-Abre la ventana. Llena la piedra. …Dentro, fuera. Dos hacen uno._ - era e conjuro con el que Willow logro elevar la piedra en su mano, la cual se ilumino, Cordelia ataco nuevamente a Willow provocando el enojo de la bruja.

- ¿Estás seguro que ella puede manejarlo? - pregunto Xander.

- ¡Alesh ashtoreth! - grito una Willow furiosa.

-Creo que ella lo puede manejar. - murmuro Giles, la casa completa empezó a temblar y sonidos extraños se escucharon.

- Esta bien Jeffrey… van a traerlo de vuelta. - decía Billie al cuerpo sin vida del niño, el cual había cuidado todo el día.

Mientras este enfrentamiento pasaba Jeff y Ángelus continuaban su viaje por los recuerdos de Ángel, esta vez estaban en un basurero viendo como Ángel comía ratas vivas.

- Él merece la pena. ¿Es lo que intentas decirte pequeño? ¿es la asquerosa mentira con la que sostienes tu maldito mundo?

- ¿Besas a tu mamá con esa boca?

-No, pero me la comí con ella. - respondió Ángelus con ironia.

- Eres un maldito… el es mejor que tu.- murmuro Jeff

- Esto es 20 años después de lo de la asquerosa tienda… El está pagando por lo que hizo, el se está escondiendo de lo que es... lo que puede ser una gran revelación para ti, pastelito, pero ya sé esta basura, así que ¿por qué tengo que pasar de nuevo por ella?

-Tal vez porque no es sobre ti,... estúpido. - dijo Ángel antes de levantarse del suelo detrás de ambos, lo que parecía ser un simple recuerdo no lo era.

La casa de Jeff continuaba tambaleándose y dejando caer todo el polvo del techo sobre todos.

- ¿Sienten eso? - pregunto Giles al sentir una sensación fría recorriendo todo el lugar.

-Hay algo malo emergiendo en la casa. - murmuro Xander, mientras tanto Cordelia murmuraba un hechizo y una cabeza diabólica apareció detrás de Willow.

- ¿Que diablos es eso? - pregunto Xander.

-Ignóralo…. Encuentra tu blanco… tráelo a mi ¡deja salir el alma! - grito Willow, entonces la pelota en su mano empezó a volar por el lugar, llegando hasta Cordelia quien logro detenerla con su mano antes de que impactara sobre el jarrón donde guardaba el alma.

- OK, entonces. ¿La cabeza gigante flotante no alcanza para asustarte?... Entonces por qué no intentamos... - las palabras de Cordelia se fueron cuando escucho la puerta detrás de ella abrirse, perdió la concentración debido a la entrada de Xander y la pelota hizo añicos el jarrón, liberando el alma.

La confrontación entre Ángel y Ángelus continuaba en el otro lugar.

- ¡No creo esto! ¿Tú eres el que está detrás de este toda esta historia real para-Hollywood? - pregunto Ángelus con ironía.

- Ángel, es bueno verte amigo… Odio tu pelo.

- - ¿Jeffrey, por qué estás todavía aquí? - pregunto el vampiro vestido como un vagabundo al acercarse al niño, el se encogió de hombros.

- - Sólo estoy esperando ver a este pervertido ser encerrado en el infierno de donde salió.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Después de eso, que pasa? - pregunto Ángel, Ángelus golpeo a Jeffrey derribándolo sobre la pila de basura.

- Probablemente algo así pase… Sentía que las reglas habían cambiado.

- - El no es a quien quieres. - dijo Ángel entre dientes.

-No bromees, chico rata… El elegido sólo será el aderezo… una vez que termine contigo.

-He estado esperando un largo tiempo por esto. - dijeron ambos Vampiros a coro, entonces empezaron a pelear.

Ángel llevaba la delantera sobre Ángelus, miles de años esperando la confrontación con el demonio que arruino su vida mortal, estaban dando frutos.

- - ¡Jeffrey, levántate! ¿Estás escuchando?

- Ángel, estoy muriendo. - murmuro el niño

- - No soy perfecto, Jeff…. Incluso con un alma, he hecho cosas que deseé mil veces que podría corregir. - decía Ángel mientras golpeaba a Ángelus sin piedad.

- Sí, como esos conciertos de Manilow. - se burlo Ángelus, luego tomo la ventaja de la pelea y estrello la cabeza de Ángel varias veces contra la pared.

En el mundo real, Cordelia estaba frustrada por que perdió el alma de Ángel pero tenia que disimular enfrente de Xander.

-El hechizo de Willow debe haber abierto una entrada a algo… Malvado, si ella continua no tengo idea de lo que pasará…. Ella ya dejó entrar al Infierno en esta casa.

-Lo sé… Lo he visto, no es seguro para ti aquí. .. Voy a hacer que se detenga.

- ¡Xander, no puedes!.. Es demasiado poderosa, pero puedes detenerla…. La razón para todo esto…. Tienes que matar a Ángelus.

- No puedo hacer eso.

-No estás protegiéndome solamente…. Estás protegiendo al mundo…. A veces una muerte puede ahorrar dolor infinito. - decía Cordelia mientras acariciaba el rostro del muchacho, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo Xander salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Willow ya había logrado liberar el alma de Ángel de su encierro sin embargo faltaba que la encontrara.

-Así que... ¿ahora el alma de Ángel solo está flotando por ahí?

-Sí, hasta que pueda encauzarlo en el Orbe de Thessulah. - explico Willow

- Xander no debió haberse escapado así. - murmuro Buffy.

-Estoy seguro que él solo está preocupado por Cordelia. – era el punto de vista de Giles.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaron que su relación es quizá un poco... extraña? - pregunto Buffy pero nadie respondió, Willow se concentro y empezó a decir un nuevo hechizo.

_Quod perditum est invenietur... Nisi mort. __Nisi al finitei… Te invoc, spirit al trecerii...Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte... lasa orbita sa fie vasul... care-i va transporta sufletul la el._Este scris aceasta putere... este dreptul poporuil... meo de a conduce.

Mientras tanto en el mundo irreal, Ángel continuaba su ardua batalla con Ángelus a quien había logrado inhabilitar cuando lo lanzo en un contenedor de basura, luego corrió a despertar a Jeff.

- ¡Jeff, despierta!

-Rómpele los huesos… hazlo por mí. - murmura el niño

-Yo pensaba que haciendo eso… pagaría mis deudas pero eso no es así.

- ¿Alguien notó que la batalla con tu alter-ego sigue aquí? - pregunto Ángelus quien salió desde el montón de basura, Ángel no le hizo caso y continuo charlando con Jeff.

-Jeffrey... escúchame…. Me viste beber…. No hay nada peor que eso y yo pensé que podía redimirme al desaparecer…. Pero nuestros pecados nunca terminan… Nosotros pagamos por todo aquí. - dijo Ángel apretándole el brazo, el niño empezó a retorcerse.

-Me duele. - murmuro.

- Lo sé… Pero tienes que levantarte ahora… Jeffrey tienes que luchar, necesito que luches. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? - pregunto Ángel, en ese momento Ángelus lo lanzo hacia atrás y empezó a golpearlo.

- Nuestra alma esta en camino hermano, pero tengo amigos en grandes puestos que no van a permitir que tui regreses - decía Ángelus-

- No estés tan seguro idiota- dijo Jeff apareciendo por detrás, Ángelus se giro para mirarlo.

-Jeffrey… parece que estas de vuelta en el juego

-Supongo que sí. - respondió el niño con una sonrisa, Ángelus soltó un golpe y en ese momento Jeffrey desapareció.

Jeffrey abrió los ojos en el mundo real y sin esperar un segundo salió corriendo hacia el sótano para cuando llego vio a Xander golpeando a su padre y acercándose al cuerpo aun inconsciente de Ángel.

- Tengo bastante claro lo que necesitas vampiro - dijo Xander con una estaca en su mano, el niño corrió hacia el se la quito.

- Gracias por traerme de vuelta Xander… lo lamento - dijo Jeff antes de golpearlo en el rostro y dejarlo inconsciente, mientras eso pasaba Willow terminaba el hechizo de restauración de almas.

_Asa sa fie, acum._

Fue la ultima frase de Willow, entonces la esfera de Thessulah brillo por un instante ante la aparición del alma, después esta desapareció. Al parecer el alma había sido restaurada en Angol pero el vampiro continuaba en su estado de coma, Xander seguía noqueado y Willow tenía una impactante notica que dar.

- Chicos cuando estaba realizando el hechizo, creo que vi a la persona que me estaba deteniendo… creo que es… - las palabras de Willow se quedaron en silencio cuando Jeff apareció.

- Nos encargaremos después… chicos lo...

- Lo siento Jeffrey, pero si este es el discurso de"Lo peor ya paso" deberías guardártelo para después- dijo Cordelia quien venia bajando de las escaleras, frotando su vientre. Todos miraron lo que parecía ser a una mujer embarazada de por lo menos 8 meses, estaban atónitos.


	17. El juego maestro

Cordelia continuaba frotando su vientre, luego camino hacia el centro de la sala ante la mirada atónita de toda la pandilla.

- Sé que es un poco sorprendente… Quiero decir, nadie está más sorprendida que yo.

- Um, siento estar tan... pero estoy, como dijiste... muy sorprendida. - balbuceo Buffy,

- Antes de que digan algo déjenme decir que no me he estado escondiendo, ni estoy avergonzada, ni nada...Es que todo ha sido tan "Lucha de Titanes" por aquí... No quise ser una distracción para ustedes.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunto Giles muy interesado pese haber dejado de ver a Cordelia por unas semanas, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no estaba embarazada.

- Poco después de que Ángelus regreso.

- Eso fue hace un par de días y luces más como de 8 meses. - agrego Giles, estaba realmente sorprendido era como si la historia de Jeffrey estuviera repitiéndose ante sus ojos otra vez.

- Esto es diferente.

- Es un embarazo místico… ¿Igualmente, no deberíamos tratar de averiguar... que está allí? - pregunto Willow temblorosa, ella tenia una buena teoría que mas tarde revelaría.

- Ya lo sabemos. Nuestro bebe. - dijo Xander quien venia caminando desde las escaleras, el abrazo a Cordelia dejando a todos aun mas confundidos.

- Miren sé que es difícil de entender… Ninguno de ustedes ha tenido nunca un ser vivo creciendo dentro suyo y esto... mi dulce bebé... estamos conectados, diento lo que siente. No puedo explicarlo, pero me doy cuenta de su bondad, su amor… Verán. Mi bebé estará pronto aquí y entonces todos lo entenderán.

- Tienes razón… un bebé es una bendición ¿o no chicos? -dijo John nervioso, todos asintieron sin embargo eso no hacia que dejaran de estar asustados. Xander estaba enojado de ver una actitud negativa en sus amigos y salió corriendo por las escaleras, Cordelia detrás de el.

- Xander lo que ellos dijeron... no puedes dejar que te moleste.

- No me importa lo que dicen.

- ¿Realmente? ¿Es por eso que te retiraste a la Fortaleza de la Soledad?

- No tiene sentido…. Asustarse como locos por un embarazo cuando Jeffrey nació de la misma forma, es solo que no puedo entenderlo.

- Lo se y ellos tampoco… pero lo harán cuando nuestro hijo nazca… ya lo veras… Aun que Xander antes de que nuestro bebé nazca, podría pedirte que hagas algunas cosas... por nosotros.

- No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea. - exclamo Xander, mientras tanto en la sala la conmoción seguía y John tomo el liderazgo.

- Tenemos dos asuntos urgentes: averiguar lo que podamos sobre el embarazo de Cordelia y destruir al amo de Ángelus.

- Creo que tengo la respuesta para ambas… cuando estaba regresándole vi al amo - murmuro Willow.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Pudiste ver quien es? - pregunto John.

- No… no pude verlo claro… pero hare un hechizo esta noche para aclarar el recuerdo… Debo hacerlo sola así que tal vez vaya al cementerio, el hechizo es muy ruidoso y no quiero que nadie se de cuenta… debo irme. - dijo Willow nerviosa, luego saco una hoja de su bolsa y se la dio a Jeffrey en la mano, haciéndole una seña para que se mantuviera callado.

- ¿Pero que...?- se pregunto el niño, luego leyó el papel:

_Se quien es el amo… esta dentro de la casa, escuchándonos… así que hare que venga por mi, tu padre y tu reúnanse conmigo en el cementerio esta noche y sea quien sea quien intente atacarme, deténganlo._

Jeffrey le enseño el papel a su padre quien asintió a la petición de Willow, estaba sobre entendido que no debían contarle de esto a nadie, así que se mantuvieron callados mientras investigaban acerca del embarazo de Cordelia.

- ¿Esto se supone que es un niño? - pregunto Jeff señalando el dibujo de una cosa extraña en un libro.

- Un demonio Gatbar infantil…. Las púas crecen a todo su tamaño en el útero.

- Dejemos el factor asqueroso aparte, estos embarazos todos parecen ser... cosas normales del ciclo de vida demoníaca…. Nada místico sobre ellos.

- ¿Algo mas te molesta no es así hijo?

- Son las imágenes en mi mente las que me siguen…. No puedo dejar de pensar en Xander y Cordy... escondidos en ese cuarto no puedo imaginarme lo que hacen allí. Está como estar atrapado en una película muy mala. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

La noche había llegado y Willow estaba en una ce las criptas del cementerio pronunciando algún hechizo, unos pasos empezaron a escucharse detrás de ella, se trataba de Cordelia quien sostenía un cuchillo en su mano, con el que planeaba matar a Willow.

Sin embargo una enorme luz blanca se encendió por detrás de Cordy, haciéndola girar y encontrarse cara a cara con Jeff y su padre, todos se miraban desafiantemente.

-Todo este tiempo... fuiste tú, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Jeff.

- Te tomó bastante tiempo para deducirlo, pero lo hiciste bien con la bruja como cebo.

- Sabes, había un momento en que nunca pude atreverme a pensar que tu pudieras planear todo esto… Porque no eres tan inteligente. - agrego Jeff.

-Comparándonos tú y yo… Soy bastante inteligente. - se burlo Cordy.

-Hasta ahora.

- Todas las cosas que hice enfrente de tus narices y nunca lo supiste... ¿Así que, finalmente qué le dio la pista al gran detective?

-Se te fue la lengua… Este, mi dulce bebé…. - "Mi dulce". La misma frase que el Amo usaba cuando estaba susurrando en la cabeza de Ángelus…. Ho si querida estuve en su mente y pude escucharlo todo. - explico el niño.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Me empeño en derrumbar el mundo alrededor tuyo y dos palabras miserables encienden tu sentido arácnido?

- Eso y el hecho de que me dejaste ver tu rostro cuando impedías que rompiera el frasco con el alma… eso fue realmente tonto. - agrego Willow.

-Todas las evidencias circunstanciales, las visiones y todo eso llevaban a ti… Sólo necesitábamos estar seguros. - murmuro John.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Cordy. - le pregunto Jeff pero la mujer seguía manteniendo la sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

- Esta cosa no es Cordelia. - aseguro John.

- ¿Es lo que crees, héroe? - pegunto la mujer con ironía.

- Ella nunca lastimaría a sus amigos así. - dijo Jeff.

-O quizá solo no me conoces muy bien.

-No quiero conocerte… ¿Dónde está Cordelia? - exigió Jeff, en ese momento Xander apareció en la cripta con una pistola de tranquilizantes y empezó a disparar.

- ¡Xander, espera!... Cordy no es quien piensas. - rogo Jeff, pero su amigo no le hizo caso lo único que hizo fue dispararle y arrojar a Willow sobre John.

El tranquilizante había penetrado en el hombro de Jeff quien rápidamente se fue quedando dormido pero lo último que pudo ver fue a Cordelia sonriéndole, victoriosa mientras se iba con Xander.

El efecto del tranquilizante no duro mucho y en cuanto Jeff pudo levantarse empezó a buscar a la pareja de villanos por el cementerio pero no había encontrado nada. John necesitaba entender lo que estaba pasando también y regreso con los muchachos a la casa.

- ¿Que les pasó? - pregunto Giles al ver la ropa sucia en ambos.

-Cordy es malvada. - murmuro Willow.

-No es Cordy. - repelo Jeff.

-No sabemos eso con toda seguridad. - exclamo John con su voz cansada.

-Whoa. Retrocedan un poco… ¿Qué fu exactamente lo que paso? - pregunto Buffy, entonces Jeff conto cono Cordelia y Xander los habían atacado en el cementerio.

- ¿Por qué harían eso?

-Por que ella es el Amo, Giles- grito Jeff.

-Ahora sabemos lo que ella estuvo haciendo con Ángelus todo este tiempo. Estaba cuidándolo... como su campeón…. Ella es el genio malo que ha estado dos pasos delante de nosotros. ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo? Es lo que tenemos que averiguar. - exclamó John.

- Empezó con esa cosa de la amnesia- dijo Buffy.

- Tal vez era un engaño o tal vez esa cosa estaba escondida en lo más profundo de ella desde siempre. - murmuro Jeff, el estaba renuente a creer que la amiga que le enseño un par de cosas acerca del mundo de los adolescentes fuera un monstruo.

-Miren, todo lo que sabemos con seguridad... es que el daño real no empezó hasta después del hechizo que le regreso la memoria. - dijo John, las ideas en la mente de Willow empezaron a hacer conexión entre ellas, hasta que una idea coherente se formo.

-Oh, Dios. Lo despertamos…. La maldita cosa ha estado jugando con nosotros desde el comienzo, desde adentro... donde podía hacer el mayor daño.

- Mientras todos estábamos averiguábamos el asunto de la lluvia de fuego, ella se ocupo de mantener el alma de Ángel fuera del juego... Fue una distracción….Hacer que todos miren aquí...mientras la acción real estaba pasando allí. - agrego Jeff.

- Tiene sentido, ahora necesitamos saber que cosa es ella. - dijo Giles.

- ¿Estás seguro que Ángel no podrá seguirnos todavía? Creo que vamos a necesitar a nuestro vampiro. - agrego Buffy.

- Esta fuera del juego todavía- murmuro Jeff, luego de esa charla bajo a ver al vampiro para comprobar sus palabas, Ángel seguía en su estado comatoso por alguna razón.

- Ángel, necesito que despiertes… Necesito tu ayuda- murmuro el niño mientras sostenía la mano del vampiro esperando alguna respuesta de el, pero nunca paso. Los minutos habían pasado y Giles también bajo al sótano para revisar.

-Hizo exactamente lo que se suponía que hiciera, jugar con tus emociones para nublar tu juicio… Poner tu atención lejos para que esta cosa pudiera continuar asesinando a cualquiera... estoy seguro de que Ángel va a despertar Jeffrey.

-Lo se también creo eso, ¿alguna novedad en los libros?

-Aun no… tengo a mis contactos buscando también pero llevará tiempo.

-Grandioso, otra cosa que no tenemos. - dijo el niño desilusionado, el no tener respuestas o alguna explicación lógica lo estaba desesperando.

Por su parte Xander había llevado a Cordelia a un viejo lugar del otro lado del pueblo, tenían que mantenerte ocultos por un tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estaban intentando lastimarte? - pregunto Xander quien se había mantenido calladlo desde el ataque.

-Tú sabes por qué, tienen miedo... de ti, de mí... de lo que nuestro amor ha creado… Iban a matarlo y a mí si no hubieras llegado.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?

-Porque te odian… todos ellos te odian por que estas conmigo

-Pensé que ellos eran... buenos.

- ¿Que significa, realmente? ¿Ser bueno? ¿Hacer lo correcto? ¿A juicio de quién?... Bien, Mal... Son solo palabras, conceptos de moralidad que algún idiota creo…. Estás conmigo ahora, no tienes que vivir por sus reglas ¿recuerdas por qué? - pregunto Cordelia.

-Porque somos especiales. - murmuro Xander quien aun no estaba totalmente convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso es correcto…Somos especiales y nuestro bebé va a ser extraordinario. - era lo que Cordelia continuaba diciendo para persuadir a Xander.

John estaba leyendo un libro de magia negra cuando algunas de las pistas del caso de Cordelia comenzaron a parecerle muy familiares, entonces llamo a todos los chicos para contarles.

- Estuve revisando algunas pistas, estos libros no nos darán nada de información acerca de lo que estamos enfrentando

- Papá… solo dinos de que se trata - se quejo Jeff.

- Demonios - respondió John, Jeff soto una carcajada y todos lo miraron con seriedad.

- O vamos ¿Demonios?... he visto muchas cosas locas en este año pero ahora dicen ¿Que el exorcista también es real? - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Hijo, los demonios son reales… non son como los de la estúpidas películas de terror de la televisión… _Los demonios vienen del infierno, son criaturas peligrosas que matan por placer, tiene una fuerza increíble y poseen algunos otros poderes como telequinesis, control mental._

- Ósea ¿Qué son como los vampiros?

- Idénticos pero sin un cuerpo propio, ellos pueden apoderarse de cualquier persona que quieran… creo que Cordelia esta poseída. - explico John.

- Es una buena teoría… Podríamos asegurarnos si esta poseída hace unos años encontré esta invocación - decía Giles mientras buscaba en su diario personal un papel, después lo estiro y se lo mostro a todos.

- Ya se a quien podremos recurrir... Se trata de un demonio poderoso, estoy seguro de que si alguien sabe algo de esto es el- exclamo Giles

- No estoy seguro, esas cosas son peligrosas. —murmuro John, Giles negó con la cabeza y hojeo su diario rápidamente.

- Estas olvidando algo John… podemos encerrarlo para bloquear sus poderes

- ¿La clave de Salomón? - pregunto John, Giles asintió con la cabeza y sin que los chicos entendieran, ambos cazadores dibujaron un pentagrama con símbolos raros en el suelo.

- Papá ¿esto va a ser seguro? - pregunto Jeff.

- Si hijo, mientras ese símbolo este intacto en el suelo… el demonio no va a poder salir.- explicaba John, mientras Giles empezaba a leer una invocación.

_Priinceps gloriosissime cælestis militiæ, sancte Michaël Archangele, defende nos in prælio et colluctatione, quæ nobis adversus principes et potestates, adversus mundi rectores tenebrarum harum, contra spiritualia nequitiæ, in cælestibusus. Veni in auxilium hominum, quos Deus creavit inexterminabiles, et ad imaginem similitudinis suæ fecit, et a tyrannide diaboli emit pretio magno._

Al momento de pronunciar la ultima palabra Giles dejo caer un fosforo sobre un tazón provocando un desplazamiento de humo, entonces el demonio apareció en la trampa-

- Poderoso demonio Skip a tu servicio…. Ho dios una trampa del diablo, esto debe ser grave… ¿Que quieren? - pregunto del demonio quien estaba poseyendo a un hombre mayor.

- ¿Eres un demonio? - pregunto Jeff, el hombre puso sus ojos negros mientras le sonreía.

- Supongo que eso fue un si- murmuro Jeff.

Mientras so pasaba en casa, Cordelia y Xander continuaban escondiéndose, el no dejaba de tocar el vientre de su mujer hasta que sintió algo..

- Se movió. - dijo Xander con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo…. Eso es lo que los bebés hacen cuando están contentos…. Xander no puedo decirte cuan agradecida estoy... por encontrar a alguien como tu. Solo quisiera que pudieran dejarnos ser felices.

-Los haré hacerlo.

-No podrás. Tienen demasiado miedo… Pero quizá cuando vean que tan bonito es nuestro bebé...

- ¿Crees que eso cambiaría cómo se sienten?

-Nuestro bebé va cambiarlo todo, Xander - decía Cordelia con mucha felicidad pero había algo mas en su mirada, un secreto que guardaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que podamos mostrárselos? - pregunto Xander.

- Una semana… Quizá dos, pero ellos nos encontrarán antes de eso… Aun que tal vez hay otra manera, una manera de traer a nuestro bebé ahora al mundo... antes de nadie más pueda lastimarnos.

- ¿Cómo?

-Necesitaré algunas cosas muy especiales. ¿Piensas que puedes conseguirlas para mí? - pregunto Cordelia, Xander asintió dudoso hasta que la mujer le explico que lo único que necesitaba conseguir era a una chica. El no estaba seguro pero acepto hacerlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa, el interrogatorio con el demonio continuaba.

- Skip… ¿sabes algo de algún demonio que este en esta ciudad? - pregunto Giles, el demonio no dejaba de reírse de el.

- ¿Por qué debería decirte algo a ti anciano? - pregunto el demonio, John miro a Giles antes de vaciarle al demonio lo que parecía ser agua bendita, que aparentemente lo estaba quemando.

-Bueno, ahora… dime lo que sabes - exigió John.

- ¿O, que? ¿Sangrarás encima mío un poco más?

- Puedo devolverte al foso de donde saliste maldito

- Las trampas son un truco de niños, no podrías hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no sales y juegas? - pregunto Jeff.

- En su momento. - murmuro el hombre entre risas, luego un humo negro empezó a salir de la boca del hombre anciano y a volar por el lugar, la trampa estaba funcionando pues no dejo salir al humo, solo lo reboto provocando que tomara una forma humanoide.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - pregunto Jeff al ver levantarse a un monstruo gris con muchas señales de tortura en el.

- Es su verdadera forma… ahora ¿di lo que sabes? O te regreso al infierno. - exigió John, como todo demonio el miedo a regresar al infierno hizo que Skip hablara.

- Solo se que su amiga sigue siendo ella o por lo menos está allí en alguna parte.

- ¿Es Cordy o no? - pregunto Jeff.

- Oh, es ella… Sólo que no está conduciendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Esta poseída? - pregunto John.

- Fue escogida… ella no esta poseída por cualquier demonio, es más poderoso de lo que ustedes creen.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? - exigió John.

- Algo más allá de tu comprensión…. Decirlo en voz alta rasgaría tu débil cerebro en una pobre masa de...

- Dilo o te vas al infierno - advirtió Jeff.

- Ok me tienen… Ni siquiera tiene nombre.

- ¿Entonces cómo lo llamas?

- Amo…. Tienen que saber que todo lo que le pasó a Cordy en los últimos años... todo... se planeó.

- ¿Por qué ella? - pregunto Jeff.

- ¿Realmente piensas que para con ella, amigo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas líneas hay que cruzar para que las cosas salgan así? ¿Cuántos eventos tienen que ser tocados para encaminarlos en la dirección correcta?... todo lo que paso con ustedes, para que se conocieran también esta conectado.

- No hay manera… Nosotros hacemos nuestras propias elecciones. - dijo Giles.

- Sí, claro ustedes eligen sobre las cosas pequeñas… ¿Pero lo grande, como un vampiro y un humano concibiendo a un niño? - dijo el demonio refiriéndose al pasado de John.

- ¿Que tengo que ver yo con todo eso? - pregunto Jeff.

- Se aprovecho de un nacimiento imposible para hacer otro posible.

- Espera… Así que el Gran Malo dentro de Cordy va a darse a luz... ¿a sí mismo? - pregunto John, ahora todo tenia sentido en su cabeza, el nacimiento de Jeff provocaría uno nuevo.

- Miren, el mono está pensando de nuevo… Es un evento extraordinario que solo será posible hacerse una vez a menos que otro Elegido fuera a nacer pero eso seria imposible.

- ¿Cómo lo detenemos? - pregunto Jeff.

- Ésa es la parte fácil, astuto…. Todo lo que deben hacer es encontrar a Cordelia y cortarle la cabeza.

-Tiene que haber otra manera.

-Seguro. Apuñálala en el corazón, riñón, un par de golpes en el pulmón...

-Una manera que no mate a Cordy en el proceso. - exigió Jeff.

-Está en cada pelo, cada célula, cada molécula del cuerpo de Cordelia y no la dejará ir hasta que no tenga una nueva bolsa de carne.

- ¿Que le pasara entonces a Cordy? - ¿La matará? - pregunto Jeff con un nudo formándose en la garganta

- Agotara su fuerza vital durante el parto...Esas contracciones serán realmente dolorosas… así que si no muere terminará como un vegetal

- ¿Cómo la encontramos?

-El ritual de Bu'shundi es la única manera de localizar un demonio de su nivel - explico el demonio, Giles se puso a buscar el ritual y en minutos lo estaban llevando a cabo, un mapa se incendio consumiéndose por completo excepto la parte donde se encontraba el blanco.

- Están cerca de las empacadoras de carne… Iremos solos nosotros 3… ustedes chicas encárguense de regresar a este maldito al infierno. - ordeno John refiriéndose a Skip

- ¿Realmente lo van a hacer?…. ¿Van a matar a Cordelia? - pregunto Willow con terror, pero no hubo respuesta de nadie.

Mientras tanto Xander había conseguido a la chica que Cordelia solicito, ella estaba complacida y después se dispuso a matarla con un cuchillo, pero Xander la detuvo.

- ¿Cordelia que haces?

-Sé lo que tu corazón está diciendo Xander, pero te mentirá si lo dejas… Tienes que confiar en mí, ella está triste, laméntate por ella pero nunca te olvides de la verdad… Ella es uno de ellos, una de las muchas personas normales que llenan este mundo.

-Si pero….

- Pero lo que estamos haciendo elevará su vida más allá de eso y dará significado a su muerte… Su sangre por nuestro bebé, eso es más que justo... ¿no? - pregunto la mujer, Xander estaba tan petrificado que no pudo detener el asesinato de la chica, ella cayo muerta por una puñalada detrás de el.

- Xander, tenemos que hacer esto... mientras esté fresco. - exclamo Cordelia recostándose aun lado de la mujer, Xander seguía petrificado pero sumergió sus manos en la sangre de la muerta y después coloco la sangre sobre el vientre de Cordy, quién pronunciaba un hechizo.

_Vanu'esh. Katahn darh'im. Vajra'ha'esh.. Vanu'esh. Katahn darh'im. Vajra'ha'esh… darh'im..._

Mientras Cordelia empezaba a dar a luz, toda la ciudad empezó a temblar otra vez

-_ ¡Willow! _¿Que está pasando? - pregunto Buffy ante el desastre que estaba sacudiendo la casa, sin que las chicas lo notaran una lámpara cayo sobre la trampa y dejo libre a Skip.

- El fin del mundo, gatitas… para ustedes. - dijo el demonio quien había regresado a su recipiente humano.

Jeffrey, John y Giles iban en camino a matar a Cordelia pero el temblor les impidió el acceso a esa parte de la ciudad, así que Jeff tomo la decisión y se aventuro solo, usando su velocidad llego en 2 segundos a donde se encontraba el demonio.

- Ya está viniendo... El principio de un nuevo mundo. - decía Cordelia, entonces Jeffrey apareció detrás de Xander y lo golpeo en la nuca.

- Lo siento, es la única forma - dijo Jeff alzando su espada para matar a Cordelia, ella grito en lo que fue ultima contracción, una luz salió de su estomago y todo se ilumino.


	18. El nacimiento

La luz intermitente formada por el alumbramiento del bebe de Cordelia desapareció al tomar una forma humanoide, se trataba de una mujer adulta con cabello rizado y desnuda que se mantenía sonriendo.

Jeffrey estaba apunto de apuñalarla pero algo dentro de el se calmo cuando vio su rostro amable.

-Oh Dios… Eres hermosa. - murmuro Jeff, la mujer sonriente dirigió su atención hacia Cordy quien yacía inconsciente detrás de ella.

-Cordelia...Gracias por protegerme y nutrirme, tu espíritu ha sido mi refugio… Pero puedes descansar en paz… ahora estoy aquí.

-Eso es todo lo que quiso, darte la vida. - exclamo Jeff.

- Y gracias a ella puedo sentirlo todo, el suelo frío, el aire, esta piel… Todo es perfecto.

-No, no lo es pues yo vine aquí para matarte… Debo ser castigado. - dijo Jeff ofreciéndole su cuchillo a la mujer, ella no lo tomo solo le acaricio el rostro.

- Jeffrey… puedo sentir tu sufrimiento, pero ahora...ese sufrimiento va a acabar. - exclamo la mujer antes de desaparecer en un segundo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Buffy había estado peleando con el demonio Skip por un rato antes de que Willow encontrara el exorcismo y lo pronunciara, con eso Skip regreso al infierno.

La pelea con el demonio y el temblor habían provocado un desorden total en casa de Jeff, las chicas tenían la labor de recogerla.

-Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo… No sé en que estábamos pensando... al dejar estos libros tan desorganizados.

- Bueno Will, uno tiende a dejar de lado los quehaceres domésticos durante un pequeño Apocalipsis. - se burlo Buffy.

- ¿Dios, por qué tenía ser ella?

-Creo que te saltaste una ranura, querida.

-Cordelia… ¿Por qué no podía escoger ese demonio a alguna persona horrible, mala, terrible para ser su recipiente? - dijo Willow, esa era la verdadera causa de su estrés en los últimos tiempos.

-No habría sido de mucho camuflaje. - murmuro Buffy.

- Tal vez llegaron demasiado tarde y ella ya lo tuvo… al bebé o la cría del infierno o lo que sea que es… ¿O peor, que si llegaron a tiempo?

- Willow, tranquila.

- ¿Realmente podrían matar a Cordelia? ¿Para salvar al mundo? - pregunto Willow, esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, perder un amigo o perder al mundo entero.

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió, Giles y Jeffrey entraron sujetando a un Xander noqueado y John cargaba a Cordelia antes de dejarla sobre el sofá.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Cordelia. No está...

-No... No está muerta. Sólo está descansando, está en un lugar pacífico. - dijo Jeff con un tono de voz raro.

-No, quise decir... no está embarazada.

- Oh no, ya no.

- ¿Entonces llegaste demasiado tarde? ¿La cosa nació? - pregunto Willow pero el niño parecía estar en la luna, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro y la mirada perdida.

- Lo mismo le hemos preguntado todo el camino, pero parece que esta… tan tranquilo. - dijo John,

- ¿Jeffrey que paso? ¿Mataste a esa cosa? Está muerto, ¿no? - pregunto Will otra vez.

-Bueno, yo... lo intenté pero….

- ¿Escapó, entonces?

-Desapareció… Ni siquiera dijo adiós. - dijo Jeff con tristeza en su voz, todos se miraban extrañados de oírlo hablar de esa manera.

- ¿Es, como un bebé malo?

- Me imagino que no estamos hablando de un bebé. - murmuro Giles.

- No, no lo es.

- ¿OK, con que estamos lidiando? ¿Ocho piernas? ¿Tres cabezas? ¿Cuernos? - pregunto Buffy.

- Dos piernas, una cabeza, ningún cuerno.

- ¿Déjame suponer... es verde? - pregunto Billie

- No era algo... moka y necesitamos encontrarla. - exclamo Jeff.

- Estoy de acuerdo… Espero que esta cosa sea más fácil de matar que a Ángelus. - dijo John.

- ¿Matar? No…. No queremos matarla papá

- ¿Desde cuándo queremos eso? - pregunto John con ironía en su voz.

- Desde que nos hemos salvado.

-Oh, bueno, esta es una charla loca. - exclamo Willow.

-No entienden… No queremos matarla, solo queremos encontrarla... para que podamos adorarla, eso es todo.

- De acuerdo… ¿Jeffrey consumes drogas? - pregunto Billie entre risas, aun que el asunto era difícil y serio pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Ella es asombrosa y los volverá locos…Cuando la vean, entenderán.

- Hijo lo que sea que estás sintiendo ahora, es algún tipo de encantamiento.

- Sí, es un hechizo... Piénsenlo, Incluso antes de su nacimiento esta cosa controló a Cordelia y a Xander… los hizo hacer cosas malas. - agrego Willow.

- Jeff, ella es mala. ¿Recuerdas la lluvia de fuego? ¿La resurrección de Ángelus? todos los horrores hechos en su nombre... Debemos acabar con ella. - explico John, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, el niño rodo los ojos antes de que estos brillaran ante la imagen de la hija de Cordelia entrando a la casa.

- Hola muchachos.- exclamo ella, todos giraron a verla y cayeron de rodillas, sus rostros llenos de felicidad.

- Tienes razón, es hermosa.- murmuro Willow, la mujer sonrió aun mas.

- Ansiaba conocerlos desde hace mucho… Por tanto tiempo, todos han estado ahogándose en la lucha y el dolor… Me gustaría ayudar, si me aceptan.

-Dinos qué hacer Magnificencia - dijo Giles.

- Cordelia debe estar tan contenta... por ser la que te trajo aquí. Es un honor. - exclamo Xander que sin que nadie se percatara había despertado en el sofá y parecía estar sufriendo el mismo efecto que los otros.

-Yo soy la honrada, por Cordelia y por todos ustedes… No puedo decirles que tan bueno es regresar.

- ¿Regresar? ¿Entonces has estado aquí antes? - pregunto Jeff.

-Sí… Al principio, antes del tiempo del hombre, grandes seres caminaron la Tierra y un poder incalculable emanaba a los cuatro vientos:.. Las semillas de lo que llegaría a ser conocido como el Bien y Mal… Pero las sombras se expandieron, todo se volvió oscuridad y lo malévolo entre nosotros se hizo más fuerte… La Tierra se volvió un reino para los demonios… Aquéllos quiénes teníamos la voluntad para resistir abandonamos este lugar, pero permanecimos siempre vigilantes.

- Eso es hermoso.

-Pero entonces algo nuevo surgió de lo más profundo de la Tierra... ni demonio ni dios, era el hombre y durante mucho tiempo parecía que con esta nueva raza, el equilibrio podría restaurarse.

-Supongo que realmente te decepcionamos.- murmuro John.

- No lo hicieron… Fuimos nosotros quienes les fallamos a ustedes, nos volvimos poco menos que observadores pero yo ya no pude soportar sólo mirar todo el sufrimiento...Tenía que encontrar un camino de vuelta…. Pero primero, necesité un milagro… A través de ti Jeffrey... A través de John y tu madre, ahí es donde mi linaje empezó… Todos estos eventos permitieron que yo pudiera regresar a este plano físico.

- Estoy horrando de haber contribuido a tu llegada- dijo John, quien mantenía una cara de paz y felicidad que hace mucho tiempo que no mostraba.

-Sé que ha habido caos, todos los eventos de los que hemos sido testigos en estos últimos meses, toda la locura... eran dolores de parto… Pero la tormenta ha pasado y aquí viene el sol.

- ¿Y Cordelia? ¿Ángel? ¿Ellos despertarán? - pregunto Jeff.

-Si tomamos el sostenimiento del mundo, quitamos las espinas y ganamos la batalla, entonces sí, creo que lo harán.

- ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

-Un mal a la vez… Mucho daño se ha hecho en mi nombre, hay demonios y fuerzas de odio en esta ciudad… Vamos a destruirlos, vamos a cambiar el mundo.

- ¿Es eso posible?... Hemos estado luchando tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé. Los he visto a todos, es por eso que he regresado… Eres mi general, tengo fe en ti.

- ¿Tienes fe... en mí?

-Jeff… Tengo fe en todos mis guerreros… Todos y cada uno de ustedes, todos están listos para servirme y nunca mas tendrán que estar solos por que yo estaré con ustedes a dondequiera que vayan… Estaré a su lado, guiando sus manos, dándoles fuerza y con mi ayuda todo será posible - eran las palabras de aquella mujer misteriosa, por los siguientes días la pandilla estuvo peleando a su lado, matando vampiros y otras criaturas con una facilidad sorprendente, ella estaba complacida mirando una batalla afuera del GYM mientras entablaba conversación con Willow.

- ¿Ahora, como van a llamarme? - ´pregunto la mujer

- ¿No tienes un nombre?

-No Willow, no lo tengo.

-Debes tener un nombre… todos lo tienen.

- Sí así es.

- No lo sé... no puedo imaginar una palabra que te resuma, quiero decir eres un ser superior. ¿No debes...? ¿No quieres elegirlo tú? - sugirió la pelirroja, la mujer sonrió levemente como si estuviera fingiendo.

-Ninguno nacido en esta tierra puede escoger su propio nombre, son nombrados por aquéllos que los aman… Hay algunas reglas que incluso yo debo seguir. - explicaba la mujer, cuando un hombre extraño salió de la nada y le disparo en el hombro, John se abalanzo sobre el.

- ¡Eh! La heriste, desgraciado. - exclamo John con toda su furia, apuntando al cuello del hombre con su pistola, lo cual atrajo la atención de la gente que pasaba por ahí, formando un gran borlote alrededor.

- ¡Papá! - gritaba Jeff, tratando e calmar a John sin embargo eso no funciono hasta que la mujer camino en medio del borlote, provocando que todas las personas se arrodillaran ante ella.

-Ha terminado John…. Están seguros ahora…. Todos por favor, pónganse de pie, si desean honrarme, hónrense los unos a los otros… Somos todos uno. - decía la mujer, toda la gente parecía feliz e hipnotizada ante su belleza.

-Estás herida.

-Estaré bien Jeff. Todo estará bien. - dijo ella, antes de empezar a entablar conversación con las demás personas, ella conocía los nombres y problemas de todos y justamente decía lo que cada persona quería escuchar.

-Los conozco a todos… He venido aquí para traerles el don de la Paz, serán liberados de los dolores que han sufrido… El mundo cambiará para siempre y conocerán el poder de mi amor, el caos desaparecerá y la armonía reinará.

- ¡El monstruo debe morir! ¿No la ves? Es un monstruo - gritaba el hombre que le disparo quien ahora era sujetado por un par de hombres que se lo llevaron de ahí.

- Todos ustedes...tan amorosos, tan fuertes. ¿Cómo puedo pedirles que entiendan a un hombre así?, tan lleno de miedo, de cólera, tan solo... Él siempre estará solo pero nosotros nos hemos encontrado unos a otros. - explicaba la mujer, aun que en algún remoto pedazo de ser parecía estar nerviosa.

Después de ese gran zafarrancho, los muchachos regresaron a la biblioteca dispuestos a encontrarle un nombre a la mujer, sugiriendo nombres como; Helen o Aristophila que quiere decir "Amante suprema de la humanidad".

Willow había estado limpiando la blusa manchada por el impacto de la bala que vestía la mujer,

-No logro quitar la mancha.

-No es importante, Willow.

-Lo es. Puedo dejarla como nueva. - respondía Willow sin dejar de frotar la blusa entre sus dedos, parecía muy ansiosa.

- No hay necesidad. Es solo una camisa.

-Pero es tuya y estaba en ti, en tu santo cuerpo y es mi culpa que fuiste atacada.

- Eso no es verdad, además esto será una nueva y vívida experiencia… Poder sangrar, sentir cosas, algo, incluso dolor, es un regalo…. Además sano rápidamente.

-Debe ser un beneficio de ser un antiguo Poder, supongo… ¿Que estaba mal con ese hombre? ¿Por qué quiso lastimarte? - pregunto Jeff.

-No estoy segura, algunas personas no pueden aceptar el cambio, los asusta y ese miedo se vuelve odio y sacan ese odio en otros o a veces... en ellos… Esa fragancia... es encantadora ¿Cuál es? - preguntó la mujer sin dejar de olfatear el exquisito aroma a su alrededor.

-Debe ser el jazmín. - murmuro Jeff.

- Florece de noche… Tan hermosa… Tan sola, Como tu - explico John quien venia pasando con una taza de café, eso le dio una gran idea a Jeffrey.

- ¡Eso es! Te llamaremos Jazmín... ¿te gusta? - dijo el niño con emoción.

- Me encanta, no pudo ser más perfecto. - exclamo Jazmín en ese momento Billie encendió el televisor y todos pudieron escuchar la enorme noticia.

-Después de varias semanas de que la tasa de homicidios ascendiera como un cohete, finalmente esta semana se ha visto una disminución considerable de asesinatos en Mistyc Falls, esto se atribuye al departamento de justicia del pueblo y a su nueva política de "Duro contra el Crimen" que se instituyó el mes pasado... - era lo que decía un reportero.

- Un poco el crédito para la política de "la divinidad detrás de la escena" no estaría mal- exclamo Jeff con ironía.

- No es importante quién logre el crédito… Lo que importa es que estamos ganando. - murmuro Jazmín.

- Si nos mantenemos en este ritmo... El pueblo va a ser una gran zona libre de demonios. - dijo Xander con un ton de voz extraño.

- Xander algo te molesta, por favor cuéntamelo- exigió Jazmín, los demás se fueron dejando a ambos sujetos solos en la sala.

- Es solo que me siento indigno de formar parte de esto, de ti.

-Oh Xander es más de lo que podría pedir…. Necesité un alma única para ayudar a crearme… La tuya, incluso antes de que nacieras, yo te escogí para ser mi padre y ahora vamos a transformar el mundo. - decía ella, entonces Willow apareció con 2 blusas en sus manos a pesar de que habían pasado horas, ella seguía con ese asunto.

- Hola. Sé que no es exactamente la misma blusa pero es bastante parecida, a la otra la fregué hasta que mis dedos sangraron pero no logré sacar la... - las palabras de Willow se fueron al ver el rostro de Jazmín, no era el rostro lindo e inmaculado que antes había mirado, este rostro era horrible y lleno de gusanos.

- ¿Will? ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunto la mujer al ver el rostro lleno de miedo que Willow sostenía.

-Yo... yo lo siento. - respondió Will empezando a llorar por l miedo, la confusión y un montn de sentimientos nuevos que aparecieron en ella, Jazmín se acerco a ella y acaricio su cara tratando de calmarla.

- Willow, no hay razón para llorar, yo estoy aquí.

- Yo... lo sé... sólo... empecé a pensar como sería si no estuvieras aquí y supongo que perdí.

-No iré a ninguna parte, Will... Puedes confiar en eso.

- Creo... creo que solo necesito algún tiempo sola… Ya saben, contar mis bendiciones porque son tantas y es bueno tomar conciencia. - dijo Willow muy nerviosa, el grupo no sospecho nada de ella y la dejo ir.

Willow logro escabullirse al cuarto donde Cordelia permanecía en coma, esperando encontrar algún consejo.

- ¿Cordelia?.. Soy yo Willow, estoy aquí…. Vine por que empiezo a creer, que sus intenciones no son buenas, ¿Qué pasa si nos equivocamos con ella? Y…- las palabras de Willow se fueron cuando Jeffrey entro a la habitación-

-Es bueno estar equivocado y ahora que ella está aquí, todo sólo... parece tan fácil.

- Lo sé. Parece como un sueño ¿Pero has notado cómo nosotros sólo...hacemos lo que ella dice? ¿Sin hacer preguntas?

- ¿No es un alivio Will? Las dudas, todo...ha terminado finalmente. - dijo el niño, Will estaba tan confundida y dudosa de lo que había visto y de lo que sentía, sabia que la única manera de averiguar la verdad y encontrar refugio era ponerse en contacto con la persona que la noche anterior aseguro que Jazmín era un monstruo.

A la mañana siguiente y después de investigar un poco encontró que el hombre fue llevado al hospital y que la policía presentaría cargos contra el, Willow logro escabullirse en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital y ubico al hombre.

- ¿John Stoler?

-Márchate. - murmuro el hombre sin voltear a mirarla.

- John, tengo que preguntarte... ¿tienes una historial de problemas mentales?...lo que quiero preguntar es... ¿has estado internado antes de esto?

- ¿Quieres decir si estoy loco?

-Bueno, ¿lo estabas antes del jueves?

-Déjame solo.

- No creo que estés loco…. Creo que sé lo que pasó, creo que sé lo que viste porque... yo lo vi, también. La mujer que atacaste...

-No es una mujer.

- Su cara... es horrible, ¿no es cierto?... Descomponiéndose, sangre… ¿La viste?

-Sí.

- ¿Te tocó? - pregunto el hombre.

- ¿Qué?

-No le permitas tocarte. - dijo el hombre antes de girar a ver a Willow quien se horrorizo al ver el rostro en estado de descomposición del hombre, parecía que la piel se le caía a pedazos.

- ¿Ella... ella te hizo eso?

- Desátame, por favor. Tengo que salir de aquí… Tengo que terminarlo.

- ¿Terminar que?

- Ella tiene que morir. Tenemos que matarla.

- ¿Nosotros? No. Quiero decir, quizá pero... no.

-Dijiste que la viste.

- ¡Lo hice! - grito Will.

-Entonces has sido elegida, también.

- ¿Elegida?

- Para la misión… Es nuestro deber. Otros no lo verán.

-Estás equivocado, si lo que vimos es verdad, hay gente que entenderá, alguien quién ayudará.

- Es tu deber… tienes que hacerlo... No confíes en ella. ¡No confíes en nadie! - gritaba el hombre, Willow salió corriendo del hospital y regreso a la casa de Jeff para pedir ayuda y se encontró con un montón de periodistas y otra gente en el lugar.

- ¿Qué es todo esto Jeff? - ella pregunto, el niño quien portaba una diadema con auricular le sonrió.

- Jazmín va a dar su primera conferencia de prensa ¿no es genial Will? O por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

- Yo... fui a ver a ese hombre, el de anoche. El que...

- ¿El atacante? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Jeff molesto, Willow temblaba pero su corazón le decía que confiara, así que le describió a grandes rasgos lo que había visto en Jazmín.

- Él me dijo que no le dijera a nadie... pero sabía que si venía a ti...

-Hiciste lo correcto Will.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Espera aquí. - dijo Jeff, Will siguió con su mirada al niño y vio cuando aparentemente le decía a John lo que ella le había contado pues ambos la miraban demasiado raro, después la voz llego a Jazmín quien sorprendida volteo a mirarla.

-No hay ninguna parte donde puedas ir, Willow… Mi amor te seguirá por todos lados. - grito la mujer, mientras que Willow salió corriendo de la casa muy sestada, hubo gente que trato de seguirla pero Jazmín los detuvo.

-Déjenla irse, ahora no es el momento…. Nos reunimos aquí en paz. - dijo la mujer.

-No puedo creer que Will sea malvada, lo debimos haber visto venir… Vamos a tener que encontrarla y detenerla de hacer algo estúpido- - aseguro Xander.

-Encontraremos a Will pero no esta noche… Mañana será más fácil que hoy, tendremos ojos por todas partes. - decía Jazmín, las cámaras estaban instaladas en casa de Jeff y la reportera hizo una dulce sonrisa a Jazmín para que se acercara.

- ¡Por favor únanseme al dar la bienvenida a una visitante muy especial... Jazmín! - decía la reportera a la cámara, la cual giro para captar a una Jazmín sonriente.

-Buenos días Mistyc Falls...Gracias por invitarme… Éste es un día especial

-Queremos saber todo de ti, empieza desde el principio.

-Trish, al principio, antes del tiempo del hombre, grandes seres caminaron la Tierra un poder incalculable recorría los cuatro vientos:… - Jazmín volvió a contar su historia del inicio del mundo.

Toda la gente del pueblo la estaba mirando por televisión y se encontraban arrodillas frente a su televisor, Willow quien había corrido lo mas rápido que sus pies permitieron, observaba con horror a todas las personas en trance, las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba sola y aparentemente nadie podía ayudarla.


	19. Calvario

La cacería por Willow había comenzado, llevaba desaparecida casi una semana y la pandilla había sida obligada por Jazmín a buscarla, Jeff y John revisaban el centro de la ciudad cuando vieron a una chica pelirroja con una chaqueta rosa, la misma que vestía Willow cuando desapareció entonces corrieron a ella y la sujetaron por detrás, dándose cuenta de que no ra Willow.

- ¿Tu chaqueta? - pregunto Jeff.

-Una mujer acaba de dármela… Ella dijo que el Jazmín quería que la tuviera, ¿No es una dulzura? ¿No es Jazmín la mejor?

- Lo mejor de lo mejor, es tan maravillosa. - murmuro el niño.

-Debemos separarnos… No puede estar lejos. - orden John.

- Tendremos que matarla cuando la encontremos papá.

-No, ella tiene que vivir hasta que entendamos por qué rechazó el amor de Jazmín.

Mientras la pandilla buscaba a Willow, Jazmín había paseado por el pueblo con Xander hablándole a la gente y llevándose a algunos a casa, incluso había hablado con una mujer china que tenia cáncer en la entrada.

- ¿Cómo haces eso? - pregunto Xander.

- ¿El mandarín?... no es tan complicado cuando has estado por aquí millones de años.

-No… Yo me refiero a que ¿cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente lo que cada persona necesita oír?

-Sólo miro en sus corazones Xander

- Quisiera poder ver lo que ves. - murmuro el chico.

-Lo harás… Ahora si me disculpas. - dijo Jazmín caminando por las escaleras e indicándole a las personas que había elegido que la siguieran a la habitación, ese mismo acto se repetía todos los días y ninguno de los chicos había visto lo que pasaba arriba.

Willow por su parte había pasado corriendo por todas partes, ocultándose y durmiendo en callejones oscuros que por alguna misteriosa razón ahora estaban libres de vampiros y parecían ser más seguros que otros lugares. Esa tarde ella fue a una tienda de magia dispuesta a averiguar una forma de regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

- He, hola. Probablemente no me recuerdes... - le murmuro al mostrador quien la miro de pies a cabeza antes de responder.

- Hace 3 días. Hipnosis en masa.

-Hum si… Estoy buscando un tipo de control mental que pueda afectar a todos en general.

- Podría tener un libro sobre eso. - dijo el encargado y segundos después dejo caer un libro polvoso pero delgado en el mostrador.

- Proyecciones Astrales… ¿Diccionario de Satanás?, Debes tener algunos clientes bastante coloridos por aquí. - murmuro Will.

- Solía... Eres el único cliente que he tenido en por lo menos 2 semanas… No hay una demanda muy grande por libros de fotos de autopsias de asesinos seriales... cuando estás viviendo en un País de las Maravillas Utópico. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

- Debe ser difícil.

- ¿Difícil? ¿Estás bromeando?.. Es grandioso, nunca he estado más contento desde que estuve escuchando la radio la otra noche...no hay nada muy bueno desde que Art Bell se retiró… Pero terminé escuchando la charla de esta mujer, Jazmín.

- ¿También tu?

- La escuché durante casi una hora, soy un hombre nuevo.

- Si… también soy una mujer nueva, me tengo que ir y me llevare esto. - dijo Willow muy nerviosa, tomo el libro y salió casi volando de la tienda.

En casa de Jeffrey, el niño se había reunido con Jazmín para explicarle los progresos de la búsqueda de Willow, el estaba muy emocionado pero muy triste a la vez por no tener buenos resultados.

- Parezco el prólogo a una de esas películas sobre duendes mágicos….

- Los Hobbits. - a completo Jazmin.

- ¿Miras películas?

- Amo las películas.

- Bueno, entonces debes saber que ésta es "La más grande historia jamás contada".

- Que dulce eres Jeffrey - exclamo la mujer mientras acariciaba el rostro del niño, en eso llego Billie con mas noticias.

- Jazmín... el equipo de diseño tendrá tu website listo en un par de días… Solo hazme saber cuando quieres ponerlo online.

- Pronto.

- Todavía no entiendo por qué no sólo entras a un estudio de TV y dulcemente le dices tu amor al mundo entero. - exclamo Jeff.

- Todavía no es le momento del mundo… Todavía hay mucho de lo que tengo que aprender, pero primero…- decía Jazmín, cuando todo el resto de la pandilla entro a la sala.

- ¿Nos llamaste? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - pregunto John.

- Estamos empezando a estar conectados... todos nosotros y ahora que están todos aquí, quiero probar esa conexión… Vamos a encontrar a Willow.

- ¿No es eso lo que hemos estado intentando hacer? - pregunto Jeff.

- Esto es diferente ya no quiero que busquen por toda la ciudad… Todos, unan las manos… No puedo hacer esto sola todavía. - explicaba Jazmin, los demás no dudaron mucho en obedecer.

- Quiero que todos cierren los ojos… Ahora, imaginen a Willow y ahora concéntrense. - pidió Jazmin, entonces ella pudo ver en su mente a Willow caminando, mientras leía un libro en un lugar oscuro, luego Jazmin cayo al suelo.

- La veo… Veo a Willow.

- No hay donde correr, querida… Mi amor está alrededor tuyo. - eran las palabras que Willow logro escuchar en su cabeza, Jazmin estaba logrando llegar a ella pero por suerte la conexión se rompió.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si... vi a Willow, tan claro como te veo ahora Jeff.

- Ella se escapó, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Giles.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, todos los que me aman ahora saben como luce, saben como atraparla, saben como llamarnos… No hay ningún lugar a donde pueda esconderse…. Ahora necesito descansar, por favor llamen a las gemelas de ahí afuera pídanles que suban a visitarme, necesito su compañía. - ordeno Jazmin, todos obedecieron.

Willow había empezado a correr mientras pronunciaba un hechizo de protección, entonces alguien la jalo hacia el interior e una bodega abandonada.

- Hola pelirroja- dijo Spike quien quería asustarla.

- Spike… te lo advierto soy bruja ahora y puedo….

- Tranquila, no te daré daño, yo solo…

- ¿Estas huyendo? - pregunto la chica al ver el rostro preocupado del vampiro.

- Aparentemente igual que tú… eres la primera humana que no parece idiota que veo.

- Son tiempos difíciles… ¿Te importa si me acerco al fuego? - pregunto Wllow señalando la pequeña fogata que el vampiro había montado en el lugar, el asintió con la cabeza y ella se sentó cerca del fuego.

- ¿No vives aquí o si?

- Era lo único disponible… las suites imperiales estaban reservadas - respondió Spike con ironía.

- Pero eres un vampiro, ¿no deberías estar aprovechando de lo que sea que este pasando haya arriba?

- No puedo, esa maldita demonio… nos advirtió que nos alejáramos de ella.

- Así que la conoces.

- Solo escuche su voz en mi cabeza… créeme no tengo ganas de conocerla.

- ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- ¿Aparte de qué es una maldita zorra?... Déjame pensar… no, no se nada mas que tu no sepas… y no creo que nadie pueda ayudarte con esto, todos son sus estúpidas marionetas en el pueblo.

- Lo se eso es lo que he estado tratando de pensar toda la semana... cómo Jazmín controla a la gente…. Yo no hice nada para ver su verdadero rostro, solo lave una blusa que… ¡Tenemos que detenerla! - grito Willow con frustración ya que su cabeza había comprendido lo que le había pasado.

- OK, bueno, la detendremos, pero no esta noche… No hasta que haya dormido un poco, estoy destrozado

- ¿De verdad vas a ayudarme?

- No, pero realmente estoy destrozado. - respondió Spike con ironía.

- Ho vamos Spike… necesito que me ayudes, eres la única persona… bueno vampiro que queda en el pueblo, además piensa esto… si ella se va puedes regresar a realizar tus fechorías. - ofreció Willow, Spike lo pensó por un rato y antes de que Willow se quedara dormida ante la espera acepto.

- Esta bien…. Ayudare y como regalo, tengo un plan que puede ayudarnos a conseguir refuerzos. - exclamo el vampiro después le explico a Willow con mucho detalle su plan.

A la tarde siguiente Willow salió a mitad del pueblo, muy segura de si.

- Aquí estoy… Ven y atrápame. - gritaba ella, en segundos un hombre apareció.

- Vaya la pequeña celebridad de Mistyc Falls…. Tranquila no hay necesidad de asustarte… Estamos bajo estrictas órdenes de no lastimarte. - dijo el hombre, Willow se entrego pacíficamente y fue regresada a la casa de Jeffrey donde se encontró cara a cara con Jazmin.

- Sabes que te amo, ¿no, Willow? Y no hay nada que puedas hacer o que puedas decir para hacerme dejar de amarte.

- Lo siento mucho. - murmuro la chica.

- Está bien… Te perdono.

- No te decía a ti, estoy hablando con Jeffrey…. Espero que él pueda perdonarme. - dijo Willow, entonces saco un arma de sui espalda y le dispara a Jazmin, la bala le roso a ella y después a Jeffrey quien cay el suelo con sangre en el brazo.

- Ahora mírala. - dijo Willow, el niño volteo su mirada y vio el verdadero rostro de Jazmín, horrible y en estado de descomposición.

- Lo siento… Tenía que mostrarte. - dijo Willow, en ese segundo apareció Spike abriendo la puerta detrás de ellos, Willow salió corriendo y Jeff también, Jazmín no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlos, estaba realmente sorprendida.

Jeff corría confundido por el pasillo cuando John lo atrapo-

- ¿hijo, qué está pasando?

- No lo hagas… Él se infectó… Él está tan muerto para nosotros como WIllow. - exclamo Jazmin desde la puerta del cuarto, John soltó a su hijo.

- Corran... corran.- gritaba Spike, antes de tomar la mano de Willow y Jeff para llevárselos a súper velocidad.

Jazmín llamo a la pandilla completa para explicarles lo sucedido en la casa.

- Intentando salvar a Willow, perdí a Jeffrey… No pasará de nuevo… Debemos erradicar su odio… Solo hay una forma de hacerlo, debemos matarlos.

Spike había llevado a los chicos de regreso a su morada, Jeff parecía demasiado callada y fuera de si

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Willow.

- La bala parece una picadura de la abeja… fue solo un rasguño.

- No es eso lo que quise decir...

- Ya sé lo que quisiste decir…. No quiero hablar de eso Will.

- Creo que si.

- La extraño tanto Will. Yo nunca...

- Lo sé. Estuve fuera una semana, y todavía lloro… Parte de mí desearía creer en la mentira.

- ¿Bueno, por qué no lo hacemos? Quiero decir, no tengo precisamente claro como...

-La sangre de Jazmín… Estaba en la bala que te pegó, de algún modo rompe su hechizo cuando se mezcla con la nuestra… Pienso que debió entrar a mi sistema cuando estaba intentando limpiar la sangre de su blusa.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Willow, tenemos que detenerla. - exclamo Jeff.

- Eso mismo estaba sugiriendo. - interrumpió Spike.

- ¿Cómo demonios se involucro Spike en esto? - pregunto Jeff con enojo.

- Nos encontramos fue una casualidad… ahora se que tu y yo nos odiamos a muerte y podemos volver a hacerlo en cuento matemos a esa zorra.- explico el vampiro

- ¡Por que debería creerte?

- Spike dice que Jazmín limito el territorio de los vampiros, no tiene mas opción que ayudarnos… no si quiere recuperar su diversión. - argumento Willow.

- Esta bien, es una tregua Spike... Pero si me traicionas…

- No lo hare elegido, no lo hare.

- Esta bien… ahora vamos a necesitar un plan

- Tenemos que ayudar a los otros… Necesitamos más sangre de Jazmín.

- Eso va a estar difícil Will… ella debe estar mas custodiada que la reina de Inglaterra… No creo que podamos acercarnos. - dijo Jeff

- Son más tontos de lo que pensé, hay otra forma de obtener su sangre- exclamo Spike.

- ¿O si? Ilumíname gran genio Spike. - se burlo Jeff con ironía en su voz.

- Cordelia, tonto… esa cosa nació de ella, comparten un lazo de sangre místico, es como la conexión entre creador- vampiro.

- Tiene sentido… creo que será mas fácil acceder a ella- murmuro Willow.

- Podemos entrar con mi súper velocidad y salir de la misma forma.- propuso Jeff.

- O claro, iremos a la boca del lobo para salvar a tus amigos… olvídenlos, están muertos

- ¿Vas a venir o no Spike?

- Iré, pero si las cosas se ponen feas, no cuenten conmigo. - dijo Spike.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y toda las tropas de Spike continuaban en la ciudad buscando a los fugitivo lo que permitió a Jeffrey y su nueva banda entrar a la casa sin ningún obstáculo, todo estaba hecho en desorden pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, los muchachos fueron rápidamente a mirar a Cordelia.

- Se ve tan mal. - murmuro Jeff, tomando las frías manos de Cordelia en las suyas.

- Lo se, pero de alguna manera esta segura aquí a Jazmín no le conviene que alguien tenga acceso a ella. - explico Willow, después tomaron una navaja y con mucho cuidado cortaron una muñeca de Cordelia y drenaron su sangre dentro de un frasco, de pronto pasos se escucharon en el pasillo y Giles abrió la puerta.

- Willow... estas…- las palabras del hombre se cortaron cuando Jeff apareció detrás de el y lo obligo a beber sangre, Giles empezó a caer lentamente al suelo, rendido.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… estarás bien. - decía Jeff

- ¿Qué paso? Me siento…

- Lo sabemos ingles, no tenemos tiempo para explicar… en resumen Jazmín es mala, tenemos que encontrar a los demás y largarnos de aquí. - dijo Spike, Giles estaba extrañado de ver al vampiro ahí pero sus sentidos le indicaban que tenia que irse.

- ¡Están aquí! - grito la voz de John Winchester, Jeffrey rápidamente corrió a callarlo.

- Estás equivocado papá… Sobre mí, sobre ella, todo.

- No importa ya lo que digas… tienes que morir. - dijo John entonces golpeo a Jeffrey quien se fue encima del hombre en un segundo.

- ¡Corran! ¡Consigan el auto! Salgan de aquí. Yo los distraeré… ¡Váyanse! - gritaba Jeff, Spike tuvo que ayudar a Giles a salir por la ventana y empujo a Willow para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Esto está todo mal... Tiene que haber una manera que... Podríamos cortar la energía, crear una distracción.- sugería Willow-

- No, ella tiene centenares de seguidores allí... todos actuando bajo su voluntad. - decía Spike.

- Simplemente no podemos dejarlo, él es...

- Sé quien es él Will, conduce. - decía Giles quien había abierto su propio auto, la chica dudo en irse y dejar a su amigo pero al final acepto que no había mas opción

Jeffrey seguía peleando con John en la casa.

- Papá, no te quiero lastimar - decía el niño mientras trataba de zafarse de la llave en la que s padre lo mantenía.

- Ni yo a ti hijo, pero no me dejas opción- dijo John.

- Entonces, yo tampoco la tengo. - murmuro el niño con ira, entonces pateo a John y lo dejo caer en el suelo, entonces en una repentina idea se corto la mano y dejo caer su sangre sobre la boca de John.

- ¿Pero que...? - pregunto John al sentir el efecto de Jazmin desaparecer en el, Jeff estaba feliz de ver que su idea había servido.

- Corre, ahora - exclamo el niño, John no entendía que estaba pasando hasta que su hijo le tomó la mano y empezó a correr con el, la gente de Jazmin estaba con ella en la sala apunto de subir, todo pasaría en un segundo.

Los demás iban en el auto de Giles, pero este se quedo parado 2 calles después de la casa pues la gasolina no iba a rendir mucho más.

- Nos saldremos de la ciudad sin nada de gasolina. - murmuro Willow.

- ¿Así que ese es nuestro gran plan? ¿Solo escaparemos? Por que oí hablar muy bien de Belice. - dijo Spike con ironía.

- Si podemos salir de la esfera de influencia de Jazmín, podríamos poder advertir a la gente, preparar alguna forma de resistencia. - decía Giles.

- ¡Son ellos! - grito la voz perteneciente a Xander, al parecer Jazmin lo había mandado a encargarse del asunto.

- Vaya ser británico creo que tu plan, tendrá que esperar

- No podemos arrollar a esas personas.- dijo Willow.

- Entonces… corran. - exclamo Spike quien fue el primer en correr, Willow y Giles hicieron lo mismo pero las personas de atrás de ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlos ir y se fueron tras de ellos.

Jeff y su padre habían logrado escapar por la ventana pero la gente de Jazmin y ella misma ya estaba e la calle también, al parecer había creído que todos escaparon con Giles.

- Vete tu, encontrare a los demás y los salvare

- No papá… solo mi sangre puede ayudarlos, no puedes usar la tuya… pero podemos usar la de Cordelia.- dijo el niño quien apenas había recordado que había jurado el frasco de sangre en su chaqueta, John se la quito de las manos y la guardo en su bolsillo.

- Voy a estar bien… seguiré fingiendo, anda vete.

- Pero papá

- Ahora vete -exigió John, el niño salió corriendo.

John se dio la vuelta y regreso con la multitud de Jazmín, fingiendo que seguía bajo su control.

- Jazmín, lo intente… pero su odio esta grande… tenemos que detenerlos. .- decía John, la mujer sonrió e hizo una seña a todos para que fueran en la dirección de Jeff., ella regreso al interior de la casa con un par de personas.

John aprovecho el alboroto de la multitud para derramar la sangre de Cordelia sobre Billie, luego le dio la rápida explicación acerca de que Jazmín era mala.

- Tenemos que encontrar a los otros... están en peligro Billie - decía John cuando alguien lo golpeo por detrás, dejándolo fuera ce combate, Billie trato de correr pero fue atrapada por otros 2 personas.

Jeffrey había corrido con su súper velocidad y en 2 segundos pudo ubicar a sus amigos, quienes aun escapan de la multitud.

- Jeff, son Xander y Buffy la guardia nacional con ellos- dijo Willow, el niño dio un paso adelante con todo su coraje.

- Lo se… Es hora de la gran pelea. - murmuro el niño, en segundos la multitud llego hasta ellos, pero la pandilla ya no tenia miedo, era el momento de que pelearan por sus vidas.

Mientras la batalla era llevaba acabo, Jazmine sentía cada una de las heridas provocadas en sus guerreros, pero solo se mantenía riendo mientras devoraba personas, si eso era exactamente lo que hacia con sus Elegidos, se los comía para obtener fuerza.

Las esperanzas de sobrevivir eran pocas pero todos habían olvidado un jugador mas, Ángel quien seguía en coma, en realidad estaba atrapado en un horrible lugar, tratando de averiguar como matar a Jazmín y así poder regresar victorioso.


	20. Adios a la paz

La pandilla había peleado valientemente contra los seguidores de Jazmín, pero eran tantas que personas que terminaron por ser atrapados.

Jeff, Spike, John y Willow fueron capturados y llevados de regreso al sótano de la casa (el mismo donde Ángel permanecía en coma), donde Jazmín los esperaba, muy complacida.

- Tanto dolor... sufrimiento, debe haber dolido terriblemente.

- No te agrandes… No es la peor paliza que hemos recibido. - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- Quise decir el dolor que se han causado... alejándose de mí.

- ¿Oh, dejando la absoluta tranquilidad y la felicidad perfecta?... Eso no es nada ¿No es cierto, chicos? - pregunto Jeff con la ironía haciéndose mas latente en su voz, nadie respondió a sus preguntas.

- Sólo desearía que estuviera dentro de mí poder devolverlos.

- Nadie lo pidió Jazmín.- murmuro Willow, la mujer empezó a reírse.

- ¿Qué creyeron que podían hacer? ¿Envenenar a toda la ciudad con su odio? ¿Sus trucos?.. Ahora no tengo otra opción salvo matarlos.

- Cállate… Toda tu charla sobre salvar al mundo, es pura basura - exclamo Jeff.

- ¿No lo entienden? Están solos ahora, ahora son los que quedaron afuera en el frío, ustedes... no... Pertenecen al nuevo mundo.- decía Jazmín, Jeff no pudo evitar reírse.

- Si pertenecer significa seguir a algún falso dios y matar en su nombre... entonces estás en lo correcto… no pertenecemos aquí, pero tu tampoco y cuando me libere… y créeme lo hare… voy a exponer tu mentira ante todos… empezando por Xander.- dijo Jeff.

- No estoy escuchando tus mentiras. - murmuro Xander.

- Jazmín es la mentira… No tienes idea lo que es. - dijo Willow, estaba molesta de ver a su mejor amigo convertido en una marioneta.

- Sí, la tengo… Es mía. - respondió Xander, en ese momento Buffy entro a la habitación dejando claro a Jeff que su padre no había podido hacer mucho en la casa.

- ¿Buffy la gente de los noticieros han empezado a llegar?

- SI Jazmín

- Estaré lista para hablar con ellos después de que haya comido, por favor pídeles que se preparen en el patio... no hare esperar mucho a la cadena mundial.- dijo Jazmín con una sonrisa malévola y luego salió del sótano.

- Oh, Dios Xander, no puedes permitirle hacer esto... Esclavizará a todos.

- Los reunirá Willow… ella va a traer el cambio.

- Tú no... ¡Ella no es lo que pretende ser!... Ella es... un monstruo, si pudieras ver su verdadera apariencia. - decía Giles.

- Sé cómo luce… Es hermosa. - murmuro Xander, todos estaban impactados por su actitud

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo real, Ángel se había adentrado en otra dimensión, una dimensión demoniaca donde Jazmín había vivido antes de su asenso a la tierra, había pasado todo su tiempo en coma buscando en ese terrible lugar una forma para matar a Jazmín, sin embargo lo único relevante que pudo encontrar fue un templo vacio y custodiado por una criatura que se hacia llamar, El Sumo Sacerdote...Guardián de la Palabra...

- ¿Así que dónde están los otros verdaderos creyentes? ¿O eres tú solo? - pregunto Ángel al ver al terrible y enorme gusano enfrente de el.

- Traidores, blasfemos… Siglos de espera por su regreso han causado que la mayoría dude.

- Pero, no tú. - seguro el vampiro.

- Ella es la luz… Ella es el camino, ella no va a regresar hasta que haya terminado con tu mundo.

- Sabes, quizá no estamos hablando de la misma persona… De nuevo ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Ángel pues con su basto conocimiento en demonios había aprendido que sus verdaderos nombres eran la clave para su destrucción.

- Es por eso qué estás aquí, cosa muerta…. has venido por la palabra, el nombre.

- Bueno ya lo entendiste... Así que no tengo que explicártelo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Sé todo de ti, cosa muerta… Ella fue quién nos sacó del barro y nos modeló en lo que somos… Me dio la visión de los corazones y mentes de otros, sé todo sobre...

- Entonces sabes que tengo algo deprisa…. Dame su nombre. - exigió Ángel.

- ¡Guardián! - grito el monstruo.

- ¿Es ese? ¿Huardia? - pregunto Ángel.

- El verdadero nombre sólo es conocido por el Guardián del Nombre.

- Correcto… Ése eres tú - murmuro el vampiro.

- ¡No, yo soy el Guardián de la Palabra! - grito el monstruo frustrado, Ángel estaba sorprendido y perdiendo la paciencia.

- Dijiste que la Palabra es el Nombre. - murmuro el vampiro.

- Sí y yo guardo al guardián de él. - dijo el monstruo.

- ¿Así que tú eres el guardián del guardián?

- ¡Yo soy el Guardián de la Palabra! - repitió esa cosa, parecía como si no supiera otras palabras aparte de esas.

- - Sí, OK…. Entonces ¿Dónde está este Guardián del Nombre? - pregunto Ángel.

- El guardián no hablara…. Sólo con su último aliento... podrá divulgar el verdadero nombre de la Devoradora Bendita.

- De acuerdo, tú tienes un nombre que necesito… Así que podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil, me das el nombre o... - las palabras de Ángel se cortaron cuando el monstruo trato de golpearlo.

- Está bien… La manera difícil. - murmuro el vampiro antes de abalanzarse en una lucha estilo greco romana con el monstruo.

La pandilla continuaba en su calabozo, tratando de razonar con Xander cuando Billie y John fueron encerrados con ellos.

- Papá - grito Jeffrey con emoción, John corrió con el y lo abrazo, mirando las pequeñas heridas en su rostro.

- Hijo ¿estas bien?

- SI, fue una buena pelea… aun así aquí estamos - dijo Jeff.

- Sólo quiero saber una cosa…. La razón por la cual nuestro pequeño ritual de sangre no te mostro ningún cambio en ti… Siempre viste la verdadera apariencia de Jazmín, ¿no es cierto? - pregunto Giles desde a esquina de la celda improvisada del sótano.

- ¿Conocías como lucía su cara de Gusano, y todavía sigues adorándola Xander? - pregunto Willow incrédula.

- La apariencia no es importante para mi, ella a cambiado nuestro mundo… lo ha cambiado todo, toda mi vida ahora es magnifica. - dijo Xander con sus ojos brillando de emoción, Jeff se separo de la conversación con s padre y se acerco a la reja.

- Que perdedor y patético eres tu Xander…. espera ¿Esto es por Cordelia? ¿Por que ha sido la única cosa buena en tu vida?... dios Xander ella necesita ayuda, atención médica. ¿Es decir, quién sabe lo que ese coma le está haciendo?

- Ella está bien. - aseguro Xander.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿La has visto?

- Ella no está... se mudó a alguna parte segura ¿OK? está cuidada, así que solo dejen... -

- ¿Xander, qué come Jazmín? - Pregunto Giles interrumpiendo las palabras del muchacho.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Xander.

- Los seguidores que ella escoge al azar para ir a su cuarto ¿ellos son su comida verdad? - aseguro Giles

- Espera… ¿Gente? ¿Ella come gente? - pregunto Jeff incrédulo.

- ¿Qué tiene? Existen muchos humanos, ella solo esta tomando un poco para darnos mucho- explicó Xander.

- Xander eres un idiota, solo espero que esa cosa no se halla comido a Cordy… o cuando salga de aquí… voy a matarte- advirtió Jeff.

- No vas a salir Jeffrey, esta vez no. - aseguro Xander, luego salió de la habitación y aun que no lo parecía las palabras de Jeff respecto a Cordelia estaba haciendo eco en su mente, no puedo resistirlo mas y fue en busca de Jazmín, quien escogía a su alimento en el patio.

- Me alegro tanto que estén aquí… Gracias… Muchas gracias… Esta bien, amigos... Nunca más les agobiarán las preocupaciones. - le decía a la gente sonriente antes de mirar a su padre mortal enfrente de ella. - Xander, está todo...

- Necesito hablar contigo. - interrumpió Xander, Jazmín asintió y ambos entraron a la casa.

- ¿Podemos hacer esto más tarde? Realmente odio dejar esperando a gente tan encantadora.

- Lo siento. Yo estaba... Solo me estaba preguntando… Yo, uh... Quiero saber... ¿Qué hiciste con ella?... ¿exactamente? - pregunto Xander nervioso.

- Te lo dije. Está exactamente donde necesito que esté... fuera del peligro.

- Si pero yo debería saber donde esta. - aseguro Xander.

- Pero no hay ninguna razón para que lo sepas… Ella está segura… Yo nunca podría herir a Cordelia Chase más de lo que podría contigo… Son mis padres, mi lazo a este mundo y fue su amor lo que me trajo aquí… Lo entiendo, la extrañas. - decía Jazmín con una sonrisa muy falsa en sus labios.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Por ahora no Xander… ella esta segura, bajo vigilancia constante… estará bien. - aseguro Jazmín antes de regresar con su gente. Xander no quedo conforme con la respuesta y contra a los deseos de su diosa, encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

Mientras tanto Ángel continuaba peleando con el monstruo de la dimensión desconocida.

- ¿Que es por lo qué piensas que luchas, cosa muerta? ¿Valor? ¿Lo que llamas Justicia?

- Estoy intentando salvar a mi mundo. - respondió Ángel quien estaba sujetado del cuello por aquella cosa, entonces logro liberarse y derribar al gusano.

- ¿Tu mundo? ¿Un mundo que no te quiere?

- Puede que no me quieran pero me necesitan. - aseguro Ángel.

- Sigue diciéndotelo a ti mismo, pero no es por lo qué estás aquí.

- ¿Ok gusanito, quieres decirme entonces porque estoy luchando? - pregunto Ángel con ironía.

- Estas luchando por el chico, lo has perdido todo y lo único que te salva de la soledad es el…Pero vas a fallar, vas perderlo, también. - respondió el gusano, Ángel tomo una espada y le corto una pata al gusano, pero eso no pareció importarle.

-Tanto esfuerzo, siempre esforzándote, tratando de hacer las cosas correctas para el niño, para Jeffrey… pero nunca es suficiente ¿Por qué te molestas en luchar vampiro?

- Es algo que nunca entenderás.

- Ese niño ni siquiera debió existir…. Él es una abominación para tu raza, para los humanos... era sólo un dispositivo para traer a la Bendita... Un medio para un fin.

-Sí, bueno, la gente nace por toda clase de razones.

-Él nunca te amará.

-Eso no importa. - respondió Ángel siguiendo la lucha por un rato mas, hasta que comprendió todo y le corto la cabeza al gusano.

Jazmín estaba apunto de dar su conferencia a nivelo mundial, las cámaras estaban listas y ella estaba afinando detalles.

- ¿Cuándo es la entrada del satélite? - le pregunto a una reportera.

- Moscú estará en línea en 20 minutos, París y Nairobi un poco más.

Mientras Jazmín se distraía con aquello, Xander aprovechaba para obtener la ubicación de Cordelia y después de mucho preguntar dio con los responsables de su traslado, se trataba de 2 compañeros de clase, pertenecientes al equipo de futbol.

- Hola, Sr… Papá de Jazmín.

- Hola chicos, escuchen… ustedes son los tipos que movieron a Cordelia ¿no?, necesito saber donde está.

- No hicimos nada con la Madre Transcendente. - murmuro el muchacho mas pequeño

- Esta bien... Jazmín me dijo que ustedes dos ayudaron a moverla.- mintió Xander.

- Lo siento Xander, no podemos decírtelo… eso tienes que preguntárselo a Jazmín. - respondió el muchacho, Xander perdió la paciencia y lo arrojo contra la pared.

- ¿Dónde está Cordy? - pregunto Xander enojado al muchacho mas pequeño, quien asustado empezó a revelarle todo respecto a Cordy.

Mientras tanto en el sótano, Jeffrey pateaba la reja con todas sus fuerzas tratando de romperla y poder salir.

- ¿Puedes detenerte?... eso no va a abrirla. - exclamo John quien estaba poniéndose de malas por el ruido del pie de su hijo impactando en la reja.

-Lo haré... tan pronto como alguien proponga una mejor idea para sacarnos de aquí. - dijo Jeff con ironía, sin dejar de pegarle a la reja.

- ¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?... Las masas anti-Jazmín están por desaparecer del planeta…vamos a morir. - dijo Willow exasperada

- No vamos a morir, vamos a salir de esto… hemos salido de cosas peores…. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… nos han dejado solos…. No tenemos guardias. - dijo Jeff.

- Sí… Si no tienen cuidado, podríamos instalarnos libremente en nuestra impenetrable jaula de acero de 10'x 9'. - murmuro Billie con sarcasmo.

- Quizá logramos provocar algún efecto en Xander o…- las palabras de esperanza de Willow se fueron por la risa de Jeff.

- O su Divinidad lo convocó para un poco de amor - tierno. - murmuro Jeff.

- ¿Saben? Estaba pensando en lo que Xander, dijo ¿Por qué Jazmín movió a Cordelia de aquí? - pregunto Giles.

- Supongo que para que gente como nosotros no usen la sangre de Cordy contra ella. - respondió Willow.

- No hay gente como nosotros…. Ya no—exclamo John con mucha seriedad, causando un silencio rotundo en toda la habitación.

-Pero si Cordelia es tan peligrosa para ella… ¿por qué no la mata y termina con eso? - pregunto Jeff.

- Quizá porque no puede… Creo que Jazmín puede ser dependiente de Cordelia y no puede lastimarla, no sin lastimarse… Pero quizá Cordelia pueda herir a Jazmín. - explico Giles.

- Ésos son muchos "quizá".- murmuro Jeff.

- Quizá, pero si tengo razón, Cordelia podría ser nuestra única esperanza para detener a Jazmín. - exclamo Giles.

- Si podemos despertarla. - murmuro Willow con desanimo.

- ¿Despertarla? Tenemos que encontrarla primero…. Eso suponiendo que podamos salir de aquí. - respondió Jeff, entonces puso toda su fuerza en las patadas que le daba a la reja, estaba decidido a abrirla.

Xander había encontrado la ubicación de Cordelia, estaba en la parroquia del centro, tuvo que evadir e incluso golpear a algunos guardias para poder entrar, Cordy estaba recostada en una mesa de concreto, se veía en paz.

- Quise verte de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo para saber que todavía estás aquí... conmigo en el nuevo comienzo… Solo desearía que te despertaras y lo vieras, justo como deseabas... Es decir...era lo qué querías, ¿no? ¿Proteger a nuestro bebé?... para que ella pueda... ser y hacer de este mundo el... el tipo de lugar que quisiste. - decía Xander mientras sujetaba la cálida mano de Cordelia en la suya..

- Sólo... quiero parar de luchar, solo quiero descansar…. Pero no puedo… No está funcionando Cordy, Intenté creer... ella está trayendo paz a todos, purgando todo su odio y enojo…. Pero a mí no… Sé que ella es una mentira pero yo…- Xander no pudo terminar la oración, pues sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas de dolor y culpa.

Para las 8 de la noche Jazmín estaba lista para dar su conferencia de prensa, los reporteros también estaban preparados para todo.

- Bienvenidos y a todas las personas de este notable mundo que están encontrándome por primera vez... Quiero agradecerles que me hayan permitido hablar con ustedes., no vengo como un líder o una divinidad... si no como su compañera en una aventura para hacer de éste el mejor de todos los mundos posibles... sin fronteras, sin hambre, guerra, o miseria… Un mundo construido en el amor, el respeto, entendimiento y bueno, simplemente disfrutándonos… ¿No suena eso bien? - pregunto Jazmín, la multitud se puso eufórica mientras la aclamaban.

Los gritos se escuchaban a kilómetros, la pandilla en el sótano logro escuchar todo.

- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó Willow.

-El debut mundial de Jazmín, supongo. - respondió Giles, entonces el ruido fuerte de Jeffrey golpeando la reja llamo la atención de todos.

- No podemos dejarla, tenemos que detenerla - decía Jeffrey con frustración, en ese momento una luz ilumino a Ángel quien yacía junto a la reja en coma y por fin este despertó.

- ¡Ángel! - grito Jeff con emoción, el vampiro se levanto del catre donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que no había regresado solo. Ángel sostenía la cabeza del gusano del otro mundo, la dejo en el suelo y corrió a la reja.

- ¿Jeffrey que ha pasado? ¿Están bien todos?

- Si… pero hay una nueva jugadora en el pueblo, ella es….

- Un demonio, lo se no tienes que explicarme… se todo lo que ha estado pasando aquí y vine a ayudar,,, puedo detenerla - decía Ángel mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

- Tranquilo, estaremos bien… encárgate de ella antes que sea tarde- dijo el niño sujetando las manos del vampiro, Ángel asintió y salió corriendo del sótano hacia la conferencia.

-Ahora, sé que tienen muchas preguntas importantes para mí... preguntas difíciles... y quiero que sepan todo, así que yo voy a abrir la rueda. - decía Jazmín.

-Uh, discúlpame, Jazmín… ¿Qué podemos hacer para mostrar nuestro amor por ti? - fue la pregunta del reportero de CNN noticas, la mujer sonrió.

-No tienen que hacer nada salvo amarse los unos a los otros… Aunque un templo sería lindo, algo macizo e imponente, aunque cálido y acogedor, celebrando los placeres mansos de una coexistencia pacífica, preciosa donde la violencia... - el falso y manipulador discurso de Jazmín llego a su fin cuando Ángel apareció con la cabeza del monstruo, Jazmín no lo conocía pero estaba segura que representaba un problema.

- ¡Mátenlo! ¡Todos ustedes, mátenlo ahora! - gritaba Jazmín, entonces Ángel corto la boca del gusano y de ella salió un ruido extraño y aterrador para todos, se trataba del verdadero nombre de Jazmín.

Al haber escuchado el nombre todos pudieron mirar el verdadero rostro de Jazmín, la mayoría de la gente estaba aterrada y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Por favor… No presten atención… Es una mentira ¿Ven? Yo... Yo no soy... ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejen! - gritaba Jazmín, pero nadie estaba prestándole atención.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando allí? - preguntaba Giles desde el sótano al escuchar todo aquel alboroto.

- Lo averiguaremos pronto- decía Jeff tratando de derribar la puerta otra ves.

- Jeff, quieres dejar de perder el... - las palabras de John se fueron cuando el niño logro tirar la puerta, estaba tan orgulloso de que su niño fuera tan persistente.

- Vámonos. - dijo Jeff, todos salieron corriendo.

- ¿Así? ¿Ningún gracias? - pregunto el niño con ironía, Billie regreso a la celda y le beso la mejilla.-

-Gracias, Jeffrey. - dijo la chica.

Cuando la pandilla llego al segundo piso de la casa, encontraron todo hecho un desastre, incluso Buffy estaba desmayada en el sofá.

-Parece que tenemos una casa fantasma… El jardín está vacío, esto es increíblemente escalofriante… Sólo de una manera post-apocalíptica tipo "La Noche del Cometa".- decía Willow.

-Las estaciones de TV están fuera de servicio… Algo grande debió pasar- aseguro Billie.

-Sí y aquí está su cabeza. - dijo John mostrando la cabeza del gusano, Jeff empezó a pensar y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Ángel había ayudado, entonces empezó a caminar.

- ¿Adónde vas? - pregunto John.

-Tengo que ayudar a Ángel… Ustedes encuentren a Cordelia antes que Jazmín. - ordeno Jeffrey antes de salir de la casa.

El caos se había apoderado del centro del pueblo, todas las personas corrían por todas partes, al igual que Jazmín quien seguía pidiendo compasión.

- ¡No tengan miedo! ¡Cálmense! Aún soy yo... ¡Escúchenme! - gritaba ella, pero nadie quería acercársele.

-Jazmín, ha terminado…Has perdido. - dijo Ángel apareciendo de entre las sombras.

- ¿Yo he perdido? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho vampiro?

-Lo que tenía que hacer.

-No…. No, Ángel… No hay absolutos. No hay Bien y Mal… Hay sólo elecciones, les ofrecí el paraíso. ¡Escogiste esto para todos! - grito Jazmín con enojo.

-Tenia que hacerlo, tu no eres la salvadora de ningún mundo, solo eres una maldita perra, egoísta que busca devorarnos a todos…. Lo único en que tienes razón es que es nuestro derecho. El poder elegir… Es lo que nos hace humanos.

- Pero no eres humano.

-Trabajo en eso… ¿Adónde vas? - pregunto Ángel con ironía al ver a Jazmín caminar lejos de el.

-Déjame sola. - grito Jazmín.

-Lo siento, pero... no puedo hacer eso. - respondió Ángel quien en 2 segundos se había puesto en el camino de la mujer.

- Lo has tomado todo… ¿Vas a intentar matarme ahora?, como si pudieras.

-Quizá no…. Pero moriré antes de permitirte lastimar a alguien más.

- ¡Ya estás muerto! - grito Jazmín indignada.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. .. Esto termina aquí. - dijo Ángel.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- Revisemos la lista… ¡Lluvia de fuego, quitarme mi alma, esclavizar a la humanidad...y sí, oh, sí… comes gente!

- ¡Cómo si nunca lo hubieras hecho!

- Miles de personas han muerto debido a lo que has hecho. - aseguro Ángel

- ¿Y cuántos morirán debido a ti? - pregunto Jazmín.

-Yo pude detenerlo, Ángel… pude detenerlo todo; guerras, enfermedades, pobreza. ¿Cuántas vidas preciosas, hermosas se habrían salvado en un puñado de años?.. Sí, asesinaría a miles para salvar miles de millones…. Este mundo esta condenado a ahogarse en su propia sangre.

- El precio era demasiado alto, Jazmín… Nuestro destino tiene que ser propio, o no somos nada…Mira, todos hemos hecho cosas horribles y todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de arreglarlo… Tal vez, no es el mundo que quisiste, pero quizá todavía puedes ayudarnos a hacerlo mejor… aun cuando hayas perdido tus poderes.

-No todos. - respondió Jazmín antes de golpear a Ángel quien salió volando hasta estrellarse con un auto.

- ¿Crees que el precio era demasiado alto? ¡No has empezado a pagarlo! - dijo Jazmín derribando un poste de luz sobre el auto, Ángel logro esquivarlo antes de que explotara.

-Amé este mundo, sacrifiqué todo que era para estar con ustedes. - decía Jazmin mientras golpeaba a Jazmin, en ee momento Jeffrey apareció detrás de ella.

- ¿Para que pudieras gobernarnos?... vaya pobre de ti Jazmín.

- Lo hice porque me importaban… A los otros grandes poderes no…. Sabes que eso es verdad en tu corazón Jeffrey.

- Tal vez estamos mejor sin ellos, tu eres un fraude como poder y me alegra ser yo quien acabe contigo. - dijo la mujer, en ese momento Ángel tomo uno de los cables del paste caído y con la energía golpeo a Jazmín quien salió volando hasta el otro lado de la calle, sin embargo se recupero rápidamente,

-Fui forjada en el infierno de la creación, vampiro… ¿Realmente piensas que un poco de electricidad me destruiría? - pregunto la mujer antes de golpear a Ángel y derribarlo contra una ventana, luego dirigió su atención a Jeffrey.

- ¿Recuerdas la profecía, Jeffrey? ¿La que dice que en el momento del Apocalipsis, te tocaría una parte importante para definir los bandos?

- No conocía esa traducción… pero no me importa, es solo un pedazo de papel que no significa nada.

- Eso es lo que tu crees ¿aun que alguna vez pensaste de que lado estarías… con los vampiros o con los humanos? - pregunto Jazmín, Jeff la golpeo en el rostro y ella lo arrojo contra otro poste de lz que se hizo añicos, después empezó a patearlo en el suelo.

- No eres tan fuerte para salvar a este planeta - dijo Jazmín, ahí apareció Ángel por detrás y la apuñalo con una rama pero no le hizo nada.

- Vas a lamentar todo esto vampiro - dijo Jazmín empezando a pronuncia algo raro en otro idioma, Ángel empezaba a retorcerse en el suelo.

- Vete al infierno. - murmuro la mujer.

- Tu primero.- exclamo Jeffrey por detrás de ella mientras le atravesaba el rostro con su puño y luego la dejaba caer muerta, Ángel estaba impactado de ver aquella escena, había sido demasiada fuerte.

- ¿Ángel que te hizo? - pregunto Jeff, Ángel volvió a retorcerse unos segundos antes de que el suelo debajo de el explotara en llamas, Jeffrey se alejo un poco y segundos después pudo ver al mismo demonio de sus visiones anteriores, gigante y con cuernos delante de el.

Jeffrey estaba impactado que no reacciono cuando la bestia lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzó contra las paredes del otro lado de la calle, luego dio un gruñido y salió volando de ahí.

Jeffrey estaba inconsciente, Ángel se había convertido en un monstruo delante de sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo.

.


	21. La transformación

La pandilla caminaba por el centro del pueblo cuando el celular de John empezó a sonar por la llamada de Jeff.

- Papá… necesito ayuda.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo, dime ¿Dónde estas? - pregunto John, al escuchar la voz temblorosa de su hijo.

- En un callejón, por la calle Lake. - dijo el niño, para John esa era una dirección conocida del pasado, así que colgó sin pedir mas detalles y se separo de la pandilla.

- Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Xsnder… debe estar confundido por todo esto - decía Willow

- Lo se, yo no termino de entender como pude servir a esa cosa.- murmuro Buffy con culpa en su voz, fue en ese momento cuando Xander salió de la capilla del centro.

- ¡Xander! - grito Willow antes de correr a su amigo y abrazarlo, Xander rompió en llanto.

- Lo siento Will… por todo, yo siempre supe lo que ella era… debí ayudarlos a ustedes… lo siento… lo siento. - rogaba Xander con desesperación.

- Esta bien Xander, ya paso… la vencimos… ahora lo importante es que estas bien, estas con nosotros y debes ayudarnos a encontrar a Cordelia - dijo Willow, Xander se despego del abrazo.

- Esta aquí en la capilla - murmuro Xander mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, el primero en entrar al lugar y comprobar lo que decía el muchacho fue Giles quien diviso a lo lejos el cuerpo de Cordy.

Por su parte John había llegado a la dirección donde Jeff se encontraba, el lugar estaba sucio y destruido a los pocos metros encontró el cadáver de Jazmín, con el rostro hecho pedazos y cerca de ella a su hijo, apoyado en el suelo mientras lloraba.

- ¿Hijo estas bien? - pregunto John antes de que su hijo girara su cabeza y dejara ver las marcas de garras en su cuello. - ¿Qué te paso? - pregunto John comprobando que su hijo no tuviera mas heridas.

- No se… mate a Jazmín y luego… luego…. Ángel se convirtió en la cosa de mis sueños, enorme y con cuernos… no pude ayudarlo - decía el niño entre lagrimas, John no estaba preparada para otra noticia apocalíptica.

- Esta bien… todo va estar bien hijo - fue lo único que John pudo decir para tratar de calmar a su hijo, luego de unos minutos giro la cabeza recordando el papel de aquel lugar en su pasado.

- ¿Papá? - pregunto Jeff al ver la cara en blanco de John.

- Estoy bien… solo me quede pensando, este lugar… aquí… aquí es donde tu naciste hijo

- ¿Naci en un callejón? Vaya eso le quita moda a los hospitales - aseguro Jeff con sarcasmo, John sonrió con tristeza antes de llevárselo a casa.

Jeff y John llegaron a casa y encontraron a la pandilla esperando, mientras animaban a Xander quien al ver al niño se abalanzo en un abrazo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto John.

- Encontramos a Cordelia… ella esta en coma… la trasladaron al hospital del pueblo, no sabemos que pasara con ella - explico Giles con mucha tristeza.

- Lo siento… se que este no es el momento para decirles esto… pero tenemos otro problema- aseguro John.

- ¿Jazmín? - pregunto Willow, el hombre estaba por responder cuando la vocecita de hilo de Jeff se escucho detrás de todos.

- Jazmín esta muerta… la mate… pero Ángel es nuestro problema - explico el niño.

- O dios… dime que no se ha convertido e Ángelus otra vez - exclamo Xander.

- No es mucho peor, el se convirtió en la cosa de mis visiones, la cosa que Cordy también veía… No se que es pero…

- Pero tienes miedo… para que lo sepas, esa cosa que has visto en tus visiones con cuernos, gigante y de piedra… es el verdadero Ángelus. - explico Spike quien venia saliendo de la cocina.

- ¿Tu como sabes todo eso? - pregunto Jeff, Spike se encogió de hombros.

- Lo leí en tu diario - dijo Spike mientras sacaba un libro de su espalda, Jeff se lo arrebato de un jalón. - Ho vamos elegido, no leí los sucios secretos… solo vi lo de tu ultimo sueño y créeme como lo describes es todo el estilo de Ángelus - agrego el vampiro.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?... es una tontería, conocí a Ángelus y no lucia de esa manera - se quejo el niño, el vampiro soltó un bufido.

- Tú conociste a la versión pacifista de Ángelus

- ¿Pacifista? Casi nos mata- aseguro Willow, Spike volvió a reírse.

- Bueno ese era su lado amable, el lindo Ángelus vestido con el cuerpo de Liam… Ha si supongo que su vampiro no les conto toda la historia… Verán Ángelus siempre ha sido esa bestia gigante que mencionan, hubo un tiempo cuando era muy famoso… entonces los gitanos tomaron a Liam, el vampiro mas inocente y maricon del país, entonces encerraron a la bestia dentro de el… ellos le devolvieron el alma a Liam, como una especie de sello… para mantener a la bestia encerrada para siempre. - explico Spike rápidamente.

- Supongamos que estas diciendo la verdad… ¿como demonios sabes todo eso? - pregunto Jeff otra vez, el vampiro volvió a reírse de el.

- Creí que eras mas inteligente elegido… ¿Quién crees que me convirtió en vampiro?... Si, si fue Ángelus o como prefiero llamarlo "La bestia", yo fui uno de sus aprendices y como tal aprendí toda su historia… luego llego Liam y arruino toda la diversión.

- Se supone que los vampiros son humanos ¿no?... digo al menos tiene su forma ¿Cómo es que Ángelus luce de esa forma? - pregunto Jeff.

- Los vampiros somos demonios en cuerpos de humanos… no como Jazmín pero…. La cosa es que Ángelus es viejo, muy viejo… lo que cuenta la leyenda es que una bruja lo hechizo antes de los gitanos, le quito su cuerpo humano y expuso su parte demonio.

- ¿Ángel sigue ahí? - murmuro Jeff.

- SI en teoría si… creo que nuestra zorra demonio rompió el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto… si encuentran el contra hechizo, pueden regresar a tu novio - dijo Spike con ironía, Jeff voleo a mirar a Willow quien entendió la petición con la sola mirada.

- Buscare el contra hechizo - murmuro Willow

- Gracias… Spike tu… - las palabras de Jeffrey se fueron apagando cuando noto que el vampiro ya no estaba en la sala con ellos, al parecer se había ido a súper velocidad lo que no era raro conociendo como era.

La gran bestia en la que se había convertido Ángel, se encontraba oculta entre los callejones que daban salida al pueblo, el lugar más feo e inhabitable de Mistyc Falls, fue ahí donde Spike apareció, conociendo a su maestro sabia que no podía estar equivocado.

- Mi señor… están bueno volver a verlo.- dijo Spike arrodillándose delante de la bestia.

- William… mi leal súbdito, pensé que estabas muerto.

- No mi señor, soy el único que nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a verlo… créame que si hubiera podido hacer algo antes yo…- la boca del vampiro se quedo muda cuando Ángelus lo golpeo y lo arrojo contra una pila de basura.

- Ninguno hizo nada para devolverme… nadie, mas que esa inmunda zorra demonio.- grito Ángelus con enojo.

- Lo se mi señor, lo siento… lo siento mucho pero he venido a advertirlo… El elegido esta buscando el hechizo para devolverte al cuerpo de Liam

- Ese maldito mocoso… voy a destruirlo antes de que destruya todos mis planes

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? - pregunto Spike, la bestia se acerco y levanto al vampiro del suelo.

- Tienes que encargarte de sus amigos…. En especial de la bruja, no puedo permitir que rompa mi hechizo

- Disculpe la pregunta señor… ¿De que hechizo esta hablando?

- De la razón para que las brujas me encerraran en ese saco de carne llamado Liam… descubrí una forma de hacer de este mundo nuestro paraíso y mañana al amanecer todos podrán ser testigos de ello. - explico Ángelus, Spike sonrió complacido y salió en busca de nuevos camaradas que le sirvieran de apoyo.

Mientras tanto Giles había insistido en que los muchachos fuerana sus casas a ver a sus familias y descansar un poco despees de mucho batallar logro convencer a todos de hacerlo, a si que fue a la mañana siguiente cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando Willow, Billie y Xander aparecieron en la biblioteca de la escuela, la cual estaba vacía por ordenes de la policía así que no tenían mas preocupaciones que encontrar el hechizo para detener a Ángelus.

Xander prendió la televisión de la oficina de Giles, para comprobar que las cadenas habían regresado a sus transmisiones normales, el asunto de Jazmín estaba siendo manejado con mucha cautela por los medios ya que al parecer muy pocas personas recordaban con claridad lo sucedido.

- No entiendo como todos pudieron olvidar a Jazmín. - murmuro Xander.

- Puede tratarse de la capacidad extrasensorial, hay muchas personas que se niegan a creer en este tipo de sucesos y sus mentes se cierran a ello… como nosotros estamos acostumbrados es poco probable que olvidemos como ellos - explico Giles.

Había pasado una hora de intensa búsqueda en libros polvosos cuando la radio de la policía de Giles se encendió, al parecer había un tiroteo en el centro con una cosa desconocida… tenia que tratarse de Ángelus, de eso estaban seguros.

Giles tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de Jeff, donde el niño aun permanecía dormido pero John contesto.

- John… Ángelus esta de vuelta en el pueblo, la policía esta peleando con el ahora… están cerca del edificio abandonado de la familia Gilbert - dijo Giies, John no tuvo mas que despertar a su hijo y explicarle la situación, Jeff estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la bestia otra vez, así que se vistió y salió con John en búsqueda de la pelea.

Giles regreso de su oficina para indicar a la pandilla que tenían que dejar de buscar e ir tras la bestia, cuando Willow exclamo con emoción.-Chicos tengo el hechizo.- fue ahí cuando los vidrios del techo de la biblioteca se rompieron y 2 vampiros entraron.

Uno de los vampiros fue tras Giles, mientras que la pandilla corría de un lado a otro. Willow se escondió detrás de uno de los estantes de libros, pero el vampiro la miro y derribo el mueble sobre ella, aplastándola.

Después Xander se abalanzo sobre el vampiro, pero este era mas fuerte y feroz que otros, tanto que rompió e brazo de Xander.

- ¡Billie corre! - grito Xander, la chica estaba dudosa de dejar a sus amigos ahí pero al final salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

John y Jeffrey ubicaron el lugar donde presuntamente la bestia permanecía oculta, la policía ya no estaba como de costumbre había huido, así que ambos se separaron para registrar el lugar… Pero fue Jeff quien tuvo su encuentro con la bestia en el cuarto piso.

- Hola Jeffrey.- dijo la bestia, Jeff brinco sobre un poste de madera y golpeo a la bestia con su pie, pero Ángelus lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrojo por la ventana, el niño cayo al menos 30 metros hasta la calle.

Al oír el estruendo del cristal, John corrió para ver que pasaba y se encontró con la bestia cara a cara, le disparo pero las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo de piedra de Ángelus, entonces John tomo un tubo y empezó a golpear a la bestia.

Ángelus derribo a John de un solo golpe, luego una bolita negra cayo al suelo y Ángelus la devoro empezando a decir unas palabras en latín y entonces John observo por la ventana y al igual que toda la gente del pueblo... al sol cubrirse por una especie de eclipse.

- ¿Pero que...?

- Mi reino cazador… es tiempo de que este mundo se arrodille ante mi y ante mis iguales… volveremos a vernos, muy pronto. .- dijo Ángelus antes de saltar por la ventana a irse, John bajo corriendo hasta la calle y recogió a Jeffrey del piso.

- Hijo… vamos, despierta - decía John con mucha preocupación de un daño mayor, fue cuando Jeff abrió los ojos regresándole la esperanza.

.- Por dios… el sol, se ha apagado.- fue lo primero que dijo Jeff al mirar la escena apocalíptica frente a sus ojos, John lo ayudo a levantarse dándose cuenta del dolor que le había provocado el esfuerzo a su hijo.

- Fue Ángelus… pero no importa ahora, tenemos que llevarte a un hospital

- Estoy bien papá

- No, no lo estas… se que te esta doliendo el cuerpo y no es para menos fueron casi 40 metros los que caíste, debo asegurarme de que estas bien.- dijo John, sin decir mas Jeff tuvo que aceptar ir al hospital y en el camino no dejaba de mirar lo horrible que todo lucia con el sol apagado.

John dejo a Jeff en radiografías para asegurarse de que su cuerpo estaba bien, luego se entero por la conversación de la enfermera que la pandilla había sido llevada ahí y de todo lo que había pasado, fue de esa forma que camino por el pasillo y encontró a Xander con el brazo enyesado.

- Xander ¿Qué paso? Escuche que estaban aquí

- Nos atacaron unos vampiros John… eran fuertes, no pudimos con ellos… Willow ella… esta muy mal.

- Lo siento tanto, no pensé que iban a ir detrás de ustedes.

- Nadie podía saberlo John

- ¿como pudieron salir de ahí vivos?

- Bueno Billie, ella salió corriendo de la biblioteca y llamo a la policía, para cuando llegaron los vampiros huyeron nos trajeron aquí…. Billie llamo a Buffy y ambas siguen con la policía ahora mismo.

- Me alegra que estén bien… ¿Y giles que paso con el?

- No, lo sabemos… estaba en la biblioteca peleando con uno de esos vampiros… pero me desmaye y no se que paso con el

- Esta bien… yo me encargare de buscarlo… quédate aquí con Willow y no se preocupen por esto de sol… lo vamos a resolver.

- Lo se, hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta Jeff?

- Están sacándole unas radiografías… la bestia lo arrojo de un 4to piso y quiero asegurarme que este bien… no te preocupes por el, regresa con Willow. - ordeno John, entonces Xander regreso al cuarto y se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Oz sentado a lado de Willow.

- Oz ¿Dónde habías estado?... te perdiste de todo el apocalipsis.

- Lo se, pero mi primo Jordi necesitaba mi ayuda…. ¿Cómo esta Willow?

- Su cerebro se inflamo, los doctores no saben si despertara pronto.

- ¿Y el sol?.. ¿Qué tan condenados estamos ahora? - pregunto Oz con ironía pero con mucha seriedad en su tono.

- No lo se - murmuro Xander.

John había regresado a recoger a Jeff y las radiografías, los doctores le explicaron que el niño no tenia nada malo, pero John no lo creía y seguía mirando a Jeff por todas partes, mientras le contaba que la pandilla estaba ahí.

- Estoy bien papá…. ¿los demás?

- También están bien… pero… es Giles quien desapareció.- dijo John, omitiendo el tema de Willow para no preocupar a su hijo.

- Por dios.

- Pero esta bien… lo vamos encontrar hijo… pero primero debemos encontrar a la bestia y detenerlo antes de que hiera a alguien.- explico John, Jeff asintió y salió con su padre a recorrer las oscuras calles.

Pasaron un par de horas y Willow empezó a mostrar un gran progreso en su estado.

- Oz… Oz - murmuraba la chica, en segundos abrió los ojos débilmente y Xander salió a llamar a un doctor, era un milagro que estuviera viva.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Oz.

- Mi cabeza, la siento grande… ¿esta grande? - pregunto Willow débilmente.

- No… esta normal- respondió Oz antes de besar a la chica, estaba feliz de que s novia estuviera viva.

Jeffrey seguía caminando con John por la parte fea de la ciudad, la oscuridad hacia parecer que el tiempo no avanzaba.

- ¿Papá a donde vamos? ¿Como encontraremos a ángelus?

- Como siempre… encontraremos algo, cuerpos o alguna pista o tal vez… un anuncio - murmuro John mientras señalaba una construcción abandonada con una manta que escrita con sangre decía:

_Bienvenido elegido_

- Olvidemos el elemento sorpresa, ataquémoslo por los 2 lados - dijo John.

- Tú por abajo… yo iré por arriba - exclamo John y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el niño ya estaba trepado en el techo con su ballesta, luego un fuerte puñetazo hizo caer a John al suelo.

- Son muy atrevidos al acercarse a mi amigo Ángelus… vamos cazador- se burlaba el vampiro, John saco una navaja de su manga y empezó a pelear contra el, pero pronto se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por otro vampiro mas.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Willow se había recuperado un poco mas, estaba decidida a ayudar a devolver la luz.

- Quiero tratar el hechizo… Estoy bien

- No te ves bien… Estas débil y es una magia muy poderosa - exclamo Xander con preocupación.

- Xander, puedo hacerlo… no tenemos por que discutirlo, es mi decisión…

- No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando…. Creo que me perdí de mucho- murmuro Oz.

- Por favor, consigan estas cosas. - dijo Willow sacando una hoja de su bolsa en el buro, ella había guardado el hechizo cuando los vampiros atacaron.

Jeffrey había corrido por el tejado de la construcción hasta dejarse caer por un hueco y escuchar la voz de su rival.

- Hola Jeffrey… gusto en verte otra vez, te ves mejor que nunca - se burlaba el vampiro.

- Ven y dame un beso - dijo Jeff con ironía.

- No, tú ven a mí - exclamo la bestia, Jeff siguió caminado temeroso por el lugar.

- Eso es… te estas acercando…. Caliente… caliente y estas hirviendo- eran las palabras que Ángelus decía en todo el trayecto hasta que el niño se encontró cara a cara con algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

- ¿Spike? - pregunto Jeff, el vampiro asintió con una sonrisa.

- Amo… traje un invitado a cenar. - exclamo el vampiro con ironía, entonces la bestia salió de las sombras.

- Te atreves a traerlo aquí William - reprocho la bestia-

- Te hice un favor amo… el no es rival para ti - aseguro Spike, la bestia tomo el cuello de Jeffrey y lo levanto.

- Sonríe Jeff, creí que te gustaría pelear - se burlo Spike, Jeffrey volteo su codo y golpeo la cara del vampiro después se zafo del agarre de la bestia.

- Hagámoslo. - dijo Jeff muy seguro de si, entonces empezó a soltar puñetazos a la bestia pero no parecía causarle ningún efecto, Ángelus lo golpeo en el estomago y lo arrojo contra la basura.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto la bestia pateando el rostro de Jeff y causando la aparición de sangre, entonces la figura de una chica salto detrás de Spike y lo noqueo.

- Oye rocoso… pelea conmigo - exclamó la desconocida, la bestia camino hacia ella y trato de golpearla en el rostro pero ella lo esquivo con una vuelta hacia atrás, luego empezó a golpear el rostro de Ángel una y otra vez pero este logro recuperarse y con un solo golpe la arrojo contra unos tubos.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Willow había conseguido los ingredientes para el hechizo, pese a las suplicas de Xander, ella no desistió y empezó a leer el hechizo.

_Quod perditum est invenietur... Nisi mort. __Nisi al finitei… Te invoc, spirit al trecerii...Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte... lasa orbita sa fie vasul... care-i va transporta sufletul la el._Este scris aceasta putere... este dreptul poporuil... meo de a conduce._ Asa sa fie, acum._

Los ojos de Willow se volvieron negros y su tono de voz se hizo mas fuerte mientras decía el hechizo mucho más rápido, eso aterro a todos.

El hechizo funciono y de la bestia salió una desgarradora luz que dejo caer a Ángel desnudo tras de el, la bestia no le tomo importancia al hecho y siguió pateando el estomago de la misteriosa chica una y otra vez, luego la arrojo contra unos botes.

Fue ahí cuando Jeffrey regreso a la acción, sosteniendo un tubo y usándolo como espada pude provocar dolor en Ángelus pero este lo cargo en el aire y lo estampo contra el suelo varias veces, hasta dejarlo sangrando.

.- ¿Es todo lo que eres? Escuche que el elegido tenía una gran fuerza… pero no es un poder real... Eres débil, no eres nada y no podrías derrotarme.- decía la bestia.

Ángel estaba desnudo e inconsciente pero cuando pudo escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Jeffrey, se levanto y un movimiento rápido introdujo su mano en la espalda de Ángelus.

.- Tal vez el no pueda… pero yo si.- dijo Ángel entre fuertes respiraciones, logro tomar el corazón de Ángelus y sacárselo… Ángelus exploto en un rayo de luz que se prolongo hasta el sol y devolvió luz.

Los vampiros que peleaban con John se quemaron por la repentina aparición de la luz, después el cazador escucho a Giles luchando por salir de una caja detrás de el, así que lo salvo.

- Giles ¿estas bien?

- SI, esos vampiros me secuestraron… querían que Jeffrey viniera por mi, para que Ángelus lo matara. - explicaba Giles con la oz agitada.

Ángel estaba desnudo así que Jeffrey le lanzo su chaqueta para que se cubriera, el vampiro lo hizo antes de ayudar al niño a ponerse en pie.

- Siento haberme tardado en aparecer… el tomo el control pero se ha ido, ya no esta mas en mi.

- Lo se Ángel, gracias no pudiste aparecer en mejor momento… pero ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto Jeff al ver a la chica que peleo a su lado tratar de irse.

- Supongo que tú eres Jeffrey… Soy Faith.

- Gracias... gracias por aparecer de esa forma, ¿eres cazadora también? - pregunto el niño, la mujer empezó a reírse sínicamente.

- Lo soy, pero no como tú… no creo que estemos del mismo bando.- dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Jeffrey estaba demasiado agotado y herido para hacerle caso a la mujer, cayo rendido entre los brazos de Ángel quien pudo sostenerlo en el aire y empezó a caminar hacia afuera con el, donde se encontraron con Giles y John.

- Ganamos papá…. Ángelus se ha ido para siempre, el sol volvió… ganamos - decía Jeff con felicidad, John suspiro con alivio y le beso la frente.

- SI hijo ganamos.- murmuro John.

Jeffrey miraba al sol mientras Ángel lo sujetaba en sus brazos, podía sentir algo formándose entre ellos pero no podía definir que era, pero lo único que en ese momento era importante para el, era la sensación de victoria y de poder… sentía que si había logrado acabar con una demonio muy poderosa y el peor vampiro de la historia, podría acabar con cualquier cosa que se presentara en su camino y estaba orgulloso de eso.


End file.
